


Dreams are Real

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Daddies!Klaine, Drama, F/F, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine AU Fridays, Light Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt Hummel, One-Shots, Pregnant, Romance, Smut, angsty, carrier, carrier au, labor, pregnant kurt, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 100,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: A bunch of one shots about Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson's family. Some are fluffy, some are not so fluffy and some have no plot at all and are just for fun. This is my personal family that I have made, the kids are all original characters and I own, other than that I don't own anything, if I did though, there would have been A LOT more klaine scenes. Anyways, please enjoy these stories!Mpreg!Kurt Klaine





	1. Graduation

                "Blaine Hummel-Anderson." At his name being called, Blaine walks across the large stage, dressed in a dark, navy blue gown with a black cap to collect his degree from the hands of a tall, stocky man with broad shoulders and a dark brown buzz cut that Blaine knew to be one of the headmasters of NYU.

 

Kurt and the Hudmel clan stand from their seats, clapping loudly for their family and friend. Blaine looks out to them, a firm smile on his face, before he takes his spot next to the rest of the other graduates.

 

                Finally after six of years of restless nights, stressful exams and homework, studying for tests, all-nighters on Tuesday nights, and broken pencils and pens, Blaine was finally getting his degree in education, so he could teach kids music and get the same benefit that he had gotten from Mr. Schuester all those years ago at McKinley.

 

 Blaine earned his degree, finally, and Kurt was a very proud husband. As he should be.

 

 They married young at the age of twenty three, but they knew it was the right choice for them because they were going to spend forever together and eventually start a family, as cheesy and cliché as it sounds.

 

Even though some of their friends, family, and classmates, were unsure of their decision, everyone knew that they were going to be okay, because they really were in love. You don't see love like that very often.

 

                After all the graduates had received what they spent so long working for and were let off the stage, Kurt was in Blaine's arms, practically jumping into them as soon as he came into view.

 

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt tightly and squeezes.

 

"Hey baby," Blaine chuckles planting a kiss on his thin lips with a loud popping sound.

 

"I'm so proud of you B," Kurt says pressing their foreheads together and running the pad of his thumb across the soft, olive skin on his cheek.

 

"I want you to be," Blaine recites, thinking of a conversation they had a few years ago, back in the auditorium. Kurt's smile gets wider at those words obviously remember that conversation as well.

 

"I always will be." Kurt says pecking his husband's lips again. Blaine smiles, tears gathering in his hazel eyes, happy tears of course. He always was an emotional guy.

 

 Kurt hides his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you so much Blaine."

 

"I love you too," Blaine whispers in his ear, kissing the top of his head full of chestnut locks and rubbing soothing circles in his back. The Hudmels and their other friends stayed back talking amongst themselves, trying to look busy, knowing this was something that should be private and kept between the couple. Of course, they knew what was going on and wanted to see their reaction, but they couldn't make it too obvious that they were eavesdropping.

 

"There's something else I can congratulate you on." Kurt says raising his head to come eye to eye to his husband.

 

"Oh yeah? What’s that?" Blaine asks a small smile on his lips as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other and letting Kurt go, but keeping their hands interlocked.

 

"I can congratulate you on being a Daddy." Kurt smirks. Blaine's smile fades instantly. I takes a couple of seconds for him to understand.

 

"Wait, what? Are you....?" He asks a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Kurt nods frantically tears in his eyes at finally being able to get the news out.

 

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." He chuckles. Blaine's smile reappears quickly, and he picks Kurt up, spinning him around in a circle with joy.

 

Ever since Kurt was a junior in high school they knew he had the carrier gene. When Blaine and Kurt had gotten together, Kurt made sure to tell his boyfriend about before they did anything and he reacted great considering carriers weren't exactly accepted in society yet, and even almost eight years later they still weren't full accepted.

 

They were always careful because they weren't trying for one, but one night after a particularly stressful exam, the only thing to cure it was Kurt, and Blaine's skin on Kurt's skin, nothing separating them.

 

"Oh my god! We're going to have a baby, Baby!" He laughs planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

 

"Yeah, we are," Kurt chuckles at his husband's excitement, his lips now red and swollen from the kiss. Blaine's lips matched his own.

 

 They got a few weird stares but neither of them cared because they were used to stares. They just couldn't tell if it was because they were a gay couple kissing in public or because they were being so loud about it.

 

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Blaine repeats peppering Kurt's face with kisses.

 

"I love you too," Kurt laughs, as Blaine wraps him in yet another hug.

 

"Just when I thought my life couldn't get any better," he says softly. Despite his tears, he had a large grin on his face, a loving and excited one, just waiting to really start their lives together.

 

The others soon join them knowing that from that reaction, Blaine knew what they had known for the past few days.

 

"So you know?" Sam asks a smile spread across his face and his hands stuck in his worn out jean pockets.

 

"He knew before I did?" Blaine asks looking to Kurt who blushed a deep shade of crimson.

 

"We all did, son." Burt chuckles patting his back. Blaine just chuckles, too excited to be upset, and instead placing another kiss on Kurt's cheek.

 

"I wanted to wait until graduation to tell you, I wanted it to surprise you, and for it to be the best day ever," Kurt defends hand in hand with his husband.

 

"Well, it worked," Blaine says simply wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and tugging him close.

 

 


	2. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second one! I'm not going to lie, I like this one because I feel like even though Klaine appears to be the perfect couple, like every couple they're going to fight and have arguments and this is how I would imagine one of their arguments being like. I hope you enjoy!

Blaine quietly and carefully closes the front door, hoping not to disturb his sleeping family. He knew it was late. The six of them should be asleep. It was a Thursday night, they all had school tomorrow. As he turns on his heels, making sure to lock the door behind him, he sees that his husband is sitting on the couch, looking a little broken and stressed, but for the most part, angry.

  
"Where were you?" Kurt asks crossing his arms over his chest. He was in his pajamas still, his hair undone, and the blanket Carole had made them for their 20th anniversary was draped across his legs that were folded under him. His cheeks were a little red, showing he had been crying.

  
"Working," Blaine replies simply resting his keys in the bowl that sat beside the door and removed his coat. "He just wanted to go to bed. He was exhausted.

  
"It's three in the morning, you couldn't wait an extra 4 hours to go back to work?" Kurt asks standing up trying to be quiet so he didn't wake up the kids that were sleeping just down the hall, his arms now hanging at his side.

  
"Where do you think I was?" Blaine asks, it was his turn to cross his arms over his chest. He shouldn't be so defensive, he knows it, but he couldn't help it.

  
"I don't know, but all week you've been coming home this late, and it's worrying me quite a bit," Kurt shakes his head taking a few steps closer to his husband. Blaine rolls his eyes.

  
"You don't trust me then?" He says a little louder then he should have.

  
"I never said that," Kurt tries, his voice still soft.

  
"But you meant it. I know you did," Blaine replies, swallowing thickly and squinting his eyes at his husband.

  
"Where were you? It's a simple question. Honestly, there's no way you were at work for that long, you work as a teacher for God's sake," Kurt argues his voice raising. His uncrosses his arms to use his hands when he spoke. Blaine could see him getting more and more frustrated with every word he said.

  
"I don't know, where do you think I've been, Kurt? Out with friends? Wandering around the city? Or do you think I was with another man?" Blaine asks his voice raising with anger. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation now. At three AM when he was going back into work in around four hours.

  
"Whats the big deal, Blaine? I'm worried. I have every right to be worried too. Just tell me where you were! Jesus Christ, Blaine!" He all but shouts at his husband. "There's no fucking way that there is that much work to be done, you even left on the Sunday to God knows where and you were gone ALL DAY! What are you hiding from me? I'm just confused as all. Totally fucking confused."

  
Kurt never usually swore, only when, he was upset, or angry. At this point Blaine knew he messed up, but he wasn't going down without a fight. They were in this far. He was going to win this one.

  
"You're ridiculous! So what if I wasn't here to cater to you like always?! Sorry I wasn't here to take care of you," Blaine scoffs, shaking his head.

  
"Are you serious? I never even see you when are home anymore, Blaine! You're in your office, hiding from me! I don't understand what I did wrong here, Blaine! Your kids miss you! I miss you! Don't you see that or do you just not care anymore? I feel like you have no interest in raising our children anymore, so you just avoid it all," He shrugs helplessly, trying to understand.

  
"I raise our kids just as much as you do Kurt!"

  
At this point they were screaming at each other. There was no denying it and no avoiding it. They were both pissed and neither of them were pretty when they were angry. It's been a long time since they've had their last fight, so they were letting everything out all at once.

  
"God! You're impossible! I just wanna know where you went Blaine! You're missing my entire point!" Kurt yells rolling his eyes in frustration, raising his hands to his temple. "When did we stop talking about our problems? It's an easy question!"

  
"Why does it-" Blaine stops mid sentence, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He's only ever seen this expression once in his life and he knows what it meant. That hurt more than anything that's ever been said by Kurt. "You do think I was with someone else. You don't trust me."

  
"You've done it before, you've moved on so quickly from me, with Dave so maybe after 25 years you got bored? Maybe you realized that this life wasn't for you? Maybe this isn't what you wanted out of life? I wouldn't be surprised Blaine! I feel like I can't trust you anymore! We never talk at all!" Kurt shouts back at him. He also couldn't believe this was happening tonight. Kurt's been holding a lot of emotions inside for the last few weeks and tonight and the words coming from his mouth were proof to that. They were both so caught up in their argument that neither of them realized that all six kids were now in the hallway watching their fight go down.

  
"Really Kurt? What about you and the MARRIED guy twice your age? I moved on quick? You did too! What about you and Adam, or Santa Claus, Rachel told me about that one! That one was interesting, Kurt. It really was," He scoffs. They were going for each other's throats at this point. Nothing was off limits.

  
"But we weren't together!" Kurt shouts at the top of his lungs his vocal chords straining with every word. "You were my only real relationship! We've been over this, Blaine! I thought was agreed to push past this!?"

  
"You're the one that brought the cheating up! Not me! This is on you this time, Kurt!" Blaine shouts, both of them looking at each other, their faces red from yelling. "Let it go, Kurt!" Kurt studies his face for a long while, noting the exhausted expression on his face and the way he got so defensive so quickly.

  
"You were with someone else, weren't you?" Kurt shakes his head tears forming in his eyes again. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. Blaine rolls his eyes.

  
"Can't you trust me, I was at work for fucks sake!" Blaine yells clearing the messy dining room table, filled with their kid's homework and coloring books with his arm in frustration. He needed to do something before he punched a hole in the wall or things got too out of hand, like him walking out. He did not want to walk out.

  
Kurt groans and as soon as he turns to go to bed, leaving his husband to clean up and sort himself out, maybe walk out, he saw the kids in the hallway. Kurt's eyes go wide with shock, covering his hand with his mouth. This is the last thing he wanted. The absolute last thing. They've never seen them fight. He swallows thickly.

  
Rose, their eldest at age sixteen, had their youngest at three, Dalton, on her hip with a look of disaproval on her face, as Dalton had tears rushing down his plump red cheeks.  
Dylan, their second oldest at fourteen, just looked uncomfortable with the twin boys, Alex and Jackson in front of him. Alex looked close to tears, but Jackson just looked shocked. Elena was at Dylan's feet, who was the second youngest, hiding her face in his plaid pajama bottoms. Refusing to look at the pair. Had they really woken all of them up? They must have been a lot louder than they thought.

  
"Oh God," Kurt whispers, running a hand over his face.

  
"What now?" Blaine rolls his eyes coming behind Kurt and seeing the kids stare at them. "Shit," He whispers just under his breath, the anger quickly fading from his face and quickly turning to disappoint, mostly in himself.

  
"Come on, let's get you kids to bed," Kurt manages holding back his tears as he takes Dalton from his daughter and puts him on his hip, and leads Elena to bed, with his free hand, trying to calm Dalton down a little bit. Blaine takes the twins, pushing them both gently towards their room, by putting his hand down on their backs. Dylan and Rose just manage themselves back to bed, but not without sharing a word in the hall together, that no one else heard but them.

  
By the time they were all back in bed, it was almost four in the morning and all of them were exhausted. Dylan peaks his head out his bedroom door though, the heavy door squeaking as he did so. His father turns to look at him, letting out a deep breath, ready to scold him.

  
"Dylan-" Blaine starts.

  
"Are you cheating?" He starts ignoring his Pop. This was clearly bothering him. A lot.

  
Blaine sighs heavily. He knows this would have been brought up. Dylan was the most hurt when he found out about the cheating.

  
"No."

  
"Promise?"

  
"I swear on this family that I'm not cheating," Blaine nods his head seriously.

  
"Are you getting a divorce?"

  
"No," Kurt and him have fought a lot. Yes, it had gotten quite dirty this time, but he knew they weren't going to get a divorce. There was no way. They cared about each other too much for that to happen.

  
Dylan nods his head, looking down at the floor before he turns around to go back to bed, shutting the door behind him. His father stands there for a few seconds, watching the door, not wanting to face his husband just yet. He needed to know what he was going to say. He knows he needed to start with an apologize. Words were thrown that shouldn't have been and the guilt was already setting into his stomach.

  
Eventually, he does leave the hallway, joining his husband on the couch, sitting beside him.

  
"I'm so sorry," Blaine starts wrapping Kurt in his arms, and tugging him close to his chest. He needed to get that out first. Make sure that was clear.

  
"I'm sorry, I brought up things that shouldn't have been brought up, that we promised never to talk about, I'm so sorry, B. I didn't mean any of it," Kurt replies tears falling down his cheeks slowly, and laying his head on his husband's shoulder. Blaine rests his cheek on his head, rubbing his back comfortingly.

  
"Don't apologize, none of this would have started if I wasn't such an asshole. I'm so sorry."

  
"Where were you really?" Kurt asks breaking the long embrace, but still holding each other at a arm's length. That's when Blaine noticed that tears falling down his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed at first and it broke his heart. He caused his husband to cry because he got defensive for no reason. The guilt was sinking in again.

  
"Honestly, I was out anywhere I could be, because I don't know what I'm doing, Kurt, I would spend time in my classroom for hours just sitting or singing or crying. I would walk around the city, confused. I just-I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Kurt," he shakes his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

  
"What do you mean you don't know what you're doing?" Kurt asks shaking his head and seeing Blaine's tears.

  
"I feel like, I didn't do anything with my life, I was gonna be on Broadway with you, we were gonna make a change in the world, and now I'm almost forty and questioning my life choices. We were going to do so many things. We were supposed to travel, we were supposed to do all of these amazing things and we haven't done any of them and all of these opportunities passed us by. I don't understand how it happened. I feel like it was wasted. Our lives were almost wasted, Kurt," Blaine shakes his head staring at their linked hands.

  
"Blaine, you did so much with your life, you helped bring six smart, talented, perfect children into this world, you helped raise or are raising them, and you're a fantastic father Blaine, you made me happy and you do so much for all of us, you help kids in your class all the time. They all love you, so much. We had plans, I know, but I wouldn't change this life for the world, because it's with you. Our dreams did come true. We had kids just like was wanted. We're in love just like we wanted. We're both successful. We're in New York, we're happy, aren't we?" Kurt comforts kissing his temple. Blaine nods tears now falling down his cheeks, agreeing with his words.

  
"I didn't mean anything I said, I love you and I would never, ever hurt you like that again, you do so much for the kids and for me, I don't know where I'd be, even after having six kids to take care of you still manage a job with Vogue, you have your clothes line and it's so successful, and I'm so proud of you, so, so proud of you. I love you so much Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson," Blaine says pressing their foreheads together, his brows furrowed.

  
"I love you too Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson," Kurt chuckles, pressing his lips against Blaine's, cupping his cheeks gently. "We'll figure this out, alright? Make sure you're happy too but not tonight. Come on, let's go to bed," Kurt stands, taking Blaine's hand in his own and leading him to their shared bedroom.

  
Blaine removes his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers, letting out a deep sigh. Kurt crawls into his side of the bed, cuddling up to his covers.

  
"We are going to now have the hottest make up sex ever," Blaine chuckles shutting the door with his foot and climbing into bed, his hand resting on Kurt's hip. Kurt smiles wide, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck and pressing soft kisses to his grinning lips.

 

The next morning, when Dylan rose from bed, he made sure to be quiet. He had to check. The fourteen year old, pushes open his own bedroom door, cringing at the squeak. The boy tiptoes across the hall and opens up his parent's bedroom door slowly, to see his parents cuddling and sleeping together hiding in the giant swarm of blankets, just like they did almost every other morning. A smile spreads across his face as he shuts the door, trying not to wake them up. Rose and Alex soon join him in the doorway, obviously going to do the same thing. The same worry clear in their voice. He turns to them, a large, comforting smile on his face.

  
"It's fine, they're sleeping in the same bed again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this maybe you could leave a kudos? I don't know...only if you want to, I don't wanna peer pressure you into anything, buuuuuuut I would really appreciate it! See you in the next one! Bye!


	3. Labor

"You alright babe?" Blaine asks kneeling beside his 40 week pregnant husband laying on the couch on his side.  
"I don't know, I don't feel well." He yawns as Blaine takes his hand,  
"Go ahead and take a nap alright?" Blaine says kissing his temple. Kurt nods sitting up with Blaine's help and taking his hand helping him off the couch to stand. "You want me to call the hospital?" Blaine asks.  
"No, I'm alright, just tired." He plants a kiss on Blaine's lips.  
"Okay, I'll finish dinner and come get you alright? Sleep well."  
Kurt nods starting up the stairs a hand on his rounded stomach and the other on the railing.  
Blaine returns to the kitchen starting to set the table for the two of them, humming to himself he took a spatula washing the chicken around in its pan with red and orange pepper around it.  
He lowers the burners heat down and picks a pepper from the pan tossing it in his mouth.  
After twenty minutes of getting things ready he heard Kurt call for him.  
"Blaine!"  
Worry floods Blaine, he runs up the stairs, taking two at a time, and into the bedroom where Kurt was propped up by his elbows.  
"What's wrong?" He asks sitting beside him. Kurt pushed the covers down to his knees taking Blaine's hand and resting it in his stomach as he groans in pain.  
Blaine feels Kurt's stomach clench getting hard like a rock.  
It soon relaxes.  
"Is that a contraction?" Kurt asks his husband worry in his eyes.  
"Are they reoccurring?" Blaine asks rubbing Kurt's Knuckles with his thumb.  
"Yeah, like every twenty minutes." Kurt replies rubbing the sides of his stomach.  
"Do you want me to call the hospital?" Blaine asks. Kurt nods swinging his legs off the bed. Blaine helps him up his stomach coming first like it has been for the few months. Blaine grabs the hospital bag they had packed and helped Kurt down the stairs and in the car.  
Blaine reaches for Kurt's hand over the console. Kurt happily takes it running his other hand across his bulging stomach carrying their first child. The grip on Blaine's hand strengthens as another contraction comes.  
"Breathe sweetheart." Blaine comforts focusing on the road instead of the pain in his hand. Kurt nods tears rushing down his cheeks. "It's okay baby."  
"God, it hurts, they keep getting worse." Kurt groans as they pull into the hospital parking lot.  
"Can you walk sweetheart?" He asks kneeling beside his husband.  
Kurt nods letting Blaine help in out of the car once the contraction faded. Blaine wraps an arm around his husbands waist, the nurse was already waiting with a wheelchair after Blaine had called.  
Kurt is soon taken to his own room. Blaine helped him out of his clothes and into a hospital gown that he knew Kurt hated. They put a heartbeat clip on his finger and an IV in his arm.  
"Do you need anything babe?" Blaine asks kissing Kurt's forehead tenderly.  
"Yeah, you wanna call my dad and Carole?" Kurt says shifting in bed uncomfortably.  
"Yeah, of course. I'll be back." Blaine leaves the room dialing the familiar phone number.  
"Hey Blaine." Burt answers clearly noticing the caller ID.  
"Hey, uh Kurt wanted me to call because he's going into labor," Blaine's unable to hide the smirk on his face at the thought of his daughter coming soon.  
"Oh god, we're uh, on our way. I'm gonna be a grandpa." Burt says excitedly. Blaine chuckles hanging up and returning to Kurt who was waving his hand in search of Blaine's. Blaine runs over to his bedside rubbing his knuckles allowing him to squeeze as hard as he could through the pain.  
"Breathe sweetheart." Blaine encouraged.  
"I know how to breath Blaine for gods sake!" Kurt snaps clenching his stomach. Blaine can't help but smile.  
"It's gonna be alright."  
The contraction quickly fades.  
\---------------------------------  
"Blaine make it stop!" Kurt cries squeezing Blaine hand making it turn purple.  
"It's gonna be okay, remember the classes we took baby." Blaine comforts.  
"Oh god those classes were so stupid." Kurt yells as the contraction fades. Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead.  
"You're doing so great baby, it's just gets closer and closer baby." Blaine says brushing a stray hair behind his ear. Kurt nods. "I love you." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.  
"I love you too." Kurt manages a smile leaning back against the pillow. Burt and Carole enter the room smiling to see their heavily pregnant son laying in bed almost ready to have a baby.  
"Hey Kurt." Burt says giving Kurt a hug soon followed by Carole. "How you feeling?"  
"I can't get comfortable, God it hurts so much more than I thought too." Kurt says running a hand across the top of his bump.  
"Yeah, I can confirm that," Carole chuckles planting a kiss in his forehead. Kurt manages a smile.  
"How long have you guys been here?" Burt asks.  
Blaine checks his wrist watch.  
"We got here and 6, so four hours."  
"I feel like it's gonna be a long night." Kurt groans. Blaine nods in agreement.  
"Finn and Rachel said that they are on their way here." Carole announces.  
"Oh god," Kurt groans tightening his grip on Blaine hand another contraction coming. "Ow, ow, ow."  
Blaine rubs Kurt's back lightly as he moves around in pain. "It hurts so bad." He cries. "Blaine make it stop,"  
Blaine's heart broke at those few words.  
"I wish I could darling just keep squeezing my hand through the pain alright?" He consoles.  
"Ow!" He cries out clean hung his stomach. Burt and Carole try to comfort as best they could.  
The contraction soon fades once again. "You're doing so good darling."  
Kurt let's out a gasp before shifting in bed again.  
"What's wrong?" Blaine asks.  
Tears rise in Kurt's eyes.  
"My water broke." Kurt announces.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Am I sure? Really Blaine? That or I just peed myself." Kurt rolls his eyes.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart." Blaine whispers as Carole calls for a nurse.  
"They're coming faster." Kurt announces. "And more painful! Blaine, it hurts so bad! Ow!" Kurt cries out gripping Blaine's hand.  
"It's okay, it's gonna be okay darling." Blaine repeats kissing his forehead as a nurse comes in, after a few minutes the nurse comes in and helps clean Kurt up and get him into a new hospital gown. The doctor is soon behind her.  
"Okay, I'm gonna check how dilated you are so I'm gonna need you to spread your legs for me. Kurt does what he's told as the doctor puts on a pair of gloves, Kurt shifts around painfully the doctors checking inside him.  
"It's gonna be okay." Blaine smiles. Kurt nods.  
"Okay, you're about five centimeters along." He says disposing of his gloves.  
"That's it?" Kurt groans laying his head against the stack of pillows that Kurt had demanded,  
"Yeah, but now that your water broke things will progress a lot faster."  
Kurt nods.  
\---------------------------------  
"I wanna go home, just take me home, I can't do this, Blaine please." Kurt groans as Blaine hug Kurt close to his chest through another contraction.  
"I know, but you can't sweetheart, we're so close to meeting our baby girl," Blaine says trying not to cry, he hated hearing those words come from Kurt and he couldn't do anything for him but hold him. "You're doing so good baby."  
"Oh god Blaine it hurts, so bad." Kurt sobs in Blaine's shirt gripping it tightly in his fist.  
"It'll be all over soon, it's okay." Blaine reminds him once again rubbing soothing circles in his back. Kurt takes deep breaths as the contraction fades. He leans back down in his pillow wiping away his tears with his thumb.  
"God, I love you." Blaine chuckles kissing Kurt's forehead.  
"I love you too." Kurt smiles taking Blaine's hand.  
About ten minutes ago Kurt was dilated to 8 centimeters which was relieving to the couple, a knock on the door frame broke them up.  
"Hey." Rachel smiles being the source of the noise, Finn is right behind her clutching her hand in his.  
"Hey," Kurt manages a smile sniffing trying to get rid of his tears and red cheeks.  
"How you feeling?" Finn asks patting Kurt shoulder after Rachel gives him a hug.  
"Ready for this to be over." Kurt chuckles looking to Blaine who nodded in agreement. Blaine places a quick chaste kiss to Kurt's knuckles.  
"I can't wait to meet her, have you picked names?" Rachel asks. Kurt smiles placing a hand on his huge stomach.  
"Yeah, Rose Elizabeth." Blaine answers. Kurt smile fades into a pained face and his grip gets tighter on Blaine's hand.  
"Ow, ow." Kurt groans as Blaine rubs his back comfortingly.  
"I feel like I need to push." Kurt admits looking into Blaine's eyes.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, ow." Kurt groans gripping his stomach tightly.  
"We'll get a nurse." Rachel offers before heading out the door.  
"And Carole." Kurt calls after his friend as she rushed out the door with Finn behind her. Kurt looks to Blaine. "Blaine?"  
"Yeah what is baby?"  
"I'm scared." Kurt admits through clenched teeth fighting his urge to start pushing.  
"I know, but it's gonna be alright Kurt, everything is gonna be fine." Blaine comforts kissing Kurt's head and pushing his hair back from his face as the contraction faded.  
The same nurse from earlier came in checking his monitors as the Dr. James followed looking at them for herself.  
"Okay Kurt I think that it's okay to start pushing, we'll get you set up." She smiles heading for the sink as the nurse left soon returning with two more nurses.  
"You're gonna be just fine darling." Blaine smiles kissing his husbands lips. Kurt nods as the nurses moved his blankets around and got him ready to deliver Rose Elizabeth.

By the time he was situated Carole was now in the room, Burt, Finn, and Rachel were in the waiting room.  
"Alright Kurt on your next contraction you just put your chin to your chest and start to push." Dr. James smiles to them. Kurt nods taking Blaine's hand.  
"I love you," Blaine smiles kissing his forehead.  
"I love you too." Kurt smiles a little before a contraction hits him.  
"Okay start pushing." The doctor says already sitting between Kurt's open legs. Kurt takes a deep breath before letting out a push Blaine on one side and Carole on his other. At the first push Dr. James is already yelling.  
"Oh god, Kurt don't push." She says standing up.  
Kurt resists his urge by taking deep breaths.  
Blaine looks down and sees an arms sticking out and blood splattering Kurt's inner thighs.  
"Blaine what happened?" Kurt asks tears in his eyes.  
"An arm." Dr. James says pushing on Kurt's stomach. "We'll have to take you in for surgery." She orders.  
"What?" Kurt says panic in his eyes and voice.  
"It'll be alright." Blaine comforts.  
"Wait, can I try an old midwife trick first?" Carole asks. Dr. James goes to say something but the couple stops her. Carole Pinches the tiny arm hard between her thumb and pointer finger. The arm retracted itself and Kurt yelled out in severe pain as the baby moved a bit for a few minutes.  
"Okay, let's try this again." Dr. James says returning to her seat.  
"Thank God," Kurt breathes out a sigh of relief,  
"Ready?" Blaine asks kissing his hair.  
"Yeah," Kurt squeezes Blaine hand hard as another contraction pulsed through his body. He lets out one push as a head started to become visible.  
A few more pushes later and they were greeted by a newborn baby girl with the name of 'Rose Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson' Carole cooes over the baby that was lain on Kurt's chest, with the couple.  
"You did it sweetheart." Blaine smiles tears in his eyes. Kurt looks up to Blaine as he leans down for a kiss.  
"I love you so much." Kurt chuckles.  
"I love you too." Blaine laughs before the baby is taken away and Kurt is cleaned up.  
"Thank you Carole." Kurt smiles as she leans down for a hug.  
"Of course." She smiles kissing his cheek and Blaine's cheek.  
Twenty minutes later they were comfortable with Rose in Blaine's arms who was sat at the edge of the bed cooing over her as he fed her a bottle.  
"I'm never putting her down." Blaine chuckles looking to Kurt who was smiling.  
"You'll have to otherwise I'll fight you for her." Kurt chuckles sitting up and leaning across to kiss his husband a few times and lean his head on his shoulder.  
"She's all ours." Kurt smiles after a short, comfortable silence spent admiring the baby.  
"She is." Blaine smiles.  
"She's grandpas." Burt chuckles coming in the room followed by Rachel, Finn and Carole.  
Blaine and Kurt smile passing their baby girl to Burt to coo over. She's passed around but ends up back in Burt's arms anyways, because he was right, he wasn't letting her go.  
Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's waist leaning his head on his shoulder.  
"I love you." Blaine whispers kissing Kurt's hand.  
"I love you too." Kurt whispers kissing his shoulder watching Burt with their newborn baby girl.


	4. Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I'm spitting these out quickly is because I really only have to edit a lot of these because I wrote these a while ago and have been for a while so don't think I don't spend time on these because I do!! Now, enjoy!! This one kinda makes me laugh.

"Jackson, don't you dare." Kurt warns his three year old son who started down the aisle his hands in the air above his head full of curls, he hangs his head returning to his Dad, and siblings. Now pregnant with a fifth child he was at the point in his pregnancy that he was nesting, especially with the other four wanting them by him all the time, 

The toddler grabs onto the side of the grocery cart leg as Kurt pushed it along reaching a hand down to brush curls from his face. Dylan on his other side, who was already 9, which still amazed Kurt and how much he looked like himself, he had his chestnut almost brown hair and ocean blue eyes.  
"Dad, are we almost done?" He groans.  
"Soon, like fifteen more minutes." Kurt smiles. "Then we can go and grab something to eat okay?"  
Kurt assured him wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders. Dylan nods sighing heavily turning back to the end of the aisle of cereal. "Where did he go?" Kurt says looking behind him for his husband but seeing just an empty aisle.  
Kurt rolls his eyes before grabbing a few cans off the shelf and tossing them in the cart. Dylan takes the pad of paper off the cart crossing off another item.  
"Hummel?" A familiar voice Kurt was hoping to never hear again grabbed his attention to the end of the aisle. Kurt sighs heavily rolling his eyes to a point they almost rolled to the back of his head. Dylan and Jackson look up at the stranger in front of them.  
Sebastian Smythe was standing there his hands in the pockets of his slacks to his black suit missing a tie and his hair flipped back into a coif.  
"Sebastian." Kurt says trying to seem pleasant in front of his kids.  
"Where's your husband, did the divorce happen a week or a month after the wedding?" He smirks walking towards the three now noticing Kurt's bump that was hiding behind the cart. "Oh, different daddies too? You know I never thought I'd see you in sweatpants and a tshirt but I guess New York and kids change people." He points out, he wasn't wrong Kurt was wearing black sweatpants and a tshirt because at this point it was the only thing that fit him, which drove Kurf almost to insanity but knew it was worth it for their baby girl on the way.  
"No, it's just I'm pregnant ya know, it happens when you love someone, which Blaine and I do and forever will and not your raggedy ass or anyone else for that matter." He pauses "Don't repeat that." Kurt scolds the boys putting his finger in the air, the pair just smirk and nod from beside their father.  
Sebastian rolls his eyes heavily with a sigh. "What happened, unable to afford everything, so have kids and live off of welfare right? That why I don't have kids." Sebastian says a cocky smirk playing on his thin pink lips.  
"I'm sure that the reason," Kurt retorts.  
"Why so sassy Hummel, pregnancy hormones? Sucks being a woman." He chuckles.  
"First it's Hummel-ANDERSON to you and secondly, I'd like to see you do this five times."  
"It would be with your husband." Sebastian groans both not even paying attention to the kids anymore.  
Kurt was about to speak up again when Blaine's voice could be heard from the other end of the aisle.  
"I promise we'll get you your chicken nuggets Alex, just as soon as we get outta here." He chuckles the three year old on his hip and their eldest daughter walking in front of him holding the few things Kurt sent them to get. The four turn to look at the other three walk towards them a frown on Smythe's face and a smile on Kurt's a hand protectively placed along his bump.  
"Pinky swear?" Alex asks holding out his left pinky.  
"Pinky swear." Blaine smiles before finally looking up to see Sebastian in front of his husband, a weak smile playing on his lips.  
"Hey sweetheart. Sebastian, it's been awhile." Blaine greets setting Alex down on the tile floor.  
"15 years Smythe." Kurt returns his best bitch face to him.  
"Hey Blaine, you look great. Someone clearly doesn't age." The former warbler smiles ignoring Kurt's comment.  
"Some other things don't change with age either." Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine gives him a confused look but wraps an arm around his waist rubbing his back lightly with his thumb.  
"Sorry, I should have introduced you. This is Rose, Dylan, Jackson and Alex and this is Elena." Blaine smiles placing a hand on Kurt's bump rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. Rose places the items in the cart and Dylan checks them off the list.  
"So, how's life treating you?"  
"I'm a doctor now." Sebastian admits shifting the weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah, finished college about three years ago and here I am, I don't usually come in here, but the cashier is pretty hot." He admits sighing heavily earning yet another eyes roll from Kurt.  
"Kinda ironic isn't it?" Kurt chuckles more to himself than anyone else.  
Kurt rests a hand on the top of his bump rubbing it lightly with his thumb.  
"Wow Blaine, didn't take you for the cheaper by the dozen type of guy. Here you are with four of em."  
"Five." Rose corrects,  
Blaine scolds her with his eyes and Kurt smirks at her rubbing her shoulder lightly.  
"I didn't either, but I wouldn't trade it for the world." Blaine half smiles chuckling a bit. "I love the life I've created with Kurt."  
"Well, have fun living in a shoe sized house on welfare with twelve kids,while I'm living in a mansion, with hopefully a bunch a fucking hookers." Sebastian chuckles starting past them.  
"In a mansion, alone, with no one, because you're evil, have fun with that and your student loans Smythe." Kurt rolls his eyes watching the devilish man leave the aisle who shook his head having the temptation to put up his middle finger but decided against it.  
"Sassy." Blaine whispers kissing Kurt's cheek lightly.  
"Always." Kurt chuckles.  
"By the way don't ever repeat that word got it kids?" Blaine orders ruffling Dylan's hair who was quick to fix it. They all nod.  
"Alright munchkins, let's get outta here, I'm starving and my feet and back are killing." Kurt chuckles heading for the check out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one complete! So, I like this one. If you did then leave a kudos and a review and make me the happiest person in the world!!! Thank you guys so much and I hope you are liking these because I like to write them!


	5. Twins

"Alright! Time for bed kiddos!" Kurt sighs sitting at the edge of the couch.  
"Five more minutes?" Rose giggled hiding her face in the throw pillow.  
"No, you already got fifteen, come on, up and into bed," Kurt shakes his head. "Plus, I need to call your grandpa,"  
"Can we see grandpa?" Rose begs again, just looking for an excuse to stay up.  
"Next time, I promise sweetheart, you have school tomorrow too missy!" Kurt says tickling her tummy. She giggles in response, sinking into the cushion further. Kurt chuckles.  
"I'll put the kids to bed and let you guys catch up." Blaine says kissing Kurt's cheek before getting up from the couch with a smile on his face.  
"Okay, give me hugs and kisses!" Kurt smiles opening his arms to their son Dylan, who was almost three, he giggles when Kurt gives him a raspberry on his tummy quickly before he was handed off to Blaine.  
"I love you Dylan!" Kurt calls. Dylan stops mid step and turns around blowing his daddy a kiss with a loud, "Mwah!" sound. Blaine and Kurt laugh at their son as Blaine guides him to his room.  
Kurt scoops up Rose hugging her tightly next and kissing the six year old's cheek with a popping sound.  
"I love you too, sleep well darling," He says letting her down on the floor.  
"Love you too!" She calls following her papa to her room to get ready for bed.  
They somehow already managed to convince their parents to stay up til 8:45 instead of their usual 8:30.  
Kurt sighs heavily standing and going to the dining room table where his laptop was open. He quickly called his father over facetime excited to tell them the news they had received earlier that day at their ultrasound.  
Burt's face soon pops up too close and at the bottom of the screen.  
"Is this on?" He asks aloud.  
"Dad, hello?" Kurt says unable to hide his chuckle. Burt backs up a bit at Kurt's voice and smiles seeing his son's face.  
"Hey! How you doing?" Burt asks running a hand under his baseball cap and over his bald head.  
"Good, tired but good," Kurt replies resting a hand under his chin and his knee in on the chair and in front of him.  
"Little one isn't keeping you up yet?" Burt asks leaning back in his office chair.  
"Not yet, I'm not big enough for that, but probably soon." Kurt groans at the thought of being kept up at night once again and attempting to take naps all day to catch up on the sleep he had missed. "How's Carole?"  
"Good, she's enjoying being retired, almost as much as I am, which I thought was impossible," He laughs connecting his hands over his chest.  
Kurt chuckles leaning back in his dining chair rubbing a hand across his tiny stomach lightly.  
"We miss you in Ohio though, and those little munchkins." Burt adds.  
"I know, we wanna make a trip soon but with Blaine's work we just don't know yet and Dylan is starting school in a few months and ya know, I'm pregnant." Kurt frowns, he always misses his family back in Ohio but he was busy building a life with Blaine in New York.  
"We'll just have to make a trip out there. We need a trip and a vacation." Burt admits with a sigh, "Where are the munchkins?"  
"Blaine is putting them to sleep, they some how managed to stay up another fifteen minutes." Kurt chuckles.  
"They learned from you, when you were a kid you used to the same thing, only it would be, 'ten more minutes,' for an hour and the next thing I'd know it was ten o'clock on a school night as a five year old," Burt laughs.  
"I'm not surprised, Dylan is already a spitting image of me from when I was that young," Kurt sighs.  
Burt smiles at the thought and leans forwards in his chair.  
Blaine emerges from Dylan's bedroom pulling up another chair beside Kurt's.  
"Hey Burt." Blaine smiles wrapping an arm around Kurt's chair to fit in the screen.  
"Hey Blaine how's it going?" Burt asks his smile widening. Burt always did love Blaine, even before they got married and after everything that happened when Blaine was a senior and Kurt was in New York, alone for a year.  
"Amazing," Blaine smiles.  
"Alright you both look like the cat who swallowed the canary, what happened? Or what are you not telling me?" Burt asks noticing the mischievous smiles on their face. Kurt looks to Blaine.  
"You wanna go get the ultrasound picture off the fridge?" Kurt asks Blaine. He nods standing and going to the silver fridge and pulling off the picture next to the one Dylan had colored last night of a few fish, the bright colors exaggerated and the lines ignored.  
He returns to his seat beside Kurt,  
"What's the sex?" Burt asks excited. "Is it a boy?" He leans forward studying the screen waiting to see the image.  
"It's too early to tell the sex, but they're healthy. I can confirm that," Kurt smiles leaning into Blaine's shoulder waiting for his dad to catch it.  
"That's great- they?" Burt stops his face going emotionless. Blaine holds up the small picture of the ultrasound they had gotten earlier.  
"That is baby A and that's baby B." He points out each of the little gray circles in the dark background.  
"Oh my god! Carole!" He calls, Carole is soon rushing in the picture beside her husband.  
"What is it?" Carole asks leaning on the desk to look at the couple. Blaine keeps the picture up to the screen to show his step-mother-in-law. "Oh my god! Twins!" She gasps with excitement. "Congratulations boys!" She chuckles.  
"Thank you," Blaine smiles putting the picture on the keyboard so they could finish their visit.  
Tears gather in Kurt's eyes, Blaine notices placing a kiss on his cheek whispering against his hair. "I love you." Kurt smiles before replying.  
"I love you too," He whispers.  
Kurt leans his head on Blaine's shoulder after placing a quick kiss on it.  
"Yeah, our family of four is going to be a family of six by August." Kurt smiles putting a hand on his stomach rubbing it lightly with his thumb.  
"I love you guys so much." Burt smiles tears in his eyes.  
"We love you too dad, Don't cry!" Kurt nods with a chuckle.  
"You cried so now I'm crying!" Burt teases still wiping his eyes.


	6. Lady Liberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I had a dream about so I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and maybe, just maybe you could pressing the kudos button, I don't know maybe? Maybe you could also leave a comment about how much you liked it, but only if you want to, I don't wanna make you do anything, but maybe you could? We can be best friends, only if you want though. This one is EXTREMELY short though!

"That's the last box,"Blaine announces setting the small box holding their kitchen ware down on the brand new tan counter top with the other ones, He takes a heavy sigh as he plopped himself on one of the breakfast bar stools after clearing it of a box labeled: 'Kitchen Stuff' in messy handwriting, Blaine definitely wrote this one.

"We finally have a home," Kurt smiles in satisfaction putting his hands on his hips from across the bar.

"We do," Blaine chuckles standing and wrapping Kurt in his arms, his hands snaking around Kurt's waist and pressing a long, sloppy kiss to his cheek with a loud popping sound.

"I love you," Kurt whispers wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and hiding his face in Blaine's sweater.

"I love you too," Blaine replies rubbing Kurt's back.

"I know what we should do," Kurt says breaking the embrace to grab his wallet and keys quickly from the kitchen counter.

"Unpack?" Blaine suggests already missing Kurt's natural warmth.

"No, grab your coat," Kurt says grabbing his own black peacock coat, buttoning it up and heading outside. Blaine chuckles following his excitable boyfriend out the door and in the car in the passenger side while Kurt climbed in the driver's position.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asks taking Kurt's hand over the center console and giving it a squeeze.

"The Statue of Liberty, duh, it's our first day in New York City, we have to go and see it," Kurt says making a right turn at the light, using both hands to turn the wheel, but it soon finds it's rightful place interlocked with Blaine's.

"It's like eight at night," Blaine laughs leaning back in his seat and resting one hand on the edge of the window.

"it just means we can see the city lights, live a little Blaine," Kurt teases squeezing Blaine's hand enthusiastically.

Twenty minutes later of driving through all the traffic they finally made it to the statue. 

Before they even started climbed they were amazed by it's beauty, the torch was lit, and she was so much prettier in real life. It blew both of their expectations out of the water. Pictures and videos don't do the teal statue justice. 

They started their climb after taking it in, taking their time on every level and admiring it's view before they finally make it to the top. They get close to the edge as possible and Blaine grips Kurt's hand as they stared at the view.

"Wow," Blaine chuckles lightly a small smile starting to form on his lips.

"Blaine?" Kurt smiles squeezing his hand but not taking his eyes off the view in front of him.

"Yeah?" Blaine asks still in awe of what he was seeing.

"We made it," Kurt chuckles. A smile spreads across Blaine's face completely at those words as he turns to Kurt his hazel eyes making contact with Kurt's light blue ones. They both chuckle a little before Blaine wraps Kurt tightly in his arms wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders and kissing the top of his head. Kurt wraps his arms under Blaine's armpits, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

Blaine rubs soothing circles on Kurt's back as they look out at the view ignoring all the other people staring at the city of New York just as they were and taking everything in.   
They have always dreamed of this moment, and after years of struggling in the small town of Lima, Ohio they had finally made to the City of New York.


	7. Eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of eating disorders and implied smut, also boyd issues and weight gain and loss.

Kurt looks around the bedroom making sure he had everything he needed for his trip to the gym at his usual 4 am.

"Water bottle, bag, wallet, keys, shoes," He whispers to himself making sure not to wake his sleeping husband before he had to. He kneels down beside him a smile on his face at seeing him. He starts to brush his hair back out from his face before pressing a kiss to his temple. "Sweetheart?"  
Blaines stirs a little but opens his eyes. "Hmm?" He hums as Kurt takes his hand.

"I'm going to gym alright? I'll be back before you leave, just make sure the kids get up for school," He whispers pressing a kiss to his forehead again. Blaine just sighs heavily and nods clearly still half asleep.

"Okay, I love you," Blaine puckers his lips and closes his eyes for a kiss.

"I love you too, B," He replies before pressing a kiss to his lips. Kurt then stands and grabs his keys and phone from the nightstand, slinging his bag over his arm and heading out by 4:05 A.M. 

\-----------------------------  
"Hey honey," Blaine greets his husband pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey," Kurt chuckles their lunch in one hand and a shake in the other.

"What is that?" Blaine asks taking a seat at one of the tables where they always sat to eat lunch together.

"Umm, a shake," Kurt replies simply handing Blaine his chicken salad.

"What kind of shake I ask?" Blaine asks opening his lunch and pouring ranch over the salad waiting for him.

"Umm, Protein shake," Kurt adds sipping from it. Blaine looks up to him but just sighs.

"Alright, where's your lunch?"  
"I ate before,"

"With out me? I'm hurt," He chuckles playfully leaning over and pecking his lips. Kurt just smiles. "You now owe me a million kisses."

"I can take that punishment," 

It didn't worry Blaine at the the time until he did the same thing at dinner.

"What are you eating?" Blaine asks looking across the dining table and past their kids to look at him drinking another one of those shakes again. 

"I ate before the kids got home," he smiles a little.

"Kurt-"  
"Blaine," Kurt shoots back. Blaine shakes his head but shakes it off. 

It goes on like this for 2 months, on Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and Saturday's Kurt went to the gym, he stopped eating lunch with Blaine and at dinner he would eat either a salad or nothing, but Blaine trusted him and took his word for it. 

"Blaine," Kurt shakes his husband awake again. 

"Hmm?" Blaine hums in response opening his eyes.

"I'll be back, I'm going to the gym, don't forget to get the kids ready for school," Kurt says pecking Blaine's lips and turning to leave. Blaine takes his arm though not letting him leave, Kurt turns to look back as Blaine pulls him down.

"What's going on?" He asks running his thumb across his jawline.

"What do mean? I always go to the gym on Friday's,"

"Yeah, but it went from Monday's to Monday's and Wednesday's to Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's AND Saturday's, you don't eat with us anymore, whats going on?" He asks again sitting up as Kurt sits at the edge of the bed. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You know I'm up to 200 pounds Blaine?" Kurt asks tears gathering in his eyes,

"And?" Blaine asks pressing his foreheads against the side of Kurt's head.

"I used to be under 140, I used to have muscles and be thin and-" A sob stops him.

"When you were a senior in high school, you've had SIX kids since then, Sweetheart," Blaine argues pressing a kiss to his temple. "Come here," He takes Kurt in his arms and lays him on the bed. Kurt giggles. "I love everything about your body," He states.

"Yeah?"  
"I love your chest," He places tons of tiny kisses against Kurt's chest and shoulders, "because it's strong just like your arms and shoulders," More kisses to his arms making Kurt giggle, "I love your stomach, it's actually my favorite, you wanna know why?" He asks looking up to his husband.

"Why?" Kurt says a smile on his face as he played with Blaine's hair with his fingertips.

"Because it held and kept all six or our beautiful, talented children safe, and it still is tight and gorgeous," Blaine says pecking Kurt's tummy with his lips.  
"What about my scar?" He asks referring to the c-section scar across his lower abdomen from when Dalton was born early, 

"Stunning," Blaine replies kissing along his scars making Kurt laugh. He goes back up to his face and kisses his jaw line. "You know, I bet that after all this exercise and eating healthy, you're probably as tight as a virgin," Blaine whispers in his ear. Blaine latches his lips onto Kurt's neck making him moan in pleasure, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck. 

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Babe, you don't look good, go lie down, I got dinner," Blaine worries pressing the back of his hand to Kurt's forehead.

"I'm alright," Kurt assures him shaking his hand off. The bags under his eyes and thinning of his cheek bones told Blaine different. 

"Please, for me?" Blaine asks pressing his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt sighs heavily but nods. Blaine smiles and presses a kiss to Kurt's lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Kurt smiles a little before heading upstairs to lie down for a while. 

An hour later Kurt came down the stairs slowly. He hit the kitchen tiles and went to take another step towards Blaine at the stove when he fell, passing out cold.

Blaine catches him before he hit his head against the tiles.

"Rose!" He shouts setting Kurt's head in his lap.

"What?!" She calls back.

"Call 911! Hurry!" Blaine shouts back reaching up to switch off the stove. Rose rushes in the kitchen.

"Pops what's-" She starts but Blaine cuts her off.

"I said call 911 damnit!" He yells with tears gathering in his eyes.

She turns around grabbing the phone. Dylan is soon in the kitchen.

"What do you need me to do?" He asks worry evident in his eyes.

Dylan was always good when it came to things like this and Blaine was more than thankful for that.

"Umm, call Rachel and Finn," He orders with shaking hands he picks Kurt up bridal style. "Get the kids out of the living room first," Dylan rushes out and ushers his younger siblings to their rooms. Blaine lays Kurt down on the couch as Rose is on the phone with the operator telling them their address. "Come on baby, please wake up," Blaine whispers kissing his forehead while kneeling beside him. 

Within a few hours Kurt was lying in a hospital bed and the kids were at home with Finn and Rachel. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand that had an iv giving him protein and nutrients and fluid. 

Kurt wasn't eating like he should have been. He did lose weight, too much at once but he did lose it. He was missing protein and nutrients making him pass out from lack of.  
"I should have known, you weren't eating around me, going to the gym, I should have picked up on these things, I'm so sorry Kurt, why didn't you talk to me about it?" Blaine sobs kissing his hand and brushing hair from his forehead. "I'm a horrible husband, I'm so sorry," Blaine takes a deep shaky breath pressing Kurt's knuckles to his forehead.

Kurt's eyes flutter open and smile when he sees Blaine's face. "Hey," Kurt manages.

"Hi," Blaine sniffles pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, I was so worried, I didn't know what happened, I should have known you were hurting that you weren't being healthy but-"

"Blaine stop," Kurt says squeezing Blaine's hand and turning on his side.

"God, you're so beautiful you know that? Thin and strong and I just love everything about you, I swear you were made in a lab because you're so perfect, you're gorgeous and caring and strong and smart and tall and passionate and you're so talented in everything you do, you're sassy and funny and never fail to make me laugh even when I don't want to, we fight and that's normal, but I love you so much Kurt, so much, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, promise that you'll talk to m if you're hurting like this or anything alright, because I care about you so much, I just love you with everything I have," Blaine says tears falling down his cheeks. He places a long kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that this was going to happen I didn't mean to hurt you, or worry you," Kurt says sitting up but getting dizzy, after a few seconds of adjusting Blaine takes Kurt in his arms and pressing a kiss to his hair. "Let's not tell the kids that this is why I'm in the hospital," 

"OKay, whatever you wanna do baby," Blaine whispers rubbing his back lightly.

As if on cue Rachel, Finn and the kids came in.

"Daddy!" Dalton giggles jumping on the bed and into Kurt's arms.

"Hey baby," Kurt smiles pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Rose asks,

"I'm fine sweetheart," Kurt assures her.

"What happened?" Dylan asks as Kurt reaches over for Blaine's hand.

"Dad was just stressed out," Blaine assures him. Kurt nods in agreement. A phone ringing saved them from having to indulge anymore. Finn picks it up, it must have been a facetime.

"Hey Burt," Finn chuckles, 

"Where's my son?" Burt asks ignoring Finn's hello. Finn's smile fades into nothing.

"Right here," 

Kurt sighs heavily taking the phone from Finn.

"What are you doing Kurt?"

"Dad, I'm fine, everything is fine," Kurt chuckles brushing Dalton's mop for hair through his fingers. 

"Why are you there what happened?" Burst asks running a hand under his baseball cap and over his bald head.

"I was just stressed out is all, I'm alright though really," Kurt replies looking to Blaine who smiles at his Father in law.

"Hey Blaine," Burt smiles a little relieved that his son was alright, and could now calm down the slightest bit,

"Hi Burt," Blaine smiles as Elena tugs on his jean to get up, so Blaine picks her up setting her in his lap. 

"Take care of my son Blaine alright?" Burt warns.

"Always sir," Blaine chuckles looking to Kurt with a smile on his face as he takes his hand once again. 

"Do they always make those looks to each other?" Finn leans down to Dylan.

"Always," Dylan shakes his head.

"It's cute!" Rachel shakes her head while brushing her fingers through Charlotte's hair. 

"Gross," Finn shakes his head.

"You make those faces to me,"

"Yeah, but this is my brother," Finn defends.

"They're my parents and I think it's cute," Rose replies. 

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Dad," Kurt yawns.

"Okay, rest up, I love you, ALL OF YOU!" He yells loud enough so everyone could hear.

Everyone else replies with I love you's and see you laters before Kurt shuts the facetime off and hands the phone back to Finn.


	8. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! Please, if you want, leave a kudos and a comment about what you thought! Thank you and enjoy!

"We told my parents, shouldn't we tell yours?" Kurt asks, putting down his magazine to look at his husband.  
They were sat on the couch, with Kurt's feet propped up in Blaine's lap as they were watching TV in a comfortable silence as Blaine voluntarily rubbed at Kurt's feet and calves.  
"Tell them what?" Blaine asks hoping to drop the subject. He knew what Kurt was talking about, but he didn't want to talk about it, ever.  
"You know what I'm talking about," Kurt sighs heavily laying the Vogue magazine on the coffee table and subconsciously putting a hand over his small baby bump and letting the pad of his thumb rub it gently and protectively.  
"No idea what you mean," Blaine shakes his head turning his attention back to the talk show playing on the TV, and turning up the sound with the remote in his hand. Kurt sighs heavily, rolling his eyes, taking the remote, hitting the power button making the screen go black and tossing it on the coffee table.  
"Blaine, I'm 19 weeks pregnant, it's time we tell your parents, what are we gonna do wait til I give birth?"  
"That was the plan,"  
"Blaine, please?"  
"Why? They aren't going to care," blaine says shrugging his shoulders continuing to rub at the balls of Kurt's feet with his thumb gently.  
"I think you're wrong, I think your family will care, it doesn't hurt to call them,"  
"Kurt, I have faith in Cooper, and maybe my mom, but not my dad, he's not going to come around, ever, he didn't even come to our wedding or my graduation for fuck's sake," Blaine shakes his head.  
"Don't swear in front of the baby, they can hear you at this stage," Kurt warns shaking his head at his husband as if it was obvious.  
"Sorry," Blaine manages a smile. He loved how protective Kurt was over their baby already, he could only wait until to see him with the small baby in his arms when they were born. Not letting anyone touch the little creature unless they sanitized their hands and made sure they weren't going to hurt them.  
"Will you do it for me?" Kurt asks with a hopeful smile on his face. He leans forwards wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and leaning his head on his shoulder, pecking his cheek to persuade him.  
Blaine sighs heavily, pondering it. Kurt's puppy dog face is what made him nod. He never could resist those bright blue eyes and pouting lips.  
"Fine, but promise you won't get hurt when they aren't accepting towards it?"  
"I just want them to know, they can decide if they wanna be in this kid's life, it's up to them, I just don't want them to hold it against us if we never told them, until we go to Ohio with a baby and run into them, having to explain to them what happened," Kurt says simply, "Call them now," He adds leaning back to his original spot against the arm of the couch.  
"Now?"  
"Yes, now, here's your phone," Kurt says leaning behind him to the side table beside the couch, and handing Blaine his phone, putting it in his hands. Blaine rolls his eyes reluctantly before scrolling through his contacts list and finding his parents name, his thumb hovers over it wondering if he really should do this before he presses down against the screen, hitting the green 'call' button.  
"It's ringing," Blaine announces. A smile on Kurt's face makes this situation a little better, Kurt's smile could do that to any situation.  
Someone could have just died but if Kurt was smiling, so was Blaine. He swears that simply smile could cure cancer and every other illness in the world, easily.  
After three rings his mom's familiar, high pitched voice was heard on the other end.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey mom, it's Blaine,"  
"Hi Blaine," She says a bit more cheery than the first greeting. "How are you?"  
"Fine, fine, and you?"  
"Alright," she sighs heavily.  
He could almost picture her in the dining room pacing with a hand on her hip like she always did when she was on the phone with anyone.  
"Good, I was actually calling because, like 18 weeks ago we got a surprise."  
"Okay, are you alright?" She asks a little apprehensive.  
"Yeah, I'm great, actually, but, um, you know, you wanna put you and Dad on the speaker phone, I don't wanna say this twice,"  
That was a lie, after finding out they were expecting, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops of everything building, big or small, in the New York City, that he was gonna be a father to a little baby. It was more, he didn't want to get rejected twice by his family. He would rather it just be once, it would make for less tears and easier to get over within a few days.  
"Sure," She says a fake chuckle filling the receiver. Soon the audio got a bit worse and his dad's voice filled the room after a few muffled words and calls.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Dad, it's me," He pauses, "Anyways, I wanted to call and say that almost 18 weeks ago we got a surprise at my graduation and we found out that we're gonna have a baby," Blaine says it proudly and with a smile on his face just at those words, but he was still preparing for the blow. "I'm gonna be a father,"  
"You're adopting?" His mother asks.  
"No, Kurt's pregnant," Blaine says still with a smile on his face. It was still so surreal, he really was gonna be a father to another human being, it was going to be his responsibility and his job to make sure that it had the best life it could have if that meant, money, life lessons, or just support for when they needed an open ear to talk to.  
The silence told Blaine that they were not okay with this idea. "Mom? Dad?"  
His mother cleared his throat before saying anything,  
"What do you want us to say?"  
"That you're excited and can't wait to meet them, and it's gonna be great, and everything, is okay," Blaine shoots back. He looks over to Kurt who had a confused look on his face and had his hand wrapped protectively around his small baby bump that was keeping their first born child safe.  
"I'd be lying," His father says simply.  
"Why?"  
"He's a guy, it's not normal,"  
"When were we ever a normal family?"  
"What do you mean? We were fine until you came out of the closet," His father defends his voice getting deeper with anger.  
"No, hitting your family after coming home at three in the morning on a 'business trip' drunk out of your mind is not being a normal family. Not going to any events for either of your kids and ignoring them if you weren't talking to them is not being normal. Trying to change who I was and not accepting me for who I am is not being normal. Blaming Mom for me being gay, and you're cheating it not being a normal family. Bribing your way out of DUI's and jail sentences is not being a normal family," Blaine says a matter of factly waiting for a response.  
Footsteps follow and soon the sound of smashing glass his heard, which for James Anderson was typical.  
"I'm happy for you Blaine, I really am," His mother says simply with a deep sigh and a sniffle. "I love you Blaine,"  
"I love you too, Mom, Thank you," Blaine says with a sad smile on his face. With that the other line went dead. Blaine held the dial tone for a few seconds before hanging up for himself and setting his phone down on the coffee table.  
He looks to Kurt, who had a proud, but sad smile on his face. He opens his arms. Blaine crawls into them laying his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around his torso. Kurt snakes his arms around Blaine playing with his ungelled hair gently between his long finger tips.  
"How do you feel?" Kurt asks after a short silence.  
"Relieved," Blaine admits with a small smile on his face.  
"Good," Kurt replies.  
Blaine takes a deep breath before placing a kiss on Kurt's tummy with a loud pop.  
"I love you guys so much, more than you will ever know," Blaine smiles.  
"We love you too," Kurt smiles with a chuckle.  
"Forever?" Blaine says looking up to his husband expectantly.  
"Always," Kurt says puckering his lips up and closing his eyes. Blaine reaches up kissing him gently on his lips.


	9. Public Eye

"Careful Rose!" Kurt called after his daughter as she ran up the jungle gym and hurrying to the monkey bars.

"Can I slide Papa?" Dylan asks Blaine tugging at his pants cuff. Blaine kneels down, to be eye level with him.

"Of course buddy come on." He says watching as the four year old climb up the steps one at time and as high as his tiny legs could allow him, to the top of the stairs while Rose was talking to a boy playing with him near the monkey bars. Dylan sits at the top of the slide.

"Catch me!" He giggles throwing his hands in the air and above his head full of chestnut locks.

"I will!" Blaine smiles as Dylan pushes him off and down short, yellow, toddler slide and into Blaine's awaiting arms.

He giggles in excitement as Blaine swoops him up and flying him around as Kurt comes over stuffing his phone in his coat pocket with a heavy sigh. Work calls seem to do that to him quiet often. Blaine really just wanted him to take an early maternity leave but Kurt was stubborn and refused to do so, claiming that 18 weeks was way to early and he didn't despite the fact he was carrying not one but two children.

"Daddy watch!" Dylan shouts waiting for Kurt to come over beside Blaine before climbing the stairs and sitting at the top of the slide once again, raising his arms in the air like the last time before he took the trip down the slide again and into Blaine's arms. Blaine swoops him up again resting him on his hip. Kurt gasps.

"Oh my gosh!" He chuckles taking Dylan in his arms. "Amazing!" He exclaims as Dylan giggles.

"Push me on the swings daddy!" He says pointing to the swing set. Kurt nods still smiling as he takes Dylan Over to the swing set starting to push him slowly before getting a bit higher at Dylan's requests. A woman with long blonde, wavy hair, wearing a fall jacket and a black pencil skirt, comes over beside Blaine.

"Are you Rose's father?" She asks. Blaine panics.

"What'd she do? Is she alright?" He asks looking around finding her still playing with the blonde boy on the jungle gym. He takes a mental sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's just her and Levi seem to have really hit it off and I was wondering if maybe you and your wife would like to come over maybe for coffee someday and let them play together," She says smiling at Blaine her green eyes sparkling in the fall lightning.

"I don't have a wife." Blaine chuckles not looking to her and just watching Rose play with the little boy. A glimmer of hope shined in her eyes.

"Really? When was the divorce?" She asks standing a bit closer. At that moment Blaine realized she was missing a ring on her left ring finger.

"No, actually she never had a mom." Blaine says hoping to avoid saying it. He always hated this part of being parent, scared of their reactions. It was different almost every time.  
"I'm so sorry," She gasps.

"Don't be sorry, she actually has two dads," he smiles a little, looking over to Kurt who was pushing a giggling Dylan on the swing set and a small protruding stomach. Her smile is replaced with a disgusted frown.

"You people are sick." She says turning to her son getting away from Blaine as fast as possible, almost like he was sick with some kind of contagious disease. Like she was going to catch the gay. "Levi, come on we're leaving." She says holding out her hand for him. Her son followed her off the jungle gym with a questioning expression, he turned and waved to Rose before leaving down the park path.

Rose looks to her dad confused, he shakes his head holding his hand out for her.

She happily takes it taking his help off the jungle gym. They go to Kurt and Dylan who were still happily playing.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asks. Kurt looks to him confused but read his face.

"Come on Dylan." Kurt says stopping him and putting him on his hip,

"But Daddy I was so high!" Dylan exclaims wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

"I know but, it's time to leave, we can come back another day alright?" He promises a smile on his face. He sighs heavily but nods anyways.

"Okay!"

"Why did Levi leave Papa?" Rose asks looking up to her Papa, still holding his hand.

"They um had to go home." Blaine says taking Kurt's hand in his free one. Kurt gives him a reassuring squeeze worry in his eyes. Rose just shrugs and started ahead skipping in front of them. They still kept their eye on her though.

"What happened?" Kurt asks him watching their daughter jump over every crack in the pavement.

"She said we were sick." Blaine says disgusted just thinking about it.

"We always get stuff like that, it's alright." Kurt assures him kissing his cheek chastely.

"Never 'you people are sick' we've gotten. 'It's wrong' or 'it's against God' but never that. Ever since we've started a family I get more engrossed in it too, I mean I don't want anything to happen to the kids or you, I don't want you to stress yourself either, I mean you're pregnant," Blaine says looking to Kurt.

"Don't let her bother you, we're happy and that's all that matters, and I'm fine and so are the twins," Kurt assures him, stopping to give him a proper kiss on the lips, Dylan still in his arms on his hip, and Rose beckoning for them to hurry. Blaine looks at his family and smiles knowing that Kurt was right like always, he was happy and that's all that mattered.  
He was incredibly happy with his life, with Kurt by his side, Rose and Dylan, in front of them, and two more small babies in the growing process, hanging out in Kurt's tummy he couldn't be upset about one person.

Blaine smiles pecking Kurt's lips again in the middle of Central Park before following Rose's request to hurry up.  
Kurt gives his hand a reassuring squeeze before they continued happy with their lives and excited to see what was in store because one woman wasn't going to stop them from living.


	10. Rosemary's Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one is short but it's just pure fluff and I decided to post it anyways. I hope you enjoy anyways! Please leave a comment about what you think and a kudos! Thanks for reading!

Kurt's eyes go wide hiding his face in Blaine chest. A piercing scream filled the house from the tv infront of them.  
"Oh god." Blaine whispers protecting Kurt's head in his chest but he still had a playful smile on his face.  
"Why are we watching this?" Kurt groans bringing the blanket they were cuddled under over his head.  
"I didn't know it would be this bad." Blaine manages still looking at the screen.  
"This was a terrible idea, 'yeah let's watch a horror movie about a pregnant lady when we're only two weeks away from having our baby.'" Kurt mocks resting s protective hand on his very taut skin on his stomach.  
"I won't let that happen to you." Blaine teases kissing his head.  
"I'd hope not." Kurt says now looking at the screen.  
"I love you too much." Blaine chuckles.

As the movie came to a close Kurt was practically sleeping in Blaine's arm. Blaine looks over to the clock noticing the time was 1:22 in the morning.

"Time for bed." Blaine whispers more to himself than anyone else. He stands being careful not to disturb Kurt's rest.

"Baby, let's go to bed." Blaine whispers shaking him slightly, kneeling beside his husband.

"Carry me." Kurt sleepily smiles. Blaine chuckles softly before reaching for the remote to switch the tv off.

"Alright." Blaine sighs in defeat removing the blanket from Kurt and resting a hand under his back and the other behind his knees lifting him slowly off the couch careful not to show his slight strain in front of Kurt even though he was practically asleep in his arms. He carried his husband up the stairs pushing the bedroom door open with his hip. He laid Kurt on his side of the bed removing his jeans that were tight around his waist but not buttoned because Kurt refused to wear sweatpants. He pulled the covers up to Kurt's shoulders pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I'll be back." He whispers switching off the bedside lamp and starting for the door to turn everything off and clean up. An arm tugs on Blaine's hand pulling him back to the bed. He looks down noticing Kurt had his arms stretched out rolling to his side.

"Stay here." Kurt begs pulling Blaine harder. Blaine chuckles but reluctantly nods unable to refuse his puppy eyes and pouting lips. Blaine removes his shirt and jeans crawling in beside Kurt wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt puts his hands over Blaine's. Blaine nuzzles his nose into the back of Kurt's neck, planting a kiss on the spot. Kurt smiles kissing Blaine's hand that was laid over his swollen stomach.

 

Blaine was awaken within a few hours to sharp yell. Blaine shoots up switching on the bedside light to see Kurt practically attack Blaine's arms, crying.  
"Baby, what's wrong? Do you want me to call the hospital?" He asks rubbing his back lightly.

"No, I just- I had a bad dream." Kurt sighs as Blaine wiped away his tears.

"About the movie?" Blaine asks unable to hide his chuckle.

"Yes, about the movie, shut up." Kurt chuckles hitting his chest playfully sitting up. "It's not funny," He says but he's even smiling.

"I told I wouldn't let anything happen to you two." Blaine promises kissing his husbands lips before leaning down putting a hand on either side of Kurt's stomach.

"I will protect you, because I love you, and would do anything for you two." Blaine whispers pressing another kiss under Kurt's shirt to his disappearing belly button. Kurt smiles as he comes back up switching off the light. Kurt lays his head on Blaine's chest wrapping an arm around his waist tightly and securely. Blaine wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses his forehead.


	11. Home Sweet Home

All Kurt wanted to do was float into the apartment with no words and into bed his clothes magically falling off of him, but the five stories of stairs was stopping him, and his black suitcase being lugged behind him didn't help. He sighs combined with a groan as he pulls his suitcase up by his waist lugging it up the first flight.

He could practically hear his bed calling to him, he was hoping Blaine was already asleep and had Dylan and Rose in bed as well and bathed. He checks the time in his watch.  
"1:43." He whispers, they had to be in bed,

He goes up another flight slowly.

Blaine may have even made dinner and left Kurt some. He smirks at the thought of a nice warm meal.

Another flight, his stomach grumbles now with the thought of food in his head, spaghetti would be great but anything will do.

Another flight, almost there, just one more, the home stretch. He smiles before getting his suitcase off the steps and up another flight to the the apartment door. Kurt face lights with relief, pulling out his keys.

He had been in LA for the last two weeks, visiting Rachel and after his flight had gotten delayed twice making him late due to the February weather he was ready to sleep for hours. But he did enjoy his trip to visit his friend but he also missed the kids, and Blaine, he missed Blaine so much, it was the longest they had been apart since they'd been married which was 9 years ago. He opens the door his smile disappearing noticing that toys were all over the living and blankets and cushions peppering the carpet.  
"Blaine." He whispers setting his suit case down and shutting the door behind him. "Damnit." He whispers going to the kitchen and searching the fridge, no spaghetti but there was some of Blaine's chile. He pulls it out starting for the microwave but stopping when he saw what was laying on the couch.

He smile returns seeing Blaine passed out on the couch lightly snoring, his head tilted to the side, 4 year old Rose was asleep in his arms her arms hanging off the side of the couch and her mouth slightly ajar, Dylan with his chestnut hair all messed up and covering half his face was passed out at his father's feet laying across his legs and his tiny toddler hands clutching a stuffed dinosaur. Anger fades from Kurt, and he just smiles at the trio. Kurt sets his container of chile down on the counter before grabbing a blanket from the floor, he covers the three shutting off the light at the arm of the sofa. He returns to the kitchen getting down a bowl for his dinner.

When he finally gets a glass of water and the chile at the table he can't help but take a bite, his mouth practically watering, his stomach almost does flips of joy with him happy to have a real meal for once that day. He stares at his small family with a sense of pride, even though the house was a mess and it was almost two in the morning and the kids haven't had their bath, or were sleeping in their beds. Kurt was happy.

Blaine stirs a bit his eyes fluttering open. He manages a smile before laying the pair on the couch covering them up again. Not seeing Kurt, he grabs his phone shooting him a text, Kurt phone binged, notifying him that Blaine had sent him a message.

Blaine looks confused as he stands up looking around until his hazel eyes meet his blue ones. He runs over to them, Kurt stands up from his chair swallowing the last spoonful. Blaine wraps Kurt in his arms.

"Hey baby, when did you get home?" Blaine asks rubbing Kurt's back lightly.

"Twenty minutes ago. I just didn't wanna wake you guys up." Kurt replies breaking the hug to place a kiss in Blaine's lips.

"You shoulda woke me up anyway, I missed you." Blaine says hugging Kurt again but holding him there.

"I missed you too." Kurt chuckles.

"Sorry about the mess, it's been a rough couple days." Blaine yawns.

"It's alright, i still love you."

"Good, because a messy house is bad reason to break off a nine year marriage," he pauses letting them both chuckle, "I love you too." He adds pecking his lips once again.


	12. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another PURE fluff one with no plot or anything so I hope you enjoy this! If you feel like you want to leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you want to see or what you thought! I'm also working on an angst one that will probably be a series, but I'll put it in this book, so fluff is nice for me right now. Thank you so much for taking time from your day to read this and again, enjoy!

"Daddy get up!" Jackson says managing to climb on their king sized bed and jump around. Kurt groans hiding his face in his pillow. Blaine rolls over on his back taking the four year old by his legs making him fall against the comforter with a playful scream. Blaine chuckles dragging him closer to him and soon taking him in his arms and under the covers.  
"What are you doing awake, Munchkin?" He asks cuddling into his son. "Go back to sleep,"  
"It's morning!" He giggles as if it was obvious.  
"It's Saturday!" Blaine says back with a clear smile on his face.  
"So?"  
"So? So?" They stare at eachother for a few seconds both with smiles. "Okay, give me a few seconds and I'll be out there Bud," He promises patting his leg and releasing him from his tight hold. Jackson climbs out from the swamp of blankets and runs as fast as his toddler legs could carry him out the kitchen. Blaine rolls back over to Kurt who still had his eyes closed and his face was hiding in the blankets and pillows.  
"If you get out of this bed, we are getting a divorce," Kurt warns his eyes still closed shut. Blaine manages a chuckle.  
"But we gotta get up, baby,"  
"It's 8am on a Saturday morning and I'm 32 weeks pregnant, and you want me to get out of bed?" Kurt asks opening one of his eyes to look at him. Blaine chuckles again.  
"How about I make you some tea and you can come out when you wake up," Blaine offers placing a kiss on his forehead. Kurt ponders it.  
"Fine, even though I won't be able to sleep as well, because I don't have your body heat,"  
"Is that why we're married because of my body heat?" Blaine jokes.  
"No," He pauses, "You also make really good hot cocoa," Kurt adds teasingly.

"I can't believe our 16 year marriage is built upon hot cocoa and body warmth," Blaine laughs pressing a kiss to his forehead before throwing the covers off of him, tucking Kurt back in and heading out in the kitchen where all four kids were waiting for him. 

"Where's Daddy?" ten year old Rose asks as she was spinning around in one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Sleeping for another hour," Blaine yawns stopping the stool making it face forward. He was still dressed in his blue and white plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt. He really didn't feel like getting dressed so early on a Saturday.

"An hour? That's like a million minutes!" Dylan exclaims from beside his sister, and slamming his hands on the counter.

"Shh, let him sleep," Blaine pauses to chuckle, "That's only sixty minutes," Blaine reminds him. "Okay, what do you want for breakfast?" He asks them. Alex tugs at the bottom of his pants until he finally looks down. 

"Pancakes,"

"Cereal? Okay, I can make you guys some cereal," Blaine teases resting the four year old on his hip.

"No! Pancakes!" He giggles.

"Now I'm hearing toast," Blaine chuckles. Alex giggles again, shaking his head, "Alright, I can make some pancakes, but I need some super chef help!" Alex just bobs his head up and down as Blaine starts to get down the pancake mix, measuring cups and a small bowl to put the ingredients in. "I need you to get three of these full of water and pour them in the bowl, can you do that?" Blaine asks handing him a 1/4 cup measuring cup. 

"Yes!" He exclaims as Blaine brings him to the sink, by holding his waist, allowing him to get one full before bringing him back to the bowl as he dumped it in. He counted the cups with him and brought him back to the mix each time allowing him to dump it in with the powder.

"I wanna help!" Dylan says removing himself off of the breakfast bar stool and joining his brother and Papa. Blaine nods setting Alex down on the tile floor.

"Alright then, help me stir this," He says letting Dylan take the metal whisk from his fingers to stir the mix and water around in the bowl until it was mixed well enough to be a thick, cream colored liquid. "Nice job," Blaine praises setting it on the counter. 

He took down a metal frying pan from it's rack above the breakfast bar and sat it on the already warming burner. 

"Who wants to pour the first one?" he asks grabbing the spatula from the drawer beside the fridge.

"Me!" Rose shouts getting up and standing by Blaine.

"Alright, just be quiet and stand back from the stove until I say so okay?" 

She nods resting her hands on the counter. Blaine poured the mixture into a measuring cup for an easy pour.

They allowed the burner to heat up before Blaine put Rose on his hip and gave her the measuring cup. 

"Just pour it in the middle there, sweetheart," 

She leans wraps one arm around Blaine's neck and used the other to pour an oval shaped pancake with the batter. 

"Yeah! One down, about ten more to go," He says happily handing her the spatula to flip it when it was ready. 

They waited for the bubbles to appear on top before she flipped her pancake over to brown the other side. 

She got to do it again with another pancake that she promised that she would eat. It was then Dylan's turn who did the same only with one pancake even though he said he could eat four of them. 

Jackson did his next which went well until he flipped it, with Blaine's help, but ended up flipping it into the side of the pan. 

Alex made a pancake for himself as well but just poured tiny drops to make big circle pancake that took half of the pan since Blaine said he could only make one. Blaine scolded him but couldn't help his smile because to him, it really was pretty smart even though half of it he was going to end up eating instead of Alex. 

When all the pancakes were made Blaine set his next to Rose who was already munching on her breakfast. Blaine pulled out the jug of orange juice ready to pour it in their glasses.  
"No!" Dylan protests with a gasp. Blaine stops.

"Why? You want milk instead?"

"No, pop," He giggles.

"Dylan Devon, it's eight thirty in the morning you silly goose," Blaine chuckles pouring him the orange liquid. Dylan just giggles with a goofy grin on his face. Blaine shakes his head before going on to Alex then himself. He plants himself in his seat pouring syrup over his two pancakes.

The bedroom door slowly opened as Kurt made his way into the kitchen grabbing down a mug and getting his green tea bags from the cupboard.

"Morning," Blaine says swallowing his bite.

"Morning," Kurt greets kissing his forehead on his way to the microwave to throw his mug in for a couple minutes.

"We made pancakes!" Alex exclaims his mouth full of the said breakfast.

"So I see, you guys did such a good job too!" Kurt smiles kissing the top of Alex's hair.

"Alex, please don't talk with your mouth full," Blaine chuckles.

"Sorry," Alex shrugs before swallowing his mouthful. Kurt's lips curl into a small smile.

"I made you a couple," Blaine says pointing to the plate next to the stove with two pancakes sitting on it.

"Thanks sweetheart," Kurt says picking up the plate and sitting beside Dylan who was sat on the end. Blaine passes down the syrup which Kurt happily took and poured a loving amount on his stack.

'What are we doing today?" Rose asks starting on her second pancake. Blaine looks down to Kurt who was helping Jackson cut his pancake into smaller pieces. He shrugs his shoulders in response.

"How about, we watch some movies?" Blaine asks looking down the row. Kurt's lips curl into a smile and nods.

"Yay!" Dylan giggles.

"Can we watch a Bratz movie?" Rose asks aloud to no one in particular.

"Ew! Lion King!" Dylan says raising his hands in the air with excitement.

"We watch that all the time," Rose argues.

"Alright, alright, no arguing, we'll watch them both," Kurt suggests starting on his own pancakes.

Rose sighs heavily but nods who is soon followed by Dylan's nod of approval.

Alex and Jackson were just too involved in their breakfast to care what they watched.


	13. Daddy's Day

"Hey pumpkin." Blaine smiles kneeling down to cradle his three year old girl before picking her up resting her on his hip to take her home from preschool, his husband Kurt just behind him brushing the chestnut hair from her face just like her fathers and taking her purple backpack from her hands.

"How was school sweetheart?" Kurt asks kissing her forehead attempting to fix her pigtails.

"What's Mommy's day?" She blurts ignoring Kurt's question.

"What?" Blaine asks looking at his three year old confused on where it had come from.

"it's when people celebrate their moms in their lives." Kurt explains smoothing out her pink and white sun dress.

"Why don't I have a mommy and all the other kids do?" She asks staring at her parents for a response resting her elbow on Blaine's shoulder playing with his curls interested in their bounce.

"Because instead of a mommy and a daddy you got two daddies." Blaine smiles at his daughter rising her a bit on his hip.

"Why?"

"Because your daddy and I love each other so much that we wanted a baby, so we had you, just like we did with Dylan," Kurt adds.

"Excuse me, are you the Anderson's?" A woman the couple recognized to be their Daughter Rose's teacher.

"Yes, Anderson-Hummel's actually, hi, I'm Blaine and this is my husband Kurt." He smirks shaking her hand followed by Kurt's handshake only a bit more delicate, it was almost like Kurt's handshake was poison to her. Still holding Rose against Blaine's hip he adjusted her as she played with her fingers along his shoulder that was covered by a sweater.  
"Well as you know, Mother's Day is coming up and I found out that she has two dads and I see that now, which concerns me as her teacher." She says giving a small, cold smile brushing her blonde hair behind her shoulder showing off her large, bulky necklace that decorated her thin neck.

"Why?" Kurt asks innocently enough from behind Blaine.

"Because don't you think that that's a bit much for a three year old to handle? I mean doesn't it set bad examples?" She asks after a heavy sigh folding her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Blaine says not in shock unlike Kurt who was appalled by her remark.

"Mrs. Wendell." She replies flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulder once again that was decorated with a white blouse with a black, tight, skirt to match.

"Okay, Mrs. Wendell, I don't know you, and you don't know us, so don't judge us, we're a happy, HAPPY, family, we don't need your approval for that, or your input, thank you very much," Blaine smiles coldly to her. Kurt's eyes widened at his husband this being one of the rare times he has done this and the first in front of their daughter.

"I'm just concerned for Rose is all." She chuckles at him nervously her smile fading.

"Don't be, we can take care of our daughter, it's what you do when you love someone enough no matter who they are, you get married, have a baby, and take care of them until they die and love them not any less than a straight couple." Blaine adds furrowing his brow at her. "If you'll excuse us, we're going to get in our car and go home that we have together as a couple. where we can be together as a four person family, yes we have another child, that is like Rose naturally our and made from only love, now, good-bye." Blaine says turning around Rose still holding onto him. Kurt didn't say a word until they were far enough away from her in the parking lot.

"Hot," Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear before taking his free hand and kissing it before walking out to the car. Blaine couldn't help but smile his famous grin.

"No one touches my family." Blaine starts once in the car bucking his seatbelt as Kurt shut the door behind him. All Kurt can do is smile before another set of lips are being placed against his ever so gently.

"Can we get ice cream?" Rose giggles from the back. The couple looks at each other and shrugs.

"Of course we can darling. Let's go get Dylan from daycare first though alright?" Blaine sighs before pulling out a smirk plastered on his face Rose smiles in victory before Blaine started for the daycare that Dylan stayed at while the pair was at work.


	14. Glasses

"What if I look dumb?" Alex asks over the music playing through the car speakers.

Blaine turns the volume knob down so he could hear his son better. 

"You won't, I mean, I have glasses and I don't look dumb, they make you look smarter," Blaine replies making a right hand turn at the stop light. Alex sighs heavily.  
A few months ago they found out Alex needed glasses at the age of eleven because his eyesight wasn't so great, he couldn't even see the third row on the eye chart. Blaine had glasses too but he only wore his glasses when he needed to and just stuck with contacts or skipped them completely because he hated them, but he wasn't going to tell Alex that though. It's not that he didn't like how they looked, they were just a pain in the butt.

"What if I get made fun of?" He asks again.

"Remember that people who bully others are just insecure about who they are, but I don't think you will because I look alright in glasses and we look a lot alike," Blaine replies pulling into the parking lot.

He was right, there were only two things that separated Blaine and Alex, Alex had Kurt's bright blue eyes and Kurt's chiseled jaw so having glasses would make them look even more similar.

"Okay, I trust you," Alex sighs turning his attention Blaine from the window.

"Good, you should," Blaine says pulling into a parking spot and turning the car off. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess," Alex shrugs unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Hey, it's gonna be just fine alright?" Blaine promises opening his door and looking at him through the rear view mirror. Alex nods opening up his own door. They meet at the front of the car to walk in the door together.

They were greeted by a friendly looking receptionist.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asks with a smile plastered on her face that after so many years of working there, she had mastered it.

"Hi, my son has an appointment," Blaine says simply.

"Full name?" She asks typing a few things in her computer.

"Alexander Hummel-Anderson," 

"Okay, for 4:30?"

"Yeah, that'd be it," 

"Alright, if you could sit for a few minutes and we'll pull you out to try on some glasses," She smiles.

"Alright, thanks," He says before they go to sit in the waiting room. As soon as they sit down Blaine could tell Alex was anxious because he was bouncing his leg up and down. "It's gonna be alright, they're just glasses, not a shot,"

"I'm gonna look so dumb,"

"No, I think you'll get a ton of girls with these,"

"Really?" 

"Oh yeah, how do you think I got your dad?" 

"With glasses?" Alex asks turning to Blaine, sitting up in his chair.

"Well, no, but I think it's what sealed the deal, when I stayed over for the first time and I took my contacts out and he saw these babies," Blaine smiles pointing to the square rimmed glasses sitting on his face. Alex chuckles sitting back in his chair. Blaine laughs wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Either way, I think you'll look great," 

"Promise?"

"Of course, I won't let you get ones that look horrible on you and I don't think you will either," Blaine adds a smirk on his face. 

A good twenty minutes later and Alex was trying on a bunch of different glasses and having way too much fun with Blaine doing it. 

He tried on orange ones with bows for kicks and giggles, metal, circle Harry Potter glasses, and some bright neon colored ones too, while making funny faces in the mirror letting Blaine take a few pictures of him doing it. 

There were so many to choose from so he at least had to wear some ridiculous ones just because he could. 

Finally though after a good forty five minutes of messing around, Alex put on a pair of black, square rimmed one that looked similar to Blaine's. 

"What do you think?" Alex asks turning to Blaine who had an approving grin on his face.

"I think you'll get so many girls with these!" Blaine smiles. Alex chuckles before checking himself in the mirror one more time.

"I'll get these ones," He smiles admiring his reflection.

"Okay, consider it done," Blaine says, 

Blaine sticks his phone out snapping a selfie of the two of them. They both had their eyes crossed, Blaine had his tongue sticking out and Alex had a goofy grin on his face. Their glasses and similar facial expressions, and matching hairstyles and eyebrows made them look like the same person.

"Let me see!" Alex says as Blaine looks at it for himself. He tilts his phone so he can see it too, "We look exactly the same," Alex chuckles.

"I know, you're for sure my son," Blaine laughs. He can't help but send the picture to Kurt with the caption of "Are you sure he's my son?" 

He didn't get a response until they were walking out with Alex's new glasses on his face to match his grin.

KURT: Now is a good time to tell you I cheated with the milkman ;)

BLAINE: I don't which is more of a surprise that you cheated or that we have a milkman.

Blaine slipped his phone back in his pocket with a smirk, so they could start their drive back home. 

 

"Hey! Let me see!" That was the first thing out of Kurt's mouth when the pair walked in. He put his magazine down and rose from the kitchen table. Alex walks in doing a spin for him and pulling a goofy face. "Wow! You look like your Pop," Kurt teases, studying his face. Alex smiles knowing it was true, "They look wonderful sweetheart," Kurt adds placing a kiss on his head. 

"Wow, you look like a true dork," Rose teases ruffling his hair on her way to the kitchen. At 17 she really did love to tease her younger siblings and she had five of them to tease too. Blaine just playfully rolls his eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm gonna get so many chicks with these babies!" Alex says crossing his arms over his chest confidently. 

"You look like Pop," Dylan says from the couch setting his phone down in his lap to look up at his younger brother.

"So I hear," Alex says sitting beside Jackson who was just in awe, staring at his twin brother.

"You look so different," Jackson says studying his twin's face. 

"You look good," Seven year old Elena says from the coffee table. She was currently coloring in her favorite coloring book full of fairies and butterflies.

"At least one of you seem to think so, what do you think Dalton?" He asks the four year who looks up from his spot beside Elena to look at Alex.

"Cool dude!" He giggles. At that everyone smiles and a few chuckle. Dalton had a habit of saying that in reply to almost everything he was asked at this age, so no one was surprised that that was his reaction to Alex's new glasses, but it still made them laugh.


	15. Car Accident

"Pops, it's a simple party, will you just let me go?" Dylan argues from the passenger seat.

"I was fifteen once too, you're not going to a college party," Blaine shakes his head one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the edge of the window that was rolled down to feel the cool, Tuesday night breeze.

"Oh my god, I'm not going to get drunk. What do you think is gonna happen? That I'm going to have sex and then get a girl pregnant? Or am I going to overdose on heroin and crack cocaine? Or maybe-"

"Dylan stop, a no is a no," He pauses, "Is that why you came to the store with me? To beg me?"

"I was hoping I could convince you considering Dad always has his mind set," Dylan mumbles leaning back in his seat.

"Well, it didn't work," Blaine says adjusting his seating position while he rolled up the window again. He looks in the rearview mirror to see four year old Dalton fast asleep in his car seat, clutching a stuffed teddy bear in his hands.

After a few seconds of silence Dylan starts again.

"Why can't I go?"

"I told you, a college party has alcohol and everything under the sun. I've been to college parties before, you're not going," Blaine shakes his head.

"God, I hate you so much!" Dylan groans leaning his head against the seat and running a hand through his chestnut hair in frustration.

"Sure you do," Blaine chuckles.

"Oh my God," Dylan groaned, closing his eyes. 

"You'll thank me later,"

"No, I won't I really won't, I'll just miss out, everyone is going,"

"Not everyone, because you're not," Blaine chuckles again.

Dylan rolls his eyes. 

He presses the brakes at a stop sign just as a truck on his left does the same. 

The guy waves for Blaine to go so he he starts to go straight, when at the same time the truck starts forward too. His front end hitting in Blaine and Dalton's side of the car. 

In a reaction Blaine pressed his arm across Dylan's chest as the glass smashed from the truck's windshield and the side windows from both Dalton's window and Blaine's. 

Dalton's cries fill the air from his car seat. He was clearly awake by now. Blaine head hit the side of his door at the impact. 

After a few moments of silence Blaine turns to Dylan, of realizing what just happened.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dylan sighs heavily rubbing the back of his neck. Blaine then turns around to face Dalton, unbuckling his own seatbelt. He had a cut on his forehead and he was crying, hard. Blaine goes to get out but he was trapped due to the truck's front end in his door. Dylan climbs out his side as the other driver did too. Blaine climbed out Dylan's side of the car and went to the backseat unbuckling Dalton from his car seat and taking him out brushing the stray glass pieces from his jacket and jeans. He set him on his hip.   
"Shh, you're okay buddy," Blaine assures him looking him over for injuries.

"What the hell man?" The driver asks meeting them around the side of the car.

"This was on you," Dylan starts, but Blaine stops him.

"You said for me to go, so I went," Blaine says, rubbing Dalton's back comfortingly, trying to get him to stop crying and bouncing him a little.

"No, you told me to go," 

"No, that's not what happened, you waved for me to go so I went and you ran into the side of my car." Blaine argues starting to pace, to get Dalton to calm down. "You're okay," 

Blaine assures him. The man rolls his eyes and gets on his phone.

"Dad's gonna be so pissed off," Dylan says looking at the front of the car.

"Yeah, I know, will you call him?" Blaine asks, still holding a crying Dalton in his arms. Dylan nods, pulling out his phone. "What hurts buddy?" Blaine asks looking at him up and down, he only had the cut on his forehead. Dalton points to the back of his head before hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder. "Awe, you're okay," Blaine comforts rubbing circles in the spot he said hurt.

"Hey Dad," Dylan greets pacing across the sidewalk beside the intersection.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Kurt asks. 

"We got into a car accident-" Before he could finish Kurt was already panicking.

"WHAT? What happened? Are you okay? Where are you? Where is your father?" Kurt asks anger and worry in his tone. 

"We're fine, Dalton's crying a lot, but we seem okay, we're on the intersection between 43rd and 5th, we went to turn and a guy ran into us, hit Pop and Dalton's side of the car, Pop's right here, trying to get Dalton to calm down. I think that that car is totalled," Dylan explains stretching his neck. 

"I'm on my way, I'll see you soon, I love you," Kurt says before hanging up. Dylan puts his phone back in his pocket and heads back to Blaine who was still pacing up and down the sidewalk to get Dalton to stop crying. 

"He's on his way,"

"Are you alright?" Blaine asks noticing Dylan's stiffness.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Dylan replies simply just as a couple police cars show up.

After the police came they each had to give their story before a tow trucks was called to get rid of the cars.

"Do you guys need an ambulance?" A tall, thin officer asks putting his notepad in his pocket.

"No, we'll be alright with some rest, and some aspirin," Blaine chuckles. Dalton had finally calmed down enough to stop crying and just lay his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay, good, we called a tow truck so they should be coming soon. If you need anything from your vehicle now would be a good time, Do you guys have anyone to call?"

"Yeah, my husband is coming to get us, he should be here soon," Blaine explains. The man nods.

"Alright, you are free to go, have a better night," He says before starting off.

"Thank you, you too!" Blaine calls heading back to the car and grabbing, his wallet, phone, and anything else they need or wanted. He then starts back to Dylan who was sat on the curb, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to hold you like that I just didn't want you getting hurt," Blaine chuckles holding Dalton close to his chest.

"If you didn't I'm pretty sure my head would have hit the dashboard, so thanks," Dylan pauses, "I'm sorry, I don't really hate you, I understand you not wanting me to go, I get it," Dylan says standing slowly.

"I know you don't," Blaine says giving him a tight hug. "You're gonna be taller than me soon, stop growing!" Blaine teases ruffling his hair. Dylan wasn't exactly tall but it didn't take much to pass Blaine. I mean he had the nickname of Hobbit in high school, that's a story he never told his kids though.

"Blaine!" Kurt calls, jogging over to the trio.

"Hey," Blaine sighs hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Daddy!" Dalton says opening his arms to him. Kurt happily takes him in his arms, resting him on his hip.

"Hey, how you feeling, buddy?" Kurt asks pressing a kiss to his forehead. He just shrugs hiding his face in Kurt's jacket. Kurt smiles a little in relief. "Dylan, are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a little sore,"

"It'll hurt worse in the morning," Blaine chuckles, nodding in agreement.

"Can we go home?" Dylan asks a smile on his face.

"Yeah, come on," Kurt sighs in relief before they started back to the car and back home.

When they arrived home they weren't surprised to see Rose pacing and the twins sat on the couch, tapping their foot nervously. Elena was sitting beside her brothers watching TV trying to pay attention, but it wasn't working. Kurt must have just rushed out with the a few words ad no explanation.

As soon as the door was opened Rose attacked Blaine.

"Pops, thank God you're okay," 

"I'm fine, we're fine," He chuckles placing a kiss on the side of her head. Elena was next and the twins were on their feet.

"What happened?" Jackson asks crossing his arms over his chest.

For what felt like the millionth time that night, Blaine explained it again to the other four kids.

"I'm gonna put Dalton to bed," Kurt says adjusting him on his hip and heading back up the stairs to the nursery.

"I'm gonna head to bed too, my neck is killing me," Dylan says giving Blaine a hug before following Kurt up the stairs and to his own room. 

"Can you watch the kids again for a minute, until Dad gets back, because I'm exhausted and sore," Blaine asks Rose, who nods.

"Yeah, night, love you," Rose says giving him a hug,

"Love you too," He squeezes her tight before moving onto Jackson, then Alex and taking Elena in his arms kissing their heads each time before heading up the stairs and into the room he shared with Kurt. 

He removed his jeans and shirt and just crawled under the covers, not bothering to turn off the light and he fell asleep quite easy, sleep greeted him like an old friend. 

The next morning, Blaine took off from work and Dylan and Dalton took off from school. They were a lot more sore than they thought. Just walking down the stairs wore Dylan and Blaine out. 

Dylan's neck and spine killed him and Blaine's whole body hurt because he had direct impact but his head hurt the worst. Poor Dalton's head was hurting as well even after Kurt cleaned his cut the night before. 

So when Dylan and Dalton went upstairs for a nap, Kurt was happy to give Blaine a full body massage.


	16. Nursery

2:34 am on a Friday night and Kurt was sitting with his back against the light pink walls and a hand over his stomach that made him feel like a beached whale. Blaine was sitting across from him their toes touching, a beer in hand and casually taking a drink from every now and then. Kurt on the other hand had a bottle of water, but with Blaine as giggly as he was he felt drunk. 

"No, I'm being serious this actually happened," Blaine laughs. 

"Then what happened?" Kurt asks with a smile on his face. 

"Okay, then our mom came in so mad, I mean with egg all over the walls, and flour covering the counters, how could she not be mad?" Blaine giggles taking a drink of his third beer that night. 

They were suppose to be decorating the nursery for the arrival of Elena, considering it was only a couple weeks away, but they were having too much fun. With four kids they never got to do stuff like this very much anymore and now was as good as a time as any. It just happened to be at two thirty in the morning.

"So me and Cooper just bolted out of the kitchen and up to my room where we just let the panic set it," Blaine says still laughing. Kurt can't help his laughter but ends up snorting.   
They both stop for a few seconds staring at eachother as Kurt covered his mouth before they were laughing harder than they were ten minutes ago. 

"You're so cute," Blaine chuckles leaning over and placing a sloppy kiss on his lips that tasted of beer. Kurt chuckles pecking his lips again. 

"We really should get this done," Kurt says still getting rid of his laughter. They look around at the room that would soon be a nursery. 

The walls were painted a very dull pink with a dark oak tree painted on the main wall with different colored pinks ends to each twig. That was were the crib was going to go, but that was currently in pieces sitting where they had planned for it to be. A light wood bookshelf was in the middle of the room, and the floor still had the paint rags over it just like the white chair in the corner.

Packages for forest decals were spread out across the floor with all the things they got for the little munchkin growing in Kurt's stomach. Stuffed toys and other small furniture boxes were also spread out and leaning against walls.

Blaine nods taking another sip of his beer bottle before standing up and helping Kurt stand on his feet. Blaine places another sloppy, beer tasting kiss on Kurt's lips before kneeling beside the crib pieces and starting to follow instructions as Kurt turned on his phone for a bit of music. Of course it had to be a bit more quiet than usual because of the kids sleeping down the hall. 

Kurt lowered himself beside Blaine and they worked on the crib together while singing softly to the songs playing, which is another thing they didn't do together as much as they liked to.

"No, B, that piece goes here," Kurt chuckles at his husband. Blaine studies the instruction pamphlet for a few more seconds before nodding.

"Of course you're right," He chuckles fixing his mistake. Kurt smiles resting a hand on his bump and studying the instructions allowing Blaine to apply the pieces together considering Blaine didn't want Kurt to hurt himself even though Kurt said he'd be fine and so would the baby, but Blaine wouldn't let him so Kurt took the job of reading instructions while Blaine put the pieces together and used a screwdriver when needed. 

After a good half hour of building the crib, they finally finished it and set it where it belonged, right under the tree mural that Kurt had painted himself a few days ago.  
"Looks good," Blaine smiles admiring it. 

"It does," Kurt smiles leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. 

Blaine gasps as the beginning to "Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones started to play through Kurt's speakers. Kurt looks up to his husband with a smile.   
"We're dancing to this," Blaine smiles taking Kurt's hands in his and wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt chuckles wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pressing their foreheads together with a smile, "just how I remember it," Blaine says rubbing their noses together. 

This was the song they had picked to dance to as their first dance at their wedding and it always meant something special to them. 

"Except I wasn't a beached whale," Kurt chuckles, "And we weren't in an unfinished nursery," Kurt says softly.

"You are not a whale, you're beautiful, you really are, always have been, ever since I saw you in those Dalton corridors, I knew I was going to marry you someday, and here we are, with four kids and another one on the way, and we're happily married, with a beautiful home," Blaine smiles closing his eyes as does Kurt, "This is everything I've ever dreamed of, and you are the reason, I just love you so much Kurt, more than you could ever know, everything about you, your laugh lines, the way you snort when you laugh too hard, how caring you are to our kids and the way you are with them. Always helping people when you can, I just love everything about you, I really do, as cliche as that sounds," Blaine smiles opening his eyes to see Kurt looking at him. Kurt just leans his head on Blaine's shoulder continuing to sway to the music.

"I love you too, Blaine, I really do, I know that we were suppose to go on Broadway and do these amazing things, but I don't think we could have done anything more amazing," Kurt whispers. Blaine leans down a tiny bit to kiss the side of Kurt's head. "I don't know where I would be without you B," Kurt chuckles a little taking in a deep breath. They continue to let the music take them away, slowly dancing in small circles, with Blaine carefully whispering the lyrics in Kurt's ear which sends shivers down Kurt's spine.  
As the song ends Kurt presses his forehead against Blaine's pressing a kiss to his lips carefully. 

"Ready for bed?" Blaine whispers his eyes closed as are Kurt's. His husband nods.

"Yeah," Kurt sniffles. Blaine takes his hand, grabbing Kurt's phone off the empty bookshelf and switching it off as the make their way into the bedroom.

Kurt removes his pants leaving him in an oversized shirt of Blaine's and his boxers. 

Blaine takes off his shirt and pants leaving him in a pair of black boxers as well.

They crawl under the covers together, with Kurt wrapped tightly in Blaine's arms after pressing a soft, passionate kiss on his lips. 

"I love you," Kurt whispers his head buried in Blaine's chest taking in the scent that can only be described as Blaine.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine whispers into Kurt's hair with a kiss to his head. "Goodnight,"

"Night," 

Even though they didn't do much with the nursery, it didn't matter, because they would finish it eventually and they both would rather slow dance than do the nursery anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one because it's very sweet and I hope you guys did too! Thanks for reading this and reading the other ones it means a lot! If you enjoyed please leave a kudos but only if you want to. Leave a comment too! Tell me what you think! Thanks again and I'll see you in the next one!


	17. 2nd and 1st

"Alright, let's open some presents alright baby girl?" Burt asks his granddaughter, Rose, who was sitting on his lap. Even though she was only one and half she loved to rip open the wrapping paper. 

"Wait, before that, uh, Blaine and I have some news." Kurt smiles. Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze, and an excited grin on his face. 

"Oh no." Burt teases adjusting the little girl on his lap. Everyone chuckles a little.

"I'm pregnant again." Kurt announces leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Oh my God!" Burt smiles getting up from his chair and resting the little girl on his hip before giving them wide hugs. He was soon followed by Carole and Finn.  
"You can't be." Rachel pouts from the couch.

"What?" Carole asks her smile fading.

"You can't say you're pregnant right now, not today." She groans.

"Why?" Blaine asks taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Because, I had a plan, and it was going to be cute and perfect and you ruined it!" She rolls her eyes.

"What? Are you okay?" Finn asks sitting beside his wife. Rachel just stands and hands him a medium box with a gold bow on top. 

"Open it." She crosses her arms over her chest. Finn takes the box slowly unwrapping it to pull out a white mug that said "#1 Dad!" "You always talk about those cheesy mugs, and how when you had a child you wanted one, so I got you one to announce my pregnancy, but Kurt's pregnant too." She explains. Finn sits in awe, they all do until Finn shoots up wrapping her tiny body in her arms.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He shouts happily.

"Rachel, this is great news!" Carole shouts hugging her tightly in her arms. Hugs are soon exchanged again through the family.

"Rachel, I can't believe you didn't tell me! We tell eachother everything!" Kurt jokes hugging her tightly. She giggles tears in her eyes. 

"It was harder than I thought," Rachel chuckles.

"I'm so excited now, we're gonna have a baby together!" Kurt exclaims as they wrap each other in a hug. The room erupts in laughter. Rose giggles clapping her hands and reaches for her Papa. Blaine happily takes her kissing her head. 

"You're gonna have a baby brother or sister Rose!" He laughs. She giggles excitingly raising her hands in the air. "And a cousin!" He adds making her giggle even more and lay her head on his shoulder. 

Finn wraps his arm around his wife kissing her head. 

"Yay!" The little girl giggles wrapping her arms around Blaine's neck. 

"You're adorable, you know that sweetheart?" Blaine says raising her above his head. She giggles loudly.


	18. Staring

Saturday's at the Hummel-Anderson household were usually just spent laying around watching movies or playing with the kids. Especially since Kurt found out that he was pregnant with twins that kept him up constantly. He never really felt up to going out to eat for lunch or going out at all.   
Today was an exception.   
With Rose persuading them to go and get ice cream and Dylan chiming in, they couldn't say no. It also helped that it was sun shining and it really was beautiful and a perfect day for a walk down to the ice cream shop.  
Kurt was happy to be walking with his kids and with Blaine but he always felt like people would stare at them, even more so since he found out he was pregnant with twins and was double the size he was with Rose or Dylan.   
He chose to wear a pair of black sweatpants that didn't really look like sweatpants, they were a bit less casual, and a white t-shirt with a black sweater over it just to hide his bump behind. He hated doing this to the little gremlins slowly growing inside him, but it was either that, or never leave the house again.  
He chose the sweater.  
"Rose, you got something on your nose," Blaine chuckles kneeling down to the six year old's height. She goes cross eyed trying to look at her nose by herself. "Right there," Blaine smiles taking his spoon with a tad of vanilla ice cream on it and dabbing it on the tip of her nose. She fake gasps before giggling, trying to lick it off.   
"Papa!" She laughs continuing to try and lick it off with her eyes crossed.  
"You're gonna go dizzy girl," He teases wiping it off with his thumb. She giggles again before taking another lick off her vanilla ice cream cone with extra rainbow sprinkles. Kurt can't help but smile.   
Dylan was happily licking away at his own mini ice cream cone beside Kurt. Blaine smiles and stands, walking beside his husband once more.   
Kurt looks back up and notices an elder couple watching them, and not with a smile. Automatically Kurt wraps his sweater over his stomach.   
Blaine notices and takes Kurt's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kurt takes a deep breath.   
He was only 28 weeks pregnant but he really did look like he was full term with one, instead of two. To put it simply, he hated it.   
They continue down through the park, enjoying their ice cream in peace.   
Well, everyone but Kurt. He was too busy checking to see if anyone was staring to care, that was why he didn't get any frozen desert and just took the casual bite from Blaine when he offered.   
"Can we go play?" Rose asks happily still licking her ice cream.  
"When you finish your ice cream, alright?" Blaine promises.  
"Ugh," She groans.  
"Don't groan at me," Blaine chuckles looking to Kurt for backup, but he was too involved with everything else, like the young couple who he swore was looking at him. Blaine's smile fades. "Babe?"  
"What? Sorry, I agree with what Papa said," He says giving a half smile and using his hand that wasn't being held by Blaine's to make sure his bump was covered as best as possible. Rose groans again but within five minutes she finished her ice cream and ran off to play with their parent's okay. Dylan was still working on his so they sat at one of the benches watching Rose play.  
"What's wrong, Honey?" Blaine asks, Dylan sitting in his lap, who was happily licking away at his ice cream cone.  
"Nothing, just tired, out of it," Kurt lies shaking his head.  
"No, you're watching everyone else aren't you?"  
"No,"   
"Yeah, you think they're staring at you, watching us like we're crazy," Blaine says simply. He really did know Kurt better than he knew himself so picking up on this was no surprise to either of them,  
"They are, they're watching me, because I'm like a whale, and our family because we don't fit the rules of society," Kurt sighs heavily, crossing his arms over his chest and on top of his bump.   
"No, they're not, you're going crazy, you're imagining it. You're just nervous," Blaine replies putting a hand on his knee reassuringly.   
"No, they are, I just saw-"  
"You didn't because I saw them too, they weren't staring at you," Blaine chuckles placing a kiss on his cheek, lovingly. Kurt sighs heavily before nodding. Blaine rests a hand on his belly and places a chaste kiss on lips, pressing their foreheads together, still allowing Dylan to lick away at his ice cream. Kurt almost backed away at Blaine touching his stomach but Blaine, once again, caught him. "You're fine," he assures him nodding his head, Kurt does the same pecking his lips again.   
"I'm fine," He smiles a little.  
"You're fine," Blaine chuckles pecking his lips once more before Dylan squirmed out of his arms to throw his wrapper away.  
"Nice job buddy!" Kurt praises as Dylan stuck his hand out for a high five. Blaine chuckles before standing and picking Dylan up and reaching out for Kurt who took his hand up and off the bench.   
"Let's go play!" Blaine chuckles looking down to Dylan who nods and giggles leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt takes Blaine's hand as they start for the playground.


	19. Bully

"Hey how was-" Kurt stops turning around to look at Jackson who had a darkening left eye socket. "What happened?" He asks his thirteen year old, as Alex and Elena also climbed in the car along with Dylan who got in the front seat.

"I fell," Jackson shrugs looking out the window, "It's not as bad as it looks," 

"Jackson, your eye is black, don't tell me it's not as bad as it looks," Kurt replies studying his eye. 

"Do I need to kick someone's ass?" Dylan asks turning to face his little brother with all seriousness.

"Language," Kurt warns, but not really paying attention. He was seventeen he could handle himself at this point, he just wanted to be careful in front of eleven year old Elena.  
"Can we go home now?" Jackson asks not looking at his dad or to Dylan and stuck with staring out the window, deep in his thoughts, or trying to be. Kurt sighs heavily but nods before pulling out of the parking lot to start their way home.

 

"I'm home!" Blaine's voice rang out from the foyer. His footsteps got closer to the family room and kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart," Kurt smiles standing from his spot at the dining room table to place a kiss on his lips.

"Hey," He smiles turning to the living room. "Hey how- Jackson!" He stops mid sentence looking at his son. Jackson rolls his eyes with a sigh. "What happened to your eye?"  
"A dodgeball hit me today in gym," Jackson shrugs quickly.

"I thought you fell?" Dylan asks looking to him from the other leg of the chocolate colored couch.

"Yeah, a dodgeball hit me and then I fell, from impact," Jackson mumbles suddenly finding interest in his handheld gaming device once again. Blaine takes it from his hands studying his eye.

"God, you need ice, it's gonna swell," Blaine warns taking his chin in his fingertips.

"That's what I told him," Kurt says shaking his head, "Said he was fine," He adds with a sigh from the back of the couch his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's fine," Jackson says taking his game back from Blaine, who sighs before going to the freezer and grabbing the ice pack they usually used when Dylan came home with an injury from football practice.

He threw it over to him. 

"Use it," Blaine orders pointing his finger to his son. Jackson groans but puts it to his left eye anyways.

No one really shrugged it off as nothing but they stopped asking him about it for the night, knowing he would probably snap if they did.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey it's Fag!" A tall Sophomore yells to Jackson shutting his locker that he was in searching for his science binder. Jackson jumps back with a sigh. He turns to see the dark haired boy who was at least four inches taller than him. Standing on either side of him were two of his buddies who was just as tall and just as wide. 

"Can we take a break today?" Jackson asks looking to the floor and holding his wrist that got caught in the locker door before he could pull it out completely to safety.  
"Can we take a break?" The guy Jackson knew to be named Oliver mocks, turning to his friends as if it was hilarious. Jackson rolls his eyes. "No, because your faggy family didn't take a break so we aren't going to take a break," He pauses, "I bet you, a freak like you can't fight," He pushes Jackson against the lockers, his back slamming against them. Jackson groans sinking down to the tile floor, his breath being taken out of him. "Say something freak!" He shouts kneeling down in front of him. Instead of saying anything Jackson just spits in his attackers face. His friends gasp but Oliver picks Jackson up by his shirt bringing him up to the top of the lockers his feet dangling over the tile.   
"Please, just let me go," 

"Not until you admit you're a freak, that your whole family is full of freaks," He threatening his face centimeters away from Jackson's.

"No-" 

He saw cut off by his back being slammed against the lockers. Jackson groans in pain. 

"Say it," He whispers again.

"Fine, we're freaks, I'm a freak," Jackson spits out. Oliver's lips curl into a smirk before slamming him one last time against the lockers and letting him slide against them, releasing his shirt. 

"You'll pay for your little action later," He warns before running off with his friends before any teacher had seen them.

"Why did I grab the wrong binder?" Jackson curses himself. If he didn't grab his math binder instead of his science one he wouldn't be in the hallway alone and he wouldn't have gotten beaten up. 

He slowly stands before grabbing his correct binder and heading back to class. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Night Pops!" Jackson calls before taking the first step upstairs but Blaine stops him.

"Jackson come here real quick!" Blaine calls from the dining room table. Jackson hangs his head but follows directions and meets him at the table. "We need to talk,"   
Everyone else had gone to bed or were in their rooms by themselves so Blaine took the opportunity to talk to Jackson about his black eye and limping.  
"What's going on with you?" He asks looking to his son, his hazel eyes meeting light blue ones.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asks shaking his head.

"You came home two days ago with a black eye and now you're limping, what going on? Is there something I should know about?" 

"No, why does everyone ask me that?"

"Because we care, no one is hurting you right?" Blaine asks again skepticism in his voice.

"I'm fine, can I go to bed now?" Jackson asks sighing heavily. Blaine reluctantly, nods. Jackson stands up but Blaine grabs his arm.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah," Jackson hesitates, but turns around and heads upstairs and up to bed anyways. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Where's your alien brother?" Jackson knew the voice and hated it, dreaded it for the past couple months.

Jackson tried to ignore it rushing to his first period but Oliver wasn't having it. He grabbed him shoving him in the boy's bathroom. He threw him on the floor as one of his buddies, who Jackson knew to be, Peter checked the stalls for anyone, the two guarded the door as Oliver made his way towards Jackson.

"You spit on me, I could have become a freak, can't have that," Oliver says sitting on top of Jackson who was laying on the floor in pain.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry," Jackson begs closing his eyes in fear, his breath shortened from the weight sitting on his chest.

"You hear that? He's sorry," Oliver laughs as do Peter and the other one named Randy. His fist met Jackson's jaw. Jackson groans in pain. "Never do that again alright? Freak. Otherwise it'll be a whole lot worse than that," He warns before standing up, leaving Jackson to hold his jaw in pain. "What kind of drugs was your mom on when she had you?" He pauses, "Oh wait you don't have a mom you have a freak dad and another freak dad," He laughs before leaving the bathroom with his friends.

Jackson groans cursing under his breath before standing up and looking at himself in the mirror, his chiseled jaw was already bruising. Jackson groans again before picking his binder from the floor and starting through the door where he was greeted by Dylan, surprisingly.

"What the hell was that? You're gonna let him bully you?" He stops taking in Jackson's face "Holy shit Jackson! Look at your jaw!" He shouts taking his jaw in his fingertips. 

"Stay out of this, Dylan, please," Jackson begs shaking Dylan's hand off of him,

"No, do you not see what he's doing to you?" 

"Just promise me you won't tell Dad or Pops," He pauses at Dylan's annoyed reaction, "Please?"

Dylan groans crossing his arms over his chest with an eyeroll, "Fine,"

"Promise?" Jackson asks holding out his pinky finger,

"What are we five year old girls?" Dylan rolls his eyes. 

"Dylan,"

"Fine," Dylan groans locking his pinky with his younger brother's. 

"Thank you," Jackson says before leaving the bathroom and heading to first period.

That promise didn't last long. 

Withing 24 hours Dylan made it his job to find this kid. He didn't have to work too hard either. 

Before school started the next day he found the kid heading for Jackson and grabbed him by his shirt collar leading him in the boy's bathroom and pinning him against the light blue brick wall.

"Who do you think you are?" Dylan asks ignoring Oliver's protests and questions.

"What?"

"Who do you think you are beating up my little brother, huh?" 

He didn't say anything, "Answer me!" Dylan says pushing him against the wall again raising him higher off the ground.

"You're Jackson's older brother? You're freaks!" 

"What did you just say?" Dylan asks with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You heard me, freak!" 

"Shutup!" Dylan shouts punching the 15 year old boy in the mouth. Even though Dylan is two years older, they're the same height and Oliver his a bit thicker than Dylan, but Dylan has bigger arms.

Oliver doesn't know how to react at first but then tries to get rid of Dylan's body weight, in response Dylan hits him again, but Oliver manages one punch making him stumble back and attack at Oliver like a football tackle. 

The fight got more heated with punches being thrown both ways and soon kids were gathered around them chanting for them to fight. 

"Say you're sorry!" Dylan shouts, sitting on the younger boy's chest, he was going to win this fight. 

He may have gotten in a couple punches but Dylan wasn't having anymore of it.

"Dylan! Stop!" Jackson shouts trying to pull him off but to no avail. Alex was soon beside them as well.

"Dylan! Knock it off!" Alex says grabbing his shoulder but Dylan shakes it off. Jackson turns to Alex who shakes his head and shrugs. Alex turns around when he sees the football coach come down the hall. "Dylan! Stop! Hurry!" 

Dylan ignores him and before he can even turn his coach had him by his ear, dragging him to the principal'soffice. Dylan mumbles a few curse words, mixed with a few 'ows'.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dylan!" Blaine shouts from the doorway of the office. His son hides his face in the ice pack over his nose. Blaine stands in front of him. "What the hell?" He asks starting to pace.  
"I'm sorry," Dylan mumbles.

"You're sorry?" Blaine shouts, "That kid has a broken nose!"

"So? Look what he did to my face!"

"So?! SO!?" Blaine stops in front of his chair. Dylan sits back in his chair with fear. He's never seen his Pop so mad before, ever. Even when Rose had snuck out with her boyfriend when she was a senior a couple years ago. Steam was practically coming out from his ears.

"You didn't call Dad did you?" Dylan groans.

"You bet your ass I did," Blaine nods with an unhappy smirk on his face.

As if on cue, Kurt's angry footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

"Dylan Devon Hummel-Anderson you better hope I'm dreaming!" Kurt shouts coming in the office beside his husband.

"Oh God, look I'm sorry,"

"You better be more than sorry, boy. You should be on your knees grovelling for forgiveness, but I don't think it'll work, what the hell were you thinking?" Kurt asks. Dylan goes to answer but Kurt stops him, "Nope, I can answer that, you weren't! What about your scholarships? Getting suspended for a fight isn't going to look good, you're a senior in high school! What the hell is wrong with you!?" 

The principal the trio and everything the was happening , but remained silent.

"Please do because there is no reason to beat up a kid half your size! God, I-"

"Jackson is getting bullied!" Dylan blurts.

"What?" Blaine asks his voice now low and both Kurt and Blaine's expressions soften.

"Jackson's been getting beat up by this kid, and I promised not to say anything but I couldn't just leave him so I was just gonna warn him, but he called us freaks so I hit him and he hit back and then we started fighting. But you two are too involved in everything else to care," Dylan explains in one breath.

"How long has this been going on?" Blaine asks,

"I don't know but that's why he's been coming home with the injuries," Dylan says looking down. 

"Who is this kid?" Blaine asks. 

"Oliver, something, I don't know his last name," Dylan replies. He looks back up when he hears a sniffle. His dad was crying, full on crying and his Pop looks like a sad child who had just been told he couldn't go to Disneyland. 

"He's getting punished too right?" Blaine asks looking to Dylan's principal, who nods his head in agreement. "Can we take him home now?"

"Yeah, just don't come back to school until Monday, Oliver won't be here either, it's school policy," He replies with a nod. Dylan just rolls his eyes following his parents out the door.

As soon as they got in the parking lot, Kurt wrapped Dylan in a hug.

"I'm so sorry I yelled, God, how could I be so stupid?" Kurt whispers rubbing his back soothingly.

"Dad, it's alright, I didn't mean what I said, I was just frustrated, I was fooled for a while too," Dylan replies hugging him back. 

"I'm so proud, I know I shouldn't be because you just got suspended for beating up a kid, but I am, you stuck up for your family, and that's all I care about," Blaine says as Kurt releases him and giving him his own hug. 

As soon as they got home Kurt and Blaine sent the other kids upstairs and sat Jackson down at the table.

"I'm sorry," Jackson starts off, knowing what his parents had called him for before they even got a word from their mouths.

"For what?" Kurt asks taking his seat beside Blaine and across from Jackson.

"For Dylan getting in trouble and-"

"You didn't do anything wrong Jackson," Blaine assures his son starring into his light blue eyes. Jackson nods hanging his head down.

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt asks folding his hands over the table.

"A couple months. I don't know,"

"That Long?" Kurt asks, Jackson nods in return, his head still hanging down.

"Why didn't you talk to us?" Blaine sighs heavily.

Jackson looks up beginning to say something, but stops before starting again. "He said he'd kill me if I said anything," He mumbles not looking into his parent's eyes.   
"What?" Kurt gasps tears present in his eyes. Blaine reachs over to take his hand in his but Kurt was already up and taking Jackson in for a hug letting Jackson cry into his shirt.   
"I didn't know what to do!" Jackson says hugging his Dad's shirt tightly in his fist, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay," Kurt assures him, rubbing his back lightly. Jackson nods sniffling a little before letting go and wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"Don't ever be afraid to talk to us, about anything, we won't let anyone hurt you, but you have to talk to us otherwise we can't help," Blaine says pulling him in for a hug. Jackson nods sniffling back his tears. "Promise you'll talk to us next time?" 

"Yeah, I promise," Jackson nods smiling a little, 

"Good, because we love you so much, and neither of us want to see you hurt," Blaine assures him. Jackson nods again, "Alright, we love you, goodnight," Blaine hugs him once more before kissing his head. Kurt gives him a hug before he runs upstairs and to his room.

"You alright, Darling?" Blaine asks brushing away Kurt's tears. Kurt nods falling into Blaine's arms for a warm embrace with a long sigh.


	20. Baby Shopping

"No, that one is too pink." Blaine chuckles looking at the ugly neon onesie with a rainbow on the front.  
"Fine, But were getting the purple," Kurt chuckles hanging the purple butterfly onesie's hanger on his fingers.  
"Fine," Blaine sighs heavily with a smile on his face. Blaine tangles his fingers with Kurt's as they walk further down the aisle full of newborn clothes for their baby girl they were expecting in a few months.  
Kurt rests a protective hand over his growing stomach. It was still just a little bump at 21 weeks but he still loved it.  
They had just found out a week ago that they were expecting a little girl and they were more than excited to start getting things ready for her arrival.  
They stop again looking a white crib for the nursery they were already starting to paint a light yellow shade.

"Faggots don't deserve a baby." A man with brown slicked back hair and angry green eyes shouts at the young couple. Blaine turns noticing that he was with a few more guys walking down the crib aisle.  
"Is that why you're with a bunch of guys? Or no, it's because you don't know how to put a crib together alone because you're too stupid," Blaine smirks at his remark. "Us 'fags' can do that," He adds using his fingers as air quotes around the word 'fag'.  
"Two men aren't meant to be together asshole!" He spats back. Blaine starts for the man but Kurt grabs Blaine by his mouth making sure he didn't say anything else and didn't get into trouble.  
"Yeah, listen to your faggot,"  
Blaine stops mid step turning around.  
"You know-" he starts back for the man and his entorage but Kurt grabs him by his jaw.  
"Come on," Kurt warns pulling him towards the register once again. Blaine groans with an eye roll. He finally catches up with his husband and happily taking his hand in his own.   
The woman at the register was an older lady, short with curly white hair and the classic pearl earrings to Match her red uniform vest. Blaine releases Kurt's hand ready to pay for their things.  
"Which one of you are expecting?" She asks a smile plastered on her face. Blaine turns to Kurt.  
"We both are," Blaine chuckles.  
"Oh, how sweet is that? Brothers having children the same age." She chuckles at herself.  
"No, we're gay... Together..." Blaine replies awkwardly. She looks surprised at first. Her smile is gone as she bags the few onesies and other things they had picked out.  
"23.45." She announces a smile gone and taking the few bills Blaine handed her with caution. Dropping the change into his hand. He rolled his eyes taking Kurt's hand and placing a kiss on his lips on purpose before leaving.  
"Jesus Blaine." Kurt chuckles on their way out the door.  
"What?" Blaine asks as they arrive at the car.  
"In front of everyone?"  
"Yeah, you're my husband and I'll stop kissing you in public when it's not okay for straight couples to kiss in public," he replies kissing Kurt again and again who was chuckling at his husband. "I will kiss you a million times because I love you." Blaine said between quick peppered kisses around Kurt's face. Kurt's cheeks turn a bright red. "I told you that I will kiss you whenever and wherever I want when I gave you that ring back in high school did I not?" He says between peppered kisses.  
"I love you too, and you did say that," Kurt says unable to hide his chuckle. Playfully shoving Blaine a little as they cross getting in the driver and passenger side of the car.  
They knew they were being stared at but how could people not stare? They really were the perfect couple.


	21. Second Thoughts

"Blaine!" Kurt calls with the slam of the front door. 

"In here!" Blaine shouts back, setting his magazine down on the queen sized bed he shared with Kurt. He had his back against the dark wood headboard but still had his feet on the mattress, looking through a stupid celebrity magazine. He was still confused on why he bought it in the first place, he never really read these, but it did have Chris Pratt on the front so he couldn't resist.

"We aren't doing this, we can't do this," Kurt says entering the room and shedding his coat, exposing his prominent baby bump. He started to pace in front of the bed, biting at his fingernails anxiously.

"What? What do you mean?" Blaine asks now standing on his feet against the bed, worry in his eyes. He was always worried about Kurt, even more so since he found out he was pregnant.

"I wish this baby came with tags, I wouldn't have taken them off, I would have taken her back, we can't have a baby, I can't have a baby," Kurt replies, not bothering to stop pacing to talk to his husband. He rests his free hand on his lower back for support. He was always complaining about how much his bump weighed and how hard it was to carry and after a long day with Vogue and going on the subway a million times with what Blaine imagined, a bunch of rude people not offering him a seat, he couldn't blame Kurt for some pain in his back. 

"Well, It's a little late for that, I wished you told me that 30 weeks ago," Blaine chuckles lightly, but Kurt didn't find any of this funny. Blaine's lips turn into a frown. "Sweetheart, what happened? This morning you were gushing over the color of the nursery and how happy you were that I finished it and now you don't want a baby? What happened?" Blaine asks standing in Kurt's path, crossing his arms over his chest, forcing him to look at him.

"There was this woman on the subway and she had a baby, but he wouldn't stop crying. He was so loud and everyone was staring at her like she just set off an atomic bomb in the aisle," Kurt starts standing in front of Blaine, resting both hands on his lower back. "Then she tried feeding him but he wouldn't latch on to her then people were staring at her and giving her dirty looks about that, then she checked his diaper and he was fine. After all of the crying and looks from other people she looked at him and whispered, 'I wish I never had you,'" Kurt pauses as tears gather in his eyes, "She got off at the same stop as I was getting off at and they got out and sat on a bench and she was so frustrated, she tried calming him down but it didn't work either, so she started crying and was so frustrated and she looked like she wanted to die, and everyone looked at her like she was crazy and that she was a bad mother," Kurt shakes his head, "I don't wanna be like that, I don't want the to happen, and it's bound to happen, she was around our age, and Blaine I don't want the stares, or to get so frustrated with our baby that I cry in public and start yelling the I wished I never had her, I don't want any of that, I can't raise a baby, no way. Plus I'll probably mess he rup in someway because I'm me, I mess everything up," Kurt whispers the last part more to himself than to Blaine. 

Blaine sighs heavily, uncrossing his arms and taking Kurt in for a hug, Kurt practically melts in his embrace wrapping his arms around his waist, getting as close as he can, still minding his baby bump, and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. His scent automatically calming Kurt down by a few notches. 

"We are going to struggle, a lot. We are going to want to rip out our hair and just leave for a while. We are gonna needs breaks not just from the baby but from each other, just to calm down. We are gonna have so many problems, but it's all gonna be okay. We have each other and the little gremlin growing in your belly. Kurt this is going to be fantastic. Parenthood sucks, it really does, but there are so many things that will weigh out the cons and make us want to see it happen again, because we blinked and missed it. I love you and there's no way I could do this without you but I know that between the both of us we are gonna be just fine," Blaine assures him, rubbing his back tenderly and planting a kiss on his head before pressing his cheek against the top of his chestnut hair.

"I know but what if I mess her up or-"

"You're not going to mess her up," Blaine chuckles a little, "You are going to be a great dad and husband and I can't wait to bring her in the world knowing you're by my side, and you don't mess everything up, Kurt, to me you're perfect, you do so many amazing things and it really blows my mind," Blaine replies quietly. 

"I love you so much, have I ever told you that?" Kurt sniffles a smile on his face as he presses his forehead against Blaine's.

"I think so but I can't remember, tell me again?" Blaine teases pressing his lips against Kurt's. 

"I love you," Kurt chuckles with a peck between every word. Blaine smiles,

"I love you too," 

Kurt chuckles nuzzling his nose against Blaine's, 

"Alright, how about I go make you a Dorito, pickle, and cheese sandwich and then we can snuggle on the couch and watch a movie," 

"Sounds fantastic. You really are the best husband ever," Kurt sighs in relief.

"I know," Blaine chuckles pressing his lips against Kurt's before letting him go.


	22. Football

"What's his number again?" Alex asks from beside Blaine searching for Dylan's jersey through the sea of guys he was playing with.

"46," Blaine replies looking out for his eldest son with 4 year old Dalton in his lap who was happily clutching his favorite stuffed dinosaur in his fingers. 

"He's right there," Kurt says pointing out the 15 year old who was stretching out his legs in the middle of the field before they were gonna play.

Dylan was always good at football, and he loved it, so when he got pulled up to varsity as a freshman he was ecstatic and tonight was his first varsity game so of course his family was here to support him. 

"Dad, can we go get something to eat?" Alex asks tugging at Kurt's coat. Kurt nods pulling out his wallet and handing him a couple of small bills.

"Yeah, but will you grab me something to drink?" He asks. He nods before standing up with Jackson next to him and the eleven year olds took off to the concession stands for food. Elena was sitting beside Kurt was already seven which Kurt didn't want to admit. She really was turning into a beautiful young lady as Kurt would say.

She had long chestnut hair that went down to the middle of her back and a curved chin, like Blaine, with plump cheeks and green eyes with a tiny hint of gold around her pupils.   
She was currently too involved in Kurt's phone that she always used for games to care what was going on around her. 

Rose was a cheerleader during the football season, she was never on the top of the pyramid, but she didn't want to, even though she really was thin and pretty enough to do it, she would just prefer to be at the bottom to support everyone. 

Not only did they come for Dylan but they came for Rose too. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Half way through the game and Dylan was killing it with the score being 21-7 and Dylan scored two of the three touchdowns himself. 

Everytime he would score they would of course cheer for him, but Blaine being one of the only one who actually understood football, he would yell advice that Dylan obviously couldn't hear due to their distance.

It was the third down in the third quarter and Dylan was playing, he was lined up and when the play was called he ran forwards before being tossed the ball, he turned and started for the end zone when a guy from the other team with the number 70 painted on his back came behind him tackling him to the ground, hard and it was soon a dog pile with Dylan being at the bottom. 

"Damnit," Blaine whispers taking his seat again. The guys from the other team got up but Dylan remained on the ground for a few more seconds before standing up but falling again, holding his left leg. 

The coach and another teammate came out and helped him off the field and to the bench. Kurt went to get up but Blaine stopped him.

"I got it," He says pressing a kiss to his forehead before standing and making his way out of the stands and down to the sideline where Dylan was, people offering him ice but he refused.

"You alright?" Blaine asks kneeling beside him.

"I'm fine, I can play, coach put me in!" He begs. 

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah I'm-" He was stopped mid sentence to yell out in pain when Blaine hit his calf with his fist. "Jesus Pop!" He groans holding the spot.

"You need ice," Blaine says taking the ice pack from one of the teammates.

"God!" Dylan groans leaning his head back. 

"Let me look at it," Blaine says. Dyan nods untying his shoe and letting Blaine feel around with a few screeches and groans from Dylan. "It might be broken, you wanna go to the hospital?" Blaine asks rubbing it lightly as it sat in his lap. Dylan shakes his head.

"Nope, I'll be fine, I wanna play,"

"I know, but if you don't get this checked out, it's gonna get worse alright?" Blaine says holding the ice to the spot. Dylan groans loudly using his hands as he talked in frustration.

"Fine," He groans.

"Come on then," Blaine stands, "Rose!" He calls his daughter over who came as soon as she was called. "Tell your dad I'm taking him to the hospital, I'll go tell your coach," 

Rose nods before running up into the stands to tell her dad while Blaine told Dylan's coach what was happening. She then helped her brother to the parking lot and into the car with Blaine helping.

All the way to the hospital, Dylan would complain about how he was fine but as soon as they stepped out of the car, he needed Blaine's help.

"I thought you were okay," Blaine teases with a chuckle. Dylan rolls his eyes using Blaine as a crutch. 

They get in the waiting room of the ER and Blaine helps Dylan sit in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. 

Blaine quickly had gotten him signed in and filled out the paperwork like it was his job and he did it daily, and within twenty minutes Dylan was in a room with a doctor checking his foot out.

"Can you move it, Son?" Dr. Knight asks sitting in a backless stool in front of Dylan's bed. 

Dylan groans as his toes give a tiny wiggle.

"Okay, so it's not broken, but doesn't mean it isn't fractured or torn, or sprained," He explains. 

He took Dylan's foot in his palms moving it around with a shout from Dylan to stop.

"What are you doing? Are you nuts?!" Dylan groans.

"Calm down, it's gonna be fine," Blaine assures his eldest son resting a hand on his shoulder. Dylan sighs heavily before groaning and laying his head against the pillow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They ended up losing, bad, and of course Dylan would say it was because he wasn't there, 

"Have you heard anything?" Rose asks from the couch busy on her phone.

"He went in for an x-ray an hour ago, but that was the last thing I heard," Kurt shrugs plopping himself on another leg of the wrap around couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Rose nods returning to her phone's screen.

"I bet he broke it," Alex shrugs flipping through the channels on the TV not letting a channel stay for more than a few seconds.

"Sprain," Jackson replies also focusing on the TV screen, "Would you pick something already?"

"Nothing is on!" Alex replies, rolling his eyes to his twin brother.

"No, there's tons of things on, you just don't like them," Jackson crosses his arms over his chest.

"Shutup," Alex mumbles. 

"Seriously? I'm sitting right here," Kurt scolds, snatching the remote from Alex's hands and picking something out randomly.

"Now look what you did," Jackson groans.

"What I did-"

Kurt cut him off, "I did that to stop arguing now, stop arguing," Kurt replies checking his phone for any updates on Dylan. A text from Blaine showed up on his screen. 

BLAINE: On our way home <3

KURT: What was it?

Of course he didn't answer but he got his answer soon enough when Dylan came home on crutches and a light green cast from his knee down.

"Fractured," Blaine replies shutting the door behind him as Kurt got him a pillow to set his foot on.

Alex and Jackson groan, neither was right.   
"Where's Elena and Dalton?" Blaine asks shrugging off his coat and hanging it on it's hook.

"Bed, Elena was practically sleeping in my arms before we even got home," Kurt explains, "How long are you gonna be done for?" Kurt asks standing in front of Dylan, his arms crossed.

"At least the rest of the season," Dylan groans taking the TV remote from the coffee table and changing channels until he found something interesting much to Alex and Jackson's dismay.

"Oh what a great way to start your varsity football career," Kurt teases lightly pressing a kiss to the top of his head with groan from Dylan.


	23. Stressed

To say Kurt gets stressed easily is an understatement. 

30 weeks pregnant with their fifth child, a ten year old, an eight year old, and two four year old boys, would stress anyone out, but with Cooper visiting and just riling to kids up, made everything so much worse. 

"Rose, will you please help set the table?" Kurt asks checking the clock above the stove, 4:32. Blaine should be home any minute now. When he got no response he groans moving to peek into the living room, she was sitting on the couch watching TV, remote in hand. "Rose, set the table," Kurt asks again.

"K," She replies simply. Kurt takes a deep breath, to steady himself and block out all the yelling coming from the living room. Cooper was picking up the twins without a problem. playing some game that required lots of noise and all the living room pillows. 

Kurt goes back to his spaghetti sauce, trying to remain calm. 

"Daddy!" Dylan calls running from the dining room table and into the kitchen. 

"What's up?" Kurt says planting a smile on his face, for his son. He drops the spoon giving Dylan his full attention.

"I need help,"

"With what?" 

"I spilled my milk," He replies shyly pointing to the dining room table where a half glass worth of milk was spilled across the light wood table. Kurt curses under his breath grabbing paper towels and rushing over to stop the milk from falling on the floor. He starts wiping it up setting the glass right side up.

Dylan grabs his crayons from the table and heads back to the living room. Kurt sighs heavily continuing to wipe up the mess the eight year old had accidently made. Dylan soon returns to grab his coloring book but lets a out a yell. Kurt cringes at the noise that was making his headache worse. 

"What happened?" Kurt asks panicked. Dylan holds up his coloring book that was now ruined due to the milk spill. 

"Daddy! It was almost full! Fix it!"

"I can't sweetheart, I'm sorry, we'll get you a new one this weekend okay? Until then just use Jackson's or-"

"No,"

"What did you just say?" Kurt asks, Dylan looks to his dad expectantly.

"I wanna color now,"

"Use Jackson's, or you don't color at all," Kurt orders taking the now soaking paper towels to the trash and dumping them in. He takes the glass to the sink as Dylan runs upstairs to retrieve the coloring book from his younger brothers' room.

"Rose!" Kurt calls again.

"What?!" She calls back,

"Set the table, now, I will not ask you again," Kurt adds giving his daughter a scowl. She groans standing up from the couch and starting for the cupboards. "Thank you," A hard kick to Kurt's ribs made him jump back. "Jesus, kid," Kurt groans rubbing the spot with his palm. That was only the beginning of his unborn child's mischief. The kicks didn't stop there or ten minutes later. 

Kurt checks the time again. 4:53. 

"Come on Blaine," Kurt hangs his head, rubbing his temples with his finger tips, the headache was going to kill him, for sure that or the sound of Cooper's airplane noises, or maybe the tv's volume was going to kill him first. 

"Daddy, it's burning," Rose says gawking at the oven.

"What?" Kurt asks looking up but, his expression turns from frustration to worry, when he sees the smoke coming from the top. Kurt shooed Rose from the kitchen and opens the oven door, being greeted by the dark smoke. He grabs a pot holder taking the pan with burnt breadsticks out.

The sound of the door slamming shut made kurt jump and drop the pan on his arm.

"Fuck!" Kurt shouts in pain dropping the pan to the floor. 

"Sweetheart!?" Blaine calls hurrying into the kitchen to see his very pregnant husband kneeling on the floor, crying. "Kurt!" Blaine kneels beside him taking his arm without knowing making Kurt yelp in pain. "I'm so sorry, what happened?" Blaine asks examining the reddening mark on his arm. He helps Kurt stand, bringing him to the sink. Kurt doesn't reply and instead just hides his face in Blaine's coat, letting tears roll down his cheeks, followed by sobs. "It's okay," Blaine comforts.

"Papa!" Jackson giggles entering the kitchen.

"In a minute, buddy," Blaine says to him gently guiding him out of the kitchen with his eyes. "What's wrong baby? Huh?" Blaine asks, letting cold water run on Kurt's arm while he rubbed his back tenderly. Kurt doesn't answer, "Sweetheart, talk to me," Blaine says taking Kurt's chin in his fingertips. 

"Everything, everything is wrong," Kurt replies leaning into Blaine's soft touch. 

"Awe, Kurt," Blaine gives him a sad smile pulling him against his chest, his arm still under the now freezing water.

A pop made them both turn to see the sauce was now bubbling over the pan. 

"Jesus fucking christ!" Kurt groans hiding his face back into Blaine's coat that he hadn't had time to take off before Kurt's meltdown. 

"Cooper!" Blaine calls. His brother is soon in the kitchen with Alex on his hip.

"What's- what's wrong?"

"Fix this," Blaine replies grabbing Kurt a towel to wrap his arm in and helping him upstairs and into the bathroom connected to their mast bedroom. He wrapped it up in a bandage and returned Kurt to the bedroom sitting him on the bed, "Alright, now, what happened?"

"Where do begin?" Kurt sniffles. Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist protectively,

"The beginning," Blaine smiles a bit. 

"With your stupid brother, when is he gonna leave, he's been here for a week, god, and he keeps riling to kids up, before bed or before their nap or before dinner, giving me a headache from hell, then I had to ask Rose three times to set the table before she actually did it, then Dylan spilt milk and threw a fit, and then Elena won't stop kicking my ribs, I fucked up dinner, like always, you come home late all the time, the house is a mess, the nursery isn't done, and the kids are so loud, I'm just so exhausted," Kurt says, now sobbing again.

"Sweetheart, come here," Blaine opens his arms and Kurt hides his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, tears running down his cheeks and sobs escaping his lips. "You just need a break, how about, you take a nap, and in an hour or so, I'll bring up some dinner," 

"Okay," Kurt sniffles as Blaine rubs his hand up and down kurt's back. 

"I also think there is a tub of cookies and cream ice cream in the freezer with your name plastered on it in big, fat bold letters," Blaine chuckles pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"No, the kids had the last of it this afternoon," 

"Okay, well there will be a tub of cookies and cream ice cream in the freezer with your name on it by the time dinner is done, alright?" Blaine promises a small smile on his face. Kurt nods pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you so much Blaine, God, you're amazing you know that?"

"I know, I love you too, Kurt," Blaine says pressing a kiss to his lips with a moan. Blaine was first to let go for air. He rubs their noses together, bringing a smile to Kurt's face. "There's that smile," Blaine whispers pressing another quick kiss to his lips, "I'll be back in a little over an hour alright?" 

Kurt nods, "Okay," Kurt sighs contently. Blaine stands pulling back the covers for his husband. Kurt crawls under them and Blaine brings the covers up to his chest pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I love you,"

"I love you so much more," Kurt teases curling up against his pillow. Blaine chuckles before whispering against his forehead.

"Not possible," With that he left Kurt to himself to return back downstairs where the kids and Cooper were already having dinner.


	24. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, and I'm sorry, but I've been sick and struggling, I'm still sick, but I feel better to write and not just lay around feeling bad for myself, so enjoy this, it's short, but I hope you still like enough to leave a kudos and comment, Thanks for reading and enjoy!

A three year old Elena peaks her head from her bedroom door, checking the hallway up and down. Feeling like her stuffed unicorn was her only lifeline, after making sure no monsters were coming her way, she sprinted across the hall to her parents half opened door. She opened the door the rest of the way and felt her heart rate slowly going back down to normal. 

Her parents were completely asleep. Kurt had the covers kicked down to his knees, his head rolled to the side and his left arm beside his head on the pillow. His worn out Dalton t-shirt riding up to reveal his very small baby bump, that you wouldn't notice if you just saw him walking down the street, but the moonlight poking through the curtains made it more visible.

His husband was beside him, rolled over on his stomach, the covers pulled up to his shoulders. One arm was hanging off the side of the bed and the other was resting beneath his head. His hair was poking out in all different directions giving him terrible bedhead. 

Elena looks at her parents briefly trying to think of a way to wake them up, and tell them about her horrible nightmare, that made her visit them at 2:30 in the morning on a Wednesday night. 

She opted on flickering the lights, so that's what she did.

She reached her tiny hand up as far as it would go and thanked that the light switch was low enough for her to reach when on her tip toes. She flicked the lights on and then flicked them back off again. 

After the first few flicks, Kurt groaned at his husband, hiding his face into his pillow.

"Five more minutes," Blaine pleads hiding his face in his hands. Elena ignored her Papa's request and kept flickering the lights until Kurt propped himself up by his elbows. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked to his daughter.

"Ellie?" Kurt asks with a yawn. Elena stops, leaving the light on and clutching her stuffed animal tighter between her tiny toddler hands. She nods to her dad, hiding her face in the unicorn's fur. "What's wrong sweetheart, shut the light off and come here, Darling," Kurt says opening the covers for his youngest daugher. 

She does as she's told and climbs onto Blaine to get to her dad. Blaine groans rolling over on his back, now taking in the scene before him. Elena was getting comfortable under the comforter of her parents king sized bed and Kurt was tucking her in tight.

Blaine rolls to face the pair with a smile on his face.

"What happened? Bad dream?" Blaine asks brushing the light brown hair from her face, and tucking it behind her ear lovingly.

Elena nods hiding her face in Blaine's chest. Blaine chuckles rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Awe, my poor baby girl," Kurt sympathizes, thinking of the many times he had done the same to his mom and dad at her age.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Blaine asks kissing the top of her head.

"No," She refuses crawling out from her Papa's arms and clutching the covers in her fist. 

"Whatever it was, it was just a dream, and Papa and I aren't gonna let anyone getcha," Kurt promises, with a small smile on his face. Her face erupts in a small smile. Blaine rolls over to check the clock and gasps.

"If we fall asleep now we'll have a good two hours and fifteen minutes," Blaine says to the pair, making Kurt smile and shake his head teasingly. Elena looks up to her father. "That means sleep darling," Blaine chuckles covering her face with his hand teasingly, making her giggle. 

"Sing to me!" She requests, with a smile on her lips. 

"Which song baby?" Kurt asks with a yawn.

"The bird," She decides. Kurt nods as Blaine tucks her in tight in between the covers. Kurt clears his throat before singing softly,

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly,  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,"

At this point, Elena was looking to her dad with awe and Blaine was staring at him with a sense of pride in his face, he reaches his hand over Elena brushing a stray hair from forehead, unable to help himself. Kurt smiles before singing the next verse, with Blaine joining in,

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free," 

They sing softly to each other, until Elena's light breathing is heard between the two of them. 

She was sleep. 

They both look down to her with pride and love in their eyes.

"Goodnight, darling," Kurt smiles taking Blaine's hand over the pillow and pressing a kiss to it.

"Night, I love you," Blaine says. 

"Love you too," Kurt yawns quietly before closing his own eyes, their hands interlocked over the pillows, connected between the two.


	25. Intruder

"Blaine, wake up!" Kurt half whispered after shouted at his peacefully sleeping husband. Blaine groans rolling over to look at Kurt biting his bottom lip.

"Cravings?" Blaine yawns, 

"No, very funny," Kurt rolls his eyes, resting a protective hand over his just curving baby bump. "There's someone in the house," 

"It's probably one of our five children," Blaine shakes his head, hiding his face in his pillow.

"Unless they decided to get up for school early, at four AM, I don't think so," Kurt replies, leaning over to switch on the bedside lamp. 

"You're just hearing things, pregnancy brain? That's a thing right?" Blaine chuckles when Kurt smack him with his pillow. 

"First, fuck off, second I hate you," Kurt says, but if unable to hide his smile.

"Sure you do," Blaine laughs with a yawn, his eyes slowly closing. 

"Wait, it'll happen again, it's like someone is talking," Kurt replies. 

They wait in silence until a voice shouts "Shit!" Blaine automatically sits up at this point,

"Told you, now go check it out," Kurt demands running his hand under the small curve of his tummy. 

"Why me?"

"I'm pregnant," Kurt says as if it was obvious, which it was.

"How long can you use that excuse?" Blaine pouts.

"As long as I'm carrying your SIXTH child," Kurt points out. Blaine groans but places his feet on the carpeted floor and picked up an old hoodie from the end of the bed. He opens the closet door, searching for a weapon before pulling out a baseball that Dylan used last year when trying the sport.

"Hurry up, they'll have taken all our shit by the time you get ready," Kurt half teases, also slipping on a sweatshirt. 

"Shutup," Blaine laughs. "There could be a burglar in our house, and we're messing around," Blaine whispers as is opens the door by a crack checking down the hall and not seeing anyone, but the living room and kitchen lights were on. 

Blaine starts for the living room, bat up and Kurt behind him, arms crossed over his chest. They hear mumbling but can't make it out, Blaine turns to Kurt as they start to listen, but to no avail, so Blaine gets to the end of the hallway and when a tall shadow gets closer to the entrance Blaine raises his bat going to swing it at the person in their house.   
It soon made contact with a shoulder and a loud shout in pain, making Blaine do the same. 

"Ow! What the hell?!" Finn was standing before them, rubbing at his left arm.

"Finn?!" Blaine shouts at his brother-in-law.

"Why are you in our house at four in the morning?!" Kurt chimes in.

"Rachel and I got into a fight, and it was too late to go walking down the streets of New York, so I used my emergency key," Finn explains rubbing at his arm in pain.  
"Sorry about that, here I'll get some ice," Blaine offers setting the bat down against the wall and heading to the freezer. 

A loud shriek was heard from Elena's room and Kurt was soon heading to the two almost three year old's room. 

Blaine tosses Finn an ice pack and he sat down at the breakfast bar and Blaine stood, leaning against the counter.

"Pops? Dad? What's going on?" Rose asks with a yawn, entering the kitchen who was soon followed by Alex and Dylan.

"Uncle Finn, used the emergency key, and we thought he was an intruder," Blaine explains grabbing a glass of water from the fridge. "Jackson didn't wake?"

"He's like a rock, doesn't even wake for his alarm," Alex replies scratching at his head.

"Of course," Blaine chuckles, "You can still get a good couple of hours of sleep if you want," Blaine suggests.

"Can you make some hot cocoa first?" Dylan suggests stretching his arms.

"It's almost four thirty in the morning," Blaine replies.

"Please?" Alex begs using his best puppy dog eyes. Blaine groans.

"Fine," They three cheer, high fiving each other before setting themselves at the bar. Blaine playfully shakes his head before getting down a pan, filling it with water to set on the burner.

"Look who just won't fall back asleep," Kurt cooed, coming into the kitchen with a wide awake, Elena on his hip.

"Yeah, I can think of a few," Blaine teases nodding towards the breakfast bar.

"Are you having Pops make you hot chocolate?" Kurt chuckles. Dylan nods, pulling out his phone. "I remember when I would wake you, to make me some," Kurt teases coming beside Blaine to peck his cheek before settling at the dining room table.

"I didn't mean to wake you guys," Finn chuckles still holding the ice pack to his arm.

"What'd you do to your arm?" Alex asks, looking at the already bruising muscle.

"Your Pop hit me with a baseball bat,"

"What?!"

"Okay, it was four in the morning, and we heard a noise, we thought you were an intruder!" Blaine defends, starting to get down the cocoa and other spices for his famous hot chocolate. The laughter starts when Dylan, manages out a stifled, choked laugh, which started them all on it. "It was your dad who was so worried about it!" Blaine defends himself.

"Don't drag me into this, I didn't hit my brother-in-law with a baseball bat," Kurt chuckles looking down to Elena who was just laughing because everyone else was. Blaine rolls his eyes playfully. Dylan chuckles moving over to the living room, where he laid himself on the couch, face first. 

Within ten minutes, Blaine was pouring everyone glasses of hot chocolate with whipped cream and bits of candy cane on top. 

"You spoil us," Kurt smiles puckering his lips and closing his eyes for a kiss. Blaine smiles leaning down to give him a kiss on his ready lips.

"Because I love you," Blaine nods pecking his lips once again.

"I love you too, more, if I do say so myself," Kurt teases.

"Are they always like this?" Finn leans over to Rose.

"Oh yeah," Rose nods, sipping from her mug. 

Blaine pecks Kurt's lips once more after having a small "argument" of who loved who more, before heading to the living room, mug in hand for his eldest son. 

Blaine kicks his leg, but just laughs when he hears snoring coming from his lips. Blaine shakes his head, setting the mug down and picking him up, taking him back to his room.   
By the time he starts out, Kurt is heading the hall with a sleeping Elena in his arms, and Rose and Alex are on their way back to bed, Alex having a chocolate mustache on his face, that Blaine wiped off, giving him the dirt rub, despite his protests.

"You can pass out on the couch, we're going to get the last half hour of sleep we need," Blaine smiles to Finn, motioning towards the dark leather couch. 

"Thanks," Finn smiles, putting his mug in the sink,

"I hit with a bat, it's the least we can do, but make up with Rachel tomorrow, for the kids," Blaine adds. Finn nods his smile disappearing. "Good luck," With that Blaine turns back around entering their shared room to see Kurt already laying down, waiting for him. Blaine crawls in after removing his hoodie, leaving him shirtless.  
"Are we really going to sleep?" Kurt asks innocently enough.

"It wasn't in my agenda," Blaine says pouncing on top of Kurt's lap, kissing down his neck. Kurt giggles switching off the bedside lamp.


	26. Starchild

Elliott had every intention in wooing Kurt Hummel, upon his return to New York from Los Angeles.

He didn't realize he liked and maybe even loved Kurt until after he left, and he realized how much he missed him and his beautiful scent and that luscious hair of his that Elliott just wanted to comb his finger through. 

After lots of talking to Rachel, he had found where Kurt was living and made his job to get at least a kiss from him tonight.

Elliott takes the last few steps up the staircase to the apartment. He checks his jacket before knocking. 

"Coming!" A light voice calls from the other side of the oak door. And within thirty seconds the door had opened to reveal the said man. Elliott's face is lit up at the mans chiseled jaw and bright blue eyes to match his smile, until his yes traveled a bit farther down the the old Dalton hoodie and baby bump. What? 

Elliott had almost cried at the sight. Who? Who was he last with? No, he couldn't be him, they were on the rocks when he left, they were a wreck when he left! His face drops a little but he manages a smile.

"Elliott!" Kurt cheers wrapping him in a hug. 

"Kurt!" Elliott chuckles still a little astounded that the Kurt Hummel he left almost six years ago was pregnant. 

"Come in, it's so nice to see you," Kurt cooed letting the musician through the door before shutting it behind him. The apartment really was bigger on the inside than the outside. It led straight to the living room and you could see the dining room through the archway straight ahead of them. 

"Daddy!" A little girl's voice yells from the kitchen.

"Hold on sweetheart," Kurt calls back, "Come on, do you want some coffee?" The man asks, heading to the kitchen, Elliot in tow. 

"Sure, that sounds lovely," Elliot sighs. When they entered the kitchen he couldn't help but smile at the sight of a little girl, no older than two sitting at the breakfast bar on a stool, munching on what looked like cheese and some applesauce. She was holding a sippy cup above her head with a piece of the said cheese in the other, kicking her legs in excitement.

"Juice pwease!" She says handing her father the pink and blue sippy cup. Kurt nods.

"Of course daring," Kurt smiles flipping open the top and opening the fridge to get the apple juice form the fridge. "Just let me get her, her juice real quick," Kurt adds.  
"It's not a problem," Elliott chuckles, leaning against the counter. Kurt twists the lid back on before handing it to the little girl who automatically puts it to her lips and tips it up, draining the cup of it's liquid. 

Kurt then grabs down a mug and pours some coffee from the still on coffee maker.

"So, how have you been?" Kurt asks handing Elliott his white mug with a black handle. He blows on it before answering. 

"I've been good, LA is great, but I just love New York so much more,"

"I'm glad your back, I've missed you," Kurt says taking his cup full of what looked like a smoothie from the counter and sipping it. At that moment Elliott saw the gold wedding band on his finger with an engraving that he couldn't make out. 

"Yeah, I've missed you too, you seem to have changed a lot in the last six years too," Elliott adds, taking a gulp from his almost three in the afternoon coffee.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I should have introduced you, this is Rose, my daughter," Kurt shakes his head, pointing to the little girl at the table.

"I'm two!" Rose announces sticking up two fingers to show off the number before eating another small piece of cheese. The pair chuckle at the little girl.

"Is this your oldest?" 

"Yeah, and baby number two is due in a couple weeks," Kurt explains leaning against the counter edge.

"Awe, what a cute little family," Elliott cooed, meaning every word, but a bit envious of Kurt's husband.

"Thank you," Kurt says his cheeks turning a light pink. "Husband should be home soon," Kurt adds, checking the clock on the microwave. "So, tell me more about you! What are you doing anymore?"

"I just do small gigs as "Starchild", I used to do more in LA, but I wanted to come back, and I thought about you, so I wanted to see you,"

"Awe, how sweet, I for sure missed you, Santana is still Bushwick, if you want to see her, and Rachel is actually just a few streets down from us," Kurt explains, resting a hand on the top of his ever growing stomach. Elliott takes a deep sigh. 

"I would love to see them again!" He responds with fake enthusiasm. Don't get him wrong, he missed Santana and her sassy ways, for the most part. But, he could go without so much Rachel Berry in his life. She was great, but a bit...Rachel Berry to put it nicely. She just wasn't someone Elliott could hang out with, and he could almost hang out with anyone. 

"Sweetheart?!" A voice calls from the entryway.

"In here!" Kurt calls back. The sound of keys jingling and shoes being kicked to the floor was heard until footsteps made their way into the dining room and soon the kitchen.   
A head full of curly hair and a pair of hazel eyes, was staring back at him. 

Blaine? Yeah that's his name, had also changed quite a bit. He looked like he remembered what a gym was and was bit thinner, not more muscular, just thinner, and had a light stubble that covered his lower half of his face and neck. His curly hair was not at all how Elliott had remembered it, it was no longer gelled to a helmet and was a little fluffy. 

"Papa!" Rose cheers starting to get out of her chair but Blaine swooped her in his arms, setting her on his hip to give her a quick poke of the sides, making her giggle.

"Hey pumpkin," Blaine chuckles raising her in the air before setting her back in her chair with a kiss on the head. The man looks up, just now noticing the Elliott.

"Blaine, you remember Elliott," Kurt says pointing to the said friend.

"Yeah, of course I do! Hey!" Blaine greets giving him a quick hug before opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water. 

"Hey, how's it going?" Elliott asks taking another gulp from his coffee, jealousy making his blood sugar go high.

"It's going pretty good, how about you? It's been so long," Blaine shakes his head in disbelief, while cracking open the cold water bottle and taking a long drink.   
"I'm doing just fine," Elliott smiles, trying to be polite. 

He honestly couldn't believe Kurt had married him. Out of all people. He cheated on Kurt and they were fighting so much when he left, but now they're married?! This was worse than betrayal to him.

"How was work?" Kurt asks, running his fingers across his stomach lightly, as if settling a kick. 

"Long," Blaine chuckles pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips, making Elliott's blood almost boil with jealousy of the curly haired man.

"Daddy dropped something, I had to get," Rose says through a mouthful of cheddar cheese.

"Darling, close your mouth while you chew," Blaine smiles, he then turns his gaze to Kurt who was finding interest in his smoothie straw. "What'd you drop this time?" Blaine chuckles.

"Shut up, Rose picked it up for me," Kurt shakes his head, jokingly pushing Blaine making him stumble a bit. As much as he didn't want to Elliott found himself also smiling at the pair.

"What were you doing?" Blaine asks, leaning one hand on the counter. 

"I was cooking for your daughter and your son," Kurt defends. Blaine shakes his head again teasingly. 

"What was it?" Blaine entices.

Kurt sighs heavily, "It was a spatula with mac and cheese on it, Rose also had to help me clean that up," 

Blaine and Elliot are now laughing.

"I hate both of you!" Kurt says, but is unable to hide his smile. 

"Oh but we love you!" Blaine chuckles, looking to Elliott who was nodding.

"The man speaks the truth," Elliott adds. Kurt playfully rolls his eyes. 

"Juice!" Rose asks raising her sippy cup, once again, in the air. Kurt goes to get it but Blaine beats him to it. 

"Whats the magic word?" He asks taking the cup in hand.

"Pwease," Rose answers, swallowing a spoonful of applesauce.

"Just for you," Blaine teases getting the juice back out from the fridge.

When Rose had finished her snack, Kurt had taken her back down the hall for her nap, that for once, she wanted, leaving Blaine and Elliott alone, which to the latter, was very awkward.

"So, how long have you been married?" Elliott asks making as much conversation in any way possible.

"Uh," Blaine looks up to the sky, as if counting. "Wow, I guess it'll be five years already next month, time flies," He shakes his head disbelief. Elliott would never forget how many years they were married, this guy was just as bad as he remembered him. 

"Wow, that's awhile, when did you get back together? When I left you guys weren't together,"

"Not long after you left actually, all was forgiven, and we realized we weren't going to be happy unless we were together, so we made it work, and I couldn't ask for a better person to share my life with," He pauses, "Of course we fight," Elliott's eyes almost glow with excitement, "But, not a lot, every couple fights and gets into arguments," Blaine replies, making Elliott's dream practically deflate. 

They spent the better half of the afternoon, chatting away, and drinking their liquid of choice. There were times when Blaine and Kurt were disgustingly cute, making Elliott's blood pressure rise, his face practically turning green with envy, but he had to admit, the pair made a good couple. He hadn't seen Kurt this happy when he was in New York before and it brought a smile to Elliott's face. Blaine just had that effect on Kurt, but Blaine was charming, he also had to admit that, his laugh was almost as bright as Kurt's and his triangular eyebrows were killer. 

Not wanting to intrude on dinner, despite both of their protests that he was more than welcome, Elliott was by the door, putting his jacket back on and saying goodbye.  
"Don't be stranger," Blaine says giving him a hug.

"Never," Elliott teases. 

"Text me and maybe we can catch coffee, or tea," Kurt offers giving him a hug and a friendly peck to his cheek. 

There was his kiss that he wanted, that was his goal, and it made his heart flutter. 

"Sounds great," the musician smiles, putting his phone back into his coat pocket. "Well, see you later," He pulls open the front door, giving them one last smile before heading out. As soon as the door closed, he could still hear Kurt's voice.

"Alright mister, give me a proper kiss hello," Kurt chuckles. Blaine follows and what Elliott was imagining, a bright smile, before the sound of humming and a smack of the lips was heard. Elliott couldn't help but smile, and didn't want to admit it, but, he ships them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that in the show, Elliot probably didn't have a crush on Kurt, but I thought the idea was neat, and I wanted to write it, so I hoped you enjoyed, and I appreciate every kudos and love every comment, thank you for reading and talk at you in the next one!


	27. A Fifth Time

"Daddy!?" Rose calls from the living room, 

"Coming sweetheart!" Kurt calls back, just sticking the two white sticks in the drawer, not having time to check the results. He opens the bathroom door and is soon greeted by five year old Alex running and hugging his legs.

"We're hungry," He says looking up to his dad.

"Alright, do you want a snack?" Kurt asks leading the little boy from the doorway and into the kitchen. He nods in response opening the fridge to search for something to make them. "What do you want?" He asks moving the leftovers from last night aside.

"Can we have some macaroni and cheese?" Dylan asks, joining the pair from the living room.

"Yeah, I can make that, Papa should be back from his meeting soon too," Kurt says checking the clock on the wall. He pulls down a pan and fills it with water before setting it on a medium burner.

"Do you want an apple while we wait?" Kurt asks one hand on the counter, and the other on his hip, looking down at Alex who nods. "Who else wants one?" Kurt asks aloud reaching across the counter and grabbing a couple apples.

"Me!" Jackson calls from the living room, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Jackson, you're gonna go blind with all the TV you've watched today," Kurt calls getting down a chopping board from the cupboard and a sharp knife to starts on the Snow White apples.

Dylan settles himself at the breakfast bar and Alex sits beside him.

"Dad! I don't understand multiplication," Rose groans bringing her homework into the kitchen. "What's nine times 8?"

"Remember, use your fingers darling," Kurt replies starting to cut the red apples into slices for the boys.

"Uh, this is stupid," Rose rolls her eyes.

"You better not be rolling your eyes at me," Kurt warns finishing up the final apple and putting four plates across the table. "Jackson, come get your apple," 

Jackson complies sitting beside his twin brother and Rose sits beside him. Kurt starts for the fridge but instantly gets dizzy. He leans on the counter for support. 

"Are you okay?" Dylan asks his mouth full of apple.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Kurt says as the room stops spinning around him, he grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water, sipping on it continuously, before pouring the noodles into the boiling water. 

Dylan just shrugs it off and continues on his apple slices. Kurt takes in a deep breath to steady himself.

"I'm home!" Blaine's voice fills the house, and Kurt can't tell if he's excited he's home or nervous. 

"Papa!" Jackson is soon scooting off of his stool and jumping into Blaine's arms. Blaine laughs lifting him with a groan and setting his son on his hip.

"Hey buddy, what are you up to?" He asks dropping his bag off at the table and entering the kitchen, stealing on of Dylan's apple slices. 

"Daddy's making macaroni and cheese," Jackson explains.

"How nice of Daddy," Blaine smiles coming over to Kurt to place a kiss on his lips.

"Hey," Kurt was more relieved than anything that Blaine was home, they could figure this out together, but later, not right now. It wasn't that important. 

"Hey, you look pale, are you okay?" Blaine asks putting the back of his to his forehead, Jackson still sitting on his hip.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Kurt replies pecking his lips once more. Blaine gives him a skeptical look but nods, setting Jackson back down on the floor. Kurt goes to check the noodles and finds they're done, so he drains them out and adds the cheese to them. Blaine starts getting down bowls for the kids and themselves.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Blaine asks putting a hand on his back, rubbing it lightly.

"No, my stomach hasn't been too happy, but I'll eat now," Kurt pauses feeling Blaine's worried look and stare. "Blaine, I'm fine," Kurt chuckles giving a bowl to the kids sitting at the table. 

When the last is given to Jackson, a wave of nausea washes over Kurt. He grips the counter with one hand and another over his mouth before rushing to the bathroom a hand flying to his stomach.

"Behave," Blaine warns his kids with the wag of his finger before following Kurt to the bathroom. he doesn't bother knocking on the door and just opens it to see Kurt hunched over the toilet, letting out whatever was left in his stomach. Blaine sinks down on his knees, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back comfortingly. "You're alright," Blaine whispers, his hands finding their way under Kurt's t-shirt to give him relief. It was working. 

Kurt is soon resolved to just dry heaving into the toilet. He flushes it and sits against Blaine's chest, between his legs. Kurt wipes his mouth, hot tears still rushing down his cheeks. 

"You're not okay," Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt's hair. A sob escapes Kurt's lips. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Worry was evident in his warm hazel eyes.

"I just feel so gross, and sick," Kurt replies, wiping at his tears, "and the taste of bile in my mouth is horrible," Kurt adds with a sniffle. He stands back up, rinsing his mouth out with cold water from the sink. They stand in silence for a few seconds, while Kurt rinses and wipes his mouth. "I think I'm pregnant," Kurt says looking at Blaine through the mirror.

"Take a test," Blaine replies with a look of sympathy on his face, wanting to make his husband feel better.

"I did," 

"Well, what did it say?" Blaine asks taking Kurt's hands in his.

"I haven't looked at them, I haven't had time," Kurt explains with the shrug of the shoulders.

"Where are they now?"

"In the drawer," Kurt says pointing to the bottom left hand drawer. Blaine is already opening it and pulling out one of them, he sets it back down face down and grabs the other. A small smile spreads across his face. "What do they say?" Kurt asks leaning against the counter.

"You're pregnant, baby," Blaine's smile grows wider, before he shows the sticks to Kurt. Another round of hot tears fall down Kurt's already red cheeks. "Are those happy tears?" Blaine asks, putting the sticks down on the counter and wiping them away for his husband. Kurt shrugs his shoulders not trusting his voice. "Awe, come here baby," Blaine opens his arms and Kurt practically melts into his embrace. "It's okay, you're alright," Blaine promises, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back to comfort his husband in any way possible.

"Daddy! Papa!" Dylan calls from the other room. Kurt lets out a heavy sigh.

"Coming!" Blaine replies taking Kurt's cheeks in his palms. "We'll talk later, alright?" Kurt nods, sniffling. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Kurt says as Blaine leans in for a kiss. 

They make their way back to the kitchen where the kids were finishing their macaroni and cheese, taking their bowls to the sink, but Dylan had a spill, spilling his glass of juice on the counter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time they actually had a time to talk, it was right before they went to sleep, and when the kids were all asleep a good half hour ago. Kurt was lying down in bed and Blaine was removing his shirt.

"Alright, what are you thinking about?" Blaine asks, changing from his jeans and boxers into a clean pair of black boxer and a pair of black pajama pants.

"I don't know, I think I'm just tired right now, can we talk in the morning?" Kurt asks taking in a deep breath, 

"Yeah, of course," Blaine replies, sliding in beside Kurt. Kurt switches off his bedside lamp and rolls over to his side. "I don't get a kiss?" Blaine pouts, spooning his husband, to reach his lips. 

"Sorry," Kurt chuckles giving Blaine an extra kiss to make up for it. Blaine just chuckles before wrapping an arm under Kurt's and his head beside Kurt's. They were practically sharing the same pillow.

"Night, I love you," Blaine says in a singy-song voice.

"I love you more," Kurt smiles pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

Blaine closes his eyes starting to drift off, but Kurt was wide awake. 

"Five kids?" Kurt says aloud. 

"Hm?"

"Five kids, we would have little munchkins," Kurt's face erupts in a smile at the thought.

"Yeah I guess so," Blaine chuckles, now a little more awake than before. Kurt rolls over on his back and rests a hand on his stomach, that was still obviously flat. "How do you feel about that? Do you not want another kid?" Blaine asks a little bit of fear in his voice.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, I'm just saying, that five kids is a lot,"

"But if you think about it, it's only one more than what we love now, it's just one more seat at the table and one more car seat. We always talked about having a big family, I thought we wanted at least five. Think about it, maybe it'll be a girl and Rose won't be the only one. I'm sure she's sick of being the only girl in the house," Blaine says, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. 

"Yeah, when you think about it, it's not that big of a deal," Kurt replies his thumb absently running across his lower belly. 

"What?" Blaine picks his head up from it's comfortable spot. "It's another child! Of course it's a big deal, all of our kids are big deals, they're the shit," Blaine says trying to act serious. Kurt chuckles shaking his head at his husband.

"I married a dork," Kurt teases.

"But I'm your dork," Blaine laughs pressing a kiss to Kurt's shoulder. 

"You are my dork," Kurt replies pecking at Blaine's lips, that quickly turned into another that turned into a heavy makeout. The next thing they knew Kurt's shirt was being tossed aside and Blaine was shimming out of his boxers.


	28. Dave Karosky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have been liking these, I could really use some feedback and tell me if you like the fluffy or if you want more angst. Thank you, and enjoy this and make sure to leave a kudos if you haven't already!

Shopping with Blaine was always a trip. He was an excitable person, if that really a crime? 

Well, it is when it just distracts Kurt from getting done what he needs to get done. He already hated going out as his bump got bigger, their first child squeezing into his uterus and pushing all of his organs around. 

"Blaine!" Kurt laughs at his husband who was practically riding the cart's edge down the aisle with one leg in the air.

"I'm flying, Jack!" Blaine jokes. Kurt tries hard not to laugh, to try and put on a stern face, but he just couldn't.

"Rose! Get your ass back here," Kurt lets out a few chuckles. Blaine laughs, but comes back to his husband. Kurt throws the box of cereal into the cart.

"You're impossible," Kurt teases, shaking his head at Blaine, who had a huge grin on his face.

"But you love me," Blaine reminds him pressing a kiss to his lips after checking for anyone down the aisle.

"For some reason I do," 

Blaine fakes hurt, putting a hand over his heart. "Ouch," Kurt playfully rolls his eyes.

"Get moving, I wanna get outta here," Kurt orders pointing down the aisle.

"Yes sir," Blaine fake salutes, starting down the aisle once again. Kurt locks an arm through Blaine's, still allowing him to push the cart. 

"Wait stop, I need some of these," Kurt says starting to reach on his tiptoes to reach a package of thin mint Oreo's, which wasn't a surprise because he had been craving mint things these past few weeks. His hoodie, that was suppose to be overgrown, rides up a little, making Blaine smiles a little when it revealed his stomach, and barely visible stretch marks. Blaine shakes his head at him, but he eventually gets the package and throws it in the cart. "Alright, we're ready," Kurt smiles. Blaine gives him one firm nod.

"Blaine? Kurt?" The young couple is soon met with a tall, stocky man, holding a package of beer in one hand. 

"Dave!" Blaine smiles at their old- friend? Kurt automatically puts a hand on his stomach in reaction to seeing someone who was pretty much new to them. I mean they haven't heard from Dave in over three years and he had changed quite a bit. 

The former football player now has an impressive beard for someone under thirty and had let his hair grow out a little, but they couldn't see have it, due to it being hidden under a baseball cap with the words "New York Jets" across the front of the olive green fabric.

"Hey, how you doing?" Dave asks wrapping Blaine in a tight hug, making Kurt feel even more insecure. While Blaine had what seemed to be a genuine smile on his face, Kurt had a small smile, of jealousy hinting on his lips. Dave also gave Kurt a hug, but no where near as tight as Blaine's, and for once it wasn't because of his baby bump. 

"We're great actually," Blaine smiles as Kurt links his arm with Blaine's almost to show of that he was his, not Dave's. "You?" 

"I'm doing alright, I figured, I'd give New York a try, I moved here a couple of weeks ago,"

"Oh awesome, welcome to the city," Blaine smiles. When Dave put an arm on Blaine's, Kurt's grip tightened on Blaine's arm.

"It's really great here," 

Blaine sensing Kurt's uneasiness took his hand in his, putting it on the top of the cart handle to show it off, and Dave noticed it, but only gave it a glance. 

"So what have you been up to?" Dave asks.

"We're expecting baby number one," Kurt spits in, resting a hand on the top of his stomach. Dave's facial expression softens.

"Oh, wow, that's amazing, congratulations!" Dave chuckles nervously. 

Kurt knew Dave was an alright guy, but he didn't like the fact, no matter how hard Kurt wanted to forget it, Blaine was his ex, and he's probably seen as much of Blaine as Kurt has, which is rather unsettling to think about for Kurt.

"Yeah, we're extremely excited for her arrival," Blaine adds in looking to Kurt with the smile he only gave Kurt giving his husband a sense of reassurance. Dave also noticed that. 

"We should go get coffee sometime," Dave says to the both of them, but Kurt knew exactly who he was talking to, Blaine.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful," Kurt smiles at his former enemy. Dave nods once again.

"Well, I should get back home, an episode of Shameless and take out pizza is calling my name," Dave chuckles before giving Blaine another hug and giving Kurt one as well, before heading down the aisle, but not before grabbing a package of Thin Mint Oreo's with ease from the top shelf, making Kurt roll his eyes. 

"Are you alright?" Blaine asks his husband,

"Did you ever have sex with him?" Kurt asks ignoring Blaine's question.

"What?" The question caught Blaine off guard.

"Did you ever fuck him, Blaine?" Kurt asks, wrapping a protective arm around his stomach.

"No, I never fucked him," Blaine chuckles, squeezing Kurt's hand. 

"Why? I mean, he's tall and muscular and-"

"Yeah, but he isn't Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson is he?" 

"I wasn't Hummel-Anderson back then,"

"Kurt, I'm trying to say, I don't care that he's tall and muscular, because he isn't you. Do you really think I was alright with fucking him? Even if we were dating, I always had you in the back of mind, always, you never left, and you won't leave, I don't want it any other way, okay? So to answer your question again, no, I did not fuck him," Blaine replies, opening his arms to Kurt. Kurt takes a sigh that turned more into a childish pout before falling into his husband's arms. Blaine pressing a kiss to his hair before squeezing him tight in his arms. 

"Thank you," Kurt smiles.

"For what?"

"For not fucking him," Kurt chuckles pressing a proper peck to his lips. Blaine chuckles. 

"Of course, wasn't a problem," Blaine teases.


	29. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about something real quick? I was on a website and it was "The Most Hated to Most Liked Glee Characters," so I was reading it and Rachel friggin Berry was the most liked character. *Insert cricket noise* I have never met a single person who watched Glee and said "Yes, Rachel is my favorite," or "Rachel is a nice character," ever and they're saying that she the most liked? What?! Also that Will is the most hated, and Sam is more hated than Hunter and Terri Schuester! What kind of drugs were they on when they made this? Who did they interview?  
> RANT OVER  
> Anyway, on a better note, I hope you liked this, I think it's very cute and I hope you do to, if you do think so, leave a kudos and a comment telling me so, I really appreciate them so much.

"I don't wanna name her," Kurt groans resting a hand on the top of his stomach. Blaine chuckles, continuing to rub at Kurt's feet from his dining chair beside Kurt's.

"She can't go nameless the rest of her life," Blaine smiles, flipping through another page in the baby book. Kurt rolls his eyes, throwing another Twizzler in his mouth.

"I'm her Daddy, what I say goes," Kurt teases. Blaine playfully shakes his head.

"Alright, we can just call her Button,"

"Exactly we've called her that for eight and a half months, she'll be fine with that name," Kurt chuckles a smile groaning on his face. "I mean we already have four kids, and I think we've used all the names possible,"

"I don't think four kids can take up that many names," Blaine defends, rubbing at the ball of Kurt's foot. 

"Well, we've used Rose Elizabeth, Dylan Devon, Alexander James, and Jackson Burt, there's like no names left," Kurt shakes his head, sipping at his vanilla strawberry milkshake, that Blaine had made specially for him.

"Well, three of the four names, are boys names, and if we were to give Button one of those names, she'd probably kill us when she got older," Blaine responds stealing one of Kurt's strawberry flavored snacks and sticking it in his mouth. Kurt groans, laying his head against the back of the chair. 

"You're gonna wake up the kids," Blaine teases playfully hitting his calf. 

"Look in your book," Kurt playfully rolls his eyes for the millionth time that night. Blaine chuckles flipping another page. 

"What about Lila?" Blaine asks looking to Kurt who was already shaking his head.

"Sounds like a leaf," 

Blaine quietly groans. "What's wrong with that?" Kurt just shakes his head again. "Alright,"

"What if we named her after someone in your family?" Kurt suggests, rubbing one side of his stomach, as if settling a kick. 

"Kurt, no,"

"Why not?"

"Why not? What's do you mean why not? They're horrible to me, No, it's not happening, I won't allow that,"

"Blaine, you're mom supported us," Kurt defends, setting his empty glass on the dining table.

"I didn't see her when Rose was born, or hear her calling to ask if Dylan was okay when he got hurt at pee wee football last month," Blaine reminds his husband.

"But, she did send a card when Alex and Jackson graduated preschool a few months ago,"

"Oh congratulations to her, she finally remembered something that happened in her grandkids life, I'm glad she checks her missed calls and texts from me now, and that she remembered she has two sons and not just one," Blaine rolls his eyes, standing up, moving Kurt's feet off his lap, and taking Kurt's empty glass to the kitchen.

"Blaine, come back, I didn't mean to upset you," Kurt apologizes with a heavy sigh, rolling his head to the back of the chair to watch his husband across the breakfast bar that separated the dining room from the kitchen.

"I never said I was upset," Blaine argues but his tone of voice told a different story. Kurt rolls his eyes, before standing up slowly, mindful of his huge baby bump. Blaine was already making Kurt another milkshakes. Kurt looks to his husband as he scooped at the vanilla ice cream into the blender.

"Blaine, look, I'm sorry," Kurt says again coming to his side and making Blaine drop the scoop, and wrap it around his shoulders as he wraps his own arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine sighs heavily but wraps his other arm around Kurt's arm. Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's shoulder, letting his head lay there. 

"It's alright, my parents just work me up sometimes," Blaine replies pressing a kiss to Kurt's head. 

"I know, and I still suggested it, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, it's okay," Blaine replies, he squeezes Kurt tightly before letting him go. 

"You don't have to make me another one," Kurt defends sticking his finger in the tub to get a bit of ice cream on his finger.

"I know, but I want to," Blaine replies before pouring a few drops of strawberry syrup in the blender.

"You're sweet," Kurt chuckles placing a kiss to his cheek. Blaine smiles.

"I know, now go sit back down, we need to name this munchkin," Blaine says nodding towards their old spot.

"Wait, first, give me a kiss," Kurt smiles making the 'I' sound like an elongated 'e'. Blaine chuckles leaning over to peck his awaiting, puckered lips. "Thank you sir," Kurt adds before waddling back over to his old spot, while Blaine turned on the blender, but only for a few seconds, enough to get it mixed, but enough to wake up the kids. He had perfect this skill, ever since Kurt started to having cravings for milkshakes of all flavors, and would make them late at night, like he was tonight. Kurt groans, rubbing at his stomach. "This little girl will not stop kicking my ribs," Kurt announces, getting as comfortable as possible in the wooden chair. Blaine smiles coming over and setting the now full glass in his hands. 

"Well, maybe we'll have a soccer player on our hands," Blaine teases resting Kurt's feet in his lap once more. 

"What about Sophia?" Kurt suggests, taking another sip of his milkshake before setting it beside his Twizzlers and Doritos.

"I don't think it'll fit forever, like It's cute for a little girl, but not a thirty year old," Blaine explains stealing a chip from Kurt's bag. 

"Oh God, I don't wanna think about any of our kids being thirty, they can just stay young forever," Kurt chuckles, rubbing at his stomach. 

"Awe, I don't wanna think about it either, but we're gonna have to, when naming her," Blaine replies leaning over to press a kiss to Kurt's tummy.

"Ugh, fine," Kurt jokes sticking a Twizzler into his mouth.

"What about Elena?" Blaine suggests. 

"Huh, that's not bad," Kurt replies taking a few seconds to think about it, "Elena, it's pretty, delicate sounding, I like it,"

"What about a middle name?"

"Elena Carole?"

"Eh, as much as I would love to name one of our kids after her, I don't that sounds too well together," Blaine shrugs.

"Alright, yeah I can see that," Kurt agrees. 

"Elena Sue? We do kinda owe her for us being together,"

"No! We are not naming our kids after that she devil, she made my high school career a living hell," Kurt shakes his head at his husband, "And I'm not thanking her for our relationship, we would have ended up together not matter what, because Dave is not me, and Walter is definitely no Blaine Hummel-Anderson," Kurt explains.

"Okay, fair enough," Blaine chuckles continuing to rub at Kurt's heel with his thumbs.

"Why do we have to name her after someone we know? Why don't we just pick a name we like?" Kurt asks.

"I thought that was like a tradition that we had," Blaine shrugs, 

"We didn't do it with Alexander, we don't know an Alexander or a James,"

"We know a James, but again, let's not talk about my family, we didn't name him after my dad, but after Cooper, who's middle name is James," Blaine shrugs.

"What about Marie? I like that and it sounds good," Kurt offers.

"Elena Marie Hummel-Anderson," Blaine lets it roll off his tongue, "Yeah, sounds good," Blaine nods.

"Is our daughter named?" Kurt asks a smile spreading across his face. 

"Our daughter has been named," Blaine confirms, leaning over to wrap his arms around his husband.

"Yay!" Kurt smiles also wrapping his arms around his husband. A firm kick to Kurt's side made him whimper and release him. "I think she knows she's been named," Kurt chuckles rubbing the spot with his palm. Blaine laughs kneeling down in front of Kurt's belly button.

"Hey there Elena Marie, do you like your new name?" His answer was a strong kick to Kurt's very taut skin, making Blaine chuckle and Kurt groan. "Sorry, baby," Blaine apologizes, looking up to his husband with a smile on his face.

"No you're not," Kurt teases, Blaine just shrugs knowing he was right.


	30. Kurt's Bad Mood

Kurt couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, the little girl taking home in his womb wouldn't stop kicking him, and he had constant cramps. So, he did the only logical thing he could think of.

He woke up his peacefully sleeping husband, Blaine.

"Blaine, wake up," Kurt groans shaking his husband's shoulders. Blaine who was laying on his stomach, snoring lightly, hid his face into his pillow moaning into it. "Blaine, get up," Kurt repeats shoving him a bit, making him roll over on his side.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks, sitting up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I can't sleep," He replies leaning on his elbows, resting a hand on the bottom of his overgrown stomach.

"Awe, my poor baby," Blaine cooed laying Kurt down to spoon him, rubbing his stomach lightly.

"I've tried that," Kurt groans putting a hand over Blaine's.

"Let's try it again, it won't hurt," Blaine whispers pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"I don't-"

"Shh, relax, Kurt," Blaine adds. Kurt takes a heavy sigh but closes his eyes, snuggling into the pillow. Blaine smiles a bit, closing his eyes, still running his hand over Kurt's worn out t-shirt. 

After a few minutes a strong kick to Blaine's hand made him laugh and Kurt groan loudly into the pillow. 

"Blaine," Kurt complains. Blaine chuckles rubbing the spot a bit more. "She's been doing that ALL night," Kurt adds rolling over to face his husband. "Stop laughing, it's not funny,"

"I know I'm sorry, baby, it just still amazes me," Blaine's smile fades when he sees Kurt's unamused face staring at him. "Do you wanna go take a hot bath?" 

"It's two in the morning,"

"We've taken hot showers at four in the morning," Blaine chuckles and Kurt's cheeks turn a light pink, but he still rolls his eyes. "Come on," Blaine pulls the covers off of the two and sets his feet on the ground, heading for the ensuite bathroom. Kurt follows him sitting himself on the toilet lid, while they waited for the tub to fill up. 

"These cramps will be the death of me," Kurt complains rubbing at his lower stomach with his palm. 

"Hopefully this will cure it," Blaine presses a kiss to his forehead on his way to the cabinet where he grabbed a bottle of lavender bath oil, pouring a generous amount into the awaiting tub. "Okay, it's full enough that you can get in," Blaine announces. Kurt pouts at the thought of having to move at all. Blaine takes heavy sigh before helping Kurt out of his t-shirt and boxers, and into the tub. Blaine removes his own boxers and dark blue pajama pants before slipping in behind him after switching off the faucet. 

Kurt moans, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder, with a small smile on his face. 

Blaine grabs the loafa, soaping it up and starting it on Kurt's legs and working his way up to his chest, then making him sit forward to get his back.

"God Blaine, this feels so good," Kurt moans.

"Good, now relax enough to fall asleep," Blaine chuckles as he leans back into Blaine's chest. Blaine puts his hands on either side of Kurt's stomach, rubbing gently, until another strong kick to his hand made Kurt whimper. Blaine's smile fades. "Shh," Blaine whispers into Kurt's hair. Another swift kick was his reply. Kurt groans again sitting up.

"I don't think this is helping," Kurt announces kneading at his stomach with his fingertips. 

"What else do you wanna try?" Blaine asks, his hands still resting loosely on Kurt's sore hips. 

"I don't know!" Kurt shouts, close to tears.

"Hey, it's alright, come on, let's get out and I'll make you a nice cup of peppermint hot cocoa," Blaine offers, leaning forwards to press a kiss to his ear. Kurt nods, flipping up the plug switch to let the water out. 

Blaine gets out first, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing another for Kurt. He takes his hand in his own, helping him out of the bathtub before helping to dry him off and getting him dressed in a clean, loose "Rent" t-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants. 

From there, Blaine took Kurt's hand, leading him out to the kitchen, where Kurt sat himself at one of the breakfast bar stools while Blaine started on his hot cocoa.

"You're too nice to your pathetic, pregnant husband," Kurt cooed, leaning his elbow on the counter to rest his chin on. Blaine chuckles.

"You're not pathetic," Blaine says, leaning over the table to press a his soft kiss to his lips. "One more," Blaine requests making Kurt giggle before giving him another one. "One more," Kurt playfully shakes his head but gives him another peck on the lips. 

By the time Kurt had his hot chocolate in hand, and Blaine by his side, cuddling into him on couch, it was already, almost four in the morning. 

Blaine reaches over, grabbing one of the blankets, Carole had made them, and throws it over their legs. 

"Sleepy yet?" Blaine asks, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Kurt shrugs, taking a sip from his piping hot mug. 

"Sorta," Kurt replies, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Good, when you finish, I'll give you a back rub okay?" 

Kurt nods as Blaine presses a kiss to the side of his head.

"How did I manage to find you? You're amazing," Kurt says with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I don't know, I think we should thank your horrible spy skills," Blaine laughs, making Kurt do the same. Kurt sets his mug down on the coffee table, and cuddles into Blaine side, his stomach resting against Blaine's chest. "I love you," Blaine adds with a peck to his head.

"I love you too," Kurt smiles, closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep once again.

They hold this position for a while until a strong, forceful kick to Kurt's side made him shoot up.

"Fuck! Why!? Go to sleep! It's fucking four in the morning, and I'm tired as hell, but these stupid cramps and your stupid kicks is going to kill me, because you won't just shut up and go to sleep!" Kurt yells at his stomach. 

"Kurt, calm down sweetheart," Blaine comforts, rubbing at his arm.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're not the one who has to constantly deal with restless night, and sleeping all day, with not being able to pee standing up, which is all the damn time. The kicks are great until you're the one she's kicking! And these stupid as hormones are annoying as hell! I'm sick of being pregnant, I'm over it! One kid is good enough, I don't wanna do this anymore!" Kurt yells, before collapsing into Blaine's arms sobbing.

"Awe, sweetheart, it's okay," Blaine promises rubbing Kurt's back consoles, pressing a kiss to his head, allowing him to cry in his arms. "You only have a few more weeks left alright? Then it's all over and we have a beautiful baby girl to hold and take care of, okay?" 

Kurt nods into Blaine's elbow, his breaths short and hitched. Blaine continues to brush his damp hair down, rubbing his back to comfort his husband as best as he can. Blaine holds him in his arms, until his breathing evens out and soon soft snores are escaping his lips. He takes a deep sigh of relief before removing the blanket from the both of them and picking Kurt up bridal style and into the bedroom. He tucks the comforter up to his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his forehead before moving over to his side of the bed, allowing himself to wrap his arms around Kurt's sleeping form. He looks up at the clock to check the time, Kurt's body and child had finally let him sleep.

5:45 am 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Rachel greets wrapping Blaine in a hug. 

"Hey, how are you?" He asks before moving onto Finn who was happy to give the much shorter boy a hug hello. 

"Great, how's baby Hummel-Anderson?" Rachel cooed going to rest a hand on Kurt's stomach but he smacked it away.

"Don't touch me," Kurt practically growls, before leaving the small entrance hall to the kitchen. Rachel looks to her step brother-in-law, shocked. Blaine just takes a deep breath. Even though they fell asleep at almost six, their baby girl woke them back up at eight thirty and they didn't have time to go back to sleep before Finn and Rachel came over for lunch. 

Blaine turns shaking his head to Rachel. She pouts but they head back into the kitchen where Kurt was sitting at the table, sipping on his steaming tea. Blaine leans down, pressing a kiss to his head.   
"Hey momma bear," Finn greets, sitting beside him. 

"Call me 'momma' one more time Finn and I will rip your head off, and put it on a stick to use as a lawn decoration," Kurt threatens standing back up to fill his cup once more. 

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Finn asks, taking the coffee filled mug from Blaine's hands.

"He didn't sleep too well last night, which means I didn't sleep well last night either," Blaine replies, sitting beside Kurt's empty chair. 

"Oh, was it the hormones?" Finn says completely seriously. 

"Finn! I swear to god, I will kill you!" Kurt shouts from the kitchen, starting for the connected dining room once again.

"Sweetheart, don't kill your step-brother, you'll have to give birth in jail," Blaine teases, standing back up. "Sit, I'll get your tea," Blaine adds pressing a kiss to his forehead and goes back to the kitchen, leaving Kurt, Rachel and Finn alone. 

"So, how are you feeling?" Rachel asks, taking Kurt's hands over the table, when Kurt practically glares at it, Rachel retracts it.

"Fine, just tired, why? Do the purple bags and dark circles under my eyes say something's wrong? Or do my frown lines just look more prominent? Or does my pale skin just look sickly?" Kurt snaps.  
"What? No, we were just asking," Rachel defends.

"Woah, don't bring me into this, I didn't ask anything," Finn puts his hands in the air as if in surrender. Kurt almost glares at him to with his best bitch face. 

When Blaine walked in, he could practically cut the tension and awkwardness with the a knife. "What's going on in here?" Blaine asks setting Kurt's cup down in front of him. "Everything okay?" 

"Fine," Kurt replies simply, sipping from his warm tea. Blaine sits beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist to rub his lower back comfortingly. 

"I didn't know lack of sleep did this someone," Finn whispers into his mug to no one but himself, but everyone still heard.

"Do you not know when to stop?" Kurt asks turning to his step-brother. Blaine sighs, hanging his head down.

"You weren't suppose to hear that," Finn stares his mouth practically gaping open. Blaine shakes his head to Finn to get him to stop talking. Blaine was experienced when it came to one of Kurt's bad moods since the pregnancy started. It was best just to leave him alone and let him snap at you when he needed to. He never meant what he said anyways and would later apologize.

Kurt stared at Finn, like he was planning his death in his head, and how he would hide the over growns body. Blaine leans over, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"How about you go take a nap? You don't seem to be in a mood for company," Blaine offers, still rubbing his back. Kurt turns his head, meeting his husband's gaze. "Come on," Blaine stands, taking Kurt's hand in his own, helping him up and leading him into the bedroom. 

He helps his husband lay down and pulls the covers up under his arms. 

Blaine goes to grab a pillow and when he turns around Kurt has a few stray tears rushing down his cheeks. 

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Blaine asks rushing over to his side, rubbing his arm, trying to get him to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I know, I've been a bitch, but god, I'm so tired, and not just physically but mentally. Like I was talking about yesterday, but I'm so tired, and over this," Kurt sobs. Blaine uses his thumb to wipe away his tears that were staining his cheeks red.

"I know baby, I know," Blaine chuckles sadly leaning down to press his lips against Kurt's forehead. "It's alright, we know that you aren't feeling well, we get it," Blaine nods, helping Kurt sit up so he can wrap him in a hug, rubbing his back lightly. "You'll be alright" Blaine promises. Kurt nods into his shoulder, his body wracking with sobs. Blaine continues to rub his back and let him cry into the fabric of his button up, until her calmed down enough to let go. 

Kurt lays down again on his side, and Blaine pulls the covers back up to Kurt's shoulders. 

"Sleep well my love," Blaine smiles, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. Kurt smiles and Blaine gets back to his feet heading for the door.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" He stops in his tracks, turning around to look at his husband.

"I love you," 

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine smiles, leaving back to the kitchen and shutting the bedroom door behind him.


	31. A Hit to the Face

As soon as Blaine walked through the apartment door, he let out a loud groan practically throwing his bag on the dining room table.

"Long day?" Kurt asks setting his Vogue magazine on his growing stomach.

"The longest," Blaine replies, opening the fridge to grab a cold bottle of water and taking a long drink followed by a satisfied sigh. Kurt gives him a sympathetic look. "How was your day,"

"Well, peanut has been restless all day, but we spent it lying around and watching The Great British Bakeoff, which made me want cake so, I went down to the bakery a few hours ago and got a piece of chocolate cake," Kurt explains, throwing his magazine to the coffee table. 

"Sound luxurious," Blaine teases, setting his now half empty water bottle on the counter and sitting at the edge of the couch, moving Kurt's feet into his lap. 

"Well, the two hundred bathroom breaks and morning sickness makes it a little less luxurious," Kurt jokes, connecting his fingers over the top of his stomach. Blaine smiles leaning over to press a kiss to his husband's lips. "I was waiting for that," Kurt teases, as Blaine gets back into his original position at Kurt's feet. 

"You have received," Blaine chuckles, starting to rub at Kurt's bare feet. "The morning sickness is back?"

"Yeah, not as bad as it was in the beginning but yeah, it's back," Kurt sighs heavily, starting to rub at the top of his stomach and looking down at it. "I really just wanna go and do something one of these days, I mean I don't want to spend my entire maternity leave cooped up in this house, it's not like I'm on bedrest," Kurt complains.

"You went and got cake today," Blaine reminds him with a small smile on his face. 

"I mean with you, like actually go and- ow," Kurt stops himself starting to rub at the upper side of his stomach, near his ribs.

"What's wrong? Should I call someone?" Blaine asks panic in his eyes.

"No, don't call anyone, she keeps kicking my ribs and using them as a jungle gym," Kurt replies leaning his head against the arm of the couch. Blaine visibly relaxes.

"Can I feel?" Blaine asks, stopping from rubbing his feet to look up, excitement in his eyes. Kurt just laughs, Blaine's faces softens.

"Blaine, you don't have to ask, this is your peanut too," Kurt chuckles. Blaine's cheeks turn a light pink and he gets to his knees. Kurt lays completely down on the couch so his tummy is facing up towards the ceiling. Kurt puts one hand behind Blaine's head, cradling it carefully, and putting the other on his chest. A smile was planted firmly on his lips at seeing his husband so excited to interact with their little peanut growing safely in Kurt's stomach.

Blaine rests one hand on Kurt's upper thigh. He rolls Kurt's oversized "Wicked" shirt up to reveal his taut skin and reddening stretch marks. He lets it sit at the top of his stomach near Kurt's hands. Blaine puts his other hand on his ever growing stomach. He presses his lips to his skin a smile playing on them. Kurt starts to play with Blaine's dark curls between his long still slim fingertips. 

"Hey there baby," Blaine whispers, "It's your papa here, I'm sure you're sick of hearing my voice, but I can't wait to meet you and this is the only way I can talk to you, I love you so much and I hope you know that," He pauses lifting his head up to put both hands on either side of his tummy. After a minute he gives up and presses his lips to his skin once again. "Come on sweetheart, just give your papa-" Kurt laughs when he feels a hard kick to the side of his stomach, right where Blaine's cheek was pressed to. Blaine jumps back. Kurt covers his hand with his mouth to contain his laughter. 

Blaine sits there for a few seconds before laughing. "She just kicked me in the face," Blaine laughs again, a hand to his cheek.

"She did," Kurt laughs, his hand still rest loosely behind Blaine's head. "She totally just hit you in the face," 

Blaine sits there for a few seconds, letting his giggles subside before putting his lips to his skin once again. 

"You're a troublemaker already? I have a feeling you're going to be just like your daddy," Blaine teases that earned a playful slap to the back of Blaine's head, but it was all out of love because Kurt did it with a teasing smile on his face. 

"I'm not a troublemaker, I just know what I want," Kurt defends.

"Uh huh, sure sweetheart," Blaine chuckles, rubbing each side of Kurt's stomach, feeling her kick again, but more gently. 

"I hope she calms down before I go to sleep, I really don't wanna be kept up at night again," Kurt sighs heavily, his smile fading.

"Awe, my poor baby," Blaine cooed teasingly, leaning up to press a kiss to Kurt's awaiting lips.

"I know, poor me," Kurt jokes pecking Blaine's lips once more. 

"Is it too late to go get something to eat?" Blaine asks against Kurt's lips. 

"I don't wanna go out," Kurt groans, rolling his shirt back down, over his stomach. 

"I thought you wanted to go out and do things," Blaine shakes his head, leaning back on the balls of his feet.

"Not tonight, I would have to actually get up and change out of my sweats and put on real pants," Kurt groans,

"I never thought I would hear you say those words, and you're pregnant so you get an excuse, you can wear whatever you wanted," Blaine shrugs, putting a hand on Kurt's thigh and rubbing the spot with his thumb. 

"Ugh, can we just order in, get some takeout Thai food or pizza or something," Kurt suggests, sitting up on his elbows. 

"Whatever you want, darling," Blaine smiles leaning over to press a kiss on his lips with a loud pop, before standing to go grab his phone from the counter to call the Thai food place, a couple block down from their apartment complex.


	32. Brick

Blaine was moving his hips in the kitchen while the song "Cold Hearted" played through the speaker on his phone. 

"Look into his eyes, oh, oh," Blaine sings along, using a sharp knife as a microphone for a few seconds while he chopped up apples and other fruit for a snack for Rose who was already two. He bobbed his head at the instrumental, turning around sassily to grab a plate from cupboard. 

This was something usually Kurt and Blaine would do together but when Kurt hit 30 weeks he stopped doing a lot, because their froggy on the way was kicking up a storm constantly during the night, so he made up for it in naps during the day while Rose would play in the living room with Kurt just a foot away on the couch, sleeping, and Blaine checking in between songs. 

She really just watched TV and happily played with her toys. They were always worried she would get into something shouldn't be getting into so before she was born they spent an entire two weeks making sure the place was baby proofed and two years later it still remained intact, especially with her tiny toddler hands wanting to get into everything and their second on the way in just a few weeks. 

Blaine peeks his head in the living room to see the said little girl, sitting against the couch with a stuffed butterfly and cat in her hands, but her eyes staring at "Elmo" playing on the TV in front of her, teaching her about counting. A small, proud smile greets Blaine's lips, as he shoved a sliced apple in his mouth before returning back to the kitchen as "It's not unusual" came through the speaker. He started to hum along while he grabbed the gallon of milk from the fridge swallowing his apple before pouring some into Rose's sippy up and pouring two other regular glasses full. 

When he put the milk jug back into the fridge, he heard the sound of smashing glass and soon cries were filling the air. 

Blaine automatically ran to the living room worried, Rose had fell into the coffee table or knocked down a lamp, but he was not ready for what he saw waiting for him in the living room.

Kurt was now awake, holding their little girl on his hip, trying to soothe her, his bump prominent. Glass from the window beside them was smashed all over the hardwood floor and rug and a brick was lying within the mess. 

"Blaine," Kurt takes a sigh of relief, breathing heavily and rubbing Rose's back lightly as she cuddled up to his chest.

"What the hell happened?" Blaine asks, looking through the small hole in the window, seeing no one acting any different. New York was one of those places where if there was a gunshot, few people would turn to look, just because it was always so loud here. 

"I don't know, I was sleeping, then heard glass shatter and Rose cry, so I got up and took her," Kurt says, tears starting down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks coming over to him. Kurt nods as Blaine wiped a few tears away. He looks down to Rose,

"I think she's just scared," Kurt says, looking down at their daughter for any sign of injury. Kurt takes one of her arms and his face goes limp. "I think a shard got her arm," Kurt adds, rubbing the red, lightly bleeding part with hit thumb. "You're okay baby," Kurt cooed starting for the hallway. 

Blaine reached down picking up the object that caused the damage. This wasn't an accident and the word painted in white on the front confirmed it. "Fag" in big, fat bold letters was staring back at him.  
"Kurt," Blaine holds the brick up to his husband. Kurt stops looking back at him.

"Jesus! I thought we were safe here," Kurt says more tears starting down his cheeks as he made his way to the bathroom to clean their little girl up and get her a bandage on the mark on her arm.   
Blaine sighs heavily setting the brick down on the coffee table and getting a broom from the closet in the entry way. When he returned her started to sweep the glass shards from the ground. He went over the same spots over and over again multiple time to make sure he got it all. He moved the coffee table, couch and side table, worried he was going to miss a small piece.

He definitely didn't want Rose to hurt herself and cut her foot or hand open.

When he finished sweeping the living room a few times, Kurt had made his way back out into the living room, a now calm Rose on his hip.

He set her down by the dining room table, and gave her a couple toys, just carrying her was exhausting to him now that he himself was with child once again.

"Baby, just stay out there and watch Rose, I'll pick this up," Blaine offers, "She has a snack on the counter with milk," He adds. 

"You sure? I can help,"

"No, baby, you're eight and half months pregnant, I don't want you to hurt yourself, I got this," Blaine nods, dumping a dustpan full of glass in the trash can at the end of the breakfast bar. Kurt nods, standing from his seat to grab Rose's snack. 

When Blaine was finished sweeping, he grabbed the vacuum and started on the rug. 

"I thought we were gonna be safe here, this isn't Lima, and now we aren't safe in our own home," Kurt sighs heavily, setting Rose at the breakfast bar to have her snack.

"I know so did I, but we've been living here for how many years? Six? Nothing like this has ever happened, it's probably just some punks, looking for someone to piss off.

"How did they even reach our window without getting caught?" Kurt asks. Blaine was just as curious, they lived on the third floor of an apartment complex, and they had some how managed to hit their window and break it. 

"Lucky shot maybe?" Blaine offers, finishing on the carpet and moving to the couch cushions with the vacuum tube.

"Yeah," Kurt scoffs at the term, sitting at the end of the dining room table, rubbing at the side of his stomach like he always did when he was nervous or thinking. 

"It'll be okay, if you want, can you call downstairs to the lobby and explain what happened, see if we can get the window fixed?" Blaine asks. Kurt nods, standing from his seat and grabbing his phone from the counter and dialing the familiar number. 

Blaine wasn't listening to the conversation, he was too busy, turning the couch inside and out to make sure he was getting every single little piece. When he stands again, he vacuums the carpet one more time just to be safe before putting it back into the closet in the entry way.

By the time he was finished so was Kurt.

"They said that they'd get a guy to come up and look at it, and hopefully replace it tomorrow," Kurt says putting his phone down on the table. Blaine sits beside him as Kurt puts his head on the table, his chestnut locks being cradled by his arms. Blaine gives him a small smile, rubbing at his back. "What if they hurt Rose? Like really hurt her?" Kurt asks, looking up at his husband.

"I don't wanna think about that," Blaine says shaking his head with a deep sigh.

"What if the brick hit her, if she was just a few feet over it would have. Or, it would have hit the coffee table and sent that flying into pieces too," Kurt ponders.

"The good thing is it didn't hit her or you, if it hit either of you, or if either of you got hurt, I don't what I'd do," Blaine shakes his head in disbelief. He could see the tears starting in Kurt's eyes once again. "Hey, it's alright, we're all okay," Blaine says, opening his arms for his husband who happily stood, sitting in his lap. Blaine presses a long kiss to the side of Kurt's head. 

"It's gonna be so cold tonight," Kurt groans into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine chuckles. He was right though, the middle of September was already cold, but at night it got colder, and they would probably freeze. Even if they did cover the window with a sheet or a blanket, they would still freeze tonight. "Ugh, why does this happen to us?" Kurt groans, hiding his face into Blaine's cardigan. Blaine just gives him a small smile, rubbing circles into his lower back. 

"Maybe we should move," Blaine blurts.

"What?" Kurt picks his head up to look at him.

"I mean, whoever did this knows where we live, and that terrifying in itself, maybe we should look for a new apartment after Froggy is born," Blaine offers, rubbing his hand across Kurt's stomach. Kurt's lips curl into a smile at the nickname. They knew they baby's name, Dylan, but when Burt had called him froggy when him and Carole were visiting a few months ago, the nickname stuck. They both used it a lot, without even noticing. 

Just like when Kurt was pregnant with Rose, they called his bump Peanut. Maybe this would be a tradition. 

"You're right," Kurt says seriously, his smile fading, "I don't what I'd do if either of them got hurt," Kurt adds looking up at Rose happily eating at her snack and sipping from her cup.

"We should start looking," Blaine nods. Kurt nods with him, laying his head back on his shoulder picking the loose threads from Blaine's cardigan.


	33. They're Too Tight

After cleaning up the dishes from the early lunch Kurt had made, Blaine expected to walk into their bedroom to find Kurt finishing up his moisturizing routine, or fixing his hair so it looked it's best before they headed out for their weekly lamaze class. Or maybe even still trying to find the right top to go with his outfit. What he did not expect to find was Kurt lying at the end of the bed with his feet on the floor and his back laying on the mattress still. His black three quarter sleeve sweater riding up to show his not so flat stomach anymore, and his hands resting over his face. His shoulder shaking with sobs, and his pair of too tight maroon jeans unbuttoned, unzipped and riding low on his hips.

"Kurt? Honey, what's wrong?" Blaine asks, quickly making his way over to his husband, and standing in front of him. Kurt groans in response. The curly haired man sighs heavily taking Kurt's wrists in his hands and removing them from Kurt's face to reveal his cheeks red and puffy from tears. "What happened?" Blaine asks again, leaning over Kurt's body, careful not to put too much pressure on the body under him. 

"They won't button, or zip," Kurt says looking down at his pants button. Blaine can't help but smile, tension leaving his shoulders, knowing his husband was okay.

"You're okay though?" Blaine asks, letting go of Kurt's arms.

"No, do I look okay?" Kurt snaps, his fingers finding his jean button again. He sucks in much as he can, unable to make both sides meet. "Jesus!" Kurt shouts, letting go for a few seconds before returning the pressure. Blaine lets out a small chuckle. "Don't laugh at me! Help me," Kurt groans. 

Blaine sighs heavily, "You're gonna suffocate the baby," Blaine replies, putting both hands on his hips.

"No, she he plenty of room in there," Kurt shakes his head, trying the button was again but failing once again. "Help me!" He adds, looking to his husband like it was obvious. "This is your child too, the least you can do is help me put my pants on," Kurt mumbles, rolling his eyes. 

Blaine does the same, making sure Kurt didn't see before putting his knee up on the mattress and smacking Kurt's hands away from the button that was frustrating his husband to a point it made him cry. He uses everything he can to get the jeans that he loved to see Kurt wear, but hated to take them off, but it still doesn't work. 

"Suck in," Blaine offers.

"I am, you asshole!" Kurt snaps back with a groan, putting his forearm across his forehead. Blaine knew he didn't mean it, so he didn't say anything and just shook his head. After a few more tries he gives up and gets back to his feet. "Let me try zipping them first," Blaine suggests, returning to his first position to put both hands on the front of Kurt's jeans and attempt to zip the bronze zipper up.   
Luckily, it starts to zip up with a bit of difficulty but the sound of a snap made Kurt look down, but unable to see over Blaine's head, who was wide eyed. Kurt was going to kill him.

"Blaine, what happened?" Kurt asks, sitting on his elbows to look down.

"Uh, you're going to murder me, but the zipper broke off," Blaine says looking up at his husband his forefinger and thumb still clutching the bronze zipper. He thought Kurt was going to start shouting about how expensive the jeans were and how pissed off he was, but instead Kurt leaned back, covering his face with his hands and started to cry. "Sweetheart?" Blaine sets the zipper aside and tried to pry Kurt's hands off his face, but Kurt didn't let him. Since that didn't work, Blaine just rubbed at Kurt's side wit his hand trying to comfort him.

He knew Kurt loved the jeans, but I think he was more upset that they broke because they didn't fit over his baby bump more than anything else. Blaine leans down placing a kiss to Kurt's side.

"Fuck it!" Kurt shouts, his hands flying in anger, "I'll just show up to lamaze class with a broken zipper and undone pants, no one will notice the fat pregnant man with ruined jeans!" He complains his sobs returning. 

"Honey, you're not fat, like you said, you're pregnant. This is all normal, okay?" Blaine comforts sitting beside his husband on the bed, who was still lying on his back, but head turned to his husband to look at him while he talked. "I hated those jeans anyways," Blaine replies.

"Why? I thought you loved how my ass looked in them," Kurt sniffles, his body no longer wracking with sobs.

"I do, but they're really hard to rip off of you when all I wanna do is pounce you," Blaine jokes, resting his hands over Kurt's knee and rubbing gently. Kurt chuckles, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine wraps his around Kurt's torso with a smile on his face, gently rubbing his back. Kurt buries his face into the crook of Blaine's neck with a few sniffles. 

"I love you so much, B," Kurt sighs contently holding the embrace.

"I love you too, Darling," Blaine smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek. They hold for a few more seconds before Blaine lets go with a quick tight squeeze. Kurt slouches down, wiping at his eyes with the heel of his hand. Blaine takes one of Kurt's hands in his and presses his forehead against Kurt's. "How about you get changed into a pair of my sweats, we skip the lamaze class, I make you and me a nice bowl of chocolate ice cream, we can cuddle on the couch, and then watch a few episodes of House Hunters while looking at some furniture to decorate the nursery with?" Blaine suggests.

"That sounds wonderful," Kurt gives his husband a grateful smile, and peck on the lips.

"Good," Blaine smiles before standing up and heading over to their shared dresser. He pulls open the bottom drawer and takes out a pair of folded, light gray sweatpants with "NYU" written down the leg. 

He turns back to Kurt and holds them out to him. "Now get those god forsaken jeans off," Blaine chuckles. Kurt gives it back and takes the sweatpants in his hands. "I'll in the kitchen," Blaine adds pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's temple before heading back to the kitchen to make them their ice cream.


	34. Three Times Elena Wouldn't Let Blaine Work

The First Time

"The kids are asleep," Blaine says from the doorway of the shared bedroom with a loud yawn and a big stretch.

"Are you going to sleep?" Kurt asks, looking up from his book and over his reading glasses. 

"I can't, I have to finish up those essays," Blaine sighs heavily, coming over to beside the bed to press a kiss against Kurt's temple who was already groaning. "Give me thirty minutes, and I'll be back here to cuddle you," He plants another kiss on the top of his head with a loud pop and a "Mwah!" sound effect. 

"Fine, I guess I will allow that," Kurt moans with a playful roll of the eyes. Blaine chuckles before getting back to his feet and heading down the stairs to his office as he was already unbuttoning his white button up and un tucking his white undershirt. 

He flips on the switch making the mahogany furniture and light brown leather chair visible. As much as he really didn't want to do this at 10:30 at night he knew he needed to because he was putting off grading the essay's for far too long and his students were getting restless and wanted to know their grades. Saying that he had forgot them was starting to become an invalid excuse. 

With a dark, and heavy sigh, he plops down in his said chair and opens up his bag, grabbing the stack of paper from it. He then reaches over grabbing a red pen to start making corrections. When he adjusts his sock clad feet he about jumps was there was a giggle coming from his desk. 

He head snaps up. Did his desk just giggle? He rolls his chair back just enough to look under it to find four year old Elena laying on her back, clutching at her onesie that was turning her into a unicorn. It was white with yellow footies to look like hooves, a pink mane was running down her back, and the top of her forehead had a unicorn muzzle on top of it. It was completed with a golden horn on the top of her head. Blaine lets out a small laugh.

"What are you doing girl?" Blaine asks, shaking his head playfully.

"No work!" She says holding her hands in the air with a large smile on her face. Blaine chuckles picking the young girl up by placing his hands under her armpit and lifting her onto his right knee. 

"Papa needs to get these done though," Blaine defends. "Did you wanna sit on my lap while I work?" 

"No," Elena shakes her arms around Blaine's neck and looking up at him, her bright green eyes staring into his hazel ones. Blaine chuckles again, rubbing her back softly. 

"How about I make a deal with you," He pauses to get her to nod as he brushes her light brown hair behind her ear, her hood falling down by her neck. "I'll take you back to bed and I'll read you a bedtime story," He offers. 

"No, a song," She says as Blaine stands up, taking the little girl on his hip and heading back upstairs to her bedroom. 

"Okay I'll sing instead," he says kicking the door open gently and laying her down in her bed. He pulls her light pink covers up to her shoulders, pressing a light kiss on her forehead. "What do you wanna hear?" He asks resting one hand on the far side of the bed for support.

"Rainbow!" She says excitedly. Blaine nods before clearing his throat to start.

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh oh"

 

Blaine sang softly brushing her hair from her already drooping eyes. 

 

"Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me  
Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to,  
Oh why, oh why can't I?"

He took in a soft breath to continue but he noticed Elena's mouth was slightly ajar and a few gentle snores were heard. A small smile appeared on Blaine's lips as he leaned over pressing a kiss to her forehead and making sure she was tucked in tight before getting to his feet and heading out the door and back to the bedroom he shared with Kurt.

It was too late to start the essay's he would have them for tomorrow during his lunch break. When he entered he wasn't surprised to see Kurt still up and reading, he looks up to his husband with a smile.

"Get them done?" Kurt asks, setting his book down on the nightstand.

"No, Ellie came and visited me so I put her back to bed," Blaine replies removing his jeans and undershirt, leaving him in his boxers. Kurt chuckles.

"Awe, she just missed her papa," Kurt says taking off his glasses and setting them aside. Blaine chuckles going to the ensuite bathroom to take out his contacts and toss them in the trash. He grabs his glasses from beside the sink and returns back to bed. 

"I know," Blaine replies, bringing the covers up so he can cuddle into them. Kurt reaches across Blaine to switch off his lamp and remove his glasses so he can wrap his arms around his husband, becoming the big spoon. "I love you, goodnight," Blaine says turning his head to peck Kurt's lips.

"I love you too," Kurt says laying his head beside Blaine's.

 

The Second Time

 

It was a couple days later and Blaine had finally gotten through half the stack of essays but he had to finish them by the end of the week. So, after Blaine helped clear the table, and Rose and Dylan got started on the dishes, he started for his office.

"I'll be in my office, finishing up those essays," He calls, stopping to peck Kurt's cheek who was holding a few dirty dishes and was on his way to the sink.

"Okay, we'll be here," Kurt smiles, setting the said plates by the sink.

"I'm not drying!" Dylan argues with his sister, throwing the dish towel at her. She was already preparing the sink to start.

"Yeah you are, I dried last time, it's your turn," Rose replies with the roll of her eyes. Kurt can't help but do the same to the pair, who he felt were constantly fighting.

"Did you wanna change Dalton's diaper instead?" Kurt asks taking the said one year from his high chair and resting him on his hip. 

"No," Dylan grumbles picking the towel back up from the floor.

"That's what I thought," Kurt replies, starting up the stairs to change Dalton's diaper like he had threatened. 

A small smile creeps upon Blaine face as he grabs his satchel from beside the door and went for his office once again.

"No!" Elena cries jumping from the couch, leaving the remote abandoned on the cushion. She runs over to her Papa who had turned his head to her. She latches onto his leg, not letting him move anywhere without having to lift her off the ground. Blaine hangs his head.

"Why not?" Blaine asks looking down at the little girl with his hands on his hips.

"I wanna play with you," She defends looking up to him her hair getting messed up from the friction in his black jeans. 

"I know, but Papa has some work to do," Blaine says putting his hands on his hips, still looking to the little girl. She shakes her head, and give him her best pouty face that she had inherited from her dad. Like her dad, Blaine couldn't say no, so he just nodded, setting his bag down beside the couch and resting the young girl on his hip before returning to the living room.

She sits on the couch and Blaine sits beside her. "I thought you wanted to play," Blaine chuckles as the little girl climbs in his lap.

"Cuddles!" She protests, hiding his face in Blaine's neck. Blaine sighs heavily but nods and squeezes her tight.

Instead of finishing his essays, he fell asleep rather quickly and so did Elena.

 

The Third Time

"Poetry is stupid," A student, Blaine knew to be Jake scoffs, his pencil tapping against his desk. Blaine shakes his head to him, 

"Do you like music?" He asks, using the board eraser to get rid of the writing on the lesson they were finishing.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" He says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, music is poetry," He pauses to set his now dirty eraser back in it's cup holder. "Rap, country, rock, pop, musical theater, to a point they are all poetry, so if you hate poetry you must not like music either," He explains. Jake, looks around the class before shaking his head, scoffing once again at his english teacher. Blaine smirks. "Anyway-" 

He was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He was going to ignore, but he knew his students wouldn't let him so he walked over to his desk checking the caller ID. It was Kurt. Kurt never called unless something happened so he immediately picked it up. 

"What happened? Kurt are you OK?" He asks setting his black dry erase marker on his desk, 

"Papa!" A little girl's voice fills the speaker. Blaine visibly relaxes, he looks up to his students seeing a few worried faces.

"Hey sweetheart," Blaine chuckles putting the phone on speaker. "You're on speaker, darling," He rest on hand on his hip and uses the other to hold out his phone. 

"Hi people!" She giggles. "Papa, I'm bored," She complains. 

"Maybe Daddy can bring you on lunch, where is Daddy?" Blaine asks a smile on his face. All of the kids had done this at least once when they were little, but every time he was worried something had happened. 

"I don't know," She replies. He can only imagine her shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"You have his phone though?" Blaine questions.

"I don't know," She repeats, making a few students chuckle.

"Ellie, are you at home?"

"Yeah," 

"What are you doing babygirl?" He says sitting on his desk after moving a few stacks of paper. 

"Watching TV, but I'm bored," She complains once again with a loud groan. 

"Ellie!" A voice calls from the other end. "Where's-" It was clearly Kurt, Blaine knew that voice, "You have it, who are calling?" He asks. 

"Hey Kurt," Blaine chuckles making Kurt chuckle as well. 

"Ellie, say goodbye so Papa can get back to work," Kurt says his voice getting closer.

"Bye Papa! I love you!" She says, a few more students aweing.

"I love you too, I'll see you soon," He says putting the phone back to his ear before the phone was handed back to Kurt. 

"Sorry, I was changing Dalton," Kurt says.

"It's alright, you're coming for lunch right?"

"Yeah, I'll bring Elena too," Kurt offers.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, bye, love you," 

"Love you too," Kurt says before Blaine hung up and placed his phone back in his drawer. As soon as he did the bell rang and students were soon filling out from his classroom.   
"Of course," Blaine says hanging his head in defeat.


	35. The Struggles of Having Twins

-His Clothes-

 

Blaine spun around placing plate of peeled oranges in front of a four year old Dylan and plate with sliced apples in front of Rose. When he turned back around to grab Kurt's bowl of fruit he saw Kurt waddle in pitifully, bringing a smile to his lips. 

"It doesn't fit," Kurt grumbles, referring to the cream colored sweater that was showing half of his stomach still. 

"What happened to your maternity clothes?" Blaine asks, leaning against the counter and tossing an apple slice in his mouth.

"This is maternity clothes! I wore this when I was FORTY weeks pregnant with Dylan," Kurt groans. "Help me?" 

Blaine chuckles, but pushes off the counter and put his hands on the hem of his Kurt's sweater, attempting to pull down over their twin boys. Kurt puts his hands on Blaine's shoulders allowing him to try and cover his belly, but no matter how hard he tried, it would not come down. 

"Screw it! I'm wearing it like this," Kurt says crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What if they get cold?" Blaine cooed, resting his warm hands over the exposed part of Kurt's belly, rubbing gently. 

"Trust me, they're warm. They're being insulated by the million pounds I've gained in the last seven and a half months," Kurt groans, resting his hands on his hips, so Blaine could properly feel his tummy. 

"You're going to go out in public like this? It's September in New York," Blaine replies, turning his gaze from Kurt's belly to his eyes. 

"I don't have to go anywhere today," Kurt crosses his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"Oh, but we promised the kids we'd take them to the park today," Blaine reminds his husband, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning against the counter as he did so. "How about you go put on one of my t-shirts?" 

"Fine," Kurt groans, turning around to waddle out from the room and head back the stairs and change. 

"I love you!" Blaine calls after him.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt calls back.

 

-Dropping Things-

 

"I'm home!" Blaine calls from the door, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat. 

"Hey sweetie," Kurt calls from the living room sitting on the couch, with Rose sitting on the floor in front of him while he brushed her hair, while Dylan sat at the coffee table coloring in his favorite coloring book peacefully, the kids also watching the cartoon playing on the TV. Blaine enters from behind, leaning down to press a kiss to Kurt's head.

"Hi Papa!" Rose says trying to turn her head to look at Blaine, but Kurt was already starting to braid her pigtails. 

"Hey Peanut," He smiles, entering the kitchen the grab a bottle of water. He goes to open the fridge, but stops when he sees the can laying on it's side on the kitchen tile.

"Sweetheart?" 

"Yeah?" Kurt replies back, tying up Rose's first chesnut pigtail, before brushing the other side.

"Why is there a can of corn laying on the floor?" Blaine asks curiously, resting his hands on his hips, staring at the can with amusement.

"Oh, yeah, I dropped it while I was making lunch,"

"You didn't pick it up?"

"I'm 33 weeks pregnant with twins and you expect me to be able to bend down and pick up a can of corn?" 

"You didn't ask one of the kids to pick it up?"

"They were upstairs playing, I figured I'd wait until they came back down," He shrugs. Blaine laughs quietly.

"It's still lying on the floor?"

"Are you blind? Yeah it is. I forgot about it," He mumbles the last part. Blaine was now laughing loudly as he bent down to pick up the said can. "Don't laugh at me! I will throw this brush at you!" Kurt tries to be threatening, but he was already laughing at himself. Blaine playfully shakes his head, setting the can on the counter and he came back to the living room.

"Don't laugh at Daddy," Dylan says, looking up to his Papa with his hands on his hips. The couple laughs at him, and Blaine scoops him up, giving the toddler a raspberry to make the child giggle. 

 

-Sleeping-

 

Kurt always had so much trouble sleeping at night. He struggled with both of his pregnancies, but with twins, it was twice as bad. That meant to baby boys, jumping on his bladder, stretching his skin, and kicking his abdomen as hard as their tiny feet could. 

Blaine struggled almost as much as Kurt. With Kurt having to get up almost every two hours to pee, and sleeping with a mound of pillows on either side of him. He couldn't even cuddle his own husband. 

Tonight was no exception, but Blaine would try again anyways. 

When he rolled over to look at his husband, he was sleeping away from him, a wall of pillows tucked under his back, and another few under his belly. Blaine scooted in closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"Don't touch me," Kurt snaps, smacking at Blaine's hand. Blaine groans hiding his face in the pillows, retracting his hand. 

"Please! I miss you," Blaine complains. Kurt shakes his head, tucking his face into his pillow to try and fall asleep. Blaine rolls back over, trying to do the same. 

Blaine woke up to the blankets being kicked off the both of them. Blaine sighs heavily, sitting up to reach for them, but Kurt had kicked them off the edge. His said husband was still cuddling up to his pillows, but now also had a hand over his forehead. 

"I'm glistening," Kurt mumbles to himself, Blaine chuckles, reaching down to grab his covers once again. At movement, Kurt turns to look at his husband.

"Did I wake you?" He asks, putting his hand back to his side. 

"Yeah, but it's alright," Blaine shakes his head as he laid back down. 

"I'm sorry," He says, throwing a couple pillows so he could rolls over to face his husband. Blaine gives him a small smile, taking his hand in his own, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. "I'm over this," Kurt sighs heavily,

"It's almost over, just another three weeks," Blaine reminds him. Kurt scoots closer, reaching for his blankets once more, and getting as close as he can to Blaine, mindful of his bump. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt closes his eyes, letting his hands rest on his chest, and lay his head on the same pillow. He takes a deep breath, before snapping his eyes open. 

"I have to pee," He announces, throwing off his covers and push himself off the bed and retreat to the bathroom to do his business. Blaine groans loudly, hiding hiding his face in his pillow.

 

-Needing Blaine's Help With EVERYTHING-

 

"Blaine!" Kurt shouts, from his spot lying on the couch. 

His worried husband is soon running into the room, with a half dressed Dylan on his hip and breathless from running down the stairs. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asks.

"I can't get up," Kurt pouts, holding his hands in the air. 

"You scared the crap out of the me," Blaine says breathlessly, setting Dylan on the floor before taking both of Kurt's hands and helping him up and off the couch, his bump of course coming first like always. 

-

"Are you ready, babe?" Blaine asks, finishing up with Dylan, by zipping up his fall jacket. 

"Yeah, just let me put on my shoes," Kurt replies, attempting to reach down and grab his shoes from the floor. After a few attempts he gives up and Blaine is soon beside him, with a smile on his face. He takes them in his hands and sits Kurt in a dining room chair.

"You do everything for me," Kurt grumbles, running his hands across his stomach, "You never had to with Dylan or Rose," 

"Yeah but now there's Bean AND Sprout," Blaine explains, putting Kurt's leg in his lap to slip on his shoe and tie it up for him. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I hate it," Kurt reminds his husband, looking down at his stomach and rubbing it gently for his fingertips.

"I love it," Blaine says, finishing up quickly and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

-

"It's late, we should go to bed," Blaine announces, checking the time on his watch briefly taking his hands off of Kurt's feet, stopping his massage.

"I don't want to," Kurt groans, throwing his head back against the armrest.

"Why? You love to sleep," 

"I'm avoiding the demon stairs," Kurt says splaying his fingers across his taut skin. "I hate going down them, and going up them is even worse," 

"Come on, I'll help you, let's go or you'll regret it in the morning," Blaine says standing on his feet and switching off the TV as he did. He helps Kurt get to his feet.   
"You help me with everything," Kurt says, fixing his shirt so it covered his bump once again. Blaine wraps an arm around his waist and Kurt started with using the railing for support and Blaine supported his back. "This is so stupid," Kurt chuckles. Blaine smiles. 

"It's adorable, you're adorable," Blaine says pecking Kurt's cheek. Kurt just playfully rolls his eyes.

 

-Sex-

 

"This isn't working," Kurt groans, stopping his thrusting and move off of Blaine to lay on his side.

"Why?" Blaine groans, already missing the feeling of being inside of Kurt. 

"I can barely move, B," Kurt replies, "This belly is in the way," Kurt says referring to his 30 weeks belly holding their twin boys. 

"Let's try something else," Blaine says, laying Kurt on his back and spreading his legs so he fit right between them. Kurt gives him a small smile, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs trying to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist but to no avail, making his pout quietly, but as soon as Blaine inserts himself back into Kurt he about gasps once again and tries to bring Blaine even closer but he could barely reach over his stomach. 

Blaine starts to thrust a couple of times but Kurt stopped him.

"Oh god, this is weird," Kurt groans, making Blaine stop.

"What? What's weird?"

"You're basically thrusting into my stomach," Kurt says, pushing Blaine out of him once again. Blaine sighs heavily, hanging his head down. "I hate this," 

"What? sex?" 

"No, this," he says, pointing to his stomach once again. 

"Let's try this," Blaine moves off of Kurt and lays beside him on his side, making Kurt do the same. He bends Kurt's legs and inserts himself once again into Kurt, making him moan out in pleasure. Kurt gives him the okay to move once again, going back to moving into Kurt.

Blaine wraps a hand around his waist, it resting on his stomach, Kurt reaches behind himself, it cupping Blaine's fast as his pace fastens.

"This is working," Kurt manages matching his movements with Blaine's. Blaine was about to reply but then one of the babies kicked his palm, making him stop. "Why'd you stop?" Kurt gasps out, out of breath already.

"Bean or Sprout just kicked my palm," Blaine sighs heavily, he knows, they know," Blaine groans.

"So, we've had sex while I was pregnant before," Kurt groans, dropping his hand to his side.

"I know but, not in this position, they can feel it,"

"No they can't," Kurt groans putting a hand over his eyes. "Please, Blaine,"

"Can I just jerk you off instead?" 

Kurt groans loudly, instead just pulling the covers up over them and cuddling into them while pulling himself off of Blaine.

"I hate you," Kurt grumbles, going to switch the bedside lamp off.

"I love you," Blaine pleads, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, your softening dick really says that," Kurt says with an eye roll.

 

-Uncomfortable-

 

"Baby, are you alright?" Blaine asks, setting Dylan down on the living room floor once again after messing around with him. 

"No," Kurt groans, rolling over on the couch to look at the ceiling, resting his hands over his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks, kneeling beside his husband and resting a hand over his stomach that was huge by now and started to rub gently. Kurt smacks it away.

"A) my stomach hurts, because of the stretch marks, so don't touch it, and B) I'm 37 weeks pregnant with YOUR children and you're going to ask me what's wrong?" He asks, sitting up on his elbows, and giving his husband his best bitch glare he could muster up.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Blaine chuckles, "What do you need me to do?"

"Massage every part of my body, and take these children from my stomach and put them to bed," Kurt says only half joking as he lays back down on the couch. Blaine chuckles, getting to his feet and heading upstairs, making Kurt groan out. He comes back soon with a heating pad in one hand and a few more pillows in the other. Kurt's lips curl into a smile. 

He sets the heating pad behind under the blanket and over Kurt's tummy. He puts the pillows under Kurt's feet and then sits behind him making Kurt sit up, and so he could rub his back, kneading into the skin. Kurt moans. "That feels so good, have I ever told you how much I love you?" 

"Many times, but I don't mind hearing it again," Blaine jokes, kissing the side of his head.

"Well, I do, I love you, I love you, I love you," Kurt repeats, leaning his head back to press a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I love you too," 

"I love you three!" Rose says, climbing onto the couch and cuddling with Kurt's tummy making the two laugh at the six year old and Kurt starts to carefully pet her chestnut locks. Dylan looks to the three with a pout.

"Well come here, baby," Blaine says opening his arms to the little boy and helping him on the couch to sit in Kurt's lap with his sister.

 

-His Family-

 

"Finn and Rachel are here, sweetheart!" Blaine calls from the doorway, as he made way for the couple and their two boys Kaiden and Landon.

Within a few minutes, Kurt came waddling, a hand on his hip and greeting the couple. 

"Woah! You hiding a couple basketball's under there?" Finn teases his brother, his three year old son Landon resting on his hip. Kurt glared at him a he gave Rachel a quick hug, mindful of the one year resting on her hip. 

"I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?" He snaps, heading back towards the kitchen to the kids who were too impatient to wait for lunch and were finishing up their snack. 

-

"Is your husband ready yet?" Rachel groans, picking up Kaiden from the floor after adjusting the hat on his head. 

"Hold on, he's coming," Blaine says, looking to the stairs, where Kurt was slowly getting down from and making his way towards the entryway. Blaine picks Dylan up from the chair and sets him on the floor, before getting Kurt's shoes from the rack, knowing it'd just be way faster and easier for the both of them if he did his shoes up for him. 

Kurt sits in one of the dining chairs and Blaine takes his leg up in his lap and slipping on one of his shoes, starting to tie it up.

"What are you? Four?" Finn teases, coming from the bathroom. 

"Who are you? Frankenstein's monster?" Kurt shoots back, putting both hands on the top of his stomach. Finn's smile disappears as he grabs his coat from the back of a chair, getting ready to venture out with the family to the park. 

Blaine bites his tongue trying not to laugh at the two. 

-

"Hey Cooper!" Blaine exclaims, giving his brother a tight hug.

"What's up, Squirt?" Cooper teases, patting his back before letting go to scoop six year Rose up in his arms and squeezing her tight. 

"Still with the nickname," Blaine shakes his head, putting hands on both hips.

"Always! Where are my nephews and brother-in-law?" He asks, setting the little girl down just as Dylan came running from the bathroom with Kurt in tow who was already 28 weeks pregnant. "There they are!" Cooper smiles, leaning down to catch the running toddler and lifting him in the air, making him giggle loudly. 

He rests the boy on his hip so he could say hello to Kurt. "Hey Kurt!" 

"Hi Cooper," Kurt smiles as Cooper brings him in for a hug. 

"Wow! You've really popped since the last time I saw you, you're huge!" Cooper says, his free hand finding Kurt's stomach, patting gently. 

"Yeah," Kurt sighs heavily. Blaine tries to hide him smile but can't and instead just presses a small kiss the side of his head. 

-

"Alright, let me see the bump!" Burt says, clapping his hands together from the other side of the laptop. Kurt chuckles, getting Blaine's help to stand from his chair and turning to the side, lifting his shirt that barely fit over his giant stomach.

"There they are, your third and fourth grandkids in all their glory," Kurt teases, resting one hand under his stomach and the other on top. Blaine can't help but stare him with a proud smile on his face,

"You sure it's not triplets?" Burt teases, making Kurt's eyes roll.

"Hundred percent sure," He grumbles.

"You look good for 36 weeks," Carole smiles, sitting beside her husband. 

"Thank you, Carole," He says emphasizing her name, as he pulled his shirt down as far as he could before lowering himself back into his chair beside Blaine.


	36. Fluff Mush #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get these scenes in my head that are too small for a one shot so I said "screw it, I'm making them anyway". I then decided to call these "Fluff Mushes" and there will be more in the future so enjoy, kudos and comment. Thank you!

\---000---  
"Hey Dalton?" Dylan nudging his youngest brother who was sitting happily in his high chair, eating his alfredo noodles happily. He whips his head around to turn to his brother, his wild curls bouncing at the movement.

"What?" He chews. By now everyone who was also eating dinner looked up at Dylan expectantly. 

"I heard you're learning to count," Dylan says, reaching for his glass of water. The three year nods enthusiastically. "Can you count for me real quick?" 

Kurt and Blaine exchange a look. The latter sets his fork down, wiping at his mouth to look at the two. 

"One, two, free, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, TEN, BLAST OFF!!" Dalton, bounces excitedly in his booster seat. The table erupts in laughter at the little boy. 

"Good job, buddy," Kurt cooed, drinking from his wat glass with a proud smile on his face.

"Okay, so now I'm gonna tell you a joke, are you ready?" Dylan looks to his side to the youngest Hummel-Anderson. He nods again, smacking his lips together. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Dalton exclaims with a small giggle. 

"Okay, do you know why six is afraid of seven?" 

Dalton's smile disappears, thinking for a few seconds before shaking his head no.

"Because seven, eight, nine," Dylan chuckles. Dalton thinks about it before his shrill laugh fills the air, which of course is contagious to every one else. A toddler laughing would make everyone laugh. 

"Dalton, knock knock," Alex says a smile still on his face as he pushes his glasses back up his nose. 

"Who's dere?" Dalton turns his attention to his other brother, putting his hands on his hips.

"Boo,"

"Boo who?" 

"Dalton, don't cry it's just a joke," Alex jokes, chuckling when Dalton once again erupts into a wave of laughter. 

 

\---000---  
They usually only did this stuff every once in awhile because New York got cold real quick, but Dylan and Jackson were set on making this happen. So Kurt found himself spending his Saturday night playing a game that could barely be recognized as baseball. They really were just goofing around though.

"I'm scared," Dalton says, stepping up to Dylan's sweatshirt that they were calling homebase. 

"Do you want Daddy's help?" Kurt chuckles, coming up behind the youngest. Dalton turns, holding the oversized, foam bat in hands, nodding. Kurt nods, squatting behind him and wrapping his arms around Dalton's. "You just gotta swing when the ball get close enough," He explains. The toddler nods and watches Blaine at the makeshift pitcher's mound holding the softer version of a baseball. Blaine smiles at the two tossing the ball to the little boy and Kurt helped him swing so it went somewhere. 

"Go Dalton!" Dylan cheers from third base, as Alex went to go retrieve the ball near second. Dalton looks around confused, still holding the bat. Kurt tries to guide him to the piece of cardboard being used as first base. 

Rose is soon coming up from catching position and lets him climb up on her back, running him to first base. Dalton giggles loudly, wrapping his arms around her neck. Rose continues running as the ball is tossed around and eventually back to Blaine, but they allow Rose to make it back to Dylan's sweatshirt. 

All of them cheer loudly for the young boy and Alex even whistles for his younger brother. Kurt gives him a high five which he happily takes once he's sat back on the ground.

Elena is soon running up to home base, taking the bat in her own hands once everyone has settled down. 

"You ready, Ellie?" Blaine asks, ready to pitch the ball with her. She nods enthusiastically. Blaine tosses it over and she hits it right past first base, making Jackson have to run and go get it. Elena drops the bat and starts running, but instead of going to first she went for third. Dylan is already laughing too hard to fix it. 

"Elena! The other way!" Blaine chuckles, pointing to first base, but she was dead set as her tiny six year old legs took her to second. Again, Jackson was laughing too hard to throw a good pass to Blaine and overthrew it to Dylan, and by that time she was on home base. 

 

\---000---  
"I'm home!" Blaine calls through the house. "Sorry I'm late!" He adds, toeing off his shoes and letting them sit in the stack of shoes all eight of them had together. When he didn't get an answer from anyone, or the feeling of the littlest two coming to hug his legs, he got a little worried. 

He left the entrance way, heading through to the kitchen. All the lights were shut off which stuck Blaine as unusual.

"Hello?" Blaine calls again. He removes his coat, setting it on a dining chair before entering the living room to find it empty just like the kitchen. The TV switched off and all that was left on was the lamp on an end table beside the couch. "Hello?" He calls again, starting up the stairs.

It was only six thirty at night, even Dalton would be awake at this time. He checked, Dylan's room first because it was closest, and once again it was empty. The car was in the driveway so where were they? He opens the door to the twins' room to find it empty too, along with Rose and Elena's room. 

When he pushes the bedroom door to his his shared bedroom his heart warmed at the sight. 

Kurt was lying in bed, with eleven year old Jackson tucked under one arm, his head resting on Kurt's chest and Elena under the other. Dylan was fast asleep as well laying across the end of the bed with Dalton lying on his legs, the two making a 'T' shape. Rose was lying beside Jackson her head tilted to the side and her chest rising with each breath she took. Lastly Alex was laying across Kurt's legs, a pillow tucked under his head and over Kurt's calves. 

A forgotten movie remained playing in front of them, not bothering any of them. A small smile greets Blaine's lips. He takes a few moments just to look at his family with pride. This has only ever happened one other time when Jackson and Alex were still toddlers, so he was admiring it before it was gone. 

He snatched his phone from his pocket snapping a few pictures before going over and adjusting the blankets that were falling off and onto the floor.

"Hey, baby," Kurt whispers, blinking his eyes open and a small smile brightening his tired features. Blaine chuckles quietly, leaning over Elena to press a kiss to his forehead.  
"Hey," 

"Join us," Kurt yawns, reaching for Blaine's hand over Elena's head. Blaine sigh heavily, checking the time on the clock beside the bed. '6:45 PM' on a Friday night. He nods,

"Let me get changed into something else," He says, squeezing Kurt's knuckles before heading for the bathroom where he removed his clothes, replacing them with a pair of dark pajama bottoms and an old NYU t-shirt, before returning to slip in beside Elena, moving the little girl to his chest which she happily cuddled up to. Kurt leans over, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips once again. 

"Did you at least get a picture, them being quiet this early in the evening is as rare as a unicorn these days," Kurt chuckles. 

"Yeah, I did," Blaine says, looking to Kurt with nothing but love in his eyes. "I love you,"

Kurt smirks, "I love you too."

\---000---  
"Daddy?" Rose looks to her dad through the bathroom mirror, as he brushed the two year's light brown hair.

"Yes, darling?" He grabs one tiny rubber band from the counter. 

"Why am I getting a brother?" She asks, slurring some of her words, like any toddler would. 

"Because Papa and I wanted another baby in the house," He explains, putting in Rose's other pigtail. 

"Why?"

"Because we love you so much that we wanted another one to love,"

"Why?"

"Papa and I always wanted a big family,"

"Why?" 

"Because we love eachother very much and wanted to share it,"

"Why?"

"You're going to ask that no matter what I say aren't you?" Kurt asks, putting his hands on his hips, and trying to hide his laughter.

"Why?" She asks, turning around on her step stool to look up at her daddy. 

"Because you are an adorable, curious toddler," Kurt responds, tucking some of her bangs behind her ear. She giggles, and Kurt leans down to press a kiss to her forehead. When he stands back up straight she leans over pressing a mouth popping kiss to his t-shirt clad belly button.

"Froggy!" She cheers. Kurt chuckles, putting a hand over his belly that made him feel like a beached whale.


	37. A Baby Girl

"Can anyone tell me-" Blaine was cut off rather rudely by his phone ringing. Blaine turns to his class, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who's is that?" He asks. 

His class full of seniors all check their phone pockets until one he knew to be Ryan, points at his desk.

"Mr. Anderson, it's yours," He chuckles, nodding towards his desk. Blaine mentally cusses himself out, coughing as the class starts to laugh at him. 

"Okay, okay," He playfully rolls his eyes, moving to his desk and picking up his phone, seeing it was Kurt. He was about to ignore it, when another student spoke up.

"Answer it!" His best student, Danielle suggests, flinging her pencil as she talked. Blaine sighs heavily, but slides the green button over, putting it to his ear.

"Kurt? I'm in-"

"Labor," Kurt huffs out, tears in his voice.

"What? I guess work is labor, but that wasn't what I was going to say," Blaine says obviously oblivious to what his husband of twelve years was saying.

"No, you idiot. I'm in labor and I'm home alone. Blaine, I don't know what to do," Kurt says choking on the last word. Blaine's eyes go wide, standing for a few seconds. 

When Kurt went into labor with the other four kids, they were both home and he wasn't at work, but now he was panicking with the fifth kid.

"Blaine!" Kurt pleads, through a grunt of pain. 

"What? Sorry, sweetheart, I'm coming alright? Don't move," Blaine says, already putting his jacket on. 

"Honey, please hurry."

"I will, baby. I'm grabbing my things now. I'll see when I get there. Have you called our doctor?" He asks, grabbing his keys from his drawer, noticing his students worried and confused faces.

"Yes, she isn't answering," He cries.

"Don't cry, baby. It's okay. I'm coming, I'll see you there," He's about to hang up when Kurt's voice shouts for him.

"Blaine!?"

He puts the phone back to his ear. "Yeah?"

"I'm really scared," He admits,

"Don't be. We'll get you to a hospital as soon as I get home." He promises, before Kurt grunts in a reply and he hangs up. He grabs his bag from the back of his chair and slips his phone in his pocket before looking up at his class, a bright grin on his face. "I'm gonna be a Papa again," He exclaims, before rushing out the door smiling wider at the sound of his students wooing and whistling for him. He makes a quick stop by the office to make sure he got a replacement before all but running to the staff parking lot and to his awaiting car, practically sliding across the hood to get to the driver's side. 

As he's pulling out he's already on the phone with Rachel.

"Blaine? Aren't you at work?"

"Hey, Rachel. I need you to pick the kids up from school today. Kurt went into labor. I'm on my way back to the house right now." He says, pulling out from the parking lot and onto the streets, unable to hide the grin on his face.

Even after five kids, the idea of becoming a father again was exciting and still like the first time. It was also their second girl so not only will he be happy, but Rose will too, because she claimed to be getting sick of being the only girl in the house, not minding the ten year age difference between them. 

"Oh my god! Yes! Of course I will!" She says. Blaine couldn't see her, but he knew she was probably jumping up and down just like she did with the other four calls she got over the past ten years saying the same thing. 

"Thank you, Rachel. I'll call you when something happens okay?" 

"You better, now go to your husband!" She screams excitedly, before hanging up. Blaine chuckles. picking up a little speed to try and get to the house that was a good thirty minutes away from his workplace. 

He made record time, jumping out from the car and fondling with his keys, his finger practically shaking at the thought of his daughter coming into the world already. 

"Kurt!" He calls, shutting the door behind him, and hiking himself up the stairs, not bothering with his coat and shoes, knowing he would have to put them back on to get Kurt to a hospital. 

"Ugh!" Kurt groans from he bedroom. Blaine pushes the door open to see his very pregnant husband, kneeling in front of the bed, his head laying in crossed arms lying on the bed. 

"Hey, baby," Blaine says kneeling beside Kurt and rubbing his back lightly, helping him through the contraction. Kurt grunts in response, until the pain was cleared, leaving him just uncomfortable. "You ready to get to the hospital?"

"Blaine, I can't make it to a hospital," Kurt chokes out, leaning back into his husband's arms, Blaine's arms instinctively wrapping themselves around Kurt's waist. 

"What? Sure you can," Blaine says, shaking his head. Kurt shakes his head. 

"No," he starts, already breathless, sweat running down his forehead. "Contractions are around three minutes apart and my water already broke," Kurt says shifting uncomfortably. Blaine's eyes go wide. 

"What?"

"You heard me. Please, don't make this any worse than it is," Kurt says, groaning as another contract hit him full force, making him cry out. Blaine blinks a few times, rubbing up and down Kurt's stomach soothing him through the contraction. "God! It hurts so bad, Blaine!" He cries out, gripping on Blaine's jacket from behind until Blaine gave him his hand. 

"I know, baby, but it's just out little button trying to get out. You can do it," Blaine's assures him, petting down his hair. Kurt nods, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip, taking deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. They sit like that until his contraction fades once again. 

Blaine stands, taking Kurt's hands in his and helping him get to his feet, making Kurt whimper. 

"Come on, let's sit you on the bed,"

"No! It hurts so much worse when I sit," Kurt says, bending over and holding his stomach, breathing deep. 

"Okay, let's lay you down then," 

"No, just-" Kurt takes in a deep, calming breath. "You have to check me, so I'll get on the bed so you can check how dilated I am," he says, slowly crawling on the bed and laying down on his back, closing his eyes. "Four fingers is ten centimeters," Kurt replies, as Blaine helps him out of his pants and underwear, letting Kurt spread his legs. "Grab the lube from the bedside and- ugh!" He curls up, grabbing his stomach in pain, another contraction hitting him full force. Blaine sits in front of him, allowing him to squeeze his hand as hard he needed to, until it faded once more, Kurt practically falling against the pillows in relief, a hand resting on his forehead. Blaine grabs their lube, squeezing some on his fingers and spreading Kurt's legs, sticking three fingers into Kurt, way easier than expected. Kurt whimpers slightly, but Blaine starts to put the fourth finger in, but can't seem to fit it. 

"Okay, I can almost fit four fingers, so I'd say you're like really close, probably a nine," Blaine reports, heading to the ensuite bathroom to wash his hands. 

"Thank god," Kurt sighs out heavily, making Blaine chuckles on his way back, with a bucket of warm water and some towels. Kurt eyes him. "I'm not giving birth on our bed," 

"What? Why?"

"We sleep here! Think about sleeping where I gave birth to a placenta," Kurt reminds him, Blaine shutters at the thought.

"Okay then where? Couch?"

"I'm not giving birth on the couch like a goddamn dog, thank you very much," Kurt groans, laying on his side, to give his back and bottom relief. 

"OK, bathroom?"

"How are you going to fit in the tub with me, and deliver a baby?"

"Then where?" Blaine asks, heading back to the ensuite bathroom to look for a pair of scissors.

Just lay towels down at the end of the bed, I'll-shit." Kurt's cut off by a rather annoying contraction.

"That was only two minutes," Blaine says checking his watch and rushing to Kurt's side.

"They get closer when you're in labor, you idiot," Kurt rolls his eyes, making Blaine have to bit back a laugh. 

Once the contraction fades, Kurt continues with his plan. "Set the towels up at the end of the bed, and I'll just lean over the bed," Kurt says, rubbing his stomach, as Blaine dabs at his forehead with a wash cloth.

"On it," Blaine gets back to his feet, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead and doing as he's told. When he's finished setting up, he takes Kurt's hands and helps him up.

"Blaine, hurry. I feel like I need to push," He announces, rubbing at his shirt clad stomach. Blaine nods, helping him kneel down in front of the bed. 

"Hold on, I need something to clamp the umbilical cord," Blaine says, searching the room frantically.

"Shoe lace! Use your-uh-shoe lace," Kurt grunts. Blaine nods, removing not only his shoes, but his jacket as well, undoing one of his shoe's lace, before returning to his husband, who was bending over the bed. 

"Okay, baby. You can start pushing when the contraction hits, okay?" He says, pressing a soft kiss to his spine, as he sits behind Kurt who was nodding frantically.

 

"OKay, here we go," Kurt says, crying out and pushing down as hard as he could. 

"You gotta push harder," 

 

"Fuck off! I am!" He yells back, as Blaine started rubbing at Kurt's thighs gently. 

A few more pushes and their baby girl's head was visible. Blaine automatically reaches his hands out to support it. 

"I can see her head, baby," Blaine says enthusiastically.

"Good for you," Kurt cries out, pushing down once more. Blaine chuckles lightly, pressing another soft kiss to his spine, that was covered in sweat. "I need to move, this is starting to hurt," Kurt announces after the push.

"Okay, lie down on the floor, come on I'll help you," Blaine instructs, keeping one hand between Kurt's legs to support their child's head and uses the other to help Kurt lie down on his back, whimpering as he did. Without warning, Kurt was pushing down again, to reveal more of their child. "God, you're doing so good, Kurt," Blaine smiles up at him. 

"Can I feel her?" Kurt asks, adjusting the pillow under him. 

"Yeah, give me your hand, darling," Blaine says, holding out his hand. Kurt gives it to him and he places Kurt's fingers over the little girl's wet, and dirty hair. Kurt lets out a sob of joy, petting her head gently. 

"Oh, Blaine," He chuckles before crying out once again to push down again, his feet now resting on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine smiles when the rest of the head is pushed out, planting a kiss against Kurt's calf as he falls against his pillow once more. 

"Okay, I need to help with the shoulders, so this is gonna hurt, okay?" 

"Whatever, just do it," Kurt says, putting his chin to his chest once more and bearing down. Blaine slips a finger in with the shoulders, making Kurt shift in pain until he can pull their baby girl out once more. Kurt lets out more cry of pain as she comes out, before a baby's cries are filling the air, making them both cry in relief. Blaine grabs a towel and lays it across Kurt's chest to rest their little girl in so he can coo over her. "She's beautiful, Blaine," Kurt sobs happily. Blaine smiles, tying off the umbilical chord and snipping it off. 

Kurt tries cleaning her up as best he can with the towel before Blaine takes her to clean her up in the bathroom. 

 

Within an hour, Kurt is lying in bed with baby Elena in his arms, sucking on his flushed chest after a quick forty minute power nap, before the little girl was begging for food. Blaine was sitting beside him, admiring the two with a smirk on his face. Kurt knew he was staring, and couldn't help the blush that creeped up on his face as he looked up at his husband.

"What? I swear you do that every time we have a child," Kurt chuckles, turning his attention back down to the little girl in his arms.

"You're just so beautiful, you know that?" Blaine sighs heavily in admiration.

"I hear you say quite a bit, but I don't if I look to great right now," Kurt replies, a smile playing on his lips.

"Then I'm not doing my job," Blaine smirks, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple. Kurt playfully shakes his head, just as Elena had pulled her head back and started to burp her. 

"Trust me, you're doing your job just fine," Kurt replies, turning his head for a proper kiss, making Blaine smile and his cheeks turn a light pink. "I love you,"

"I love you too," 

"Hurry up, kids! We need to get to the hospital. Your papa isn't texting me back," Rachel's voice was heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit," Blaine chuckles as the sound of kids running up the stairs was sounding through the house. Blaine gets to his feet just as Elena had finished and was laid back in Kurt's arms. 

When Blaine opens the door their oldest, Rose who was ten was just coming out from her room. She gasps at the sight of Blaine and runs to him.

"Papa!" She calls. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's in the bedroom, come on. You can see the new baby soon, let's just get your brothers first." He suggests, just as Dylan and Alex were coming up the steps and Jackson was coming out from the bathroom. "Hey boys!" He greets, kneeling down to pick up Jackson who happily climbed in his arms. 

"Aunt Rachel!" Dylan calls down the stairs, making their aunt come up the stairs. 

"Blaine? Where's Kurt?" She asks, her two year daughter, Charlotte on her hip, who was chewing on her pink sippy cup.

"He's in the bedroom, turns out I can deliver a baby," Blaine teases, adjusting the four year old on his hip before leading them back to the bedroom. Jackson squirmed from his papa's arms to climb up on the bed with his dad, who had a bright smile on his face. "Careful, Sprout," Blaine warns helping Alex up on the bed. 

"I'll go call Finn and tell him to come back," Rachel says excitedly, pulling out her from and leaving the room. Blaine sits at the edge of the bed, watching Dylan sit on Kurt's lap and Rose come up on his left side and Jackson on his right. Alex was squeezed between Dylan and Rose all of them admiring the little girl in his arms. 

"What's her name?" Rose asks, not taking her eyes off the little girl.

"Elena Marie Hummel-Anderson," Kurt smiles as the newborn grips onto his extended pointer finger, holding it in her entire tiny fist.


	38. Baby Time

When Blaine came home from work and walked through the door, he knew that Rose, Dylan and even Kurt would be taking a nap like they usually did after school. So, he didn't bother saying anything and instead toed off his shoes, removed his jacket, and put his keys in the bowl beside the front door.

Whistling softly, he made his way from the door and to the kitchen where he could hear what sounded like baby talk. One of the kids must have been up, it sounded more like Dylan. The four year old had a tendency to get up from his naps early and not say anything and play in the living room until Blaine got home or Kurt woke up. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned around to see Kurt sitting on the couch with his back to the arm rest.

Dylan was lying on his stomach between Kurt's legs, his arms wound around Kurt's stomach full with not one but two baby boys and his cheek pressed to his t-shirt clad belly. The talkative four year old way babbling away to the twins growing inside Kurt's tummy. Kurt had a hand on the side of his belly and another snaked around Dylan to keep him from falling and in place.

The auburn haired man picked his head up and smiled at the sight of his husband. Blaine starts to walk over, but he shakes his head, mouthing "Listen". Blaine smiles back and sips from his water, leaning against the wall, a hand stuffed in his tan dress pant's pocket.

When they told the kids that Kurt was pregnant, Rose was happy because she wanted a little sister, now she got used to the idea and didn't really care that there were two boys and no girls, but she did like the idea of having another couple younger siblings. Dylan on the other hand was not too fond of the idea. He was the baby and he wanted to keep it that way, and two more baby boys was not going to help at all. Although, when Kurt hit twenty five weeks and went on maternity leave, Dylan started to come around to the idea and had started to pat Kurt's belly every so often and would say goodnight to the two babies, but has never done this before, so Blaine so excited to see it.

"Papa and Daddy call you Bean and Sprout, so I will too," He says in his usual four year babble. "You're Bean," He uses his index finger to point out the left side of Kurt's stomach.

"And you're Sprout," He point to the other side, drawing out a large circle. Kurt's lets out a small chuckle at the toddler. "Daddy, this is between me and the babies, shh!" Dylan says seriously, looking up to his daddy with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, right, sorry," Kurt says putting a hand over his mouth to suppress his small laugh.

Blaine smiles lightly, biting his tongue to stop his oncoming chuckle. He pulls his phone from his pocket and starts to record the scene before him. One day he would show this to Dylan when he got older, just to embarrass him. Maybe he would show it to a future girlfriend?

"I can't wait until you're born, so then I cane show you my room and you can play baseball with me and Papa and bake cakes with me and Daddy," Dylan rambles, putting his cheek back against Kurt's stomach.

Kurt looks up to Blaine meeting his eyes and Blaine gives him a cheeky week, mouthing "I love you," which Kurt smiles at and mouthed it back before turning his attention back to Dylan.

"Today in school, we got to draw all day and I made one for Papa and Daddy for Daddy's Day and I even drew you and guys in Daddy's belly and I know they're gonna love it,"

Dylan continues. Kurt's sighs heavily, his heart swelling with nothing but love for his family and for his son. "Daddy and Papa are working really hard on your room, and me and Rose even helped paint it and decorate with so many toys and new things you're going to love,"

He was right. There were countless times when Blaine would come home and Kurt would be sitting on the floor in the middle of the nursery painting a small something on the walls, or folding clothes, or putting things into place, it was almost finished as well.

They decided on a sailor/beach theme this time around. They had two white cribs, one on the left wall and another on the right. A white chair with a footstool was in the corner beside the closet with a few decorative pillows, a large, dark blue one with an anchor and a small white one with a dark blue ship on it. The walls with the cribs were dark blue and white striped and Kurt had painted a couple of ships on either side of the letters above their their cribs, 'A' and 'J'. One the wall between the two cribs was a large bay window and Kurt had decorated it with a couple cushions that were dark blue and there were a two pillows on either side. Two were orange with a white anchor and the other two were white with an orange wheel for a splash of color.

Rose and Dylan had helped by putting the bedding in the cribs and they helped pick out the outfits they would come home in because Rose was begging to do so even though their goal was to make it to at least 36 weeks because baby B was on the small side. They still had over eleven weeks, but twin pregnancies were unpredictable and with Kurt being male, it made it even more unpredictable and worrisome.

"It's blue like my room and Daddy and papa work REALLY hard," Dylan says starting to lecture the boys.

"Papa?" Rose's voice sounded from the foot of the stairs. Blaine turns to look at the six year old girl. She had bad bedhead and was rubbing the sleep from her hazel eyes. Blaine gives her a small smile, and kneels down to scoop her in his arms. She happily wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" She asks, yawning.

"Watching your brother talk to the babies," Blaine answers wrapping an arm under Rose to hold her up and the other he used to hold his phone and continue recording. Rose nods, resting her head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine leans over pecking the top of her head lightly.

At their voices, Dylan picks his head up and turns his head around to look at his Papa and his sister watching him.

"No more," He says, turning his head to hide in Kurt's side, making the three chuckle. Blaine stops recording and puts his phone back in his pocket to post later.

"I'm sorry buddy," Blaine chuckles, walking over to the couch, and setting Rose down beside him and take Dylan in his lap, pressing raspberries against his stomach to make him giggle and forgive.

"Can I have a turn?" Rose asks, climbing into Kurt's lap.

"Yes, you can have a turn," Kurt smiles, pressing a kiss to the side of her head before she sank down to Kurt's swollen belly.

  
-0-

  
Later that night when the kids were asleep and Blaine and Kurt were lying in bed. Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest, his eyes closed and Blaine's arm wound around Kurt's shoulders, still using his phone, he decided to post that video up on his social media just because he could, with the caption.

"Came home to see this, and I can't think of a better way to do so." Comments and likes came in quickly and Blaine started reading some aloud to Kurt.

 

 

 **Santana Lopez-Pierce:** Let's be honest, Kurt full on naked would have made you more excited, but I don't see you posting that on Facebook.

 **Rachel Hudson:** It makes me want another

 **Finn Hudson:** Don't give her any ideas

 **Carole Hudson-Hummel:** Precious  <3

 **Quinn Puckerman:** You guys are disgustingly cute

 **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Thanks for making me look bad Anderson

 **Blaine Hummel-Anderson:** It's Hummel-Anderson. ;)

 **Mercedes Jones-Evans** : We need to meet soon, I wanna see those munchkins of yours before the baby is born ;)

 **Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce:** Your kids are like pony unicorns :0

 

Halfway through reading them, Blaine looked down to see Kurt fast asleep, and light snores slipping from his mouth. Blaine smiles, but sighs heavily, raising one eyebrow. He puts his phone back on the nightstand on his side of the bed and switched off his lamp, careful not to disturb Kurt. When he rolled back around, he took Kurt back in arms, pressing a quick kiss to the side of his head, a hand finding it's way to his swollen abdomen.


	39. Insecurities

Disgusting.

It's the first word that Kurt thought of as he walked past the full length mirror in his shared bedroom with his husband. What he calls his offending appearance was distracting, so of course, he stopped to study himself more. 

Not only was the large swell of his midsection distracting, but he found it annoying, hideous, inconvenient and completely unattractive. He scrunches his face up in disgust, running his hands down the sides of it. Don't get him wrong, he loved his daughter and being able to raise a child with Blaine was one of the most exciting things. They've dreamed about this ever since they talked about back in high school all those years ago. But, he hated what it was doing to his body. 

It got to a point after a horrible panic attack after getting out of the shower, he stopped getting changed in front of mirrors, and tried to avoid looking at them as much as he used to. Now that his hormones were raging due to the pregnancy all his insecurities were heightened to the max. 

He glares at his reflection. 8 months ago, he wouldn't be caught dead in a pair of sweatpants, and now it was one of the few things he wore anymore. Tonight he was wearing a pair of light grey sweatpants with an old Dalton t-shirt that had stretched enough over the past few years that it fit over his midsection. His hair was disheveled, because he didn't have plans for the day, and he had little energy over the past 32 weeks and he's been saving some by not bothering fixing his hair. He shouldn't be staring at himself like this, but he pulls his t-shirt up anyway, and practically cringes at the sight of his stretch marks, reaching from the bottom of his stomach all the way to his belly button. He couldn't even see the ones on his thighs and back and he really didn't want to. 

Not only was they weight gain sucking him down, but the acne sucked as well. Every day he found a new red friend on growing on his face. He tried so many skin care treatments and acne cream, but none of them worked and some even made them worse or gave him a reaction, he hated it to say the least.

He looks down from the mirror and at his stretched skin, his eyes moving down to his toes, that he could barely see over his belly. What he could see of them, made him want to rip them off. They were swollen due to the pregnancy and by some force, they were almost half a size bigger, giving him only a few pairs of shoes to choose from. Not only were his feet swollen, but his ankles and fingers were too and his ankles always hurt because of it. Blaine would come home from work, and bless his soul, would rub them for him while they caught up on their TV shows. 

Kurt didn't even realize he was crying until one of his tears fell onto his thumb that was sitting on top of his stomach. He's quick to pull his shirt down and wipe at his tears that started coming down harder. 

"God, you're so pathetic," Kurt mumbles through a broken sob, looking up at the ceiling to try and stop himself from crying harder.

"No, you're not," A voice says from behind him, Kurt spins around to see his husband, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows raised. Kurt rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his stomach. "You're beautiful," He assures him, pushing himself off the door frame and crossing the room to his husband, resting his hands on his waist loosely. 

"You're saying that because I'm your husband and I'm pregnant," Kurt sighs heavily, motioning towards his belly. Blaine shakes his head.

"No, I'm saying that because I love you, and it's true," Blaine takes Kurt's chin between his thumb and forefinger, dragging it down to meet his gaze. Kurt unwraps his arms from around himself and moves closer, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and sobbing quietly into his sweater vest. "Let it out, baby," Blaine comforts, rubbing his back gently. Kurt hides his face deeper into Blaine's shoulders, his voice muffled by the fabric. 

"I just hate this, it's exhausting. I want my body back, and I wanna be confident again," Kurt says, taking a few deep breaths. Blaine lets him go, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

"Turn around real quick," 

"What?" Kurt sniffles, scrunching his eyebrows. Blaine doesn't say anything and instead, turns Kurt around himself, wrapping his arms around his waist, meeting his hands over Kurt's abdomen. He then hooks his chin over his shoulder, sucking in a deep breath.

"Look at yourself for a second and tell my why you're not the most beautiful person on this planet,"

"My stomach of huge, my-"

"Your stomach is 'huge' because you are carrying our child, OUR child. It's the most beautiful thing to see." 

"I'm breaking out and I look like a freckled toad," Kurt rolls his eyes, sniffling back his tears.

"Maybe I'm crazy, but I don't see it as ugly or anything less than wonderful."

"Yeah, a bunch of red spots on my face, is great," 

"Yup, next?"

"My feet, ankles, and hand are swollen, and disgusting," Kurt shakes his head, glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

"They are not disgusting. I enjoy giving you foot massages after dinner, so I don't mind it one bit," Blaine replies, rubbing up and down Kurt's stomach gently. 

"What about my stretch marks? They're red and nasty,"

"Your stretch marks really only show that the baby is growing safely in your stomach and that's all we've ever hoped for," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Kurt nods.

"I know that, but I just hate it so much. I hate that I feel fat and like I'm this disgusting creature walking the Earth," Kurt admits, tears starting down his cheeks once again.

"Hey, stop that," Blaine says furrowing his brow. "I can't tell you this enough. You're the most beautiful thing to live in this Earth. I swear you were made in a lab or something," He stops to chuckle, making Kurt smile. "There are so many times where I just can't help but stare at you and wonder how the hell a guy like me got so lucky and landed a man that is so perfect as you," Blaine adds, squeezing Kurt tight in his arms. "Don't ever forget that, okay?" 

"Okay," Kurt sniffles, a small smile on his face. 

"I love you," Blaine sighs, turning Kurt around and pressing his forehead against his own.

"I love you too," Kurt smiles, leaning forward to plant a lingering kiss on Blaine's lips. 

"Good, now come on, we're gonna order some pizza, then we're going to binge watch a series on Netflix, okay?" Blaine can't help but smile at his husband.

"Okay," Kurt chuckles, planting another kiss on his lips before being dragged out of the bedroom and to the living room to start their marathon.


	40. Plague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do one where Kurt is 37 weeks pregnant with Elena and everyone in the family except him has the flu and he has to care for them. 
> 
> This prompt is from a a guest, so I hope they can read this anyway. I've been brewing an idea similar for a few weeks now, trying to figure out how to make it interesting and I tried, I don't know how interesting it really it. It's VERY domestic and I hope you guys still enjoy.

"Do you want some soup or something?" Kurt asks, brushing Jackson's hair back from his forehead. The four year old yawns and shakes his head.

"'M Tired," He says, curling in on his side and snuggling up to his blankets. Kurt sighs heavily. He know she should get Jackson to eat something considering he hasn't eaten anything yet today, because he's had a bad tummy ache. Of course, as if the twin mind meld was true, Alex was also sick in his own bed, but he was able to eat a piece of toast unlike his brother. 

"Okay, call if you need something," Kurt says, bending over as best he could with his large stomach, and placing a kiss on his head. The small wavy haired boy nods slowly, his eyes already drifting shut. The exhausted, very pregnant dad stands back up, switching their bedroom light off before heading back downstairs to try and relax before his sick husband and twin boys call for him again. 

As if the universe was against him, as soon as his foot hit the bottom step, his phone was ringing with the school number flashing on his phone screen. He groans out loud, making it to the counter and picking it up.

"Hello?" He answers, leaning against the counter and rubbing at the side of his stomach that was making taking care of his family a whole lot harder than it usually was.   
"Is this Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" A feminine voice asks.

"Yes, who is this?" 

"This is Principal Lynn from Cedar Elementary School, Dylan was in gym class and when they were playing a game of dodge ball, he ended up puking. He's been in the nurse's office all day and has a fever of 100. Can you come and pick him up?"

"Of course, yes, I can come pick him up now. Thank you," Kurt sighs heavily, before hanging up the phone. "Why me?" He groans, cursing whatever higher power was in the sky. He set his phone down and hiked himself back up the stairs and into the master bedroom where his husband was sound asleep on his side of the bed. A glass of water was on his nightstand and a trash can was also beside the swarm of blankets that was taking up the bed. Kurt lowers himself down on the edge of the bed and starts to gently shake Blaine's shoulder.

"Baby, please wake up," Kurt begs, brushing the dampened hair from his forehead that was burning to the touch. Blaine grumbles, hiding his face further into his pillow. "Come on, just real quick," 

Blaine groans, but rolls over onto his back and opens his eyes. "What's up?" He yawns.

"I have to go pick up Dylan from school, he threw up in gym class. Can you watch the boys? Their sleeping, but I just don't want them to wake up and not have anyone. I'd bring them in here, but I don't wanna wake them, and I can't carry them right now," Kurt says, putting a hand on the top of his belly.

"I can go get Dylan," Blaine insists, his eyes squinting at the small light shining through the window.

"Blaine, you have a fever of 102. You can't drive and go pick him up. Just can you please, watch the boys while I'm gone. I won't be long," Kurt asks.

"Yeah, but you should relax. You're 37 weeks pregnant, you could pop at any time," Blaine replies, slowly sitting up, but instantly getting dizzy.

"I know, but I should be able to take care of my sick family," Kurt says, pushing Blaine back down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll see you in a few. Thank you and I love you," He says, pushing himself up from the bed and leaving the master bedroom, leaving the door open so Blaine could hear the boys if they needed him. He opens the twin's bedroom door just a little to check on them.

Both of them were sound asleep in their beds. Alex had his blankets tossed to the side, a bit of sweat dripping down his forehead, his entire body taking up the small bed. Jackson on the other hand was snuggled up against his dinosaur blankets, his face pressed up against his pillow and curled up against the wall that his bed was against. Kurt pouts at the sight, feeling horrible that they felt so horrible before leaving the door open and heading back downstairs. 

He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and got in the car, trying the get to the school quickly. 

The school probably thought he was a horrible parent. His son had a fever of 101 and he didn't even know it. He was too busy with Jackson, Alex, and Blaine that he didn't even notice. It didn't help he was the point in his pregnancy where he was suffering horribly from pregnancy brain and could barely focus on one things let alone four kids and a husband three of the five sick, and now four of the five sick.

After what felt like forever, he was at the school. He got out and tried to hurry into the school, knowing his baby boy was sick lying in the nurse's office probably uncomfortable and hurting. When he got into the office the principal was already waiting for him.

"Sorry, everyone beside my daughter is sick and I wanted to make sure they were okay," Kurt explains.

"It's fine, I'll take you to the nurse's office," She says, giving him a small smile before leading him down the hall and to the nurse's station. "He's right in there, resting," She says pointing to the first bed. Kurt sighs in relief at the sight of him sleeping, walking up to his side, brushing a few auburn locks from his forehead. 

 

"Dylan, sweetie, can you wake up for me?" He asks, rubbing his thumb across the eight year old's burning forehead. 

"Daddy?" He yawns, fluttering his hazel yes open.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on and we'll get you home, okay? I'll make you some soup and get you some Tylenol," Kurt offers. Dylan nods, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes that were very similar to Blaine's hazel color. 

"I don't feel good," He says, scrunching his face.

"I know, baby. Let's get you home and you can sleep all day, okay?" Kurt promises, grabbing his Superman backpack from beside the bed. Dylan nods again, hopping off the table. Kurt takes Dylan's hand and turns back to the nurse who was almost eyeing the strangely, and it was probably due to the fact that Kurt looked so pregnant. "Thank you," He gives her a small smile, before leading Dylan out the school and helping him into the car.

All the way there, Dylan was complaining about how he didn't feel well, and Kurt couldn't wait to get him home and in bed. 

When they finally do arrive home, Dylan starts up the stairs at Kurt's instructions to get in bed and Kurt enters the kitchen to grab the kids Tylenol for all three of them and two for Blaine as well. He grabs a glass of orange juice for Dylan to swallow them and hikes up the stairs for what felt like the millionth time. 

"These will be the death of me," Kurt complains, letting out a deep breath on his way into Dylan's room. He was already undressed and in his pajamas, lying in bed. "How you feeling?" Kurt asks lowering himself onto the edge of the bed, he takes one of the Tylenol and gives it to Dylan. 

Dylan shrugs in response taking the glass from Kurt's hand. 

"Just take a nap, baby," He says, taking the glass from Dylan and setting it on the nightstand. He plants a kiss to his forehead and pulls the covers up and over his shoulders. "I love you,"

"Love you too," Dylan yawns, turning on his side and curling up. Kurt pushes himself off the bed and brings the trashcan to his side before leaving him alone. He goes to the Master's bedroom first, giving the pill to Blaine who was still half asleep. Next he goes to the twin's room just as Alex started yelling for him.

"Shh, Jackson's sleeping," Kurt says, setting their medicine down before sitting on the edge of the bed. Alex continues to cry as he crawls into Kurt's lap and hides his face in his shirt. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asks, wrapping his arms around Alex's small frame and holding him as close as he can get with his belly, that didn't seem too happy at the moment, in the way. 

"I don't feel good," He cries, his voice muffled by Kurt's sweater. 

"I know baby, I know. Let's give you your medicine, okay?" Kurt says, reaching for the Tylenol on his nightstand and also for the water glass. Alex shakes his head, hiding his face further into Kurt, crying harder. "Alex, I know you don't feel well, but if you take this, you'll feel better," He offers, trying to adjust him so he could give it to him. Alex shakes his head again. "Come on, please," He's practically begging now. 

After a few more minutes of crying, Alex finally takes the pill, and crawls into Kurt's arms once again. Kurt was just amazed that Jackson never woke up. That boy really could sleep through anything. 

"Shh, you're alright," Kurt comforts, slightly rocking him and rubbing his back up and down as he started to cry again. "Shh," He repeats, hooking his chin of the top of head full of curls. It took over a half hour for Alex to calm down enough to fall back asleep, but finally the four year had fallen back asleep and Kurt was able to tuck him back in. 

Getting back up from the bed, he started picking up all their clothes from the floor that they had puked on, or the clothes that they had thrown on the floor when they had come home from school yesterday, sick. He does the same with the other two rooms and throws them in the washer downstairs. 

"Ugh," Kurt groans, plopping himself down on the couch, starting to rub at his belly to try and soothe his aching from running around so much. "I know you're probably miserable, Button, but trust me there's no one more miserable than me right now," Kurt sighs, looking down his tummy and gently making soothing circles into his skin. 

"Babe!" Blaine calls from the bedroom. Kurt curses himself and rolls his eyes, but is soon pushing himself up and off the couch.

"Coming!" Kurt calls back, starting up the stairs once more and entering the bedroom, but not seeing his husband anywhere. "Where are you?" He calls through the room.

"Bathroom," Blaine replies, his voice sounding small and vulnerable. Kurt enters the bathroom to see Blaine sitting in front of the bathtub, sweat dripping down his forehead and and his eyes closed, dressed only in a pair of boxers, his chest practically glistening from the fever. 

"Awe, baby," Kurt puts out his bottom lip, standing in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I feel horrible and I keep throwing up," Blaine groans out, his eyes barely open. 

"I know. Do you wanna take a bath or something? I can draw one for you," He cooed, kneeling down and wiping some of the hair from his forehead. Blaine shakes his head.  
"Can you just make some soup for me?" He asks, his eyes barely staying open. Kurt chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, come on," He says, getting back to his feet to help Blaine to his and back to bed. 

He then makes it back down the stairs, grabbing a can of chicken noodle soup from the cupboard and warming it in the microwave. Blaine probably wouldn't eat half of it anyway, so making it in the microwave shouldn't matter. 

He grabbed his phone from the counter, noticing he only had a half hour before he had to leave to pick up Rose from school. Maybe Finn would pick her up. He decided to try it, dialing his number while he took the bowl of soup from the microwave, stirring it up.

"Hello?" Finn answers in his usual voice.

"Hey, Finn. It's Kurt. Can you pick up Rose from school today. I know you have to pick up your kids and I was wondering if you could grab Rose too?" 

"Yeah, I can, why?"

"Blaine, and the boys are sick and I really don't want to leave them right now."

"Yeah, I can do that, I'm just about to leave to go get them, so I'll see you in a few," 

"Okay, thank you!" Kurt calls before hanging up and heading back up the stairs to give his husband his soup. By the time he reached the bedroom, Blaine was lying down, fast asleep. Kurt rolls his eyes at him playfully, setting the bowl down on the side table and shaking him gently.

"Baby, I have your soup," he chuckles lightly as Blaine rolls over on his side to open his eyes and look at Kurt. 

"Mm," He groans out, a small smile on his face.

"Soup will make you feel better, come on," He encourages. Blaine sighs heavily, but sits up anyway, and takes the bowl from Kurt. "I'm gonna go check on the boys and I'll be back," He adds, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead before leaving him alone. 

Just as he was about to pass Dylan's room and head to the twin's room first, he heard retching from Dylan's room. He rushes in as fast as he could to see Dylan leaning over the bed and disposing of whatever food he had left in his stomach. Kurt rushes to his side, sitting on the bed and rubbing his back while he waited for him to finish, whispering words of comfort into his ear. 

Almost five minutes later he was back dry heaving, so he curled up in Kurt's arms, hot tears rushing down his cheeks, which Kurt was quick to wipe away. 

"Awe, my poor baby boy," Kurt cooed, pecking the top of his head while he cried, sniffling back his tears. 

"Daddy!" Rose's voice fills the house and soon her footsteps are running up the stairs at a million miles an hour. 

"Hold on!" he calls back, turning his attention back to Dylan who was still clutching at his sweater. "Why don't you lay back in bed and I'll bring you back some ginger ale to settler your stomach," He pecks the top of his head, before letting him crawl back into bed. He takes the trash can, tying up the bag and trying to ignore the smell as he brought it back downstairs to put in the garbage can outside. 

Rose was already searching through the fridge for an after school snack. 

"Hey, baby girl. How was school?" He asks, slipping on his shoes so he could run outside. She shrugs.

"What is that?" She asks, motioning towards the bag in his hands.

"Dylan got sick at school. Start working on your homework and I'll make you a snack. Let me take this out real quick first," He sighs, before leaving the house briefly to take it to the outside trashcan. When he comes back in, Rose is going through her bag for her homework. 

 

The rest of the night goes by slowly with ten year old Rose helping Kurt with the small thing and finally by midnight, after everyone is sleeping and has had the medicine, he can relax, that is until Rose comes in their bedroom, saying she doesn't feel well.


	41. Just a Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Could you do one where Kurt is pregnant with the twins and falls down the stairs? Kinda like Blaine pov from getting the call and everything? Btw love you're writing!!
> 
> Someone also requested this one and this was another idea I was throwing around, so thank you for requesting and I hope you enjoy it! (Thank by the way for saying you love my writing, I really do love to do it, so thank you guys for reading these!)

"Mr. Anderson!" Lyla, one of Blaine's students, shoots her hand up, her hand fluttering with anticipation.

  
"Lyla, sorry, but blue is the only marker color I have. I'm not apologizing that it doesn't match your pen color," Blaine sighs, turning from the board to look at the girl.

  
Lyla really reminded Blaine of the one and only Rachel Berry, everything needed to be perfect and if it wasn't she would tell you. She's made Blaine change so many things this year that it made his head spin. Luckily they just had exam review and exams left and school was over and he could spend his summer with his family, besides weekends of course which is where he worked at the school once again, getting his room ready and everything prepared for the following year.

  
"No, it's not that. My pen color matches fine, but your phone is ringing, again," She replies, nodding towards his desk.

  
"What? It's on silent. How did you know it was ringing?" Blaine asks, quickly making his way over to his desk and checking his phone.

  
_3 missed calls from Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce_   
_8 missed calls from Santana Lopez-Pierce_

  
**SANTANA:** _Answer your phone Hobbit_

  
Blaine rolls his eyes at the couple, shoving it back in his desk drawer.

  
"Okay, on with the verbs and adjectives!" He exclaims, clapping his hands together with a loud sigh. His class groans in response and some even slump in their seats. "Oh come on, it's not that bad," Blaine chuckles, grabbing his dark blue marker up again to continue with the exam review.

 

When the class was over and it was between classes, he plopped himself down in his desk chair and grabbed his phone from his drawer. He really should call them back. At the sight of his phone screen lighting up with more missed calls he couldn't but feel a bit worried.

  
_8 missed call from Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce_   
_16 missed call from Santana Lopez-Pierce_

  
Blaine's finger fumble with his phone, quickly hitting the redial button and putting it up to his ear.

  
"Hey-"

  
"Are you okay? What happened? Why did you call me so many times?" Blaine asks, shooting to his feet to start his nervous pacing that he always did when he was on the phone with anyone.

  
"We're fine," Santana says from the other end. He could practically hear her eye roll. Blaine relaxes a little, the tension in his shoulders leaving. "It's your husband. He fell down the stairs-"

  
"What?" Blaine screeches. The few students that were starting to file in gave him a weird look, but continued to take their seats anyway. "Is he okay? What happened? Where are you?" He's quickly spouting out questions.

  
"He's in the hospital right now, but he's fine," Santana replies, stopping him before he could ask more questions she couldn't answer.

  
"What about the babies? Please don't tell me that he lost him. Santana I can't lose them," Blaine stopped his pacing to run a desperate hand through his hair, tears starting down his cheeks.

  
"They're running a few tests, but he's still pregnant if that's what you're asking," Santana assures him. Blaine's shoulders relax and he feels he can breathe again.

  
"Okay, thank you. What hospital are you at?" He asks, wiping at his wet cheeks with the sleeve of his button down shirt, now almost the entire class was staring at him.

  
"We're at Beekman's. Hurry," With the the Latino woman hangs up. Blaine nods, even though she can't see it and grabs his coat and bag from his desk.

  
"A substitute will be here soon, just hang on tight," Blaine orders the students filing in. He all but runs out the door and down to the office to say he was leaving and would need a replacement. When that's sorted out he runs through the hall and out to his car, hopping in and practically speeds out to try and get to the hospital that wasn't too far away from the school.

  
He fell down the stairs at 20 weeks pregnant with twins. This was already a high risk pregnancy and adding a slip down the stairs does not sound good for either Kurt nor the babies.

 

  
By the time he got out of the car, he was so wrapped in his own head that he almost forgot to unbuckle himself from his seat belt. When he finally did he ran in through the doors of the ER. He was going to go to the nurse's station, but he noticed Santana with baby Henry on her hip, so he ran to them instead.

  
"Where is he?" Blaine asks, tapping the sassy Latino woman on the shoulder. She spins around from pointing out the posters to her son and gave him an eye roll.

  
"He's fine by he way and so are the babies. Brittany's in there right now with him, but he's in room 753. It's right down the hall," She explains, adjusting the small blond boy on her hip, who was playing with her curls and admiring their bounce.

 

"Thank you so much, Santana. I hate to ask you for another favor, but-"

  
"You want us to pick up Rose and Dylan?"

  
"Please, Dylan gets out in like an hour and-"

  
"Blaine, it's fine. I get it. If Brittany fell when she pregnant with Henry, I would be in the same state," Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Santana was being nice? Maybe Henry and Brittany really did change her. "No go, Hobbit, before your eyes get even wetter," She rolls her eyes at him again. So close.

  
He can't help but give her a small smile before hurrying down the hall, searching the room numbers for 753. Almost half way down the hall, he saw the right room and stopped in the doorway.

  
He was laying on his side, it being the only comfortable position to sleep in anymore, and Brittany was sitting in a waiting chair beside him, playing on her phone aimlessly. He had a cut about his eyebrow and bruising jawline and collarbone, but other than that he looked peaceful, happy almost. A hand was resting on the side of his growing belly and his chest was rising and falling with each breath, which made it easier for Blaine to breathe.

  
Blaine's shoulders relax as he comes up beside Brittany and puts a hand on her shoulder. She smiles at the sight of him and scrambles from his chair to wrap him in a hug.

  
"Hey, thanks for watching him," Blaine says once they release.

  
"Yeah, I didn't want him waking up alone, so I stayed with him," The blonde smiles brightly at him as their gazes fall upon Kurt who was still sleeping soundly.

  
"Did you guys find him?" Blaine asks, his smile soon disappearing at the thought of his husband on the floor and unable to get back up.

  
"Yeah, he was passed out when we found him. We were gonna have lunch together and when we got there he was at the bottom of the stairs, knocked out so we called 911 and they brought him here. They ran a few tests on the babies, like an ultrasound and a blood test, but they're fine and so is he," She explains, putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

  
"Thank you, guys, thank you so much," He sighs in relief, wrapping her in another hug.

  
"Of course, we didn't plan on just leaving him there," She chuckles lightly.

  
"Baby, we have to go pick up Dylan and Rose," Santana says from the doorway, the young toddler now on the floor, holding her hand tightly.

  
"Okay, we'll see you soon then?"

  
"Yeah, can you guys just bring them back to the house? I don't want them to worry about Kurt," Blaine sighs, taking his keys out and freeing the house key from his ring. "Here's the key, I'll just get it back when you take them back," He hands the key to Brittany who stuffs it in her pocket.

  
"Yeah, I'm sure Henry will wanna see them anyway. Right buddy?" Brittany kneels down to come face to face with the tiny toddler who nods enthusiastically before hiding his face in Santana's leg shyly. Blaine's heart warms at the sight. That was his favorite age for his kids and now that their youngest, Dylan was four and starting school, Blaine missed him being that tiny so he was excited for their twins to get to that age.

  
Santana heaves the small boy onto her hip once more.

  
"We'll see you back at the house, Hobbit," Santana says, raising one eyebrow, like always, at him. He nods back to them on their way out of the room. When he turns around to Kurt, he sits himself down at the edge of the bed, slipping his hand into Kurt's. He presses a small kiss to the back of his hand, letting his lips linger over the porcelian skin covering his knuckles.

  
"I'm so glad you're okay," Blaine breathes into his skin, running the pad of his thumb across his cheek carefully. Kurt lazily snuggles against it, his eyes slowly fluttering open.   
"Blaine?" He murmurs, giving Blaine's hand a light squeeze.

  
"Yeah, it's me, baby," Blaine replies, a small smile grazing his lips.

  
"What are you doing here?"

 

Blaine chuckles. "To check on you, clumsy," His smile grows a bit. Kurt's lips curl into a grin.

  
"Oh shut up," He chuckles, rolling over with a hiss of pain, his hand instantly flying to his lower back. Blaine's smile disappears and he's soon sent into a swarm of worry.

  
"What's wrong? What hurts? Do you need a nurse?"

  
"Honey, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore," Kurt puts a reassuring hand over Blaine's, adjusting his pillow a little before getting comfortable.

  
"Kurt, what happened? Were you dehydrated? Or not eating right? I don't understand," Blaine asks worryingly, rubbing Kurt's leg carefully. Kurt sighs heavily as if he didn't know where to start.

  
"I was carrying a basket of laundry down the stairs and one minute I was walking down and the next I was falling and hit my head on the banister and then I woke up in the hospital with Santana and Brittany," Kurt replies, rubbing the top of his belly fondly.

  
"Kurt, you have to be more careful-"

  
"I was doing laundry, Blaine. I do that almost everyday. Having two kids under the age of seven makes for a lot of dirty clothes. I just lost my footing is all. It happens,"

  
"Not when your twenty weeks pregnant with twins it doesn't. I'm just worried is all," He takes a deep breath, as if choosing his words carefully. "When I got that phone call and heard Santana say you fell down the stairs, all I could think was 'my kids are gone' they're so small still and I just want them to be healthy and I was worried about you guys. All three of you. I was worried you hit your head and had a concussion or landed on your belly and you had a miscarriage or you broke a limb or something. Please, don't scare me like that, ever again," Blaine says, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

  
"I'll try not to. We're fine though. They took me in for an ultrasound and blood tests and everything else, and they're healthy and just fine," He takes Blaine's hand and rests it on top of his belly as well, placing his own hand over it.

  
"I know, it just scared me shitless," Blaine replies, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt hisses slightly at first contact, but is soon kissing back. "Did they say when you can leave?"

  
"Yeah, they said she would come in today and then I could be released. Do you wanna go get one of them?" Kurt asks, looking down at his belly lovingly. Blaine nods, getting back to his feet and pressing a kiss to his forehead before leaving his room to get to the nurse's station.

  
"Hi, what can we help you with?" A man wearing dark maroon scrubs and dark skin asks, heading from across the nurse's station to talk to Blaine who had been waiting.   
"My husband, can he be released today?" Blaine asks, pointing down the hall with his thumb.

  
"What's his name?" The man asks, already looking through a clipboard.

  
"Kurt Hummel-Anderson,"

  
The nurse flips a few more pages before nodding.

  
"Yeah, he can be released. We just need you to sign a few papers because of the pain medication we put him on, we can't have him sign anything," He explains, reaching for a different clipboard from the desk and handing it to him. Blaine smiles and goes through it right there, signing a few things before handing it back to him.

  
"The medication he's on is safe for the babies, right?" Blaine asks, a shot of worry flooding through him. The nurse laughs, but nods.

  
"Yes sir, we would never put your children in any harm," He chuckles. A blush creeps over Blaine's cheeks. "Anyway, I would suggest just to let him rest these next few days because he's gonna be a bit sore for a while, but he'll be fine,"

  
"Thank you," Blaine gives him a smile before returning back to Kurt who was already sitting on the edge of the bed. "Alright, let's go, sweetheart," Blaine grabs Kurt's clothes from the counter, handing them to him. Kurt groans on his way up and enters the bathroom, getting changed back into his original clothes.

  
Blaine helped him into the car and out of the car when they got home, but Kurt refused to get help getting into the house claiming he'd had enough, but saying it with a small smile.

  
"Daddy!" Dylan screeches, rushing from the coffee table and to Kurt's legs, hugging them tightly.

  
"Hi, baby! How was school?" Kurt asks, bending down as far as his belly would allow and rubbing his back gently. He shrugs in response.

  
"We did finger painting!" He exclaims enthusiastically.

  
"Awe, I'd love to see what you made, Froggy," Kurt smiles as the little boy runs off quickly to go get the painting he made for his dad and papa. When Rose had finished giving Blaine a hug and finished telling him about her day, she gave Kurt one too.

  
"Auntie Santana said that you were at lunch, why didn't we go?" Rose asks, her brow furrowed. Kurt chuckles, giving Santana a wink, who shook her head, complaining about that being too gay for her.

  
"Trust me it was not as fun as it sounds," Kurt promises, pecking the top of her head before letting himself get comfortable on the couch.

  
"I'll get you some water," Blaine says, pecking the top of Kurt's head, as Dylan climbs up on the couch to show his dad his new finger painting he made at school.

  
"You're not going to let me get up from this couch for a week are you?" Kurt groans, wrapping an arm around his son.

  
"At least two!" Blaine calls back from the kitchen.

 


	42. Crawford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I painted Adam out to be a bad person, but I hated Adam with a fiery passion inside my soul, so I don't feel bad. Please enjoy!

"Why didn't I get a pretty dress like Rose?" Ellie asks, her locked hand inside of Blaine's as they walked through the shopping mall. Blaine lets out a laugh. 

"You don't wear the same size as Rose, but I promise we'll find you a dress equally as pretty," Blaine promises, squeezing the six year old's hand gently. Ellie looks down to the floor, pouting silently. 

"Can we go to a music store?" Alex asks, hurrying up to catch up with Kurt's hurried footsteps. 

"I was just in one with Jackson and Dylan," Blaine replies, turning to the eleven year old.

"Yeah, but I was with Dad," 

"You should have came with us. Next time, buddy," Blaine scruffs his black locks which Alex was quick to fix while adjusting the glasses perched on the tip of his nose, his brow furrowing with annoyance. Kurt playfully rolls his eyes, adjusting Dalton on his hip who was starting to fuss.

"Slow down, Rose. We'll make it time," Kurt sighs heavily. 

"Dad, the store closes in an hour and I still don't have shoes to go with my dress," She says, turning her head to talk to him Kurt goes to reply, but when Rose turned her head back around she ended up running into a man. 

"Rose," Blaine scolds, she smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, sir,"

"Oh, it's no problem," The man had a thick accent and Kurt swears he's heard it before. "Oh no," He looks up at the family and sighs heavily, slipping his phone in his pocket.

"Adam, hi," Kurt says, more shocked than anything.

"Hi, Kurt. Blaine," He gives a small smile to Kurt but practically glares at Blaine, looking at him up and down. "You guys aren't married? When did you guys divorce?" He asks,   
eyeing Blaine's bare left finger.

Kurt took Blaine's ring a week ago to get something engraved in it for their 23rd wedding anniversary, but Blaine just thought it was to get resized.

"What?" Blaine pulls his head back, clearly used to the small band on his finger.

"Your ring it's gone. Or are you guys just fighting?" Adam asks. "Or was it a divorce?"

"What? You guys are getting a divorce?" Dylan, who was clearly too occupied looking at his phone to notice what was going on. "Is that why you're taking us to a mall? To tell us? To ease us into this?" Kurt rolls his eyes with a heavy sigh about to reply, but Dylan goes on. "Oh god, I don't want divorced parents! My friends hate it! Pops is leaving, isn't he?"

"Pops is leaving? What? No!" Jackson looks up at Blaine, hugging his side. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine replies, petting down Jackson's hair. 

"So Dad is leaving? No!" Dylan shakes his head in shock.

"No, we aren't getting a divorce. Papa and I are happily married," Kurt disclaims, adjusting the fussing toddler on his hip. 

"Damn shame," Adam rolls his eyes, taking a swig from the coffee in hand, his accent thick. Dalton starts waving his arms towards his older brother and makes a pout face.

"What? What's your problem? I thought we left on good terms," Kurt asks, handing Dalton to Dylan, who happily took him. 

"Good terms?! You come back to New York saying you're engage to some one who cheated on you!" Adam practically screeches. 

"What? Pops you cheated on Dad?" Rose asks, crossing her arms over her chest in disbelief. Blaine goes to respond, but doesn't know what to say, so Kurt answers for him.

"That a story for another time," Kurt replies quickly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He's done more! Your pops is clingy as hell and after they broke up for the second time, dated you dad's old high school bully, then cheated on him!" Adam tells Rose. Her mouth flies open.

"Jesus, Adam! Can you calm down! We've both done shit we aren't proud of." Kurt replies, rolling his eyes at the British man who rolls his eyes right back him, anger in his voice.  
"Why do you care anyway?" Blaine asks, tugging on Elena's hand as she tries to run to the gumball machine due to their enticing colors. She easily got distracted, but for a six year old, they didn't expect much more.

"Why do I care? Your husband left me completely heart broken for you! After all you've done to him!"

"Shut up! I love Blaine and he loves me! Are you even capable of love?" Kurt asks, crossing his arms over his chest like he always did when he was about to get sassy. 

"Woah! You're an ex of my dad's?" Jackson asks, putting his hands in the air as if in surrender, considering this was more complicated than he expected.

"Yes, I am, and I shouldn't be. Now, you have six kids together. Surprised you didn't adopt a Chinese one, because you guys fit the gay stereotypical family," Adam shoots back with an eye roll.

"None of our kids are adopted for your information, not that we wouldn't love them any less," Blaine says, saying the last part more for the kids themselves. 

"Oh, so who was the surrogate? That annoying Rachel Berry or the intolerable Santana Lopez?"

"Neither, we didn't use a surrogate, we didn't need one," Kurt explains, his brow furrowed with anger. "I'm a carrier,"

"Yeah, Daddy got big when Dalton was in his tummy!" Elena exclaims happily, leaning into her dad's side. Blaine chuckles and Kurt's cheeks turn a light pink, not needing the reminder of feeling like a beached whale, even though he only made it to 28 weeks with Dalton.

"Oh, wow, Dalton, that's a great name. How sappy and it's really going to set your kid up for failure with the name of a private school in Ohio," Adam rolls his eyes once again. 

Blaine's small smile fades instantly and Kurt's upper lip practically turns in disgust. 

"What did you just say?" Kurt asks in disbelief.

"I guess even kids coming out of a man is a bit weird to me, like I said setting them up for failure which I'm not going to be far off.

Before anyone can react to that, even though Blaine was already a step closer to him, Kurt's hand met Adam's cheek, his head whipping to the side by impact and the sweet sound of a smack echoing through the mall.

"You can talk about me and Rachel and Santana, and even Blaine to a point, but the minute you say anything about my kids, I swear I will beat your ass back into London," Kurt threatens, his voice low and angry. 

The kids only ever heard this voice when Kurt was pregnant and got angry and couldn't control his emotions. He usually saved this voice and tone for when the kids were gone and in bed so Blaine and him were alone because Blaine understood it. So, to say the least, the kids were shocked to hear this out of their dad.

"Understood?" Kurt growls. 

"Damn, still go it, Hummel," Adam says finally before turning and walking off, but fear still in his eyes, despite his smirk. 

"Anderson-Hummel, you twat!" Kurt calls back, rolling his eyes after him. Even though he had a hard exterior right now, Blaine could see him starting to shake a little.

"Rose, Dylan, how about you take a few bills and head to the food court, we'll be right behind you," Blaine says, eyeing Kurt who had a hand on his hip and anther on his forehead, his eyes closed and his fingers shaking. He releases Elena's hand and Jackson automatically takes it because Ellie had a tendency to run off whenever she got the chance. He pulls out his wallet and hands a few bills to Rose. "Make sure the little ones don't get too much sugar," Blaine warns. Rose nods, taking the bills and leading the group of kids down the aisle.

"Come on, guys!" Rose instructs, scuffing Alex's hair. 

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Blaine asks, taking a step forwards and lowering Kurt's trembling hands. He shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes. "You're okay, honey. Everything's alright. You handled that well," Blaine promises. 

Kurt can't form any words, and instead shakes his head. He was on the verge of a panic attack. 

"Deep breaths, okay? Five in five out," Blaine instructs, breathing with his husband. Kurt bobs his head up and down, following Blaine's breaths.

"Good job, baby," Blaine praises once he's calmed down a little. "See, you're fine. I got you," Blaine gives him a small smile, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders and rubbing his back up and down. Kurt falls into his embrace, hiding his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. 

He cries for a few more minutes before he can talk and let go of Blaine.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"God, maybe he's right. Maybe we shouldn't have had kids. Aren't we setting them up for failure because they were born from two gay dads?" Kurt says, dabbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

"What? No, we are not. Our kids are already successful. With Rose and her cheer leading, Dylan getting pulled up to varsity football. Alex is amazing at guitar and piano, and he's only going to get better and Jackson is better at drawing than any eleven year old I know and is pitching for his baseball team. Every time Elena gets up on that stage and dances in her little tutu, I swear my heart stops and she is so adventurous. Then there's Dalton who may be quiet, but he's already so smart for a three year old and already loves to dance around as soon as Alex or Dylan pick up a guitar, and they all have great voices. Our kids are amazing kids and they're only going to get better when they get older. We did exactly what we were suppose to do, which is have a big family. I think they are the exact opposite of failures and I'm so proud of them and proud to be their papa. Don't listen to some British hipster who is around forty and still acts like a 23 year old," Blaine chuckles at the last part, making Kurt smile. "I love you," Blaine adds, pecking his lips gently.

"I love you too, so much, Blaine. You're right. Our kids are exceptional and I love them all to bits, but I'm just scared that they're going to have to go through so many rough things that I can't protect them from," Kurt admits, wiping at his eyes and blotchy cheeks.

"They are, but they're going to get through it because we're Anderson-Hummels, we can get through anything," Blaine chuckles, planting a kiss on Kurt's forehead with a smile on his face. Kurt sniffles, a small smile grazing his lips. "Now come on. We should go help Dylan and Rose before they get lost," 

Kurt nods, knowing it was true and took Blaine's hand in his own as they started towards the food court.


	43. Don't Tell Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. I've had writers block and haven't been able to write, and I wasn't going to force myself too and put something out you guys wouldn't want, but enjoy this and leave a kudos if you want and tell me what you thought in the comments! I wanted to bring a bit more of the other Glee characters into this like Finn and I think I did it okay, but I wanna write some more of the others, and I'm trying to figure out how I can do that, because even though this is a Klaine story, it's also a Glee story. Okay, enjoy!

"Dylan, that song sucks, change it," Rose groans, shifting uncomfortably in the driver's seat. 

Dylan and Rose had somehow convinced their parents to let them go to an outdoor concert for the Summer Festival in Buffalo and after doing way too much singing and dancing, they were on their way home, exhausted and both a little grouchy. A large factor of letting them go was because Dylan used the excuse that when Rose went off to NYU this September, he would be all alone even though he had four younger siblings, but his Pops bought into it and convinced their dad. Kurt just wanted them to take his car because it was a bit more reliable than Rose's. Dylan rolls his eyes at his sister, liking the song himself, but changing it anyway. The rule was always that if the driver didn't like the song, then the passenger changed it to avoid arguing, even between their parents. 

The drive was long and it was dark by now, but seeing some awesome bands a few hours prior made it all worth it. 

"Dad might kill us," Dylan announces, leaving it on a familiar song, noticing the late time.

"Yeah, but it's not like we did anything we didn't say we were going to. We went to the concert and had dinner. We just got a little lost,"

"We should call him," Dylan replies, turning his attention out the window, admiring the passing telephone lines and night sky and resting his elbow on the top of his door.  
"We're only going to be late by like ten minutes, they'll be fine," Rose shrugs, going to click the radio to go to a different radio station, much to Dylan's dismay. Dylan turns his head back towards the road and his eyes went wide at the sight of a small family of deer standing in the middle of the empty road.

"Rose!" Dylan called, pushing on her arm and pointing at the animals. 

"What-" Rose looks up, and started to slam on the breaks, but it was too late, one of the does smashed against the front end of the car and landed on the hood before falling against the road, which ultimately brought them to a halt. The other members of the family ran off into the woods, leaving their fallen member behind. 

They were both breathing heavy by then, Dylan having being slammed against his locked seat belt. It took almost a full two minutes before either one of them moved. The only noise being their heavy breathing and the sound of their own hearts beating in their ears.

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked, turning his attention to his sister. Rose nods slowly, unbuckling her seat belt to let herself breathe.

"You?" 

"Fine," Dylan replies, letting himself out of his seat belt which was still locked and stepped out of the car to look at the damage, Rose soon followed. 

The silver hood was obviously dented and a bit of smoke was coming out from it, one of the head lights were smashed and the grill was dented pretty bad as well. A bit of blood was covering the silver paint job and even more of the paint was chipped. The cause of the accident was lying on it's side with his head bent up, but definitely dead.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Rose cries, resting her hands on her forehead and tears instantly falling down her cheeks.

"Rose, calm down. We don't need you panicking right now," Dylan warns with a heavy sigh, still looking at the damage done to his dad's care. Now their parents were going to kill them, no doubt anymore and it wasn't going to be because it was late.

"Dylan, we can't tell Pops. He will freak out," Rose says, as if snapping back into the situation.

"Pops?! You're worried about Pops? What about Dad?! This is HIS car! We're dead. They will never let us leave the house, ever," Dylan groans, running his hands over his face. "We have to call them, Rose,"

"No!" Rose snaps, wiping at the tears rushing down her face. "Don't call them. Maybe it'll start and we can just drive home and figure this out," Rose suggests, already heading for the driver's seat.

"Rose, even if it would start, you should not be driving. You are way to shaken up." 

"I'm fine!" Rose shouts, turning the keys a few times, only to have the engine start, but die very quickly. Dylan sighs heavily, shaking his head.

"This cannot be happening," He groans, pacing up and down a few times. She tries the ignition a few more times, hearing the same exact thing.

"Fuck!" She shouts, hitting the steering wheel over and over with her fists and crying even harder than she did before.

"I'm calling Pops. He'll know what to do," Dylan says, pulling his phone out from his pocket and dialing his number. Rose was out of the car in an instant, ripping it from her little brother's grasp.

"No! We cannot tell them,"

"His Dad's car! We can't just sit out here all night, Rose! Jesus Christ!" He shouts, grabbing his phone back from her hands.

"What about Uncle Finn?" Rose suggests. Dylan ponders it for a few more seconds before finally nodding and searching through his contacts for his Uncle's name. He hits the green call button before putting it up to his ear. It rang almost four times before his his voice was heard over the other end.

"Dylan? What's up? How was the concert?" He can hear the smile in his voice.

"Uncle Finn, we need your help," Dylan says, ignoring his Uncle's questions.

"Okay, what's wrong?" His voice quickly turns serious.

"Rose hit a deer and the car won't start. We don't know what to do," Dylan explains, panic clear in his voice.

"Oh my god. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but the car isn't."

"Are you guys in the middle of the road?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, you're going to have to push the car out of the way for other people," Finn starts.

"What if we can't. We can't put it in neutral or anything,"

"IF you can't, and only if, you have to turn the emergency lights on. Where are you guys?"

"I don't know," Dylan shrugs, tears starting in his eyes. Not out of sadness, but from the adrenaline and panic running through his veins.

"Do you see any signs or anything?" 

"I-I-"

"Dylan, take a few deep breaths, okay?" Finn replies, noting his nephew's panic. Dylan nods, even though Finn couldn't see it and took a few calming breaths. "Now, use Rose's phone to use her GPS and find out where you are,"

"Okay, hold on," Dylan puts the phone on speaker and sets it on the hood of the car before going back inside and grabbing Rose's phone from the center console. He's quick to enter her passcode and open the GPS app. "Okay, I got it," He sets Rose's phone beside his own and rambles off the road they were on and the nearest gas station.   
"I'm on my way. Did you call your parents yet?"

"No,"

"You need to call them, Dylan. They should hear it from you and not me, okay?"

"Okay, yeah. We'll call them," Dylan says, noting Rose's panicked face at his words. 

"Good, now I'll see you in around a half hour,"

"Okay, thank you,"

"Yeah, not a problem," Finn says, before the line went dead. 

"Rose, Uncle Finn says we should call them,"

"No, I'm not calling them,"

"Then I am," Dylan argues, already dialing his Pop's number and putting him on speaker phone. Rose starts crying again even harder, waving her hands like she always did when she was scared or nervous. 

"Hello?" His Pop's voice relaxed all the tension in his shoulders, like everything was going to be okay.

"Hey, Pops," Dylan says as calmly as he could, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Hello?" His Pop's voice relaxed all the tension in his shoulders, like everything was going to be okay.

"Not quite."

"What do you mean? Are you lost?" His voice quickly went from relaxed to worried in an instant.

"No, but on the way back home, we hit a deer and the car won't start, so we're stuck out here," Dylan explains as best as could. The other line went silent for a few more seconds. "Pops?" He was ready for the yelling to begin.

"Are you guys okay?" 

Dylan can feel his heartbeat start to slow down to a regular pace again.

"Yeah, we're fine, but it was dad's car,"

"Dylan, the car doesn't matter. You guys do," Blaine chuckles.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, oh." He laughs again. "Where are you guys? I'll come get you,"

"Uncle Finn is already on his way,"

"You called Uncle Finn?" 

"Yeah, Rose was too worried to call you, so we called Uncle Finn, but he told us to call you anyway," Dylan says, suddenly feeling like an idiot for not calling his parents first. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, a little offended, but not mad," Blaine jokes, bring a smile to Dylan's face. "Put me on speaker phone?"

"Yeah, hold on," Dylan took the phone from his ear and hit the speaker button, beckoning for Rose to come over, who was pacing once more. "Okay,"

"Rose, don't ever be afraid to call me, no matter what happened, okay? I'm just glad you guys are okay. I don't care about the car, and I think that your dad will say the same thing," Blaine explains. "I don't care if it's something worse than this. I want you to call me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Rose manages through a few more tears. 

"Good, I love you guys,"

"Love you too," The pair says at the same time, both relieved that they weren't screeched at. 

"I'm gonna go get your dad and you can tell him what happened, alright?"

"Yeah," Rose says, nodding her head even though he couldn't see her. 

"It's okay, Rose. You'll be just fine," Blaine assures her before there was some rustling and their Dad's voice filled the speaker.

"Hey, what's up? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, on the way home, we hit a deer and your car is dead," Dylan explains for the third time that night.

"Oh my god! Are you guys alright?" Kurt's voice is filled with panic and worry within a few seconds.

"Yeah, Dad we're fine," Dylan assures him.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Dad I'm fine," Rose says through a sob.

"Honey, what's wrong then?"

"Your car it totaled and I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry," Rose says quickly, sniffling as a lame attempt to stop the tears.

"Sweetheart, I don't care about the car. You guys come first. Are you sure you guys okay? You aren't hurt?"

"No, we're fine," Rose says again.

"Honey, calm down," He soothes. "The only thing that matters is that you guys are okay. That will forever be the only thing that matters," Kurt chuckles lightly. "I don't give two craps about the car right now, we'll figure that out, but later, alright?" 

"Okay," Rose says through a sob, wiping at her tears. 

"Did you want me to come get you?"

"No, Uncle Finn is coming," Dylan explains, wiping at his face with his hoodie sleeve.

"Okay, when you get home we'll talk more, alright? I love you and be safe," 

"Love you too, Dad," Dylan says with a small smile.

"I'll see you when you get home," 

With that the line went dead once more and they were left alone in the middle of the road with only the light from the stars and Dylan's phone screen. 

"Alright, come on, we need to try and move this car," Dylan announces, slipping his phone back in his pocket. "Can you steer it?"

"Yeah," Rose nods, wiping at her tears and getting to the driver's side of the car. Dylan gets behind it and starts to push, but can only get it a few feet before it was too hard to push.

"Just put the emergency lights on," Dylan orders, wiping the sweat bead from his forehead. He really needed to start working out again before football camp this August. 

Dylan sat himself on the edge of the road after grabbing everything he had in the car and anything they'd need for everyone else. Rose sat down beside him with a long sigh. 

"It'll be alright," Dylan assures her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rose nods, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah," She says simply, closing her eyes and letting Dylan hug her to his side. He unzipped his maroon sweatshirt and wrapped it around her bare shoulders.

"Thanks," Rose sniffles.

"No problem," Dylan shrugs, snaking his arm around her once more and leaning his head against the top of hers.

By the time they had time to finally relax, Finn's car was pulling up beside them. The pair stand up and Finn is out of his car.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah we're alright, shaken," Dylan responds, wrapping an arm around Rose once more. Finn smiles before patting Dylan on the back on their way to the car. Dylan helps Rose in the backseat before climbing in the passenger seat beside Finn. "What'd Aunt Rachel say?"

"I didn't tell her," Finn laughs, making a quick U-turn and heading back home. "I told her that we needed milk," 

"She bought that?" Dylan chuckles.

"Yeah, Charlotte's been up sick lately, so she was too exhausted to even notice what I said," Finn replies, checking his rear view mirror and catching a glimpse of Rose who had her head resting against the window. "Rose, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," Rose replies. Finn could tell by her red cheeks and eyes that she had been crying, which always wears someone out, so he didn't question it. 

"Take a nap. I'll wake you up, when we get home, okay?" 

"K," She yawns, getting comfy with Dylan's sweatshirt still wrapped around her. 

Within another 45 minutes, Finn was pulling into the driveway. Dylan was still awake, but his head was resting against his window and Rose was passed out in the backseat.   
"You want me to go in?" Finn asks, switching the car into park.

"No, it's okay," Dylan shakes his head, stretching his arms before leaning over and giving his uncle a tight hug.

"Alright, get some rest. You guys looked exhausted," Finn chuckles. 

"We will. Thank you, Uncle Finn. We didn't know what else to do," 

"It's fine. It wasn't a problem. You know you can call me with anything," Finn smiles brightly, patting Dylan's back lightly. "I may not be the smartest guy, but I can help with these things," 

Dylan smiles, reaching over once more and giving him another hug. Finn always gave the best hugs. It was almost like hugging a dopey bear. Dylan unbuckles himself and opens up the backseat door.

"Rose, come on. We're home," Dylan yawns, nudging her lightly. Rose jolts awake, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. 

"Alright," She says, adjusting the sweatshirt on her shoulders before getting out. "Thanks, Uncle Finn,"

"Not a problem. Love you guys,"

"Love you too," Rose smiles before shutting the door and walking up the front steps. Dylan opens the door for them and allows Rose to go first. 

Kurt was on them in an instant.

"Thank god you guys are alright," Kurt breathes a sigh of relief, wrapping them both in a hug at the same time. Dylan smiles, resting his head on his dad's shoulder. 

When they release, their Pops is giving them another hug, separately this time, and hugging them close to his chest. 

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," He admits, moving onto Rose. 

"I'm sorry," Rose says quickly through her tears starting again.

"Hey, it happens. It's not like you were being careless and just flew into a ditch. You hit a deer, which is common. We don't blame you," Blaine says, keeping a hand on her shoulder, rubbing lightly. Rose nods, falling back into his arms. "Awe, honey," He rubs her back soothingly, pressing a kiss to the top of her chestnut hair. 

"We'll have to call a tow truck tomorrow to get the car, but we'll deal with that in the morning, alright?" Kurt says, his eyes starting to water slightly. Dylan nods, letting out a breath of relief, his eyes watering once more. This all could have been so much worse than it was. There are so many people who hit deer and it goes through the windshield, but they were lucky and walked out without a scratch. Kurt notices and wraps him in another hug. "You're alright," He promises, stroking the back of his short, auburn hair. Dylan nods again, gripping at Kurt's night shirt. 

"I love you so much, Dad," Dylan admits. 

"I love you too, honey," Kurt smiles, rubbing his back gently. Dylan pulls back again, wiping at his eyes. Rose is already pulled away from Blaine, sniffling slightly.

"I love you too, Pops," Dylan smiles, giving him another hug. He smiles in response, snaking his arms around his son.

"I love you too," Blaine chuckles, squeezing him tight against himself. 

"Alright, we'll talk about this in the morning, but you guys look exhausted, so we'll let you sleep," Kurt smiles, wiping at his wet, blue eyes. The teens nod, before heading up the stairs and to their right rooms.


	44. Cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write about klaine sitting there kids down and telling them about Blaine’s cheating, they were all curious after Crawford
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been working on a couple of other stories, but I will continue with this and after I finish my cancer!Blaine story, I will pick this back up again, a little more regularly. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy this, because I loved this prompt and I love writing this. If you have a prompt for me, or more than one, leave them in the comments and I WILL do them, no matter what. Enjoy!

Dylan was the first to ask the question. It started on the way home from the mall, right after the encounter with Adam, Kurt's stupid ex. Kurt and Blaine wanted to forget about it, but Dylan wasn't going to let them.

  
"Why did you cheat on Dad?" He blurts, the topic clearly bothering him ever since he heard it from the strange, British man.

  
"What?" Blaine looks at his fourteen year old son in the the rear view mirror. Kurt scrunches his brow, squeezing his husband's hand where they were linked over the center console, just like they always were.

  
"The weird guy said you cheated on dad, why?" Dylan repeats, his face full of concern for something that the couple had pushed in the past a long time ago.

  
"Uh-" Blaine looks to Kurt and back to the road, not really knowing what to do. Of course, Kurt's the one who has to step in and help.

  
"When we get home, we'll talk about it, alright?" Kurt offers, turning in his seat in the passenger seat to look at his son, a small smile on his face. Dylan nods reluctantly, still a little upset for no real reason. Just a reason he didn't understand.

 

 

As promised, when they got home, instead of allowing the kids to climb up the stairs and go off to do whatever they wanted, Kurt herded them into the living room. Blaine was clearly nervous. He hated talking about it. Even years into the future, it still upset him and he still beat himself up over it. Knowing his husband, Kurt sensed it and spun around as the kids settled into the wrap around, leather couch.

  
"Don't worry, Baby," Kurt tries, putting a hand on his husband's chest, a small, reassuring smile on his face.

  
"I just hate talking about this. I hate it with a passion," Blaine grumbles, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor like a pouting child. Kurt can't help but laugh softly.

  
"B, I love you and you love me. We have a wonderful family together and what happened doesn't matter. It doesn't change how I feel about you and it shouldn't change how the kids feel about you either, alright? It happened, but it's in the past, we agreed on that a long time ago. We've moved on and we're happy now. That's all that matters, okay?" Kurt assures him, pressing his forehead against his own. Blaine nods reluctantly, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on the man's awaiting lips. Kurt grins, patting his chest with his hand and leaning in for one more peck.

  
"Let's get this over with then. We'll just be honest and get it done, okay?"

  
"Okay,"

  
"I love you," He reminds his husband.

  
"I love you too," Blaine manages a small smile, which is exactly what Kurt was waiting for because then he spun around and clapped his hands together.

  
"Right!" He takes a heavy breath plopping down on the couch, just as Dalton started to crawl into his arms. He happily took the toddler in his lap, letting him sit on his knee and rest his head on his chest, while Blaine sat beside his husband, letting a hand rest on the small of his back.

  
"So, before we get started, we want to tell you that Pops and I are totally happy and still madly in love and this doesn't change how we feel, okay?" Kurt says, raising his eyebrows at the five kids sitting across from the two parents. Slowly, everyone nods.

  
"A year after I graduated high school, I moved here because your Pops knew it's what was best for me and he knew me better than I knew myself," At his words, Blaine smiles gently, but a sinking feeling of guilt sinks into the bottom of stomach. "Anyway, Pops was left in Ohio still, back in Lima at the time because he had to finish out his senior year, which you guys already know," Again, the children nod.

  
"Well, I got really busy. I had an internship at Vogue, I was working, and I was just caught up in the city I guess," He looks to Blaine for help, but his husband had his head bowed, almost with shame, his hand rubbing Kurt's back carefully, so Kurt clears his throat and continues. "I'll admit, I wasn't the best boyfriend and I ignored a couple of phone calls, hung up on him a little too quickly a few times, and maybe didn't talk to him like I should have, but-"

  
"But, it doesn't excuse what I did," Blaine says, making sure his kids knew there was no good excuse for cheating on someone. Yes, he was alone, but what he did was horrible.  
"Right," Kurt agrees, reaching over to squeeze Blaine's knee, because guessing by the look on his face, he was still upset.  
"Anyway, when he came to visit me in New York a few weeks later, we went out with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn and he told

me he cheated on me," Kurt says and Blaine physically cringes at his words. "I believe his exact words were _'I was with someone'_ " He recites, which makes the other man tense. He hated it all. He hated the reminder of what happened. He remembered that night clear as day, just as well as Kurt did and he hated it.

  
"What do you mean cheated? Like did you kiss him?" Rose asks, scrunching her brow. "Or like were you _with him?_ " She was trying to skirt around the actual words, due to the fact Ellie, Alex, Dalton, and Jackson were still in the room. Jackson and Alex understood for the most part, but Ellie and Dalton were really just there for the story, which was fine. They would explain it if they asked later, when they were older.

  
"I was _with him_ ," Blaine says, looking down, scared to meet his kid's faces. "I regretted it the second I did it."

  
"It was wrong, but it wasn't totally your fault. I should have paid more attention to you, been a better boyfriend," Kurt shrugs, squeezing Blaine knee tightly as Dalton was playing with Kurt's wedding band, he always was a fidgeter, and not listening to what either of them were saying.

  
"Oh," Rose says simply, nodding her head.

  
"Why?" Dylan asks, scrunching his brow. "I thought you loved Dad. Why would you do that him? Didn't it hurt you to know he was probably crying himself to sleep at night?" Dylan shakes his head.

  
"Dylan," Kurt breathes. This is exactly what Blaine was afraid of.

  
"I do love him and I always have and I always will, just as much as I love you guys, but-"

  
"Are you going to cheat on us too? Are you going to go get new kids and cheat on us?" Dylan asks, getting to his feet.

  
"What?" Blaine pulls back, his hand stopping on his husband's back. "Dylan, let me explain. This happened a long time ago. I was young and stupid and-"

  
"So, since I'm young can I ruin my relationships with people I care about? Can I be dumb and ruin everything?"

  
"Ruin everything? Dylan, sit down. Let me talk to you," Blaine tries, but Dylan shakes his head and starts up the stairs. Instantly, Blaine starts to follow him, but Kurt tugs on his hand, just as the boy's bedroom door slammed shut, making everyone cringe, and Dalton look up from his dad's finger.

  
"Let him be for a minute, let him digest it," Kurt replies, pulling him back down beside him. Reluctantly, Blaine obeys, moving so his elbows are on his knees.

  
"What were you going to say?" Alex asks. Blaine pauses, looking up at his son with a deep sigh. He was eleven. He understood for the most part.

  
"I was alone. I felt alone and like I was insignificant. I figured your dad didn't want me anymore and that maybe we weren't meant for each other. Like I was just a stepping stone to get him where he needed to be, but I should have just talked to him. I should have just been open, instead of cheating. It was stupid," The teacher shrugs. Kurt lets out a dark sigh, reaching over to put his hand over Blaine's interlocked ones as he leaned over himself. Alex nodded slowly, watching his parents hold tightly onto each other and his pop kiss his dad's knuckles.

  
"But you love each other now?" Jackson asks carefully, a little bit slower than his brother.

  
"Yes," They both say instantly, not even needing to think about it for a second.

  
"I love him more than anything, besides you kids. I always have. You're my family and my life and I would do anything for you guys," Blaine assured his son. Jackson nods. Kurt's heart warms at his husband's confession, a small smile moving over his face.

  
"Okay," Jackson shrugs. "I thought so," He adds.

  
"I knew so," Rose says, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've never met a set of parents more in love than you two,"

  
The couple laughs, Kurt shaking his head and Blaine hanging his head down with amusement, fresh sets of tears in both of their eyes. The curly haired man just squeezes his husband's hand between both of his, pressing another kiss to his pale knuckles.

  
"Can I go play Mario Kart now?" Jackson asks.

  
"Yeah," Blaine nods, a small smirk on his face. Jackson slides off the couch and races up the stairs, Alex not far behind him. Blaine gets to his feet, Kurt coming with him as Rose grabs the TV remote and Ellie gets into the toy chest in the corner of the room, full of toys that weren't already in the playroom upstairs. Kurt adjust the small boy on his hip, pressing a kiss to his curls. Dalton was already falling asleep, exhausted from the day's activities.

  
"Did you really feel like that?" Kurt asks, petting Dalton's dark curls down to soothe the boy. Blaine shrugs.

  
"Yeah, but it was stupid,"

  
"No, your feelings aren't stupid. They are perfectly valid and so are you," Kurt says, reaching over to take his hand and squeeze. "I'm sorry I-"

  
"No, you have no reason to be sorry. Let's just go back to not talking about it," Blaine sighs heavily, trying to forget the subject, but the reminder that his son is upstairs doing God knows what, obviously upset, was making it hard and his heart heavy.

  
"Okay, but your are significant. You are one of the most important people in my life along with our munchkins, okay?"

  
"Yeah, I know," Blaine nods, leaning forward to pressing a swift kiss to his lips, letting it linger a little. "Here." Blaine slips their youngest into his arms, who was almost totally asleep. "I'll take him up for nap," He offers.

  
"Thanks, Baby," Kurt smiles, pecking his lips once more. "I'll start dinner then?"

  
"Sure," Blaine shrugs, a small, forced smile on his face. "I'll talk to Dylan while I'm up there," Kurt nods in agreement, watching his husband hike himself and their son up the stairs.

  
Blaine makes his way down the hallway, turning into the small bedroom, reserved for their small boy. He doesn't bother turning on the light, but instead lays him down in his small toddler bed, slipping off his shoes and socks and unzipping his hoodie so he can be a little bit more comfortable. The father pulls back the covers and slides Dalton in.   
He can't help but smile. Dalton would be their last and he was so proud to see how far he'd come. There came a time when they didn't think he'd make it, with him coming far too early and put into a box, too many tubes attached to his very tiny body and now he was perfect. He was on the smaller side still and has a few social problems with most people and he's incredibly shy, but he was healthy and that's all they could ask for.

  
The proud dad leans down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and brushes his curls back, that were already getting untamable, but Dalton wouldn't let his dad give him a haircut. He would cry or go hide somewhere for hours and it wasn't worth it, so they let him keep his hair a little on the longer side, giving him a small, dark haired, fro.

  
"I love you, Dalton," Blaine whispers against his forehead before making sure he was tucked in enough and heading out the door, shutting it behind him. He sucks in a deep breath, his smile soon disappearing as he made his way further down the hall, knocking on the door with the 'D' on the front.

  
"Dylan, it's Pops," Blaine says loud enough for his eldest son to hear him.

  
"Go away," Dylan sniffles

  
"No, I really don't want to do that. Can I come in?" He tries again.

  
"No,"

  
"I guess that's kind of a perk of being a co-owner of the house, is that I can walk in as I please," Blaine says, opening up the door to see his son curled up on his messy bed, tears staining his cheeks. Blaine sighs heavily, his heart breaking for the boy as he stepped over dirty clothes, football pads, and sheets of music to sit on the edge of the bed.

  
"Talk to me, Froggy,"

  
"Froggy? I'm not two anymore, Pops," Dylan grumbles.

  
"You'll always be my little boy, no matter how hard you try and grow up," He replies, patting the boy's leg to get him to talk.

  
"This sound stupid, but I believe in true love," He starts.

  
"That's not stupid," Blaine smiles. You could definitely tell this was Kurt's child, especially with the romantics.

  
"I did, but when I heard you cheated, I figured maybe it doesn't really exist then," He shrugs, looking down at his mud brown comforter that he was curled up under.

  
"Why?"

  
"Well, I always thought that you and Dad were meant for each other, that that was true love, but how could you cheat on your one true love?" Dylan says. Blaine didn't have an answer, so Dylan continues. "I mean, if you loved him, why would you hurt him like that?"

  
"I don't know," Is all Blaine says. A silence follows. Neither knowing what to say. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it allowed them both to digest what was going on and what was being said.

  
"Do you love, Dad?"

  
"Of course I do," Blaine says without hesitation. "I love him just as much as I love you kids. With all my heart. It hurts me to see him upset and hurting, just like I feel with you guys.

  
he continues, "I can't tell you just how horrible I felt after I did it, and seeing that look on your dad's face was the worst feeling in the world I thought I was going to die,"   
Dylan nods, his shoulders relaxing slightly at his Pop's words.

  
"Will you do it again?"

  
"No," It wasn't even a second before Blaine responded, shaking his head. "No way would I ever do that to him or to you guys. You do not deserve that and neither does he. I just love you way too much," he assures him. Dylan nods.

 

"Promise?" Dylan holds out his pinky and Blaine chuckles, locking his pinky with his son's much smaller one.

  
"Promise," He confirms, a small smile on his face. "Come on, Dad's making dinner," He pulls back the comforter from his son's body and gets to his feet. Dylan groans, but gets up. Blaine started out the door, but Dylan had other plans, and attacked him a hug.

  
"Oof," Blaine chuckles, wrapping his arms around his son's body. "What's that for?"

  
"Thank you,"

  
"For what?" Blaine asks, pressing a kiss to the top of his fourteen year old son's head full of chestnut hair, ignoring the way Dylan mumbled something about it.

  
"For just being the best Pop I could ever ask for," Dylan sighs with content. Blaine's heart warms and squeezes his shoulders, trying not to cry.

  
"Don't thank me. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," He replies. Dylan smiles, letting his father go so they can go back downstairs. Dylan heads off for the living room and Blaine for the kitchen to see his husband chopping some vegetables at the island. Before he can see his husband, Blaine attacks the man, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him up from the tiled floor.

  
"Blaine!" He laughs, suddenly feeling like a teenager again. "We are not twenty anymore. We're old, you can't just do that," He scolds, even if it was between his laughs.   
"I disagree," Blaine teases, pressing soft, feather light, kisses to the crook of his neck. Kurt giggles, trying to shy away from his tickling kisses, but Blaine wouldn't let him, even after he put him down on the floor, having a vice grip on the man's waist.

  
"Blaine!" He laughs. "Stop it," He tries again, trying to cower from his lips, but it wasn't happening, not until Blaine finally gave up and let his husband go. Kurt just turned around, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck and pressing their foreheads together. The slightly taller man's arms instinctively wrap around his trim waist, even after six kids.

  
"I'm assuming it went well then?" He asks, a hopeful smile on his face.

  
"Yeah, it went well," Blaine sighs happily, pressing soft kiss to the other man's lips. "I love you,"

  
"I love you more,"

  
"Not possible. Not even in the slightest," Blaine teases, peppering his partner's face with kisses, making the man giggle, just like he did in high school.

 


	45. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Klaine caught having sex maybe multiple times?
> 
> This prompt made me laugh, and I have been again, tossing something similar to this, but I was going to make it one short one-shot, but I liked the idea of multiple times better, so thank you, Alex!!   
> I also hope you guys know how much I love it when I get prompts from you guys. It shows me you enjoy this, because I don't write a lot, because I feel like you guys don't like them, so please leave me a comment, whether that be a prompt or just telling me what you thought, it would make my day! Thank you so much!

Celebration

 

His husband was pregnant. With their first child. It was the night after Blaine's graduation, having had company all night, they didn't really get the proper time to celebrate. And Blaine wanted to celebrate. Badly.

"Love you too," Kurt says, finally releasing his dad from his hug, so he and his wife could leave to Rachel and Finn's house, agreeing to give the boys a couple of nights. Not only did Kurt tell him he was pregnant, but he did graduate from four long years in college, and they knew they would want some alone time.

"See you in a couple of days," Burt says, patting Blaine on the shoulder before leaving the two alone, in their apartment. As soon as Kurt has the door closed, Blaine is lifting Kurt from behind, grabbing him by his waist, causing the man to giggle.

"Blaine!" He screeches, grabbing at his arms while Blaine picks him up and tosses him onto the couch. "Be careful," He laughs, already reaching up for his husband. Blaine laughs, putting both hands over his husband's hips, slowly sliding them up his shirt, feeling his still flat stomach.

"Ugh, baby," Blaine whispers, his lips pressed against the man's collar bone, sending shivers down Kurt's back as he wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, tugging at his button down. "You're so beautiful. I just want to rip these clothes off and ravish you."

"Please do," Kurt breathes, kissing any place he could reach on Blaine's olive skin. Blaine smirks as he gets lower and lower until he reaches his belly, his hands sliding up, so he can remove Kurt's shirt, pushing it over his head. The shirt is tossed aside, and Blaine continues down Kurt's chest, sucking on his hip bone, Kurt knitting his fingers with his curly hair, breaking it free from its gelled prison.

The curly haired man unbuckles Kurt's belt, as he presses a hickey into his skin. They don't even realize the front door opens, revealing Burt Hummel.

"Sorry boys, Carole forgot-Oh my God!" He screeches, covering his eyes with his hand. Walking into his son's apartment to see from the back of the couch, his said son's head thrown back, his mouth wide open, and his eyes shut tight, clearly taken away by something. That's when he saw Blaine's legs sticking out from the other end of the couch.

Kurt sits up quickly, practically pushing Blaine off him, and almost to the floor.

"Shit, I think I bit my lip," Blaine grumbles, putting a finger to his lip, only to get a drop of blood.

"Blaine, my dad," Kurt says, reaching for his shirt as quickly as he could.

"Oh my God," Blaine's eyes go wide, falling off of the couch as he does so. "Ow," He whimpers, holding his elbow. Kurt thrown his shirt on, kneeling down to his husband.

"Are you okay?" He asks, sending Blaine into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah," he laughs. "I'm fine," He adds, nodding his head. Kurt laughs, and to his surprise, so is Burt. Both parts of the couple looks up to their father.

"I'm just going to grab Carole's purse and you guys can go back to what you're doing," Burt replies, shaking his head as he grabs the light brown bag from behind the couch. "Maybe try locking the door?" He suggests, nodding towards the boys before leaving the two alone again.

"Oh my God," Kurt falls back against the couch cushions, covering his face with his hands.

"I should go clean my lip," Blaine laughs, pushing to his feet.

"Did you really bite your lip?" Kurt asks, looking to his husband as he starts for the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's even bleeding," Blaine playfully shakes his head, leaving his husband to laugh at him and their situation.

 

***********

 

Pregnancy Brain

 

There was just something about seeing his husband, swelled with their child that made Blaine practically go wild. To know that yes, Kurt was his, and he was Kurt's, that they belonged to each other, and that swell of life, proved that it was true. It made his head go fuzzy, his heart start beating faster, and blood flow to his groin.

It was happening now, as Kurt came through the front door, removing his boots and coat, showing off his thirty eight week belly, holding their second child, but their first boy.

"Well, Rose is gone for the night," Kurt announces, setting his keys down in their proper place in the bowl beside the door, waddling through their apartment and to their husband, who was leaning against the counter, a bottle of water in hand, and chewing on a strawberry.

"Rachel's okay with keeping her for the night?" Blaine asks, and Kurt nods quickly.

"She can't get enough of her. She says she wants Finn to practice for when Landon comes," He adds, leaning against the counter, and rubbing the sides of his stomach. Kurt was done being pregnant. He was huge compared to when he was pregnant with Rose. It may have been because he didn't totally lose all of his weight from carrying Rose, but he did gain more than his last pregnancy, and Dylan was terribly active. All the time. Especially during the night, when he was trying to fall asleep.

"He could use it. Finn with a baby is kind of a scary thought," Blaine teases, making Kurt laugh, but playfully roll his eyes. Blaine reaches over, grabbing a strawberry from the bowl and putting it to Kurt's lips. Kurt happily bites it from his husband's finger, practically melting at the taste touching his tongue.

"So, what will we ever will we do tonight?" Blaine whispers, setting his water bottle down, so he can wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. It was happening again, the part where Blaine got incredibly turned on by the way his husband looked, and carrying their child like it was nothing.

"I was thinking Scrabble," Kurt teases, leaning over to press warm kisses to his lips, his arms winding around Blaine's neck. Blaine chuckles, starting to lead Kurt back to the couch. Kurt opens Blaine's mouth with his own, quickly getting impatient, allowing Blaine to explore his mouth with his own tongue. Blaine moves his hands around so he can stick his hands down Kurt's pants and cupping his cheeks, squeezing, which makes Kurt squeal.

Blaine smiles, pulling him as close as Kurt can possibly get. Kurt starts removing Blaine's shirt, unbuttoning the buttons and sliding it off his shoulders.

"You are so hot, you know that?" Blaine whispers, his lips wet, saliva practically dripping from his lips as pulls apart. Kurt blushes. "You walk around, showing you're mine. That you've been fucked, by me," He whispers low into his ear. "We tried so hard for this baby, fucking almost every day, remember that?"

"How could I forget? I was sore almost constantly," Kurt chuckles, tipping his head to the side, allowing his husband to suck a hickey into his neck. Blaine smiles. "Remind me anyway," Blaine grins devilishly, moving his hand so it was in front, gripping at his husband's already hard cock and stroking. Kurt moans, tossing his head back as he was jerked roughly, gripping at Blaine's curls, as tight as he could.

"God, you feel so good," Blaine says softly, his words sending chills down.

"Blaine," Kurt moans, practically crumbling in his arms. He was getting a hand job, right here in their messy living room, scattered with toys and DVDs that have been watched a million times by their two year old daughter.

"You don't understand what you do to me," Blaine says, his grip turning a little soft, gentler, making him relax slightly. Kurt shuts his eyes, hips starts to jerk as his husband strokes him.

One knock on their door, which was soon being pushed open, make them break apart quickly.

"What the hell? You did not stand me up-holy shit," It was Santana, who was now laughing hysterically as Kurt tried to fix his pants and Blaine searched for his shirt, which was tossed off somewhere.

That was a downside to having an open floor plan. They couldn't even enjoy their living room without someone walking in especially if they didn't knock, like Santana did. All the time, who was still laughing, despite Kurt's flushed cheeks, pulling down his shirt and sitting on the couch to hide his hard-on, even if it was quite hidden by his stomach.

"Santana, why the hell are you here?" Kurt asks, running his hands through his hair. He had practically given up when it came to his hair, because his pregnancy caused him to sweat, and it was exhausting to have to constantly fix it.

"You were supposed to meet up with Brittany and I for dinner. We waited forty minutes to be stood up by your pregnant ass," Santana sasses, her hands on her hips, and her lips pursed together. Kurt gasps, shaking his head as he hid his face.

"Dinner? What? You said we were going to be alone tonight," Blaine says, his shoulder deflating.

"Santana, I am so sorry. It's this pregnancy. I've had the worst case of pregnancy brain this time around. I'm sorry," Kurt says, heaving himself up from the couch, now that his boner was gone. Nothing like a lesbian walking into their house to put it down. Blaine sighs heavily, groaning loudly.

"Jesus, so I can blame the baby now?" Santana says, crossing her arms over her chest, and raising one eyebrow higher than the other. Kurt rolls his eyes, walking over to the entry way.

"I really am sorry. Let me grab my coat, and Blaine and I can come have dinner," Kurt says, reaching for his black pea coat, slipping it over his shoulders. The Latino woman rolls her eyes.

"Hurry up. You already kept us forty minutes," She huffs, turning around to walk out the door. Blaine groans.

"Ugh! I just wanna go upstairs," Blaine groans. Kurt chuckles, slipping into his shoes. He turns around, just as his husband is reaching for his coat.

"When we get home," He says, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "We still have all night," He says, grabbing his wallet and keys from the entry table and stuffing them into his pockets. Blaine rolls his eyes, putting his coat on and following his husband out the door. They really needed to start locking their door.

 

******************

 

Dinosaur

 

They were finally alone. Rose and Dylan were at Rachel and Finn's for the night, having a play date with Landon and Kaiden, even if Kaiden was only ten months old. They still enjoyed playing him.

"So, we aren't actually going to bed, right?" Blaine furrows his brow after spitting out his extra toothpaste. Kurt laughs, setting his own toothbrush into the cup beside the sink.

"Hell no," He replies, wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling him as close as possible. Blaine grins devilishly, hiking his husband up, so his legs are wrapped around his waist. He doesn't even bother shutting the bathroom light off and instead drops his husband down onto the mattress, already removing his own shirt, and Kurt does the same with his own, tossing it aside quickly.

Kurt giggles as Blaine starts tugging on his pajama bottoms, bringing his boxers down with them. He wasn't wasting any time tonight.

"Should we shut the door?" Kurt asks.

"No, I'm feeling spicy tonight," Blaine chuckles, attacking his husband's hip bones with his lips, sucking hard to create a bruise. Kurt smiles, entangling his fingers into his husband's hair, his lips ghosting over his cock, that was already hardening at a quick pace. "You are the most beautiful person to walk this Earth, do you know that?"

"Jesus," Kurt breathes, as Blaine wraps his entire mouth around his husband's cock, licking a long stripe from the base all the way to the tip, making Kurt shiver and grip at Blaine's curls, still damp from his shower. Blaine hums around his cock, a large grin forming over his lips as he uses his free hand to play with Kurt’s balls.

"Blaine, it's been ten days since you've fucked me, and I'm not about to last long, so get up here and fuck me," Kurt begs, tipping his head back in ecstasy. Blaine laughs, pulling off his husband with a loud pop. He licks his lips and Kurt relaxes into the sheets.

The tenor reaches over into the nightstand, Kurt wrapping his legs around his waist. The curly-haired man pulls out a condom and a tube of overused, strawberry lube, spreading a generous amount between his two fingers. He warms the goop up between his fingers before inserting one finger into his husband's entrance. Kurt grips at Blaine's biceps, his legs squeezing around his waist.

“More, more,” Kurt begs, his head thrown back.

"So needy," Blaine insists, letting his husband get used to the burn, swirling his finger around the tight ring of muscles.

"You like me needy," Kurt retorts, pulling his head down to press a long, yearning kiss to his lips, Blaine humming into it.

"I do," he whispers, inserting a second finger, making Kurt gasp out and grip hard at his biceps.

"Hurry up, please," Kurt begs, squirming slightly, and practically fucking down his husband's fingers. He wasn’t kidding. He wasn’t going to last long. Blaine laughs lightly, distracting Kurt by kissing down his neck. He didn't want to hurt Kurt in anyway. He wanted to make sure he was truly ready. "Blaine," He tries again, pushing the man back.

"Okay, okay," He pulls his fingers out, earning a whimper from his husband. Blaine tears the condom wrapper with his teeth, pulling his boxers down and rolling it over his member. He slicks himself up with a generous amount of lube, before lining himself up with Kurt's entrance. Kurt moves his legs, so his heels are on his shoulders, Blaine pressing down so they're still face-to-face.

"Ready?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, please," Kurt begs, cupping his husband's face and pressing a hard kiss to his lips as Blaine enters him, causing a burning stretch, which sends a loud moan to pour out of his lips. When Blaine starts to thrust into him, they hear a voice.

"Did you hear that too?" Blaine asks, stopping.

"No, I didn't. Now, please, fuck me," Kurt begs, kissing down his husband's neck. Blaine shakes is off, going back to thrusting into him, earning low moans from his husband. They've spent the last four years trying to keep quiet, so they didn't wake the kids, but now they could be as loud as they pleased.

"You can be loud, Baby. I want to hear you," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Fuck, Blaine. The things you do to me,” Kurt whimpers, his eyes shut tight.

"Are you guys even home? Dylan-OH MY GOD!" Finn's screaming made them both snap their heads towards the doorway, revealing the giant, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Finn!" Blaine stutters out, pulling out from Kurt with a hiss, and crawling under the comforter with his husband.

"What are you doing here?!" Kurt cries, tossing a pillow to his husband to cover his hard-on, as did Kurt. Blaine falls back against the pillow, covering his face and shaking his head.

"Dylan wanted his dinosaur and I didn't know where it was! Oh my God! I didn't even know you could fold like that!"

"Shut up, Finn!" Kurt screams at his brother.

"I will never un-see this," Finn pouts, shaking his head. "I'll never be able to look at you guys again," He scoffs, uncovering his eyes, but refusing to look at the two men. Kurt rolls his eyes, grabbing his robe from the bedpost and throwing it, before getting out of bed. Luckily, the robe hid his erection well enough. He brushes past his brother, going to get the damn stuffed dinosaur for his son.

 

*******************

 

Parent's House

 

Blaine sighs loudly, plopping himself down beside his husband, into his old bed. Kurt's old bed that is. The one he used when he was just a teenager. The one that held so many memories for the two of them.

"Do ever think we'd be doing this again?" Kurt asks, rolling on his side, so he can lay his head on Blaine's bare chest.

"What? In your old bedroom, our six kids in the next room, no. I didn't think we'd ever get here," He shakes his head, on instinct, his arm wrapping around Kurt's shoulders.

"While that's beautiful and makes me want to cry, no. That's not what I meant," Kurt chuckles, his lips hovering over Blaine's left pec. Blaine chuckles.

"What did you mean then?"

"I mean screwing with my dad down the hall," Kurt laughs, moving so he's straddling his husband's hips. Blaine laughs, setting his hands on both of his hips to steady him as he leaned down, kissing Blaine's olive and toned chest.

"Hell no," Blaine shakes his head again, shivering at Kurt's feather light kisses. Kurt giggles loudly when Blaine flips them over so the rolls are reversed, Blaine sat between Kurt's legs. "Sh-sh-sh," You're going to wake up the kids,"

"Sorry," Kurt whispers, unable to contain his laughter, even with his hand pressed over his mouth. Blaine smiles gently, tugging on Kurt's pajama pants, and instead opting to stick his hand into the front of his boxers, stroking his husband gently. Kurt tosses his head back, the grip on Blaine's waist getting tight.

"It's been so long since I've given you a hand job in this bed. Fucking years," Blaine whispers, trying to keep his voice low. The last thing he wanted was for one of the munchkins down the hall, staying in Finn's old room, to wake up and walk in while he was groping his husband. Kurt smiles, his arms thrown above his head.

"Years and years," Kurt whispers, trying not to moan when Blaine gives a particularly nice stroke on his himself. Blaine smiles, loving to watch Kurt totally unravel from under him.

"Here we are, years and years later, six kids, and married for almost twenty one years,"

"Twenty-one blissful, happy, sex filled years," Kurt adds on, his eyes shut tight. Blaine grins, leaning down to start pressing soft kisses to his neck.

"Daddy?" At the sound of a soft, child voice on the other side of the door, Blaine jumped off his husband, just as Dalton was pushing open the door, clutching the stuffed dinosaur Dylan had given him when he was only a year old and has been passed down throughout the boys in the Hummel-Anderson family. Kurt sits up, and Blaine makes a dash for the bathroom. He really didn't want to touch his son after groping his husband's dick.

Kurt tugs the blanket up and grabs one of his many throw pillow to cover his lap.

"Come here, Baby," Kurt says, watching as Blaine was washing his hands in the bathroom, shaking his head and mumbling something. Kurt playfully rolls his eyes at his husband and lifts their youngest child onto the bed with a groan.

"What's wrong, my piglet?" He asks, brushing some of his unruly curls from his face that he had inherited from his Papa. Dalton falls into his chest.

"I can't sweep," He says in his usual toddler babble that he still wasn't really getting rid of, even at three and a half.

"Why not?" Kurt asks, pressing his cheek against the top of his head and holding him close, rubbing his tiny back gently. Dalton shrugs, letting out a loud yawn, just as Blaine was crawling back in bed beside his husband and son.

"You look pretty tired to me," Blaine says softly, rubbing his arm gently. "Do you wanna sleep with Daddy and Papa tonight?" He asks, to which Dalton nods, already moving so he's crawling into bed between the two of them, clutching his stuffed dino. The parents smile at how comfortable he looked and how quickly he took the offer, Kurt tucking him in tightly. Kurt lays down so he's facing two of the most important people in his life, a large grin on his face. Blaine presses a soft kiss to Dalton's forehead.

"Goodnight, Buddy," He whispers against his olive skin, to which Dalton nods, his eyes falling shut. They watch him for a few minutes until soft snores start to escape from between his lips.

"Will we ever be able to have sex again? I feel like we haven't had in years," Blaine whispers, his voice barely there. Kurt chuckles lightly, looking up at his husband.

"Well, we have six kids, so we've at least done it five times, including the twins, which you obviously screwed me hard for," He teases, making Blaine laugh quietly.

"I don't think that's how twins work, but it does boost my confidence," He says, still brushing curls from Dalton's face. He'll never get over the fact they had created him, just like they did with the other five. They were all made out of love, and he's never been more proud than he was when he watched them take their first breath. They were miracles in his eyes. Six miracles that he will never get sick of, and Kurt was the seventh one.

"I figured it would," Kurt says, leaning over their son to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," he automatically says back, begging for another kiss, which of course, Kurt gives him.

"Goodnight," Kurt says, sliding down so he can lay down totally, snuggling up to the blankets.

"Goodnight," He replies, scooting down as well, getting comfortable. He watches his husband shut his eyes and watches their son sleep from between them, making his heart grow and thump rapidly. These moments were his favorite moments about being a father, the domestic ones. He's dreamed of this before, and he can confirm, that yes, dreams are real, because he's living his every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a prompt, leave it in the comments, and if you don't, leave a comment anyway, telling me what you thought of this one, or what you think of this story in general! Thank you so much and I'll say more in the next one!! 
> 
> Also, if you enjoy Cancer!Blaine, then you should check out my story, It's Not Just a Stomach Ache, the writing is a little better, and I'm really proud of that story. We're closing in on the last five chapters, so go read it!!


	46. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Blaine gets hurt in a car accident
> 
> So, I got this today, but I love me some Blangst, so I wrote it rather fast. Would you guys be opposed to me going back through all of my one-shots and kind of 'fixing' them. Making them better or good? It will be a slow process, but I've wanted to do it for a long time. Let me know. Thank you and enjoy!

"Papa, when are you coming home?" A three year old Ellie asks into Kurt's phone, the smartphone clutched between her tiny toddler hands.

"I'm on my way, tell Daddy that I'm coming, okay?" Blaine replies, his voice a little scratchy from his car's blue tooth speaker. He wasn't stupid. Blaine never used his phone while driving before even if he did, he would get his ass kicked by his husband.

"Okay," The little girl says. Kurt watches with a smile, the small girl sitting at the dining table as Kurt set it for dinner.

"I heard you, Baby," Kurt says. "You're on speaker phone," He adds, reaching across the table, careful not to hit his bump on anything. It was still small at twenty-three weeks, but it was very there still.

"Can you pass the phone to Daddy, Ellie?" Blaine asks, his voice crackling a little.

"Okay," She says in her usual babble, happily handing the phone to her father, clearly bored from talking to Blaine. Kurt takes it off speaker phone and puts it to his ear.

"How did job hunting go today?" Kurt asks, putting one hand on his hip and standing back a little. Ellie scoots off the chair and runs off to the living room to play with her other siblings.

Almost a month ago, due to cutbacks, Blaine lost his job as an English teacher. It wasn't what he truly wanted to do anyway, but he had another baby on the way. Losing this money was incredibly crucial. It wasn't even a day after he lost it that he was looking again. Kurt worked at home, going into Vogue every once in awhile for meetings on his designs, but that was it. They needed the double income to make it.

Money had been saved up, so, no, they weren't hurting, but they would be if Blaine didn't find a job soon.

"I didn't have any luck, but I promise I'll find something soon, okay? Just relax, take it easy," His husband advises, his voice turning serious. "It'll work out."

"Yeah, right. Okay," Kurt sucks in a deep breath. He knows he shouldn't be stressing because he was pregnant, but it was hard not to. Really hard not to when he had a family to support.

"Hey, it's-" Blaine didn't get to finish his sentence. A loud crash, followed by breaking glass and then nothing, but a continuous horn. He doesn't say anything for a minute, wating for his husband to say something, but he didn't. He never did.

"Blaine? Blaine, what happened? Blaine!" Kurt tries, but he got nothing. "Jesus Christ, Blaine, please say something," His voice cracks as he lowers himself down into a dining chair. That's all he can say before the line goes dead. Kurt tosses his phone over the table, covering his face with his hands as he cried.

"Dad? Are you okay?" It was Rose. Kurt snaps his head up to look at his thirteen year old. He quickly wipes at his eyes, trying not to worry her.

"Yeah, everything's fine," He manages. He didn't want to worry her or any of the other kids. "Just go back to the living room," he says, picking his phone up again. Hesitantly, she does, leaving him alone again. "Don't panic just yet," he says to himself, dialing his husband's phone number again. Maybe it wasn't what he thought. Maybe it was just trivial. That was a stupid thought, but Kurt was hopeful.

 Of course, he gets no answer. So, he does what anyone would do, he calls for support. His brother.

Finn answers rather quickly, in his usual happy demeanor.

"Hey, what's up, dude?"

"I think Blaine was in a car accident and I don't know what to do," Kurt blurts. As if just realizing the situation, he lets out a loud sob.

"What? What happened?"

"I was on the phone with him, then there was a crash, and he wasn't answering, then there was a car horn and-"

"Okay, okay, calm down. It's not good for the baby."

"Don't tell me what's good for my baby. My husband could be dead," Kurt lets out a loud sob, hiding his mouth with his hand. Blaine could be dead.

"I'm coming over. Just sit tight, okay?"

Kurt nods, even if he can't see it and hangs up. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where Blaine was. He didn't know where he went for job hunting and what about the kids? What was he supposed to do with them? What was he supposed to say?

 

-0-

 

When Blaine wakes up, the first thing he thinks, is that his head hurts. The next thing he thinks is that his whole body hurts. He blinks his eyes slowly open, looking around him. He's not at home. At the sight of a lot of white and a few medical machines, that he's attached to, he knows he's in the hospital.

"What happened?" He grumbles.

"You were in an accident," Someone replies. Blaine jumps slightly. He didn't expect an answer at all. He was just speaking out loud. So, when he got one, he was surprised.

"What? Where's my husband?" He says, his voice dry, like he hadn't had anything to drink in years.

"He's on his way, Mr. Anderson. Just lie back and we'll take care of you," The more they talked, the more he realizes it's a woman. The more he wakes up, the more he realizes that it's a nurse and she's changing some kind of IV.

"Hummel-Anderson," Blaine corrects, his voice just above a whisper, clearly still waking up. "My head hurts," Blaine says, putting a hand over his forehead and rubbing carefully.

"You have a concussion. That's to be expected," She says. Blaine goes to sit up, but she pushed him back down. "Just lie down, take it easy. The pain medication should be kicking in soon." Blaine groans, holding a hand over his head and rubbing. It was throbbing.

"Blaine!" At his husband's loud voice from the doorway, Blaine cringes, but also smiles carefully, waking up a bit more at the sound of his husband.

"Hey," Blaine says, reaching his hands out for him.

"Hey? That's all you have to say?" Kurt grumbles, sitting at the edge of his bed, checking him for injury. Of course, he found a ton of bruises and cuts, but other than that, he looked okay. "I thought you died, Blaine. Listening to that on the phone was the scariest thing, ever," He breathes, squeezing his hands tightly, tears starting in his eyes again that were already bloodshot from crying so much.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry," Blaine apologizes, squeezing his hands back.

"He has a mild concussion, a case of whiplash too, so he'll be sore for a while. He has a pretty nice hit to his left leg, got a few pieces of plastic and glass in there, but he's fine. There's also gash on his head as you can see, but that should heal just nicely with the other cuts and bruises," The nurse says.

"Thank God," Kurt says, his shoulders relaxing.

"I'll leave you two alone, then," She says with a small smile.

"Thank you," Blaine croaks.

"Jesus, I was so worried about you. I thought you died," Kurt says, leaning over to cup Blaine's face and lean down, pressing their foreheads together. Blaine smiles carefully.

"I'm okay. Are you okay?" He asks, his face falling with worry. Kurt rolls his eyes. That was so Blaine. He was in a hospital bed, but he was still worried about Kurt.

"I'm fine." He promises, planting a firm kiss onto his husband's lips.

"Do you know what happened?" Blaine asks as Kurt pulls back, but Blaine's hand remains on his hip, rubbing carefully.

"The person on the phone told me that when you were crossing an intersection, another woman hit you because she was texting or something," Kurt explains, resting one hand on his stomach and the other at his husband's side.

"Of course," Blaine swallows, smacking his lips together and rolling his eyes. Kurt reaches over to his bedside, seeing a Styrofoam cup. He uncaps the straw and hands it to him. Blaine smiles gently, sucking greedily. "Thank you," He says when he's finished.

"It's what I'm here for," Kurt says, putting it back on the table.

"What did you tell the kids?"

"They're in the waiting room. I had a breakdown in the dining room when Finn came and got me and they heard practically everything. I feel horrible, but I wanted them to wait to see you until I knew you were okay. If you were in a coma, or looked like you were dying, I didn't want them to see that. I wanted to know what we were heading into first," Kurt answers.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," Blaine breathes.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. I'm just glad you're okay," Kurt replies, leaning down to kiss his lips once more, assuring him that everything was okay. Blaine sighs heavily when he pulls away, his thumb still running across his hip. "Do you want me to go get them?"

"It might be time. They're probably just as worried as you were," Blaine says.

"Okay, I'll be back. I love you" He presses another kiss to his forehead, before getting to his feet.

"I love you too," Blaine replies before Kurt smiled and left down the hall way. Blaine reaches over the remote to his bed, moving it so he's sitting up a little. By the time he adjusts his scratchy blankets and gets sorted, he sees Ellie running in on little legs through the doorway.

"Hey, Button!" Blaine chuckles, going to heave the little girl onto the bed, but Kurt caught him and lifted her himself. "You shouldn't be doing heavy lifting either," Blaine scolds, looking at Kurt's stomach.

"I'm fine, Blaine," He huffs.

"So am I," Blaine says, making Kurt shake his head.

"You were just in a car accident. You are not okay," Blaine doesn't say anything else and instead turns to Ellie, who was wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face into the crook of it.

"Are you okay?" Eleven year old Dylan asks, moving so he's sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Blaine promises, opening his arm to the boy. Dylan smiles, happily crawling into his left side. Rose stands by Kurt, letting her father wrap an arm around her shoulders and press a kiss to the top of her chestnut hair. Alex also crawls up on the bed, sitting beside his twin at the end of it.

"What happened?" Alex asks, sitting cross legged.

"It was just a small accident. Some lady hit me, but I'm okay," Blaine says. Alex nods carefully.

"When can you come home?" He asks.

"I don't know, actually," Blaine shrugs.

"Your doctor said tomorrow morning. I'll probably have Finn take the kids home and-"

"No, you're going home, Kurt," He wouldn't let him finish.

"Blaine, I-"

"You're pregnant. You're under enough stress lately. Go home, sleep in a bed. Our bed. I'll be back tomorrow morning like you said. I'm fine. I'm okay," Blaine says, giving him a stern look.

"Blaine, you can't-"

"Kurt, please," Blaine tries again. Kurt rolls his eyes, but eventually nods.

"Wait, we're leaving you here?" Jackson panics, looking between his two parents.

"Only for a night. I'll be back by the time you guys get out of school. I'll-"

"No, I wanna stay here with you. We can't leave you here. It's cold and it smells really bad," He argues. "Dad, you can't just leave him."

"Baby, he'll be fine," Kurt promises, reaching over to pet his light brown hair down. Jackson shakes his head, moving so he's sitting right between Dylan and Elena, and sitting on Blaine's legs, including the bad one.

"Ow, ow," Blaine hisses, lifting his son slightly.

"You're sitting on his leg, you idiot," Dylan grumbles.

"Dylan," Blaine scolds. When Jackson goes to move and cry a bit more, Blaine pulls him back down, unwrapping an from Dylan's shoulders to keep him there. "You're fine, Buddy. Just be careful," He warns, to which Jackson nods, hiding his face into Blaine's chest.

"Blaine," Kurt starts, clearly worried, but Blaine shakes his head, dismissing him. He was fine. It was fine. It was awkward though. With Dylan on one side, Ellie on the other, sitting on his hip, and Jackson laying right on top of him, but he didn't mind. It was uncomfortable, but they were his kids. He'd sit like this for hours if given the chance.

"Jackson, I'm fine. They just want to watch me is all. The nice nurse even said that I was okay. You don't need to worry. I'll call you before you go to sleep to say goodnight, alright?"

"Can you sing to us?" Jackson asks, looking up at his father.

"If you want me to, yes. I will," Blaine promises, pecking the top of the seven year old's light brown mess for hair. Jackson nods, hiding his face back into his hospital gown. Blaine relaxes, laying his head back against his pillows.

Ellie pulls her head back when her father moves, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Blaine panics, unwrapping his arm from around Dylan and brushing damp hair from her face.

"Daddy said-you were hurt-" Elena sobs, her plump cheeks turned a bright red.

"Oh, Baby, I'm okay though. See? I'm right here. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere either," Blaine says, petting her hair down. Ellie nods before hiding her face into his shoulder and crying some more. Blaine turns to Kurt and sees the guilt written on his face.

"I just kind of screamed it at Finn when he told me to calm down," Kurt explains, biting his bottom lip anxiously.

"Kurt, you didn't do anything wrong," Blaine promises, to which he nods carefully, his arm still wrapped tight around Rose's shoulders. "Rose, are you okay? You've been really quiet."

"I thought you died," Rose sniffles, her head resting against Kurt's chest.

"Oh honey, no, no, no. I would never leave you guys. I love you way too much," Blaine says, a small smile grazing his features.

"Pops almost died?" Alex looks up between his parents.

"No, I didn't. Guys, I'm fine. We've been over this. I'm one hundred percent and totally fine," Blaine assures everyone, looking across the room, making eye contact with every single one of them, including Kurt.

After that, it seems like everyone relaxes. Everyone can breathe a little bit easier. So, Blaine switches on the TV, watching whatever the kids wanted. Kurt pulled up a chair and so did Rose, sitting on either side of him. Elena eventually fell asleep in Kurt's arms when she got too uncomfortable, so Kurt just held his husband's hand, squeezing gently while rocking their daughter.

By the time it was time to leave and visiting hours were over, the only ones awake were Dylan, Rose, Kurt, and Blaine. Rose and Dylan barely awake. Rose was curled up in her chair, her eyes drifting off, and Dylan was almost snoring against his father's chest. So, the four of the older kids stumbled out of the hospital, and Ellie was still sleeping on Kurt's hip. They didn't even have to worry about the phone call of Blaine having to sing them to sleep, because they crashed as soon as their heads hit the pillow when they got home.


	47. A Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Klaine reaction to rose getting a boyfriend
> 
> Yay! I'm updating again! After I finish my current series, my cancer!Blaine one, I'll start coming back to this and working on other projects and I can go back through these one-shots and fix my older ones. Enjoy this one! Thank you for the prompt!!

"This is a really bad idea," Rose sighs, watching the front door carefully as she made her way from the living room to the dining room where her dad was setting the table with her ten year old brother, Jackson.

"Why?" Kurt asks, setting down the final glass and turning to his daughter.

"What if you guys don't like him? What if he doesn't like you guys?" Rose worries, smoothing out her knee-length dress, making sure there were no wrinkles. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Everything will be fine," Kurt assures her, starting for the kitchen, just when the front door was being opened.

"Hi! I'm home!" Blaine calls from the doorway.

"Papa!" Elena calls, hopping off from the couch to tackle him with a hug.

"Hey, Button!" He smiles, resting her on his hip as he set his keys in the bowl and entered the dining room. "So, when is your boyfriend getting here?" Blaine asks, just skipping to the good part.

"He should be here soon," Rose replies, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a deep breath.

"I'm excited to meet him. Make sure he's up to standard for our little girl," Blaine smiles, wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulders and bringing her in for a hug.

"I'm sixteen," She protests.

"I can still remember when you were this little," He says, nodding towards Elena still on his hip. Rose rolls her eyes and breaks free from his grasp.

"I think we should pull out baby pictures," Dylan says, coming into the dining room, seeing his father come on.

"Wonderful idea!" Blaine teases.

"No! No! No!" Rose shakes her head wildly. "This has to be perfect."

"What? Dinner with your boy toy?" Dylan crosses his arms over his chest, enjoying the way Rose's eyes got wide and smacked him in the arm.

"Dylan," Blaine scolds, which Dylan just laughs at, especially when Rose hits him again, only this time upside the head.

"Is he ugly?" Dylan asks. "Is that why you're scared?"

"Shut up, you rat!" She argues.

"Alright, alright," Kurt grumbles, coming into the dining room, with a bowl full of salad. "Hey Baby," He greets, seeing his husband and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

"Hey," He smiles, finally setting their six year old daughter on the floor to plant another one on his soft lips.

"Do you wanna go get Dalton and Alex from upstairs?" Kurt asks with a small smile.

"Yeah," Blaine nods, leaving the room to go get their two boys. Just as he leaves, the doorbell rings, making Rose jump.

"I'll get it!" Dylan calls, hurrying to the front door before his older sister can.

"Dylan!" She screeches, but by the time she gets there, Dylan already has the door open, revealing her boyfriend of two months.

Jacob was tall, taller than her by a few inches, which was hard to find considering Rose was always tall. He had a head full of dark hair, pushed back into a styled coif, that her dad would be proud of. He wears a pair of dark framed glasses, much like the ones Alex wears on the daily. He's dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button up, holding out a bouquet of pink roses.

"Hey," the boy greets, looking right past Dylan and to his older sister.

"Hey, my name's Dylan. I'm sure you've heard a lot of things about me and I bet ninety percent of them are fake," He greets, holding out his hand to the boy. Jacob chuckles nervously, holding out his hand and meeting him for a handshake. "Firm grip, nice," Dylan compliments.

"I'm Jacob," He clears his throat.

"Well, if I don't let you in, I'll get a ton of crap, so come on," He says, stepping out of the way for the boy. Jacob smiles nervously, as Rose comes over to him.

"These are for you," He greets, holding the flowers out to her. She takes a big sniff, practically melting at the smell.

"They're beautiful," She says softly, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek, just as Blaine was coming down the stairs, with a three year old on his hip, and Kurt was coming from the kitchen.

Jacob has heard a lot about Rose's family. He knew that Kurt designed for Vogue and Blaine was amazing at about any musical instrument. He also knew how much her parents meant to her. That's why he was so nervous. Rose warned him more about her brothers, because between Dylan, Alex, and Jackson, they were all protective of their sisters. He would have to be careful.

"Hi, you must be Jacob," Blaine says, beating his husband and holding out a hand.

"Yeah, it's really nice to meet you Mr. Hummel-Anderson," He says, shaking the man's hand firmly.

"Don't bother with the last name. It's a mouth full, just call me Blaine," He says, a large smile on his face. "This is Dalton by the way." Jacob nods with him, smiling at the toddler, despite the way he hid inside Blaine's shirt. Great. Rose's little brother didn't like him.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt says, shaking his hand as well.

"Jacob," He smiles right back, hoping they couldn't feel the sweat build up on his hands.

"Um, dinner is ready, so just go ahead and take a seat," Kurt says, allowing Rose to lead her boyfriend into the dining room. Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist, exchanging a look. Not a bad one, just a knowing one.

Jacob takes a seat between Rose and one of the twins that he still hasn't met yet, but after pulling the chair out for Rose.

"Classy," Dylan jokes, sitting across from them.

"Dylan, please stop talking," Rose begs, rolling her eyes. The rest of the clan takes their normal seats, with Dalton at the head of the table because of his high chair. Blaine, Kurt, Ellie, and Dylan sit on one side of the table, and Rose, Jacob, and the twins on the other side.

"Jake, this is Alex," She points to the boy next to her boyfriend. "That's Jackson, and then that's Elena. There. I think you've met everyone," Rose smiles nervously. Jacob waves to everyone, and smile a little when he gets a few waves in return.

"I hope you like chicken alfredo," Kurt says, as Blaine reaches for the bowel, dumping some first on his husband's plate and then some on his own before passing it down, so Kurt can help Ellie get some.

"That's perfect, Mr.-"

"Kurt, please," Kurt smiles, passing it down to his eldest son.

"So, Jacob, how old are you?" Blaine asks, helping Dalton with his sandwich, because there was no way they were getting a three year old to eat chicken Alfredo.

"Seventeen."

"Oh! An older man," Dylan teases, earning a glare from Kurt.

"Hush up and hand me the Alfredo," Rose grumbles, to which Dylan rolls his eyes and hands off the bowl.

"Do you do any extracurricular activities?" Blaine asks again.

"Pops! This is not twenty-one questions," Rose replies.

"I'm just trying to get to know him," He says defensively raising his hands in surrender.

"It's okay," Jacob comforts his girlfriend. "I do basketball, but it's really just to pass the time for track."

Dylan opens his mouth, but Kurt shakes his head.

"Make a comment about the uniforms and I'll have to hurt you," Kurt says, scolding his son. Of course, he would never hurt them and they knew that, but it was still there. Dylan rolls his eyes, but slumps back down, taking another bite of his food.

"You run then?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, the 100 meter dash, short distance stuff," Jacob replies.

"So, when you realize what a weirdo my sister is, you can run, right?" Dylan teases, earning a kick from under the table by his said sister. "Ow!" He groans.

"You deserved that one," Alex says from beside Jacob, shrugging his shoulders. Dylan rolls his eyes.

"I've seen some of your work, Mr.-Kurt, and I just want to say, you're amazing at what you do," Jacob smiles at the auburn haired man. Kurt turns to his husband, giving him a surprised and flattered look.

"Thank you, Jacob. A guy who reads Vogue. I approve," He shrugs, making the table laugh a little.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Jackson says, his eyebrows raised. Again, the table chuckles at his words.

"So, what are your intentions with our sister?" Jackson asks, looking down the row to the boy.

"Jackson!" Blaine scolds, shaking his head with disbelief. Jacob sits there, clearly just as shocked as their parents.

"Hey, he's got a point," Dylan says, using his fork to point at his younger brother. Kurt shakes his head.

"You guys are about to eat in the kitchen," Kurt replies, earning a long sigh from the both of them.

Dinner starts to pass by a little bit faster, with fewer remarks from Rose's brothers. A lot of were questions from Kurt and Blaine, or just talking about school and Rose, which caused her to blush a little, but made Jacob smile and look at the girl.

"Dylan, Alex, it's your turn to clean up," Blaine says when the meal if finished.

"Ugh!" Dylan groans, tossing his head back. Kurt looks at him, raising his eyebrows, giving him his infamous, 'Dad' look. "I mean, yeah, sounds great," He nods, making Kurt smile gently and get up from his chair, taking his and Blaine's plate with him. Blaine stands as well, but instead grabs a few of the condiments, bringing them to the kitchen.

"What do you think?" Kurt asks, turning to his husband, as they were alone in the kitchen. "You had that undecided look on your face the entire time," He adds. Blaine shrugs, sighing heavily and setting the bowl on the counter.

"He doesn't seem bad," He says in a low whisper, not waiting anyone to hear them talk about their daughter's boyfriend.

"You're never going to think anyone is good enough for your little girl though," Kurt replies, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine shakes his head.

"Nope," Blaine chuckles. "Although, they definitely aren't us when we were in high school," He debates.

"No, but we were untouchable," Kurt replies, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, making him smile and rest his own hands on his waist.

"I agree with that," He shrugs, pulling him close so he can press a soft kiss to his lips, a lingering one.  "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"She will," Kurt nods. "We did, we still do sometimes, but that doesn't mean he's not a good guy," He shrugs. Blaine nods slowly, agreeing. "We just have to be there."

"We'll get to know him some more tonight," Kurt sighs, pressing another soft kiss to Blaine's lips before breaking free from his grasp. When Kurt starts for the door, Blaine can't help but squeeze his ass a little. Kurt jumps a little and makes a noise from the back of his throat, but doesn't say anything else, as they were already in the dining room again, where everyone was helping to clean up, including Jacob.

"Why don't you and Jacob go sit in the living room, we'll be out in a bit," Kurt says, smiling to her daughter.

"Are you sure?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, go ahead," He nods. Rose smiles, taking Jacob's hand and leading him out into the living room.

"You're letting them sit in the living room unattended?" Dylan asks scrunching his brows together.

"You're right," Kurt heaves Dalton out from the high chair. "Ellie, go sit with them, okay?"

"Okay," She shrugs, sliding off her chair and skipping off into the living room to give the couple company.

"Perfect," Kurt smiles. "I need to go change Dalton. I'll be back," He says to the group, leaving for the staircase.

"Alright, thoughts?" Blaine looks across to his oldest boys.

"I think he had good intentions, but there's just something about him," Alex says, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine nods slowly, leaning over the dining room chair. "Jackson?"

"He got my Batman reference. I say that's ten points," He shrugs

"Yeah, but he's never watched Harry Potter," Alex replies. "That might be a deal breaker," He adds, looking to his pops.

"That can be fixed," Dylan says. "I like him. He hasn't run away yet, he's treated Rose right too."

"He takes care of himself too. He's not a slob, and he's a good conversationalist," Blaine agrees. "He was also nervous, which means this meant a lot to him. That's good," He shrugs. "We'll have to see how tonight goes. See how he is with Dalton and Elena too."

The four boys nod, before Alex and Dylan stalk off to the kitchen to clean up and Jackson and Blaine join the couple on the couch, where Kurt and Dalton already were, laughing at something.

"What's going on?" Blaine asks, coming beside his husband and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Scrapbooks," Kurt smiles, nodding towards the coffee table, where Rose and Jacob were looking a few childhood pictures. Blaine smiles, seeing the picture from when Rose was two years old and the three of them-well four if you count Dylan who was still rooming in Kurt's stomach, were at a picnic together. Rachel had taken the picture, because they were just too cute. Rose was sitting on Blaine's shoulders, with his arms thrown out to imitate and airplane and Rose was hanging on, while Kurt was sitting back on the blanket, rubbing the top of his belly gently, but all of them had smiles on their faces.

"Awe, that was so long ago," Blaine says, admiring the picture.

"Fourteen years," Kurt sighs, leaning over a little into his husband's arms.

"You were even cute as a toddler. That's unfair," Jacob remarks, making Rose's cheeks turn a light pink. "I looked like a sack of chubby potatoes until I was at least six." Kurt looks up and Blaine. It sounded like something Blaine would have said when they were kids.

"She's always looked like Kurt, even when she was tiny," Blaine adds, holding his husband close to his chest. Kurt hums in agreement. Jacob smile up at the couple.

"Before my dad left, he used to say the same thing about me," Jacob replies.

"Left?" Kurt scrunches his brows. Blaine's eyes widen, but Kurt catches himself, covering his mouth with his hands. "I'm so sorry. That was inappropriate."

"No, really, it's okay," Jacob chuckles lightly, much to the designer’s relief. "My dad used to be in the army. When I was ten, he left for Iraq and after that, he just never came home," He shrugs.

"I am so sorry, Honey," Kurt says, reaching over to put a hand over his knee.

"Thank you," Jacob says kindly, his shoulders visibly relaxing at Kurt's touch.

"That's what Jacob wants to do when we graduate," Rose says, looking up to her boyfriend with a large, proud smile. Jacob's cheeks start to flush a little.

"Good for you. That's incredibly brave," Blaine says.

"Thank you, Sir," Jacob replies. Blaine shakes his head off, like it was no big deal.

The rest of the night is spent looking through more scrapbooks, but avoiding the baby ones, because Rose was not allowing that. It's not until nine that Jacob leaves, knowing he needed to be home by ten. They off to give him a ride home, but he drove. They say their goodbyes, but this time Kurt and Blaine give him hugs instead of cold handshakes.

Rose walks him out, both of them lingering out on the porch for a little too long.

"Should we say something?" Blaine asks, watching out the window with his arms crossed.

"No, but you should stop watching them," Kurt chuckles, coming over and resting his chin on his shoulder, even if he was also watching the way they were being all shy, their hands conjoined between them. Blaine rolls his eyes playfully, moving so he can wrap an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Remember when we were that young?"

"How could I forget?" Kurt sighs, with a knowing smile on his face. They were still watching them, despite earlier protests. Blaine turns his head, pressing his forehead against Kurt's and a soft kiss to his awaiting lips.

"I love you," He blurts, his voice soft and smooth.

"I love you too," Kurt replies instantly, snuggling up against his chest. "So, does he get our approval?"

"Yeah, I'd say so. I like him," Blaine shrugs, rubbing Kurt's arm gently. Kurt smiles a little.

"Me too," He agrees. "Awe, our baby girl's got a boyfriend," He coos. Blaine laughs gently.

"She's growing up, but I don't like it. I want her to be little again," He pouts.

"We still have Elena. She's still our tiny girl," Kurt says, turning to look at their other kids in the living room. "You guys won't grow up, right?"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Dad," Dylan mumbles.

"No!" Elena agrees, running over to her parents. Kurt smiles, hoisting the girl onto his hip.

"This is why we love you," He says, brushing hair back from her face and planting a kiss to her temple. Blaine smiles at the pair, turning back to the window.

"Okay, they're making out. Time to go get them." He says, starting for the door, and unwrapping his arm from around Kurt.

"Can I do it?" Dylan asks hopefully. Blaine looks between Kurt and their son.

"Knock yourself out."

 


	48. Adams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine protects his family

"This place is really gross," A fifteen year old Dylan remarks, as the family walked through the halls.

"Yeah, it's always been gross," Kurt sighs, his left hip occupied by Dalton, who was sleeping soundly on his hip, the only sounds being small snores or the smack of his lips.

"You left Dalton, for this?" He asks. Even New York had better schools than this, and that was supposed to be one of the dirtiest cities in America.

"I missed my friends. It wasn't so gross when Pops moved here too," Kurt sighs sadly. He thought McKinley looked gross back when he was in high school, but it was almost worst. A lot of people just stopped caring. The school was renovating this summer, so the New Directions, new and old, and a few other clubs decided now was a good time to come see it one last time before changes were made.

"It smells like Ohio," Alex says from behind his father.

"That's because we're in Ohio, you idiot," Jackson rolls his eyes at his brother. Kurt turns his head, scolding with his eyes, to which Jackson practically cringes under.

Blaine was still at the hallway entrance, with Rose and Elena, getting caught up with talking to Tina and Mike, who they barely saw anymore since their move to Boston years ago.

"What's your best memory?" Alex asks, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets.

"Coming back from Nationals. People actually knew who we were for the first time. Pops actually kissed me in the middle of the hallway for this first. Dipped me down and planted one right on my lips," Kurt chuckles at the memory, shaking his head.

"Gross," Dylan nods along. Kurt rolls his eyes playfully.

"Hummel!" Normally, that voice would make him stop in his tracks, but he was an adult now, instead he just rolled his eyes.

"Adams," Kurt replies, adjusting the small boy on his hip.

"Wow, I always knew you weren't gay. Here you are with kids," Azimio says. He hasn't changed much. The only difference being a bit of premature greying and instead of a varsity jacket, he wore a pair of tattered jeans and an actual button-down.

"No, I'm still a queer," Kurt says with a spiteful smile on his face. "Blaine and I had kids. What about you? Still in Lima? Probably working at the grocery store down the street? Maybe Breadstixs?"

Azimio's smile disappears.

"Fuck off, Hummel,"

"Hummel-Anderson now, but I'm just surprised you remember the first part."

"Didn't get an invite to the wedding. I would have loved to throw things at you on your way to your honeymoon. I can think of a few things I'd like to throw at you."

Kurt rolls his eyes again.

"I can think of a few things I'd lie to throw at you too, namely a brick or a hammer. Whichever you prefer. I am about options," Kurt says sassily. He wasn't a teenager anymore. He was an adult. He's matured and he wasn't afraid. He could practically see the anger stir inside Azimio's eyes, making Kurt's smile widen. He loved to see that.

"You're disgusting, you queer. You're still just as disgusting as you were in high school. Coming in here, back to the school just to flaunt and spread your pixie dust around here. It's disgusting and makes me want to throw up," As he speaks, he takes a few steps towards Kurt, making Kurt take a step back. He would hit him with Dalton in his arms, right? "I dealt with it when I was a kid. People told me I would change, but it just pisses me off even more, because I seeing your kind take over my newsfeed and my TV screen on the news makes me want to vomit." At this point, he was only a few inches from his face. Kurt holds Dalton closer to his face.

"Dude, get off my dad?" Dylan protests, going to get between them, but someone pulled him away, to which Kurt was grateful for. Someone else took the twins too, much to their dismay.

"What are you gonna do, hit me? Because that worked real well in high school didn't it? It really shoved the gay out of me. There's a kid in my arms, are you gonna hit him too?" Kurt furrows his brows together. He wasn't backing down any time soon. He didn't think he'd do it. He really didn't, but before Kurt could comprehend what had happened, he was pushed against a locket because of Azimio's fit of rage. Dalton woke up instantly, crying hard.

"This is why you will never be-" Kurt starts, but before he could continue, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, asshole!" Blaine calls from down the hall, removing his blazer as he does and tosses it aside. He lifts his button down sleeve up to his elbows and just as Azimio is looking up, Blaine's fist is colliding with Azimio's nose. The entire room gasps.

"Blaine!" Kurt's eyes widen, especially when Dalton's cries get louder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Azimio says, holding his bloody nose.

"Me? What about you? I knew you were an asshole, but that-that was enough to make me want to beat you into-" As Blaine's talking, he starts getting closer to Azimio, thanks the gods, that he started hitting up the gym after high school.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Mr. Schue is quickly running down the hall, coming between the two. "Blaine, that's enough!" He warns, holding his hands in front of the both of them. That was what made Blaine lose his shit.

"That's enough?! That's enough?! Where were you when we were getting locker shoves on the daily? Getting thrown into dumpsters on a schedule or getting slushies thrown in or faces? Where the hell were you to 'that's enough' when Kurt was getting death threats and assaulted in the locker room? Where were you when Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and I were getting called queer and disgusting and homos, and fags? Where were you then, Mr. Schuester?" He yells. Even his kids start to shrink back. The only noises being Blaine's screams and Dalton's cries that were practically white noise.

"I think you broke my nose, man," Azimio says, blood coming from his nostrils and into his hand.

"You shut the hell up! You pushed everyone around in high school, fine whatever, we dealt with it, but the second you lay a hand on my kid, I'll beat your ass into the goddamn ground, you understand? You do not, I repeat, do not touch my kids, you got that? Can you get that through your thick skull?"

"Jesus, it was a shove!"

"I'm about to shove my foot up your ass! I've been waiting decades to hit you! Just waiting to where I had the balls to do it and I have them now! I should have done so much worse. Gave you bruises that were hard to deny. Give you a limp to where you couldn't walk properly, just like you used to do to us! I'll happily do it again too. I'll happily knock you on your ass and hit you until my fist turns red, alright? So, I suggest you shut your loud, obnoxious mouth! Just because you stayed here in Lima and became a Lima Loser, it does not mean you can push us around and blame us because we got out and lived our lives! Just because you became miserable with nothing to come home to, it does not mean you can lay a finger on my husband or my kid! It's not our fault you peaked in high school! It's not our fault you gave up and it sure as hell is not our problem! For you to come back, almost twenty five years later and still push us around like we're your fucking dog toy is pathetic. It's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen in my life!" His face is red at this point, his knuckles red and bleeding a little, but he didn't give two shits.

"Blaine!" It's Kurt, snapping him out of it. Blaine snaps his head towards his husband, his hands on his waist. Dalton had disappeared, probably left with one of his aunts or uncles. Blaine licks his lips nervously.

"While I agree with everything you're saying, your scaring Elena and Dalton," He warns. His words make Blaine turn to look at his kids. Elena's eyes were wide and Dalton was still crying. Dylan had a smirk on his face and so did Rose. Jackson and Alex just looked petrified standing next to Santana and Brittany. Blaine takes a deep breath.

"Shit," he whispers, looking down at his feet.

"Take a breath. Calm down, please," Kurt tries, putting both hands on his chest and making him look at him. Blaine's anger usually never got the best of him and never in front of their kids. Ever. This was all new to them and you could tell. Blaine nods slowly.

"Yeah," He says quietly. Kurt reaches up, planting a kiss on his lips, before turning to Azimio.

"I suggest you go clean up and maybe use your brain for once," He says snarky before taking Blaine's hand in his own and taking Dalton from Finn's arms. Blaine scoops seven year old Elena up onto his hip and they lead the kids back to the choir room.

"Shh. You're okay, Baby," Kurt coos, petting Dalton's head down and holding him close to his chest.

"Papa, you're scary when you're angry," Elena says, wrapping her arms around Blaine's neck.

"I know. I'm sorry, Button. I didn't mean to scare you," He says, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She nods, resting her head on Blaine's shoulder and taking in a deep sigh as they walk through the choir room doors, the glee club following.

As soon as everyone is inside, Santana starts a loud clap, which quickly catches on and soon the entire room is clapping for the man. Blaine sets Elena into a chair and does a quick bow.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, Warbler," Puckerman smirks, nodding his head.

"Neither did I," Blaine admits.

"I've never seen you stand up for yourself like that before," Quinn says from beside her husband, as their twin girls, Nova and Zoey, run into the room, already arguing about something.

"Oh, I have, but only a few times," Kurt says, still standing so he can rock Dalton a little bit, getting him to calm down a little more. Blaine turns to him, giving him a wink.

"Wanky," Santana shakes her head, her usual bitch smirk on her face. The couple roll their eyes at the Latino woman.

"I for one found it inappropriate. Charlotte is terrified," Rachel says, brushing her fingers through her eight year old's chocolate hair.

"Rachel, if Khalie's fine, so is Charlotte," Sam says, nodding towards his and Mercedes’s five year old on his hip. Rachel huffs.

"Mom, you're being a little dramatic," Fourteen-year old Landon says from beside his mother. Rachel gasps, which earns a giggle from across the room.

"I just want to apologize," Mr. Schuester says, his hands crossed tightly over his chest. Everyone turns to look at him. "I didn't realize things were that bad back then."

"They made us stronger?" Tina replies, shrugging her shoulders. "Don't get me wrong, it sucked. A lot, but it could have been worse and without it, who knows what kind of people we'd be," She adds, which earns a large smile from Mike and a peck to the forehead.

"She's right," Artie agrees, nodding his head with the diva. He looks up at his wife, Kitty, and smiles. "Even if some of us were bullied at one point." Kitty returns the smile, leaning down to kiss his lips soundly.

"Let's just hope our kids don't go through what we did," Finn says with a serious smile, wrapping an arm around their middle child, Kaiden, who looks up at his dad with a proud smile.

"I think it's kind of cool," Dylan shrugs, his arms crossed.

"What is?" Blaine turns to his son, his brows furrowed.

"You know, coming back showing them that you're better than them now. It's inspiring really," He admits. "I mean, Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany do gigs together, singing like you used to, and Aunt Brittany is chorographer, so is Uncle Mike," He pauses. "Aunt Rachel is a Broadway actress, Aunt Mercedes has a record deal. You can barely look in a magazine without seeing Uncle Sam's face or junk." That earns a small laugh.

"Yeah, can't wait to show Khalie those," Mercedes sighs heavily, admiring their sleeping daughter in her husband's arms. Dylan hangs his head.

"Artie is a director, Kitty is a model. Uncle Puck is in the military. It's just so cool to see you guys prevail. Have happy endings, despite the fact the entire school was against you. I've only know what I've heard from my dads, but you guys have been through a lot, and no matter what you never gave up. To come back and show them that is awesome," He ends shyly. Blaine grins, tackling his son with a hug and lifting him off his feet.

"Pops! Pops!" The teenager laughs. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You'll always be our Froggy. Wise words, kiddo," Blaine says, finally putting him down, but not without pressing a kiss to the top of his head, which makes Dylan have to fix his chestnut hair and roll his eyes playfully.

"Your kid is like Buddha or something," Puckerman says, shaking his head. Kurt chuckles lightly, shaking his head, opening his mouth to speak.

"He gets it from me."


	49. Eli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klaine runs into Eli
> 
> Another request! A full version of Kurt and Blaine trying to jump-start labor and stuff will come I promise, it may just be a little bit before that happens. I have quite a few requests to do and I'm still working on a long version of Dalton's birth, which it taking a really long time. Thank you and enjoy this one! Leave me a comment telling me what you thought! Thank you!

 

He was pregnant. There was no denying it. Kurt even had a slight waddle to go with his new stomach, holding their second child, which was another thing he couldn't deny. 42 weeks pregnant to be exact, and Kurt was determined to have this baby today. It was the middle of July and he was miserable. He couldn't take another day of it. Their apartment had broken air conditioning too and Kurt was done. He was basically just a pile of sweat and sweatpants anymore, never wanting to move from the couch. He was wearing a white tank-top, one that was Blaine's, stretched out and everything, but it still showed a small sliver of Kurt's pale skin from out the bottom. It was embarrassing. To Kurt anyway. Blaine found it adorable, but he found everything Kurt does is adorable.

  
Somehow, they managed to get Rose out of the house for the day again, Santana and Brittany willing to take her for the day, so the couple could try and jump start labor. They looked up on the internet ways to start contraction and called Carole. They had a list of things to do and none of them worked so far. They were already halfway down the list. Walking was supposed to help that.

  
So, Blaine agreed to walk with Kurt, taking him to the park down the street and taking a few laps around the area, their hands swinging between them. He had to slow down quite a few times though, to accommodate Kurt, because it was a rather pronounced waddle at this point and he couldn't walk as fast he usually does. If he walked any faster, Kurt would feel bad for making Blaine wait and his hormones were raging, so Blaine didn't want to deal with that.

  
"Why won't he just come out?" Kurt groans, using his free hand to rub over his belly. Today was one of those days where he was the most miserable and running on almost no sleep at all. He thought Rose was active when he was pregnant with her, but he was proven wrong with his second pregnancy. This kid just will not sit still for very long, and it's always at the most inconvient times as well.

  
"I think he likes it in there," Blaine replies, moving so he can rest a hand over Kurt's, trying to feel their son, but of course, as stubborn as he was, he wouldn't move. He was stuck right where he wanted to be, probably taking a nap and sucking his thumb with a smug smirk on his tiny face because he was making his daddy miserable.

  
"I wish he wouldn't," His husband grumbles, rolling his eyes at his said stomach.

  
"It's warm in there though," Blaine pouts, a tiny smile on his face.

  
"It's warm out here too, Kid. Trust me," Kurt sighs, talking more to his stomach than his husband anymore. Blaine chuckles a little, shaking his head as they walked down the concrete path. A lot of people were out walking. It really was a beautiful day, it's just it was incredibly hot. Almost ninety two degrees hot. A lot of families were out walking and playing some kind of game and other couples were out holding hands just as Kurt and Blaine were.

  
"We'll just have to be patient," Blaine says, pressing a soft kiss to his sweaty temple. Kurt rolls his eyes again.

  
"I've been waiting fourty-two weeks, Blaine. I've been patient," He replies, running a hand through his hair. It was a little damp with sweat, but so was everyone else's, even Blaine's hair was breaking free from its gel and curling at the nip of his neck. When summer hit, he just decided styling his hair wasn't worth it. By the end of the day, it would be stuck to his forehead anyway. Carrying around this extra weight made it almost impossible to stay cool.

  
"Hopefully, one of these things work," Blaine sighs heavily, biting his bottom lip. A piece of him was worried. Was it normal for a baby to wait so long? Is the baby okay? Was something wrong? He knew that it was just his inner daddy worrying, but he couldn't help it.

  
When Blaine looks back up from his husband's stomach and up around them, his eyes went wide, seeing a familiar person jogging towards them, earbuds place in his ears.   
"Shit," Blaine whispers. "Let's go this way," He says, trying to make a detour, so they could avoid the whole awkward debacle, but his husband wasn't having it.

  
"Why? I'm not taking a longer path. I just want to finish this lap and go home. Please, Baby," Kurt practically begs, putting a hand on his lower back to support his aching back, and no, it wasn't from contractions. It was just from carrying around the extra pounds to accommodate their baby. He wished it was from contractions. He really does.

  
"Kurt, I really think we should go around. I'll but you ice cream or something," Blaine says, letting out a deep sigh, trying to keep his back turned from the jogger.

  
"Blaine, what is going on? You're acting really weird. Are you embarrassed of me? Is that why you want to leave?" Kurt quickly deflates and he looked like me might just cry at the drop of a hat.

 

"No! No, no, no, Baby. I am not embarrassed of you. I just think we-" He was cut off by the familiar voice.

  
"Blaine Anderson? Holy shit!" At his name, Blaine closes his eyes, hanging his head down. Kurt looks between the two men, clearly confused. He's never met Eli, so it wasn't a surprise that he didn't know him.

  
"Hi!" Blaine surprises himself with his fake enthusiasum, moving to wrap an arm around Kurt's waist, tugging him close, who was still quite confused as to what was going on. Usually, they knew all of each other's friends, but Eli wasn't a friend. At all. And going by the look on Blaine's face, he didn't want to see him, which made Kurt even more confused.

  
"Wow, it's been so long. I expected a text or something from you after that night, but you wouldn't answer any of my calls. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you really did walk out quick," Eli says, stuffing his earbuds into his gym short pockets, so he could hear what Blaine had to say.

  
"Wait, what? Blaine, you better explain real quick," Kurt warns, one eyebrow raised higher than the other, pointing an accusing finger towards his husband. Blaine blamed it on the hormones.

  
"Uh, Kurt, this is Eli," He clears his throat out awkwardly. It took a few seconds before realization hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. He knew that name. He wishes he didn't. He wishes they had never met this man, but Blaine has. He's seen a lot of this man and so has Eli.

  
"Oh," He says in his high-pitched voice. "I'm Kurt, Blaine's husband," Kurt says, giving the man a very fake smile.

  
"Holy shit, you're Kurt, the one that-"

  
"Okay, moving on!" Blaine clapping his hands together.

  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up some bad shit. Wow, you're all grown up, Blaine," he chuckles, shaking his head as he looked Kurt's husband up and down, looking strangely at his stomach, but not saying anything about it. The couple brushed it off though.

  
"Thanks," Blaine nods slowly. This was weird. This was really weird and awkward.

  
"So, what are you guys doing out here?" Eli asks, crossing his sweaty arm over the other, making sure to show off the muscles on his arms, which made Blaine want to roll his eyes and possibly throw up. He didn't know Eli too well, but he knew he was kind of a show boat.

  
"Kurt's overdue. We're trying to jumpstart labor," Blaine says, putting a hand over Kurt's stomach, rubbing it gently, his tank-top sliding up a bit more to show off a few stretch marks. As if just realizing the man was pregnant, Eli's eyes widened.

  
"Oh, is this your first?" Eli clears his throat, clearly looking suddenly uncomfortable and Blaine couldn't tell if it was because of their last encounter or the fact that Kurt was pregnant. Some people still had trouble with the fact that men could get pregnant. It was hard for some people to wrap their heads around it, but the couple tried to ignore them and if it wasn't so blistering hot, Kurt would have done a better job of trying to hide his belly, but a sweatshirt may just kill him in this heat.

  
"No, our second. Our first is with a friend," Kurt says, swallowing thickly. Eli was staring, blatantly staring at his stomach and shifting uncomfortably. It made Kurt feel weird, incredibly weird. He almost felt a need to wrap himself around his stomach, trying to protect their kid from the man's stares as if the baby could feel it.

  
"This is weird," Eli shakes his head, grabbing his phone from his pocket again as if he was ready to take off.

  
"Yeah, I'd apologize for not calling, but I just don't-" Blaine starts, but Eli cut him off.

  
"No, it's not that. I get why you didn't call. You were in love, I was an anger sex thing, but I mean-" he sighs heavily, trying to recollect his thoughts. "I'm just kind of weirded out. I mean, I thought that was a beer gut, man. I'm gay, I can handle a lot of things, but I mean, this is weird. I mean, we're guys, Man. We're meant to bone each other and adopt, not get pregnant. That's woman's job," He shakes his head.

  
"Excuse me?" Blaine shifts his weight, scrunching his brows together.

  
"I'm sorry, but I think it's a good thing that you didn't call me, because if this is some kind of kink or fetish or something, I can't do that, Dude. I'm into a lot of things, but this is too much. It's too weird for me."

  
"No, no kink, just wanting to have a family and a baby, just like every other couple wants. Where do you get the right to say that to us?" Blaine scoffs, his eyes still squinted with disbelief. He was so rude about it, like it was nothing. It made Blaine want to punch him square in the jaw.

  
"Well, whatever it is, you're still cute. You are, and I'll see you around..... or not," He shrugs, putting his earbuds back in and starting down the concrete path again, jogging down the path like he was before they ran into each other.

  
"What the hell just happened?" Kurt asks, scrunches his brows together, watching the man finish his jog. He was putting on a brave face, but Blaine could see the hurt in his blue-grey eyes. Blaine almost chased after the man, call him out, but he didn't, instead he just pulled Kurt closer to his side.

  
"I don't know, but it was weird," His husband shrugs, shaking his head.

  
"He's not-"

  
"Kurt, if you ask if he's right, I'll walk away. We both know it's not. We've been through this before," Blaine says, a hand resting on Kurt's waist, pressing his lips to his husband's carefully, kissing the furrow from his brows.

  
"Okay," He says softly, biting his bottom lip nervously.

  
"No, none of that. You will not think about this any longer. He doesn't matter, Kurt. There's a reason I left as soon as it was over and came crawling back to you. He is nothing. You are everything, alright?"

  
"Okay," Kurt sucks in a deep breath, nodding his head.

  
"Come on, let's go try and get this baby out again," Blaine kisses his lips once more, making sure to linger a little bit more. Kurt nods again. "No frowning. We're having a baby soon. You're going into labor by tonight. Let's be happy about this."

  
"You're right," Kurt admits as they started back down their path in the same manner as before.

  
"I know," He says, tugging his husband closer, his hand resting on his waist. Kurt takes in a deep breath, running a hand over his belly.

  
Blaine was right. They were having another baby. Some idiot that Blaine made a mistake with was not going to ruin this day. He was going to be a father again soon and that's all that mattered, not what some idiot said to them.

 

 


	50. (Not a Chapter) Family and Kids List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to give them a list of everyone's kids and stuff, so I figured I would just post it in a chapter, in case anyone else wanted a list. I already had a document for this, so it wasn't hard to put this together. The kid's ages are about the time that I place the most, 'in the future' stuff, like the latest I've written stuff so far. Like, when I see family portraits, these are the ages I imagine. So, here it is and you can always come back to this for reference.

Kurt and Blaine  
\---------------------  
Rose Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson (Peanut)....16  
Dylan Devon Hummel- Anderson (Froggy).....14  
Alexander James Hummel-Anderson (Bean).....10  
Jackson Burt Hummel-Anderson (Sprout)......10  
Elena Marie Hummel-Anderson (Button).....6  
Dalton Samuel Hummel-Anderson( Piglet)......3

 

Finn and Rachel  
\-------------------  
Landon Ryan Hudson......14  
Kaiden William Hudson.....11  
Charlotte Sue Hudson.......8

 

Quinn and Puck  
\-------------------  
Nova May Puckerman......7  
Zoey Lea Puckerman.......7

 

Brittany and Santana  
\--------------------------  
Henry Jay Pierce-Lopez.......12

 

Sam and Mercedes  
\--------------------------  
Khalie Marie Evans.....5

  
Mike and Tina  
Artie and Kitty


	51. That's One Way to Find Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “Ow Kurt, what the hell?”   
> “You got me pregnant again!”  
> I know there supposed to be done with kids but l think it would be funny if during a family event where everyone is there Kurt walks up And punches Blaine on the arm because he’s pregnant. Ending in happiness. Of this could be how everyone found out about Dalton. Also LOVE this story!
> 
> I'm so happy you love this story and I'm also thankful for the prompt! I also want to apologize, I know writing has slowed down. I will fill the prompts, just please be patient. I have depression and it's been kicking my ass lately, making it difficult to write anything, so please be patient. Thank you and enjoy this one! Thank you again for the prompt! If you have one, leave it in the comments and tell me what you thought about this one! Thank you and I am eternally grateful!

Blaine loved having the Hummels at the house. They were his second parents, the family he wished he grew up with. He just wished he met them earlier in his life and did grow up with them. That wasn't possible anymore, but he knew his kids could grow up with them, so he counted it as a win.

  
Burt loved the kids. Even at his age, he would still get down on the floor and play with them as if he was a child himself. He loved to see it. Carole enjoyed the kids too, but she had a bit more trouble getting down on the floor like Burt, and instead would help more with whatever Kurt and Blaine needed for them, still allowing them to have a relationship. It worked out great.

  
"I swear, I will never get sick of watching you play with them," Blaine chuckles, grabbing two beers from the fridge and popping one open for Burt, placing it in his hands. Burt takes a long sip before setting it down on the side table, going back to Elena.

  
"I'll never get sick of doing it," Burt replies, happily playing with whatever doll Elena wanted him too. The three year old was extremely creative and had a large imagination, so games where she could make into whatever she wanted were her favorites. She often dragged anyone she could to play with her. Today it was Burt and Rose, but usually it was Blaine and Dylan. It was nice for Blaine to watch it for once, smiling at the scene before him. Blaine smiles, standing at the edge of the living room, watching the two play, with Carole on the couch with the twins, teaching Carole how to play some kind of game on their DS. She looked like she was really trying, but the seven year old's were still laughing, attempting to help.

  
"We're home!" He hears eleven year old Dylan call from the doorway. Not long after, there are four more kids running into the living room. Dylan, Kaiden, Landon, and Charlotte.   
"Don't run!" He hears Rachel yell at her three children, who ignored her and continued in.

  
"Gramps!" Seven year old Kaiden gasps, practically jumping into Burt's lap, making him groan out, but still catch the boy that was latching onto him with a small chuckle.

  
"Hey, Uncle Blaine," Landon says, a lot more calm than his younger brother, hugging Blaine's side.

  
"Hey, Buddy," Blaine chuckles, rubbing his shoulder, his other hand still clutching the base of a beer bottle.

  
"Where's Kurt?" Finn asks, coming into the living, his coat and shoes abandoned in the entry way.

  
"He's with Santana and Isabelle. Kurt wants her to model a few dresses at his next show. Do you want a beer?" He asks.

  
"Sure," Finn sighs, coming back over to the back of the couch, so he can hug his mom from behind and kiss her cheek.

  
"Hey, Honey," She greets, looking up quickly from the boys and to her own son.

  
When Blaine finally gets back from the kitchen, another beer in hand, the front door is opening again.

  
"Hey, Honey," Blaine says automatically. He's the only one that would just open the door without knocking. Everyone else was already in the house. He didn't get a response though. He passes the beer to his brother-in-law, and the front door slamming was soon echoing through the house. "Babe?" Blaine calls. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, looking towards the entryway. He sounded angry.

  
Soon, Kurt was stomping through the hallway, dropping his bag on the floor. He looked furious. His brows were furrowed and his lips were set into a firm line.

  
"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asks quickly, but Kurt just ignored him, starting to hit and smack his husband's arm. "Oh my God! Why are you hitting me?" He asks, cowering away from his husband.

  
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Kurt repeats, continuing to hit his arm.

  
"Ow! Kurt, what the hell?" Blaine tries.

  
"You got me pregnant again, you asshole!" Kurt blurts. Blaine freezes.

  
"What?" He practically chokes on himself. Again, everyone was staring wide-eyed at the couple.

  
"You fucking knocked me up again!" Kurt shouts, no longer hitting his husband, but ending it with a smack up-side the head. He huffs, fixing a stray piece of hair that fell over his forehead in his fit of rage, and adjusts his shirt.

  
"Kurt, are you serious?" Blaine asks, setting his beer on the side table, quickly moving it when Kurt glared at him for not using a coaster.

  
"Of course I am! Do I look like I'm kidding?" Kurt groans, still glaring at his husband. Blaine's face softens and he moves to touch his husband, but Kurt smacked his hand away from his stomach.

 

"No! You are never touching me again!" Kurt warns, pointing his finger in a scolding way.

  
"What? Kurt, what are you-"

  
"We agreed on five! We agreed five was the perfect number and you still managed to get me pregnant! My body is ruined, Blaine! Ruined! And now it has to go through this shit another time. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" He repeats, smacking his arm again at the last three sentences.

  
"Kurt, maybe we should talk about this later?" Blaine suggests, nodding towards the full living room, who was just shocked. Kurt gasps, smacking a hand over his mouth. He clearly hadn't even realized they had company.

  
"Oh, shit," He whispers, before turning out of the room and up the stairs in clear embarrassment.

  
"Kurt, Kurt wait!" Blaine calls, hurrying up the stairs, going to follow him up the stairs.

  
Before he can reach the bedroom, the door is being slammed, but Blaine goes in anyway. Kurt was already starting to pace, running nervous hands through his hair.

  
"Honey, talk to me."

  
"I can't believe I just did that. I just did that in front of our family. In front of our kids! In front of my dad! Jesus, Blaine." He has tears in his eyes as he talks, moving his hands quickly, both of them already shaking. The hormones were already kicking in.

  
"Hey, it's okay. Kurt, it's not that big of a deal," Blaine shakes his head, going to take his hips, but Kurt smacks his hands away.

  
"I meant it. Don't touch me," He warns, making Blaine hang his head down.

  
"Are you really pregnant? Like we're having another baby?" Blaine asks, setting his hands on his waist. Kurt turns to him, biting his fingernails nervously before nodding his head carefully. Blaine can't help it, he smiles.

  
"Yeah. Santana saw me throw up and forced me to take a test right then and there."

  
"Awe, Baby," He coos, wrapping his husband in for a hug. Kurt tries to break free, but eventually gives up and wraps his own arms around Blaine's waist, his head resting on his shoulder. Blaine rubs his back gently, holding him close to his chest. "I love you," He whispers into his husband's ear, to which Kurt nods his head, his shoulders shaking slightly from a few sobs.

  
"I love you too," He manages.

  
"Honey, why are you crying?" Blaine asks, still holding him close for comfort.

  
"I don't know," He cries, his voice muffled by Blaine's t-shirt. "I just can't believe I just yelled at you in front of my family, and announced a pregnancy to them like that. Jesus Christ. I'm such a mess," Kurt sobs.

  
"Hey, hey, hey. None of that. You are not a mess. You're just emotional, which it not a bad thing. You're pregnant," He can't help but smile at his own words. "They're not mad at you. I'm not mad at you. No one is mad at you. I promise," He adds, kissing the side of his head.

  
"I'm sorry. I totally freaked out," Kurt says, pulling back so he can wipe at his eyes.

  
"It's okay, but if I have bruises tomorrow morning, you're going to be the one waiting on me," Blaine chuckles, making Kurt playfully hit his arm again.

  
"I don't want to go back down there. I'm so embarrassed," Kurt shakes his head, attempting to fix his hair.

  
"Don't be," Blaine advises, pressing another kiss to the side of his head. Kurt rolls his eyes, attempting to fix his outfit. "Come on," he says, sliding his hand in his husband's and leading him out of the room. Kurt groans from behind him, but reluctantly follows him out the bedroom door and down the stairs to their awaiting family.

  
The first person to tackle Kurt is Dylan, giving him a tight hug.

  
"Are we getting a new baby brother?" He asks, looking up at his father.

  
"Or sister, but yeah. You are," he nods, rubbing his back carefully.

  
"Yes! I hope it's a boy," Dylan says, squeezing his waist. Kurt and Blaine chuckle, their son finally pulling back.

  
"Six. That's big number," Burt says with a smile.

  
"Yeah, I know," Kurt nods, putting a hand over his forehead and the other over his still flat tummy.

  
"Unless it's twins again," Blaine remarks, making Kurt hit his shoulder again.

  
"Don't even joke about that," Kurt says, one eyebrow raised higher than the other. Blaine chuckles a little, settling a hand on his hip and tugging him close.

  
"Congratulations, bro!" Finn says, patting his shoulder in a brotherly way. Kurt smiles.

  
"Thanks, Finn," he lets out a sigh of relief, allowing Finn to pull him in for a hug.

  
"This is the last one, right?" Rose asks, looking up to her dads with a little annoyance.

  
"Yes," Kurt and Blaine say at the same time, rather quickly.

  
"Your Pops is getting a vasectomy after this," Kurt says, looking to Blaine.

  
"What? I am?" Blaine says, clearly shocked.

  
"You are now," Kurt says, letting out a deep sigh.

  
"What? Why-"

  
"This is the part where you say, 'Yes Dear, whatever you say, Dear,'" Kurt warns.

  
"Yes, Dear. Whatever you say, Dear," Blaine sighs, pecking his lips briefly.

  
"Wow, you have him put into shape nicely," Carole remarks, moving to give the couple hugs.

  
"After twenty years, he's learned," Kurt teases, turning his head to kiss his lips again. The room chuckles a little at his words, even Blaine does, smiling into the kiss.

  
"Daddy?" Elena tugs on Kurt's pant leg, suddenly looking worried. Kurt looks down, kneeling down to come eye to eye with their little girl.

  
"What's up, Sweetie?" He asks, brushing a few hairs back behind her ear.

  
"What does preg- pren-"

  
"Pregnant?"

  
"Yeah, what does it mean?" She asks shyly, furrowing her brows together, and looking up to her father with hooded eyelashes.

  
"It means there's a baby in my tummy," Kurt replies, one hand moving to rest of his stomach and the other on Elena's arm, a soft smile on his face.

  
"Did you eat it?" She asks, her eyes going wide with shock and fear. Kurt chuckles lightly. This wasn't the first time one of the kids have asked this question. For a small child, the idea was confusing.

  
"No, Honey. Daddy didn't eat the baby," He explains.

  
"Then how did it get there?" She pouts.

  
"Magic," Kurt winks at her. Her eyes go wide and her mouth drops with a gasp.

  
"Like fairies?" She asks with excitement.

  
"Exactly," He smiles, moving to kiss her forehead before she can ask any more questions.

  
"I thought it was pretty magical," Blaine shrugs, making Kurt roll his eyes.

  
"You probably don't even remember which time it was," Kurt mumbles under his breath.

  
"Every time is magical," Blaine retorts, his voice still soft while Carole and Burt talked a bit more with the kids again, going back to playing on the floor.

  
"Suck up," Kurt mumbles, moving to peck his lips anyway. Blaine smiles, allowing Kurt to move so he can play with the kids too. It doesn't take long for Blaine to join them too.

 


	52. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP’s young child keeps getting distracted when walking and accidentally bumps into people. Person A follows the child, apologizing to each person.
> 
> Hey, so I have no good excuse for not updating, just that I've been going through some scary depression shit. Someone wanted more toddler Dalton, so here this is. I hope you like it! I also want to apologize to the person who wanted Dalton's birth! It is coming! It will take a lot longer than other chapters though. There is a lot to it! I'm still deciding if I want to break it into parts or if I just want to post it all in its entirety, or if I want to create a separate work, under the 'Dreams are Real' series. I'm leaning towards the last one. If you have a preference, let me know! Thank you and enjoy! Your prompts WILL be filled! I promise you that! I have ideas, I just need to write them out!

 

 

As they walked through the mall, Dylan on his left side, and Dalton holding onto his right hand, Kurt couldn't help but smile. Dylan's first homecoming was coming up and he had gotten the guts to ask a girl, so he asked his dad to take him shopping for his first tux.

  
Jackson had a little league game that morning, so Blaine offered to take him to that. Alex and Elena wanted to go watch their brother, and Rose was at a friend's for a weekend, so that left Kurt and Dalton, who were both more than willing to come.

  
"I never thought I'd be taking you to do this," Kurt admits, pouting his lip slightly as they walked through the mall.

  
"Why? Did you not think I could get a date?" Dylan asks, carrying his garment bag behind his shoulder. Kurt playfully rolls his eyes.

  
"No, I just-I remember when you were as small as him," Kurt sighs sadly, looking down at the youngest Hummel-Anderson, who had just turned three. He was adorable, his wild curls bouncing softly as he looked down at the white tiled floor, refusing to look up. He was straying slightly from his father, because he wouldn't step on any of the lines, only taking three steps per large square. He pulled Kurt's hand a couple of times, but he didn't mind it one bit. He was still willing to hold his hand, so he'd take it.

  
"I hope so. You and Pops raised me," His oldest son teases, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

  
"You're so much like your father, it's amazing," Kurt replies. They start past a group of teenager girls, Dalton starting to stray a bit more and ends up running into one of them. Kurt's pulled back obviously, gasping slightly.

  
"Hey-" The blonde girls starts, but when she looks up from her phone and realizes it's a small toddler, she gasps. "Awe!"

  
Kurt smiles taking the missing step between him and his son.

  
"I am so sorry. We were not paying attention," The father sighs heavily, looking down at his son, who looked right back at him, his usual, innocent face on. I don't think anyone could be mad at him.

  
"No, it's okay. He's adorable," She says, making a couple of the other girls turn. Not liking the attention, Dalton clings to his dad, hiding his face into his jean leg.

  
"Awe!" Another girl cooed at his shy behavior.

  
"He doesn't like strangers," Kurt says, brushing curls from his forehead, despite the way Dalton started nuzzling his nose against his leg. Dalton mumbles something.

  
"He's my little brother, and I may even say I'm cuter," Dylan shrugs, sliding in beside his father. Kurt rolls his eyes.

  
"Dylan, keep walking. You already have a date to Homecoming," Kurt shoos.

  
"It's a friend date. Strictly friend date," Dylan replies. Even if Kurt did like his date, Charlie, she was basically Dylan's sister and it would be weird if they did start dating.

  
"Okay, okay. Keep going. Come on," Kurt goes to hold out his hand, but Dalton sticks his tiny hands into his khaki short pockets and start in front of the pair, looking down at the tile again. Kurt waves to the girls before joining his two sons, keeping an eye on the small toddler walking in front of them.

  
"Am I cute too?" Dylan asks, turning to his father.

  
"You look like me, so of course you are," Kurt teases, making Dylan smile. Dylan did look a lot like Kurt. There was no denying they were family. Beside his height, he was all Kurt. He had chestnut hair just like him and the same dimples and mouth as him. He had a mix of blue and green eyes though, giving him a more Blaine look to him. "I don't have favorites though. You're all pretty cute. Even now," He smiles.

  
"You always say that," Dylan grumbles.

  
"Because it's true," He shrugs, turning his head to watch his youngest kid, who was still refusing to look up. Before Kurt had time to move him, he was running into another person, this time an elderly couple holding hands.

  
"Dalton!" Kurt tries, going to move him to the side, out of the way, but he had already collided with the woman.

  
"Whoops," She says, stopping in her tracks to look down at the young boy, who just looked right back at her.

  
"I am so sorry," Kurt says, taking Dalton's small hand in his own. "He gets distracted sometimes," Kurt apologizes. The doctors say it's from being a preemie, but Kurt's still clinging to the idea that it's just because he was a toddler, even if he was almost four.

  
"It's quite alright," She excuses, a smile on her face. Kurt breathes a sigh of relief.

  
"Dalton, please don't leave my side," He tries. There was no point in trying to get him to apologize too. Dalton didn't like talking to strangers. He would happily do it to family and friends, but not people he didn't know.

  
"Dalton? That's an interesting name," The man says, one hand gripping his wife's and the other stuck into his dress slack pocket.

  
"It's where my husband and I met. It's a private school in Ohio," Kurt says. Dalton tried to get away again, to play his game, but Kurt wouldn't let him.

  
"He tells this story almost everyday," Dylan smiles, making Kurt playfully shake his head.

  
"Well, it sounds like a lovely story," The woman says, putting a hand on his arm before they were on their way again, Dalton happy to be walking again.

  
The third time it happens, it was because Dalton's hand was small and managed to slip through Kurt's bigger one, right into another man.

  
"Watch it, kid," He warns, his brows furrowed.

  
"Jesus, I am so sorry," Kurt apologizes, rolling his eyes. This time he just heaves his son into his arms, setting him on his hip. Dalton was fussing, trying to get out and he was hard to hold onto, but Kurt wasn't going to make it a fourth time. It was hard to keep a grip, but a fourth time would have been totally embarrassing.

  
"Yeah, just take care of your kid," The young man grumbles, too busy on his phone to look up for more than a few seconds. Kurt pulls his head back, still trying to get Dalton to stay still, but he proved to be almost an impossible task.

  
"Calm down, man. He's like three," Dylan furrows his brows.

  
"Dylan," Kurt warns. "Just keep walking. We're supposed to meet your father still," He says, nodding down the walkway. Mentioning Blaine seemed to be a bad idea, because the man scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking off.

  
"Ass wipe," Dylan grumbles.

  
"Dylan," Kurt scolds again, but Dylan just rolls his eyes and they continue out of the mall, because there was no way Dalton was going to make it long and definitetly not long enough for lunch. He was still trying to squirm from Kurt's arms and he was getting impossible to hold onto.

 

As soon as they arrive at the little league field, Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. Jackson was still playing and he hopefully didn't miss too much of the game. He gets out of the driver's side, as does Dylan, waiting for his dad to get the littlest guy out from his car seat. Dalton was being a fuss. He was squirming and pouting the entire way here, wanting to get out and do something. Kurt just kept assuring him they were almost there, but they really weren't.

  
"See? I told you were were almost here," Kurt smiles, setting the boy down on the ground to shut the door and stuff his keys in his pocket. When he turns around, Dalton is already a few paces ahead of them.

  
"Dalton!" He cries, hurrying to catch up with the boy, Dylan not far behind him. Dalton was playing his game again, only instead of tiles, it was in other people's footprints in the sand, only stepping were the previous person had. "Of course," Kurt grumbles, making it just in time for his son to run into another person.

  
"I'm so sorry. He's-"

  
"Hey, Buddy," The man says, heaving him onto his hip. Kurt smiles when he sees it's his husband, Alex on one side and Elena on the other.

  
"Hi," Kurt greets, exhausted from today.

  
"Hey, Baby. What's wrong?" Blaine furrows his brows together, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips in greeting.

  
"You're the fourth person our son has ran into today," Kurt grumbles, smiling when Elena came over to stand next to her father. Kurt wrapped an arm around her, brushing he hair down gently.

  
"Dalton, what were you doing, Bud?" He asks, turning to his son, who was still resting on his hip. The boy shrugs, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Well, we were just about to head over to the concession stand, do you guys want anything?"

  
"I'll go with you guys," Dylan says, to which Blaine nods. Dalton shakes his head, and makes grabby hands toward his other dad. Kurt happily takes him, for once, the boy wanting to be held.

  
"We'll go take some seats," Kurt smiles gently, kissing his husband once more before going past them to the stands.

  
Kurt finds a seat rather quickly, right in the middle, far up enough so they could see, and lower enough so the kids wouldn't fall if they would start playing. Kurt sits himself down, smiling when he saw Jackson take the pitcher's mound. He sets Dalton in his lap, crossing his arms over him so he couldn't get away.

  
"You are such a troublemaker, you know that?" He asks, looking down at the boy. Dalton giggles, looking back up at his dad, and just falling against his chest. "You do, don't you?" He shakes his head. "Of course you do. You are your father's son. You just like to make my life interesting, huh?" Dalton giggles again and cuddles up to his dad so they could watch the game, this time with peace.

 


	53. A Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would love to see there reaction to Dylan getting a girlfriend
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this one! Hope you enjoy reading it! Thank you for the prompt!

 

"This is where you live?" Hazel asks, stepping inside the empty house, admiring the warm colors and large rooms. The Hummel-Anderson house was big. With six bedrooms, a music room, an office, a play room, and full kitchen and dining, it was definitely big. They also had six kids though and Kurt made good money for Vogue now and Blaine was working in a large school as an English teacher with honors, not including the fact that a few years ago, Blaine started working with Warbler records and made money there too. Enough money. Yes, they could afford it. While, no, they weren't rich, they just knew how to invest when they were younger and they were good with their money when they first started out. They can't spend money like madmen, but they can afford treats every once in awhile.

  
"There's eight of us. Yeah, we do," Dylan replies, looking around the empty house as he sat his bag on the floor and toed off his shoes. It was a little messy. Considering they had six kids and with one being five and the other eight, there were toys spread across the floor and stacks of DVDs and video games, but it wasn't like a hoarders house either. It just looked lived in is all.

  
"Sometimes I forget how big your family is," Hazel admits, shaking her head.

  
Hazel was Dylan's girlfriend. Yes, Dylan Devon Hummel-Anderson had a girlfriend, finally at sixteen. Yeah, he wasn't exactly the womanizer he put himself out to be. Hazel was his first kiss, his first make out, his first girlfriend, and she gorgeous in Dylan's opinion.

  
She was quite short, shorter than Dylan, and had very short blonde hair, that was almost white. Usually, it would have some sort of color in the wavy fringe, but now it was just a very faded pink and purple, streaked into the white. Despite her name, her eyes was bright blue. So bright, that Dylan swears he was blinded when he first saw her. They reminded Dylan of the ocean and sometimes he couldn't stop staring at them. Her face was slender and so was the rest of her. To some, she may have been too skinny, but to Dylan, she was perfect. She had skin that was paler than Kurt's, looking exactly like a porcelain doll, and it goes nicely with her bright white teeth, that she would show off whenever she smiled, making her eyes crinkle as well.

  
She was different than Dylan's normal taste. Usually, he went after the cheerleaders and Hazel was anything but a cheerleader. She was an artist. Her nails were always painted different colors and she wore strange things sometimes. Like, bright colored, fluffy skirts, that could almost be considered a tutu, and striped leggings with converse. Today, she was just wearing a skater cut skirt, with roses covering the black fabric, and a pair of white leggings, matching her very light skin, and a pair of black combat boots. A pair of bat earrings decorated her ears, and her wrists had a few colored bangles. The girl was gorgeous.

  
Yet, he still hasn't told his parents he has a girlfriend though. It's been four months since they started dating and they still haven't met. He didn't want her to get freaked out and for them not to like her, so he avoided it. He was also a little scared she was homophobic. She didn't know he had two dads yet. He's met Hazel's parents though. They're incredibly nice, but Hazel has yet to meet the Hummel-Andersons. They were here today, because he knew that they were at Jackson's baseball game until late. Dylan managed to get out of it, because of his football practice and he brought Hazel home with him because it was the perfect opportunity to have the house to themselves.

  
"Yeah, can we stop talking about my family and put in a movie instead?" Dylan suggests. The blonde nods, walking over to the TV and sitting herself down on the floor to look at all the different choices, while Dylan grabbed snacks and drinks from the kitchen.

  
They met ten minutes later on the couch, with Hazel draping a blanket across their legs.

  
"What'd you pick?" Dylan asks, setting the snacks across the coffee table.

  
"Harry Potter, the sixth one," She replies, cuddling up against his chest. Dylan instinctively wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her small body close to his chest.

  
"Ugh, this is the worst one," Dylan grumbles, tossing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Hazel just rolls her eyes, nuzzling her nose against Dylan's sweatshirt.

  
The movie choice didn't really matter in the end though, because by the time they get to Hogwarts again, the couple was lying down, with Dylan stradling Hazel's hips, not putting too much weight on her. Hazel had her arms wrapped around his neck, their tongues fighting for dominance. It was getting heated. They haven't had sex yet, and they weren't intending to for awhile, but they did make out a lot. They would both have to skillfully hide hickys quite a few times from their parents and would often get crap from their friends about the bruises.

  
"Jesus Christ," Dylan says, one of his hands moving from beside her head, to start on her thigh, rubbing the skin through her tights. Hazel hums in agreement.

  
This was the Friday he wanted and needed. He's been stressed about a couple of games and exams coming up, and Hazel was the cure. She always was the cure. She made him feel like he was floating on cloud thirteen. Fuck cloud nine.

  
"Dylan," At the sound of a small, toddler voice from right beside the couch, Dylan snaps his head up and Hazel's eyes go wide. Dalton was standing in front of the couch, clearly confused while he hugged his stuffed dinosaur. 

  
"Oh shit!" Dylan tries.

  
"Dylan, what the hell is going on?" It was his dad's voice. He was in for it. He looks up, quickly moving from Hazel's lap, allowing them both to sit up quickly, trying to fix themselves.

  
"Hey, Dad," Dylan clears out his throat, moving a throw pillow over his junk. They were getting heated.

  
"Who the hell is this?" Blaine looks over to Hazel briefly, his head cocked to the side.

  
"Dad, Pops, this is my girlfriend. Her name is Hazel and this was not her idea. I promise," Dylan clarifies.

  
"Hello," Kurt greets, smiling over to the young girl. "I'm Kurt, this is my husband, Blaine."

  
"Hazel," Hazel swallows thickly, her lips still swollen from the kissing, and shifting uncomfortably. She didn't look bothered that they were two guys, so that settled Dylan's nerves a little bit.

  
"You're his girlfriend? There's no way Dylan can get someone like you," Jackson says, shaking his head.

  
"Shut up, Nerd," Dylan says, tossing one of the pillows at his brother's head.

  
"Okay, okay," Kurt tries, grabbing the pillow from the twelve year old's hand before he can throw it back.

  
"How was Jackson's game?" Dylan asks, nodding his head.

  
"It got cancelled. It started raining," Kurt says, crossing his arms over his chest with disapproval. Before he can scold anymore, Blaine is laughing. Really hard. Everyone turns to look at the curly-haired man.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I really tried. I really did," Blaine says through giggles, wiping at his eyes.

  
"Blaine Devon! We just found our son on the couch with a girl we've never met! We're supposed to be scolding him, not laughing!" Kurt turns, now scolding his husband.

  
"Oh, Baby, come on. This is pretty funny. Imagine if this is how I met your dad. I mean, come on, this is pretty funny," Blaine shrugs.

  
"Yeah, instead of seeing us making out, you just decided to talk to him about gay sex at his work place," Kurt rolls his eyes.

  
"What?" Alex shrieks, unable to help his laughter.

  
"Okay, my baby penguin," Blaine teases, tugging on Kurt's arms to pull him in for a kiss to the forehead, Kurt grumbles, pulling out of his embrace.

  
"No, jokes later. Dylan, what the hell were you thinking?"

  
"I was thinking you guys would be at the fields a little bit longer," Dylan says honestly. Blaine laughs again, as do Alex and Jackson, but Kurt rolls his eyes.

  
"You're really bad at this, B," Kurt says. Blaine nods, agreeing. "You know this is against our rules. No girlfriends or boyfriends here unless we're here. We were kids too once. Don't think we didn't do this."

  
"Yeah, except we got away with a lot more," Blaine agrees nodding his head. This time, Kurt turns around, hitting him playfully in the chest.

  
"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Dylan says, shrugging his shoulders. Blaine smiles from behind his husband, unable to keep a straight face.

  
"Yeah, no, it won't," Kurt says.

  
"No punishment?" Dylan asks, furrowing his brows.

  
"Thanks for reminding me. How about you take Alex's bathroom duty for the next two weeks?" He suggests. Dylan groans, throwing his head back, but sits back up when Kurt clears out his throat. "Now, that's settled, Hazel will you be staying for dinner?" He asks, smiling over to the girl.

  
"Uh-"

  
"Yes, she will," Dylan nods, reaching over to put his hand over her knee. Hazel smiles shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink.

  
"Great. We're ordering pizza. Make yourself at home," Kurt adds, smiling at the girl. "We'll get to know you more at dinner."

  
"Are you guys watching Harry Potter?" Blaine smiles, turning to look at the large TV screen.

  
"Yeah, the third one-"

  
"Sixth," Hazel corrects her boyfriend.

  
"I don't think he was paying much attention to the movie," Kurt sighs heavily, rolling his eyes. Hazel looks down at her lap, a small, embarrassed smile on her lips.

  
"I love this one," Blaine shrugs. "Guess it's family movie night now. That can be the second part of your punishment. Alright, kiddos. Come on, gather on the couch," Blaine says, sitting down on the left side of the wrap around couch. Eight year old Elena cuddles under his arm happily, squealing that she loved Harry Potter, and Kurt sat on the other side of him. Blaine wraps his other arm around Kurt's shoulders, allowing Kurt to snuggle against him, with Dalton still sitting in his lap. Jackson and Alex sit themselves on either sides of Hazel and Dylan, getting comfortable with the snacks Dylan had for him and his girlfriend.

  
Dylan just shakes his head and instead, warps an arm around his girlfriend and pulls her close to his chest, similar to how his parents were sat.

  
That could have gone a lot worse. Thank God it didn't.

 

 


	54. Thanksgiving Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Thanksgiving with the whole Hummel Anderson family  
> Blaine’s relationship with his parents
> 
> Sorry it's been awhile, been having trouble to find motivation to write, but I'm trying! Enjoy this one! Thank you for reading and enjoy! Don't forget to leave a kudos if you haven't already and leave me a comment, telling me what you thought.

 

"Pops, why is Daddy in such a bad mood?" Elena asks, looking up at Blaine with a worried furrow in her brows. Blaine sighs heavily, scooping the four old onto his hip.

  
"Grandpa and Grandma are coming over tonight and Daddy gets stressed with them sometimes," He tries to explain as simply as possible with her. Elena nods a little bit.

  
"When will he be happy again?" She asks, looking down at her hands, her bottom lip pouting.

  
"After this dinner. Now, why don't you go play?" He suggests, pressing a kiss to the side of her head before setting her back onto the living room floor. She hurries off to the coffee table, going back to coloring happily with the twins.

  
Blaine sighs heavily, walking into the kitchen, to see Kurt leaning against the counter, with his arms crossed over his chest.

  
"Hey, Baby. How you feeling?" He asks, standing beside him. Kurt shakes his head, biting his bottom lip. "Don't worry so much, please. Just don't stress about this."

  
"Your parents don't like me. At all, Blaine," Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine lets out a deep breath.

  
After having their second baby, Pamela had actually called and asked how things were. After months of her calling, Blaine gave in, and reluctantly, let her back into their lives. Every year, they would come over to stay in New York. They would never stay at the house though. There's no way Kurt would allow that, not that James would want to anyway.  
Kurt hated having the couple in their home. He spent the three days following their visits, doing the same routine. The first day, he would spend in bed, either cuddling with the smallest Hummel-Andersons or cuddling with Blaine. The last two days were spent cleaning, trying to get the smell of the Anderson's out from the house and forget about the things said and hostility exchanged.

  
Usually, the Hummel-Anderson household was always filled with love and laughter, no matter who was there. Both Kurt and Blaine would happily get down on the floor, have tickle attacks, and build forts in their living room, but as soon as Pamela and James would enter the house, everything changed. The air felt stiff and the room felt cold. So, as soon as the couple was gone, Kurt cleaned and cleaned, to try and get that same air back, and it usually worked. Especially after playing around with the youngest kids.

  
"I know, but they'll be gone in a few hours. We'll have dinner and then we can lay on the couch with our kids and your parents, and Rachel and Finn, and we can goof around like always, alright?"

  
"Yeah," Kurt nods, turning so he can lay his head on his husband's chest and wrap his arms around his waist. Blaine wraps his own around his shoulders, squeezing him tight. "I love you."

  
"I love you too," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to his chestnut hair.

  
At the sound of a doorbell ringing, Kurt groans, hiding his face into his husband's shirt. Blaine chuckles, squeezing him tightly once more before pulling back to go answer the door. By the time they get to the entrance, they realize it's not the Anderson's at all, but it's Burt and Carole, with Finn, Rachel, and the kids trailing behind them.

  
Burt already had two year old Dalton on his hip, giving him a teasing raspberry.

  
Before everyone had even finished saying hello, someone else was knocking at the door and this time, there was no way it wasn't the Anderson's. Kurt sucks in a deep breath, running his hands over his sweater, trying to get rid of any wrinkles.

  
While everyone was still saying hello to the Hummel-Hudsons, Blaine went to answer the door, making sure to press a soft, reassuing kiss to the back of Kurt's head on his way.   
"Calm down, Kiddo," Burt suggests, pulling his son in for a hug. Kurt swallows the lump in his throat, but nods his head, biting the inside of his cheek as Blaine opened the door.

  
As expected, Pam and James Anderson were standing there, Pamela holding some kind of casserole in her hands. Cooper and his wife, Marissa, were behind them, clearly exhausted from the Andersons.

  
"Hey!" Blaine greets, giving his mom a brief hug and peck to the cheek, before shaking his dad's hand. James didn't really give out hugs. At all. So, it wasn't a surprise when he only shook Blaine's hand.

  
"Where do you want this, Blaine?" Pam asks, motioning towards the dish in her hands.

  
"Oh! I'll take it," Kurt offers, happily getting out of the awkward greetings and instead, taking the dish from his mother-in-law's hands and moving it to the dining room to place with the rest of the food. He doesn't even wait to hear Pam's reply or a thank you. He just wanted out. It was crowded with nine children, ten if you include Cooper, four parents, four siblings, and a husband. He needed a breath.

  
"Daddy?" When someone tugs on his pant leg, Kurt looks down, to see the familiar face of his youngest, Dalton, his lower lip pouting.

  
"Hey, Piglet," Kurt puts on a fake smile. No matter how exhausted and worried he already was, he would always smile for his kids. The last thing he wanted, was for them to worry. Dalton holds his hands up and Kurt chuckles, setting the toddler on his hip. "What's up, Baby?" he asks, brushing stray curls from his forehead. He shrugs, cuddling against his dad's chest, which seems to be exactly what Kurt needed, because he snuggles right back, holding him tightly, and his shoulders relaxing.

  
Nothing could compare to having one of his children hug him like this. It always warmed his heart and relaxed him instantly. Every single one of them had that effect. He guesses it was just part of being a dad.

  
"I love you," Kurt breathes into his hair, pressing a soft kiss there. Dalton smiles, mumbling it back.

  
"Hogging Dalton, I see," Pamela says, her heels clicking behind her, as James follows, Blaine right behind them, with wide eyes, looking full of an apology. Kurt holds back his eye roll and instead manages a small smile.

  
"I tend to do that when they're little. If they still want to be in my arms, I'll happily take them," Kurt sighs wistfully, smiling at their youngest boy.

  
"Isn't that coddling?" Pamela asks, looking across the table of food. Kurt takes a steadying breath.

  
"Hardly," Blaine mumbles, watching as his mother critiqued Kurt's set up for this year's Thanksgiving.

  
They never did anything fancy for the holidays, because with small childern in the house, it was hard to have nice china. So, they just avoided it and used regular plates and regular cutlery, because it wasn't really about the set up anyway. It was just about being together and having family around.

  
Pam looks at her son pointedly, but doesn't say anything directly to him.

  
"So, how is Dalton? Is he growing okay?" She asks. "I know the birth must have put a damper on his well being."

  
"Dalton is fine. He's growing perfectly fine. He's a little small for his age, but he's very intelligent," Kurt assures the woman, with a furrowed brow. Pam nods slowly.

  
"Just checking in. You know, considering I only see them on holidays," She shrugs, making Kurt want to wring either her neck or his own. He couldn't decide. Kurt nods slowly, adjusting the small boy on his hip.

  
When timers start to go off in the kitchen, he has to set Dalton down on the floor, much to his dismay, instantly starting to cry.

  
"I know, I know, but Daddy has to go check on dinner," Kurt says, pressing another kiss to his curls. Dalton pouts, but not for long before Blaine is scooping him up, giving him a raspberry to make the boy giggle.

  
"He would be so dependent on you if you didn't hold him so much," James says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

  
"Dad, we did this with all of them and they are very independent. They're all fine. Now, the game is on, so I'm going to go watch it. You can come if you want," Blaine sighs heavily, carrying Dalton back out to the living room where the other eight kids were playing. As soon as they were in the living room, Dalton is scrambling to get from Blaine's arms and onto the floor to play.

  
The three Andersons sit on the couch with the other adults, trying to focus on the game. No matter how hard Blaine tried though, he couldn't. His parents always made him nervous. Even when he was teenager. That's why he spent most dinners as a teenager with the Hummels, looking for any escape and reason not to have it with the Andersons. There was just something about Pam's constantly pursed lips and James's usual scowl that made him bounce his knee and sweat nervously.

  
"Blaine, you're like a jack hammer, calm down, Man," Finn chuckles, slapping the man's knee playfully. Blaine chuckles lightly, hanging his head. He quickly stops the bouncing and instead taps his fingers along his knee cap.

  
"Sorry," he laughs lightly, paying more attention to the kids playing than the game. He knew his parents were watching them too and he could also tell they didn't like the way they were a little loud, enjoying their cousin's company and having fun in the corner of the room. Blaine watches with a small smile though. He loved to watch them play.

  
Their personalities always showed through. Elena was always a little bossy when she played and pouted a little, but Rose always kept her happy. Dalton always went off and eventually did his own thing, while Jackson tried desperately to be included, which Dylan always made sure he was. Lastly, Alex would question things and want to come up with new ideas. He loved seeing them like that, just be themselves like that.

  
"Dinner is ready," Kurt announces, coming through the doorway with a small smile. The kids all popped their heads up and are soon rushing to the dining room.

  
"Walk!" Blaine and Kurt say at the same time, causing them to share a small smile and laugh. Having six kids together really put you on the same page most of the time.

  
Slowly, the group migrates over to the dining room. Blaine helps Dalton into his highchair, and Kurt helps Elena into her grown up chair, where there was just a booster seat to reach the table.

  
It takes a few minutes for everyone to get situated, considering there was little wiggle room. There were a lot of people, even with the added card table at the end for the younger kids not in a high chair.

  
While Kurt and Blaine worked on pouring drinks for everyone and their guests chat and laugh at a few jokes, James was staring at the wall across from him, right behind Finn, Rachel, and Cooper.

  
Kurt noticed him staring at the wall filled with family pictures, but decides not say anything, hoping James chooses to as well.

  
"Alright, let's eat," Cooper cheers, to which Marissa smacks his hand away from the rolls, scolding him. "Ow! What was that for?"

  
"You're like a toddler," Marissa shakes her head and playfully rolls her eyes at the man. Cooper smiles gently, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the side of her head.

  
"Traditions, Cooper," Blaine teases, a small smirk on his face as he slides into his chair between James and his husband. James scoffs at his son's words, clearly finding something comical, but Blaine ignores him. James was usually passive aggressive like this, not really say anything, but you could still see it in his posture and facial expressions. It drove Blaine insane.

  
"Why don't we go around and say what we're thankful for?" Blaine suggests, to which everyone nods agreeing. "Burt, do you want to start?"

  
"Sure, Kiddo," He shrugs. Usually, when your father-in-law calls you kiddo at age thirty-seven, you'd be annoyed, but Blaine loved it, because it shows the man hasn't changed at all, and he still thought of him as his own son.

  
"Well, I'm thankful for another year of good health, and of course my wonderful wife, my kids, all four of them," He makes sure to lock eyes with Cooper and Blaine, causing them to grin wildly. James didn't say anything, but he did clear his throat out, to which everyone ignored. "And my amazingly talented grand kids, who will never seize to amaze me," he looks down the table to the nine of them, earning grins from most of them.

  
They go across the table like that, Carole being thankful for almost the same things as Burt, besides she also thanked for her retirement plan. Marissa said she was thankful for her husband and her family, and Cooper said the same thing, adding his new movie to the list. Rachel went into it a bit more, thankful for her cast mates, her kids, her friends, her directors, producers, and so on, almost forgetting to add Finn to the list. Finn said he was thankful for his kiddos, happy to have the opportunity to coach his oldest and middle child, Landon and Kaiden, in both baseball and football.

  
The kids say they're thankful for a mixture of things, like their family, the new toys out, their recent home run, or good grade, but Kurt still couldn't help but smile, knowing he helped create six of the nine of them. It just warmed his heart, having the reminder that they are a part of him, just as much as he is them.

  
Finally, it got to the other side of the table and it was Kurt's turn.

  
"Well, these past couple of years, Blaine and I have been counting our blessings, so I have a lot to be thankful for. I'm thankful for all of my kids and everything they've accomplished, because I'm so freaking proud of them," A few chuckle a little at his words, as he watched them in true awe. "I'm thankful that Dalton is still here, because that was one of the scariest things that have ever happened and I'm so grateful that he is still growing and is healthy. I'm thankful for my home, my job at Vogue, our amazing friends, my parents, my siblings, but mostly for my husband, because he's amazing." Blaine chuckles, hanging his head down at his words, and reaching for Kurt's hand, squeezing tightly.

  
"I love you," Blaine breathes, leaning over to peck his lips quickly, earning a small smile and a hum of aprovement from the man.

  
"Well, Kurt said it all and more," Blaine teases, earning a small chuckles from the table. "We have everything we've ever wanted, so I'm just thankful things all worked out well," He nods, earning a noise of agreement from Kurt.

  
"Dad, go ahead," He clears his throat out, turning to the older Anderson, and squeezing Kurt's hand tightly within his own on top of the table.

  
"Thankful for my job and the opportunities it's given me. my family, and my home," He shrugs awkwardly, earning a quick nod. James nods towards his wife, who basically says the same thing, only adding her husband to the list.

  
"Alright, let's eat then," Cooper smacks his hands together, already reaching for the bowl of rolls he's been eyeing for the past ten minutes. Blaine chuckles and rolls his eyes, but nods, reaching for the turkey.

  
The table is nowhere near quite. It never is at the Hummel-Anderson house. It was always loud and filled with joy and with the added people, it just made it even more lively. James wasn't saying anything though. He was still staring at the wall of pictures, his eyes seemingly stuck on one of them, his brows furrowed as he ate.   
Kurt tried to ignore it and instead focused on helping Elena and Dalton get their food, getting his own help from his husband.

  
It's not until they're halfway through that James speaks up.

  
"Why is that picture in the dining room?" He asks aloud, causing everyone to meet his eyes. The wall he was looking at was filled with family portraits over the years and school pictures of the six kids. There really wasn't much room to put more on it. There were just too many, but the businessman's eyes were locked on a certain one, causing Kurt's smile to fade instantly.

  
The frame was a collage of five photos, each of them having the same people and pose. It was Kurt and Blaine, facing each other and sharing a kiss, their hands locked together at their sides, and smiles creeping through the kisses. In every one of them, Kurt was wearing a pair of Blaine's pajama pants and a white tank-top, it resting on top of his stomach, carrying their children.

  
Four of them were taken when he was thirty-seven weeks, just a few weeks before he was due. It showed off his slightly red stretch marks in them, but Kurt didn't mind them, because those were some of the happiest times in his life. The excitement the pregnancies brought just made him happy. The last one though, was when he only twenty-six weeks, just days before Dalton was born. The tank-top barely even sat on his belly and was riding down a little.

  
During each of the pregnancies, they snapped a photo each week, same outfit and same pose, to see the progression. The rest of the photos were stashed in the pregnancy scrapbooks in their office, but these ones Blaine had framed for Kurt for Christmas. Under each photo, it read the date and the kid's name. It was one of Kurt's favorite parts of the house.

  
"What do you mean?" Blaine asks, looking between the pictures and his father.

  
"It's a little-It's not a good place for a picture like that. Shouldn't that be somewhere where you don't consume food?" He bites. Everyone stills, suddenly understanding what he meant. Kurt's eyes go wide.

  
"I happen to love those pictures," Cooper defends his brother before Blaine can open his mouth. "I don't think I've ever seen those two happier, than when Kurt was pregnant."

  
"For some people. I know that I find it distracting and a little crude, disgusting if you will." James was getting angry. He hated it when his sons talked back to him, even when Cooper was well over forty.

  
"Why would you say that?" Blaine shakes his head, clearly shocked that it even came from his mouth.

  
"I'm just saying, Blaine. Maybe you should move them to a bathroom or something," He shrugs. "It really kills my appetite."

  
Kurt's cutlery falls against his plate and he's soon scooting his chair back, making a dramatic exit.

  
"Kurt, Kurt! Wait!" Blaine tries, but he's already out of the room. Blaine tosses his napkin into his lap, glaring at his father as he ran from the room.

  
Some more yelling was coming from the dining room. It sounded like Burt, Cooper, Finn, and James, but Blaine ignored what was being said, and instead hurried to the kitchen.   
As expected, Kurt was leaning over the counter, hiccuping on his sobs.

  
"Baby," Blaine breathes, to which Kurt shakes his head and swallows thickly. "Come on, ignore him. He doesn't know what he's saying," He tries, tugging on his husband's waist to wrap him in for a hug. Kurt tries to break free, but eventually gives into his husband's warmth. "You are not disgusting. Having our babies was not disgusting."

  
Kurt just nods, hiding his face into Blaine's shirt. Blaine pets his head down carefully. Blaine knew that his husband was always a lot more emotional when his parents were coming over and he couldn't blame him. So, for him to break down like this, didn't surprise him at all. If it was anyone else, he would have bit back, but he didn't this time. He was just too tired.

  
"You're beautiful and those pictures are some of the best ones in the house. I personally love them and I know you do too, so don't be so upset about these things, please. You are perfect and stunning and wonderful."

  
"I don't get it," Kurt tries, gripping onto the fabric of Blaine's shirt tightly. Blaine scrunches his brows, but allows Kurt to continue. "I've tried so fucking hard for them to like me. Over the past almost twenty years and nothing happens. They just hate me more. They hate that I'm carrier, but they don't want you to be gay. I thought being able to give them grand kids would help, but it didn't. They just look down at me like I'm some disgusting creature and I'm so sick of it," He cries, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's chest. Blaine holds him tightly, rubbing his back gently.

  
"You are anything but. You are my wonderful husband and the father to our amazing kids. You are not a creature, okay? You're not disgusting either. You're beautiful and amazing and everything that comes with it. They do not matter. They never have. I can promise you that, okay?"

  
"Yeah," Kurt swallows, but nods his head, relaxing into his arms. Blaine smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his auburn locks.

  
"Good, do you want to-"

  
Before he can finish the sentence, the front door is being slammed shut, and they both then realize that kids were crying from the dining room. They break apart quickly, thinking the worse.

  
When they come through the doorway, Burt is standing, hanging his head down and Rachel, and Finn were trying to soothe both Dalton and Elena, who were crying wildly.   
Kurt hurries up, taking Elena from Rachel's grasp and holding her tightly to his chest, while Blaine took Dalton, who practically jumped into his arms.

  
"Shh, you're okay," Kurt promises his daughter, bouncing her slightly as he started to pace a little to get her to calm down.

  
"What happened?" Blaine asks, checking on the other seven kids. They all seemed a little shaken up, but as Rachel checks on them, they nod that they're okay.  
"Burt got into a little bicker with James," Finn says, looking a little guilty himself.

  
"Dad, your heart," Kurt worries. "Are you okay? Does your chest feel tight? Are your hands tingling? Is-"

  
"Kurt, stop worrying about me," Burt breathes, lifting his head to give him a small smile. "I'm fine, Kiddo." Kurt shoulders relax at his words, nodding his head. "I yelled for him to leave, hope that's okay."

  
"More than okay," Blaine replies instantly, finally getting their youngest to calm down enough to stop holding him so tightly.

  
"Good," Cooper says bitterly, flicking his tongue over his teeth.

  
"Finn and Cooper started yelling at him, but when he started going off about how disgusting you guys were, Burt blew a gasket," Carole explains, rubbing her husband's shoulder gently.

  
"I'm so sorry, Burt," Blaine says carefully. Burt shakes his head.

  
"I'm not the one who had to grow up with them," Burt replies, looking between Cooper and Blaine, who look down at the floor carefully. "Kurt, are you alright?"

  
"I'm fine," Kurt says instantly, finally getting Elena to stop crying.

  
"Good."

  
"They're not getting an invite to Christmas I'm guessing?" Cooper says, who was taking a shaken up Jackson into his lap, who happily cuddled against his uncle's chest.

  
"No," Kurt and Blaine both say at the same time, earning small, wistful smiles towards each other. Cooper smiles gently, rubbing the eight year-old's back gently. They clearly weren't used to so much yelling.

  
"Good," Burt repeats, nodding his head.

  
"Well, dinner is kind of ruined. How does a movie marathon sound?" Finn suggest, looking at his six year old daughter, who was sitting on his hip. Charlotte nods quickly, clapping her hands together and cheering something about Disney.

  
"That sounds amazing," Kurt smiles gently.

  
"Well, we'll clean up the dinning room for you guys," Carole suggests, giving them a comforting smile.

  
"Carole, I'll-" Blaine starts, but Carole waves him off, shaking her head.

  
"No, no, no," Carole says, already picking up a couple of plates. "I'll happily do it," she adds.

  
"I'll help out," Marissa suggests, flicking her dark brown, curly hair behind her shoulder so she can start picking up plates.

  
"Thank you," Blaine sighs heavily, as the crowd starts to migrate towards the living room. The girls hum in response, heading to the kitchen with full arms. Blaine and Kurt follow the group to the couch, happily getting close to each other, their youngest ones wrapped in their arms, while Rose, Kaiden, and Finn picked out a movie for them to watch.

  
"I love you," Blaine says, looking over to his husband, a small smile grazing his features.

  
"I love you too," Kurt whispers, leaning forward to capture his lips in for a kiss. Blaine smiles into it, both of them scooting closer to cuddle against each other.

 


	55. A Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LOVE this one!! I think some sort of graduation would be cool maybe like one of the kids in the future getting married
> 
> I have no excuse for not updating beside the fact that I got busy and a little overwhelmed. I hope you can understand. Thank you for sticking by and leave a comment telling me what you thought and leave me a kudos if you haven't already. I'm still working on editing and fixing some of the older one shots, so go back and check those out, but enjoy this one too. Thank you for the prompt and I hope you enjoy this one! I actually really like doing this one! Also, yes, Petoskey is a real place in Michigan. This entire state is made up of a lot of Native American names, so it's hard to believe some of them are real, but trust me, this one is. It's beautiful and I highly recommend going to see it! Haha!

 

"We did a great job, you know," Blaine whispers to his husband, as they danced slowly around the dance floor. One of their hands were locked together and Kurt's free hand was wound around his husband's shoulders, while Blaine's was resting on Kurt's hip.

  
Kurt smiles gently, showing off his still white teeth. He leans his slightly wrinkled forehead against Blaine's, staring into his hazel eyes.

  
"I'm serious, we really did. Look where we are," Blaine shrugs, smirking at his husband. Kurt nods, lifting his head from Blaine's.

  
"I know. We did a wonderful job," He sighs simply. The pair turn to look across the room. Blaine's eyes first land on Rose.

  
She was dressed in a short, pink cocktail dress, her chestnut hair pulled back into a curly bun, with a flower on the side of her head. She was dancing with her husband of three years, their four year old daughter, Eva between them, giggling as they danced around the room and teased her lightly.

  
They didn't mind that she wasn't married before they had Eva. Yes, it was an accident, but they knew that William was in it for the long haul and he proved himself by still being there for Eva a year after she was born.

  
She was their little girl. Now, she was thirty-five with a child of her own and a husband to go home to. It was crazy.

  
"Do you remember her throwing up on our shoulders, and begging to sleep in our bed at night?" Kurt asks softly. Blaine chuckles lightly, nodding his head.

  
"Of course I do," He sighs wistfully.

  
Beside her was Dylan, who was dancing with Hazel, his wife of seven years. Yes, he got married before Rose, but he didn't have any kids and with their dreams, they probably wouldn't have them for another five or six years. They were thirty-three and they'd do it in their own time, which was fine for both of them.

  
After his first year of college, Dylan cut off his skater boy hair and replaced it for a long, messy coif, that he was constantly fighting with, no matter how much product was put into those chestnut locks. Hazel still had her short, pixie hair, but instead of ripped leggings, she wore a knee-length, dark purple dress, that hugged her right, even if she still was just as skinny as she was in high-school with practically no curves at all.

  
Alex was also on the dance floor. His dark hair was pushed back into a perfect coif, and his black framed glasses made his bright blue eyes stand out. His husband, Leo, was laughing with him softly, about something only they knew about. One of Leo's hand were wrapped protectively around his waist and the other was resting over Alex's belly button, that was holding their first child.

  
Yes, Alex was a carrier. They found out when he was sixteen. Alex was terrified at the thought, but when he called eight months ago to tell his parents he was expecting, he was ecstatic. Everyone was.

  
Alex was an artist. For the first ten years he was doing it, he was starving too, but now he wasn't. He was doing amazing with his art and that's how he met Leo. Leo had bought his first painting and his parents were buyers as well, so that's what got Alex's foot in the door. Some people said they shouldn't have gotten together for that reason, but it was more than that. It was way more than that, and four years of marriage and the other six of dating proved that.

  
Jackson was across the room, catching up with twenty-two year old Dalton. They didn't see Jackson as much as they used to. He moved over to California last year, to try and get into the music business. The Warblers offered him a record, but he didn't want it handed to him, so he left for California and it seemed to work, because he was doing rather well, with just his keyboard, guitar, and his voice.

  
He looked almost just like he used before leaving. His hair was just a little lighter from the sun, but it was still wavy and falling in wisps over his forehead. His eyes were still a light hazel and he still had that contagious smile.

  
Dalton was still in college, but they also didn't seem him often either. He left for Michigan to go to the University of Michigan, to become a doctor. They don't know why he wanted to go there, but he did. Moving seemed to help him though, because after moving, he really broke out of his shell, and he didn't seem so timid anymore. His dark curls were cut short across his head and luckily, Blaine never taught him about hair gel.

  
Lastly, there was Elena, who was in the middle of the room, wearing a long, white, mermaid dress. It was her wedding after all. Her new husband was dancing with her, dopey grins in both of their eyes, while the song played. This wasn't their first dance of the night, but it was their second. The reception room was still packed with people, including all of the Hummel-Andersons. Well, two of them weren't legally Hummel-Anderson's anymore, but they would ignore that, because they will always think of them as Hummel-Andersons, no matter who they married or where they moved.

  
Elena's long hair was curled to perfection, which Kurt had spent almost an hour doing before the ceremony. Her dress was long, but hugged her tightly. Elena was rather short, but even with her five inch heels, her new husband, Jeremy, still towered over her, in the cutest way possible. She was stunning.

  
"They're all grown up," Kurt says softly. His husband reaches up, wiping a few tears from his cheek, that Kurt didn't even know were falling.

  
"We did a great job, Baby. We did everything we could."

  
"We did. We did a wonderful job." Blaine smiles, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips.

  
"I love you,"

  
"Even now? We're old now," Kurt teases. Blaine chuckles.

  
"We're fifty eight and fifty-nine," Blaine replies, shaking his head.

  
"That's old, Baby. I hate to break it to you, but we're old people now," Kurt laughs. Blaine shakes his head a little, kissing his lips once more.

  
"We're fabulous old people," Blaine replies, causing Kurt to smile again and press their forehead together.

  
"I love you too," Kurt whispers.

  
By the time the song ended, it took a few seconds for the couple to break up, like normal. Even after about thirty-eight years of marriage, they were still just as in love as they were on their wedding day.

  
"Do you want something to drink, Baby?" Blaine asks, squeezing his hand tightly.

  
"Yeah, a Long Island sounds wonderful," Kurt smiles, to which Blaine nods and pecks his cheek, before heading for to the bar, making sure to kiss Elena on the cheek on his way.

  
Kurt sighs heavily, skirting around the crowds of family and friends and heading back for their table that they shared with Dylan, Alex, Jackson, Dalton, Isaac, Rose's husband, and Eva. Usually, parents would sit somewhere special, but Blaine and Kurt just kind of migrated towards their kids, because they didn't see them as much as they used to and honestly, they missed them like crazy

  
Alex and Leo were just sitting down themselves, Alex looking exhausted. Almost as if he had just finished running a marathon, and Jackson and Dalton were still talking, eating some more of the leftover horderves from the cocktail hour.

  
"I remember that feeling," Kurt teases his son, rubbing his shoulder gently, who chuckles, resting his hands over his growing stomach.

  
"What? Feeling like you've just run around the city, despite the fact you've done nothing but stand for a few minutes?" Alex teases. Kurt chuckles and nods.

 

  
"Yeah, that's it," Kurt nods, taking the seat between Blaine's empty seat and Alex. Leo sits himself beside his husband, resting a hand over his knee, squeezing carefully.  
"It was the worst when it was you and Jackson," Kurt reminds him, raising one eyebrow.

  
"Yeah, luckily, it's just one," Alex replies, smiling gently. Kurt could just see the love in his eyes when he looked at his unborn child. It reminded him a lot of what Blaine looked like whenever he used to talk to Kurt's bump.

  
"If you don't end up having twins, I have to say, I'll be a little pissed," Kurt teases, making Alex and Leo laugh gently.

  
"He's kicking again," Alex sighs heavily. "Give me you hand, Dad," Alex opens his palm and Kurt smiles, letting his son guide it to his side. "Wait for it," Alex warns. As if on cue, Kurt feels a familiar thumb against his palm.

  
"Awe, that's my grand baby," Kurt coos, rubbing the spot carefully. Alex smiles gently, feeling another soft kick against his palm.

  
"Is he kicking?" Blaine asks excitedly, setting Kurt's drink in front of him, and setting his own cocktail where his own seat was.

  
"Yeah, give me your hand, Pops," Alex grins. Kurt pulls his hand away and it's soon replaced by Blaine's, waiting for another kick. It comes quickly.

  
"Awe, this reminds me of when Kurt was pregnant with you munchkins and now you guys are having babies of your own," Blaine pouts. "You guys are all grown up." Alex blushes slightly, but agrees silently.

  
"Don't worry, Pops. I'll never grow up," Jackson teases, patting his father's shoulder. Blaine laughs, putting his hands on his hips.

  
"Good, then you should move back home," Blaine teases, causing Jackson to laugh lightly.

  
"Yeah, as much as I would love to, I love it in LA. It's the place for me," Jackson smiles, putting his hands on his hips, pushing his black blazer back. Blaine smiles with pride.  
"That's all we've ever wanted for you guys," Kurt says softly from his seat. Jackson smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to his dad's cheek.

  
"Well, you got your wish," He smiles at him, to which Kurt nods and grins.

  
"You guys are way too sappy over here," Dylan says, coming over to the table, with some kind of pink drink in his hand and his other hand occupied by Hazel's, who was also carrying the same drink.

  
"I can't help it. My last daughter just got married and life is moving fast and I'm old," Kurt jokes, taking a long drink from his straw. The table laughs gently.

  
"I love you anyway," Blaine smiles, planting a soft kiss to the top of his husband's hair. Kurt pouts his lower lip.

  
"I mean you guys don't need us anymore," Kurt sighs.

  
"We'll always need you guys," Dalton says with a warm smile.

  
"Good answer," Kurt smiles, hopping into Blaine's seat, to pull his youngest into his arms and hold him there. "You're the youngest. You can't ever grow up. I'm ordering you to move back home right this instant and live with Pops and I until we die, also for you to stop growing."

  
Dalton laughs, hugging his father back.

  
"Seems unlikely," the man laughs, causing everyone else to do the same. "While I love you guys, I'll probably stay in Michigan until the state bores me. I enjoy it over there. I thought about getting a house up in Petoskey or something," he shrugs. Kurt sighs wistfully, looking down at the man, yes, man. He was no longer their little boy. He was a twenty-two year old man, working on becoming a doctor.

  
"It was worth a shot," Kurt sighs heavily, kissing his head full of dark curls before pulling back and taking another drink. He's learned to hold his alcohol over the last few years. He could take a Long Island..... or two.

  
"I'm just happy you guys are happy. That's all I've ever wanted," Kurt shrugs, tears in his eyes.

  
"Dad! No! Don't cry!" Jackson warns, shaking his father's shoulders slightly, causing Kurt to laugh.

  
"I'm old now, remember? Let me have emotions," Kurt teases, causing the kids to crack up. Blaine smiles, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the side of Kurt's head.

  
They really weren't that old. Fifty eight and Fifty-nine weren't old anymore. They weren't even sixty, but when your oldest has a kid of their own, and all but two of your six kids are married, you sure do feel old. When your youngest is off in college, and you have a grand kid with another on the way, you felt ancient, but there was still more to their story. It wasn't over yet and it wouldn't be for a long time.

 


	56. Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: What about one where one of the kids struggles to come out even though their parents are gay.
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've been able to write, but I've been struggling with writing this story, but hopefully that will change soon. I will have more time to write very, very soon, so more updates will be coming and your prompts will be filled, just please be patient! Thank you and enjoy this one! 
> 
> PS. This was a prompt, but I already had this half written before I got this prompt because as you found out in an earlier chapter, Alex does end up being gay and does end up being a carrier as well, so I wanted to do his coming out story and when this was prompted, it encouraged me to finish it up.

  


Why was he so nervous? This should be one of the easiest things he has ever done in his life, but his palms were still sweating, his heart was beating, and his head was pounding. He's tried to hard to keep this a secret for as long as he could, but it was closing in. He had a boyfriend now and he wanted his parents to meet him so badly, but there was still a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

  
His parents were gay. They've been gay since the beginning and his dad is even a carrier, but coming out was still a scary thing. What would people say about him? They would probably say that it's because he has two dads and he's scared to put his parents under that unnecessary pressure.

  
What would his siblings say? Would they say the same thing? Would they be supportive? They've always been supportive of him, but things can still change. Why is this such a big deal? He has two dads, but he can't seem to get the words out of his mouth to tell them.

  
His boyfriend asked about his parents a few days ago and he didn't know what to tell him. He had no idea what to say to him, because his parents didn't even know he was gay. What was he supposed to do? 

  
He's sixteen and he's known for two years that he's been gay and hasn't told anyone. Not even his twin. He couldn't. He was scared of what Jackson would say. Jackson was his best friend, his partner in crime and what if he didn't want to share a room with him anymore? 

  
He's acting stupid. He has TWO DADS. His family is used to homosexuality. They have two aunts that are married with a kid of their own. Why is he freaking out so much?

  
"Alex, are you alright?" Kurt asks his son worriedly, noting the way the sixteen year old's leg was bouncing and the way he was biting his nails, a habit he picked up from his dad many years ago. 

  
"What?" Alex snaps his head up, tearing his eyes away from the carpeted living room floor. "Yeah, I'm fine," He clarifies, nodding his head gently. Kurt nods a little bit, reaching over to put a reassuring hand on his son's knee.

  
"You know you can talk to us, right?" Kurt says, his eyebrows furrowed with concern for his boy. Alex looks between his parents, Blaine having heard his husband talk about their son.

  
The teen doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes and Kurt looked like he was about to throw up with worry and Blaine face was contorting into concern.

  
"Yeah, I know," Alex nods his head, looking down at his hands again, wiping the sweat that gathered in his palms onto his khaki shorts. 

  
"Alright," Kurt says, squeezing Alex's knee one more time, before settling back into the couch, naturally snuggling up to his husband. 

  
Alex craved that. He wanted that so badly. A guy to love him and hold him the way his pops holds his dad. Someone that plays with his hair like his parents do while watching TV late at night. Someone that he would lay his head on and fall asleep while watching movies. He had that though. He had that with his boyfriend now, but he couldn't do anything publicly yet. He wanted to though. His boyfriend wasn't out to his parents and neither was Alex and that made it hard to do anything like that.

  
That's when he made his decision.  
"I have to tell you guys something," Alex stutters out, sucking in a deep breath. When everyone's eyes tear away from the screen and to him, his stomach sinks down to his feet.   
"Bro, you don't look good," Dylan, who was home for summer vacation from school, says, leaning forward in his seat. Alex swallows thickly, pushing himself out from the cushion crease and standing in front of his family.

  
Everyone was there besides Rose. Rose had just moved out into her own apartment to go to school, so they didn't see her as much as they used to, but they still skyped and texted almost everyday. 

  
"You look really pale. Are you okay?" Blaine asks worriedly, allowing his husband to sit up from his embrace and watch his son with the same amount of worry.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just-I have to-I need to say something," Alex says, clearing out his throat. Nobody says anything, everyone just watching him as he starts to pace in front of the wrap around couch, trying to find the right words.

  
"Spit it out, Man," Jackson groans, crossing his arms over his chest. Alex nods his head, running through the words in his head. He had practiced this a million times over the past few months and he's basically forgotten everything he wanted to say.

  
"American Idol is on, Alex!" Twelve year old Elena pouts, pointing to the TV. Dylan reaches over, selecting the pause button for later, putting the room into a silence.   
"Honey whatever-" Kurt starts, but Alex cuts him off.

  
"I'm gay," he blurts, refusing to look up at his family, and instead finding interest in the worn carpet, studying a light stain from God knows what and that has been there for God knows how long.

  
"Okay," Blaine says, causing Alex to look up. 

  
"Okay?" Alex sniffles, feeling the tears starting to sting the back of his eyeballs. In a single stride, Blaine pushes himself off the couch and wraps his son in for a hug. As if triggering his emotions, Alex clings to him, suddenly sobbing into his father's arms, gripping at the back of his hoodie. 

  
"It's okay, Buddy," Blaine says kindly, setting his chin on the top of the boy's head full of dark hair, rubbing his back gently. 

  
Everyone else was silent, no one knowing to say while Alex was sobbing out of control.

  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Alex sobs. Blaine furrows his brows, pulling back from his son, to look at his tear stained face.

  
"What are you sorry for?" Blaine asks worriedly. 

  
"I didn't tell you earlier," Alex hiccups. It's been a long time since he's cried like this, let alone in the arms of his father. 

  
"How long have you known, Sweetheart?" Kurt asks, Alex just realizing he was beside his husband.

  
"A couple years," Alex replies, wiping at his reddened cheeks with back of his sweaty and shaking hand. 

  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Blaine scoffs, a tiny smile on his face, his heart breaking for the teen.

  
"I didn't know what you guys would say," he replies, sniffling back his tears.

  
"Honey, you know we're both guys, right?" Kurt teases lightly, making Alex smile a little and nod before his smile disappears once more.

  
"I know. I just-I know that people are going to say I'm gay because I grew up around you guys and that I'm just doing what I've always known and I don't want you guys to go through that," he shrugs.

  
"Don't ever worry about what anyone else is going to say about you or us because they don't matter," Blaine promises, wiping tears from his son's face with his thumbs. Alex nods his head.

  
"Plus, when have we ever given a crap about what people thought about us?" Jackson says from his spot in the corner of the couch.

  
"Yeah, I mean we already know that we're freaks," Dylan chuckles, causing everyone else to chuckle, knowing it was right. 

  
"True," Elena agrees, nodding her head, a smile on her face. 

  
"Did you guys know?" Alex asks, looking across to his siblings.

  
"We're twins, dude. I know almost everything that goes through your head," Jackson replies with his trademark smirk on, causing Alex to smile before turning to Dalton. The nine year old shrugs as if it was nothing and he didn't give it a second thought.

  
Dalton still wasn't talkative as most kids and he would rather play alone and do things himself, but that wasn't a bad thing. He was independent and that was okay. Alex smiles at his little brother.

  
"I knew you were gay as soon as I took you to a football game a couple years ago and you stared at the players warming up instead of all the hot cheerleaders," Dylan shrugs. Alex laughs and so does everyone else.

  
"In his defense, guys in football pants are pretty hot," Blaine shrugs, causing their kids to groan and for Kurt to laugh.

  
"Oh, is that why you have all of my old football pictures from high school?" Kurt asks smugly, raising one eyebrow higher than the other. Blaine nods his head.

  
"Yup and I'm not even ashamed, because you're my husband and husbands can do weird things like stare at each other's asses," Blaine teases, tugging Kurt by his waist to give him a kiss. 

  
"Oh my God! Stop! My eyes are burning!" Dylan groans, covering his face with his hands and shaking his head. The parents laugh and of course, the kids look away.

  
"Why tell us tonight though?" Kurt asks, after the laughter died down. Alex sniffles a little, his smile fading. He needed to tell them this too. It was just as important as the first thing.

  
"I have a boyfriend," he says, unable to help the smile on his face as he says those words. Kurt and Blaine smile brightly.

  
"You have a boyfriend?" Jackson rolls his eyes, crossing his arms across his t-shirt. "That's not fair. I've never even seen you talk to a guy like that, and I talk to girls all the time, and yet you have a boyfriend and I don't have a girlfriend. This is ridiculous," he huffs. Alex smiles gently, sniffling a little bit more, his sad and worried tears turning into happy tears. 

  
"You know what this means though, right?" Kurt asks, his smile fading and his eyebrows furrowing. Alex shakes his head, clearly confused. 

  
"You might be a carrier," Blaine catches on, agreeing with his husband. Alex's face goes flat. He could be a carrier. His dad was one. It was possible. I was actually a huge possibility.

  
"You haven't-" Kurt starts, but Alex is already shaking his head quickly, not even letting his dad say the words.

  
"No! Oh my God, no!" He says, his cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson. He didn't want to talk about his sex life just yet, especially not with his parents. His parents smile gently.

  
"Ew, my little brother having sex. That is not okay," Dylan huffs, shaking his head, causing the room to laugh gently, despite Dylan, who was still obviously repulsed by the thought.

  
"We'll schedule an appointment, and we'll get you tested for the gene, okay?" Blaine offers, turning serious once more. Alex's smile fades, nodding his head.

  
"Yeah, sounds good," he says, looking between his parents. "Dad, when did you find out you were a carrier?"

  
"I was sixteen too," Kurt says, taking in a deep breath. "It's a good thing. You'll be able to have kids of your own. While, adoption is great, there's nothing like having your own baby and there's nothing like carrying a baby. Nothing can compare to that feeling," Kurt says with a wistful smile on his face, his hand ghosting over his stomach. Alex smiles gently, butterflies starting in his belly at the thought of eventually being able to have kids and a husband and do all of the amazing, domestic things that couples do. God, he could be so lame sometimes.

  
"So, when do we get to meet this guy?" Jackson asks, a skeptical look on his face. Alex rolls his eyes.

  
"Never, because I don't want to scare him away," Alex replies, laughing lightly and only half joking. Jackson rolls his eyes back to his twin.

  
"Well, not everyone is going to be good enough for my twin, so we're going to have to check him out to make sure he's fit for you or if he even deserves you," Jackson shrugs.

  
"Yup. We did the same thing for Rose and you guys did the same thing for me with Hazel, so you're in for a world of trouble and embarrassment," Dylan grins, causing Alex to groan loudly.

  
"Oh no," He grumbles.

  
"Oh yes," Elena smiles, rubbing her hands together. Kurt smiles gently.

  
"I'm really proud of you," Kurt says, smiling at his son. Alex's smile fades into nothing, cocking his head to the side. 

  
"For what?"

  
"For talking to us. It's not easy coming out to anyone, no matter who it is and I'm really happy that you told us and I'm proud that you made yourself do this," Kurt replies, his husband nodding his head beside him, pride practically shining in his hazel eyes. Alex ducks his head, his cheeks turning a light pink.

  
"Thanks, Dad," Alex says. Kurt takes a step forward, pulling the teenager in for a hug. Alex of course hugs back, his shoulders relaxing at the warmth that surrounds him. Kurt presses a kiss to the side of his head before releasing him totally and that's when Blaine squeezes him tightly.

  
"Proud of you," Blaine whispers, causing Alex to smile and grip tighter at his father's worn hoodie.

  



	57. Preemie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: LoveStories : Can you write about Daltons birth please
> 
> and
> 
> Guest: I would love to see the labor stories for all the Hummel-Anderson kids that we haven’t seen yet, especially Dalton.
> 
> Sooooo, this was a long time coming. I planned on doing the entire thing, like everyone meeting him, waiting until Dalton gets better and all that, but I didn't see a point. This is his birth story, not his baby story. If you do want to see that, I can do that, but they will be seperate one-shots from this one. So, here this is! I hope you enjoy it and sorry it took awhile to do these prompts!

When Blaine walks through the door, the only thing he wants to do is go to bed. He's been out since nine AM, job hunting and it was almost four PM. The jobs he's been looking for are starting to get a little bit out of their travel distance and he's getting worried.

  
Their last baby was due in a couple of months, and he wanted to have a job by then, but at this point, that seemed far in the future. It's been eight weeks since Blaine's been let go and he still can't find anything. Even a crumby nothing job for the time being. It was ridiculous, but when Ellie heard him come through the door, he still swooped her up in his arms, lifting the three year old off the ground.

  
"Papa!" She cheers, latching onto his neck and giggling when he tossed her in the air a little.

  
"Hey Button, what' up?" He smiles, toeing off his shoes and resting his keys in the bowl beside the door.

  
"We went and played outside today, and I beat Rose in a race!" She says, letting her father carry her through the entry way and into the living room where the other kids were, besides Alex, who was no where to be found.

  
"I always knew you were fast!" He puts on a fake smile for his daughter, setting her onto the wrap around couch, next to Jackson, who was playing on the family iPad.

  
"Hey Pops," Dylan says, looking up from where he was sat in the corner of the couch, scrolling through the TV channels.

  
"Hey, guys," He smiles, scuffing Jackson's hair in a greeting before removing his coat and tossing it over the back of the couch. "Where's Alex?"

  
"Upstairs, he's practicing piano for that band thing," Rose replies, barely looking up from her phone.

  
"The concert?"

  
"Yeah, that," She shrugs. Blaine nods slowly. "What about Dad?"

  
"In the office," She answers.

  
"Still?"

  
"He only came out to make us lunch," Dylan replies, finally looking over from the TV. Blaine nods slowly, taking in a deep breath.

  
"I'm gonna go check on him then I'll come down and make dinner, okay?" He gets a few groans in return, just acknowledging his words, before he went up the stairs, taking two at a time. As he passed the twin's bedroom, he heard Alex playing beautifully on his keyboard and Blaine couldn't help his smile.

  
Alex was the most musically talented in the family. The music came naturally to him and he flowed with it. He's shown an interest ever since he was little, so it wasn't a surprise that when he turned six last year, he wanted to start piano and guitar lessons.

  
The dad doesn't linger too much though because he needed to check on Kurt. He's been way too stressed out lately. It worried his husband like crazy.

  
Not only has Blaine lost his job this pregnancy, but Burt also had a second heart attack a week ago and Kurt wasn't fit for travel, so he couldn't go out and see him. Blaine could see the stress written on his face though. He was worried and he had ever right to be. They were trying, the really were. Trying to push through, and for the most part, they were, but Kurt really wasn't. He wasn't sleeping at night anymore because not only was he stressed, but he was twenty-seven weeks pregnant, and their piglet was very active at night. His morning sickness was back and he's been taking a bigger role at Vogue to try and make up for the loss of the their second income. Blaine's car accident, that totaled his car, had only happened a couple of weeks ago as well, which already sent Kurt into a frenzy. Things just were not going well at the moment.

  
Blaine worried too, about his husband. The last thing he wanted was for something to happen and for Kurt to get sick or for something to happen to their baby. Just the thought broke his heart and worried him like crazy.

  
As he stood in the open doorway of their shared office, Blaine could see just how stressed Kurt was. He was sat over a sketch pad, his brows furrowed, giving him lines in his forehead. His pencil was moving, but more often than not, it was his eraser, followed by an eye roll and a huff, mumbling something about how it wasn't good enough. His hair was disheveled, not even bothering to be styled, and he wore a dark charcoal sweater and a pair of joggers hiding under the desk. He looked pale, but maybe that was just Blaine being a worried husband.

  
"Honey?" Blaine says softly, concern in his voice as he walked in a little further. Kurt jumps at his voice, sitting back in the leather chair and putting a hand over his heart.  
"Jesus Christ, Blaine. You scared me," He shakes his head, going to pick up his pencil again, but Blaine put his hand over his, prying it from his fingers. "Blaine, please don't. I need to get these done for tomorrow. If I don't, everything will be pushed back another day. You know how important this is just please-" He starts, reaching for the pencil, but Blaine shook his head.

  
"You don't look good, Kurt," Blaine says, putting the pencil in his pocket and staring into his husband's eyes. Kurt rolls his eyes.

  
"Thanks, Blaine," He mumbles. "I'm aware of how gross I look."

  
"Stop it," Blaine tries, cupping his face in his palms from across the desk. "You know that's now what I meant. Don't put words in my mouth," He worries, his thumb running against his cheek lovingly. Kurt relaxes slightly. "You should go lie down."

  
"I can't. I have to finish these," Kurt grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
"No, they can wait. You really don't look good. You look stressed and worn and you need to take a break. You really do," Blaine advises, studying the dark bags under Kurt's eyes from not sleeping and the exhaustion hidden in his features.

  
"I know," He admits, physically deflating.

  
"Have you heard anything from Carole today?"

  
"No, he went in for more testing today, but they haven't said anything," Kurt sighs, shaking his head.

  
"What else is wrong? There's something you're not telling me," His husband says, noting the way Kurt looked not just stressed, but uncomfortable, like something was bothering him.

  
"I really don't wanna be pregnant anymore. He keeps kicking and moving around and sometimes it hurts. It hurts a lot. I've been having cramps all day and I just want him grown so we can just have him in our arms or in a crib, or something," Kurt admits, leaning forward and resting his arms over the desk, his head being cradled by his arms.

  
"Go lie down, please. I'll get some heating pads for the cramps, but please. Go take a nap. I'm really worried about you, Kurt." Kurt looks up at his husband finally, looking at how truly worried and scared he was.

  
"Okay," He nods eventually. Blaine deflates, a small smile growing on his face.

  
"Do you wanna take a bath?"

  
"That sounds wonderful," Kurt admits.

  
"Okay, I'll go set you up," Blaine presses a soft kiss to his forehead, rubbing his back a little bit before standing straight.

  
"No, it's okay. I'll get my bath. Can you please just make dinner?" He offers, pushing out of the desk chair, showing off his growing belly. Blaine nods.

  
"Already planned on it," He smiles, pressing another lingering kiss to his temple. Kurt smiles gently, a hand resting on his lower back as he headed out of the office and down the hall to their master bedroom. Blaine heads in the opposite direction, going back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

  
He starts by just turning on some music, letting the radio play quietly so it doesn't disturb the kids in the living room and grabs some chicken from the fridge. Fajitas sounded wonderful. When he takes the cutting board down from the cupboard, he sees his thirteen year old daughter standing there, her hands stuffed into her jeans pockets.

  
"Do you need any help?" Rose asks, a sheepish smile on her face. Blaine smiles with pride.

  
"Yeah, do you wanna start chopping some peppers?" He offers. She nods quickly, going to the fridge and pulling out some red and yellow peppers and another cutting board.

  
They chop their respective foods almost in silence, besides a few words being hummed from the radio. When Blaine finishes up with the chicken, tossing them into a pan, he feels someone tugging on his jeans. He looks down to see little Elena standing there with her arms crossed.

  
"I wanna help too," She states, looking up to her papa with the same sass Kurt always had. Blaine chuckles, reaching down to lift her onto his hip.

  
"Alright, come on, we'll set the table together," He agrees, letting her carry a couple of plates with him, out to the dining room. Of course, the process takes almost twice as long, but Blaine doesn't mind. It just meant more time for Kurt to soak in the tub.

  
By the time they finished, it's almost been an hour, so Blaine sets Elena down on the floor and hikes up the stairs. He expects to walk in and find Kurt still soaking in the tub or lying down in bed, but he doesn't expect to walk into their bathroom to find him sitting at the edge of the tub, one shaking hand cradling his belly and the other holding up his head, as he was bent over, only in a towel.

  
"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine quickly kneels in front of his husband, worry over taking him. The tub was still draining and his hair was still wet, but he was clearly shaken up.   
"I felt a contraction," He lets out a sob, revealing his tear stained face.

  
"Are you sure it wasn't a braxton hick?" Blaine asks, running his hands up the the sides of his thighs, trying to comfort him. Kurt quickly shakes his head.

  
"No, they weren't. They were real," Kurt says, his voice thick from the tears. "I don't know what to do," He cries, falling into Blaine's arms. Blaine holds him close, rubbing his back carefully, the towel starting to slip down.

  
"We should take you to the hospital. I'll call Santana and Brittany. Maybe they can come watch the kids," Blaine replies. His husband lets out a sob as he stands up, hurrying to their bedroom to grab some clothes for Kurt and Kurt's phone. He's already dialing Santana's number, pressing the phone between his shoulder and his cheek when he gets back to the bathroom, going to help Kurt into some clean clothes. As he stands up and drops the towel, Blaine realizes a small stain of red in the beige towel.

  
"Kurt," He breathes. Kurt stops in his tracks, still naked as he looks down and sees the blood.

  
"Oh God," He cries, his knees giving way. Luckily, Blaine catches him, as Kurt grabbed at his biceps.

  
"Hello? Lady-face?" He doesn't even notice that Santana's picked up until he's practically being screamed at.

  
"Santana, please tell me you're around," Blaine says, going back to help Kurt into clean clothes so they can leave, even if his hands are shaking.

  
"I'm at home, why?" She asks, hearing Kurt's sobs from the other end.

  
"Kurt's bleeding. I need to take him to the hospital. I need you to come watch the kids. Please," He practically begs, helping Kurt into a t-shirt and helping him over to their bedroom.

  
"What? Okay, I'm on my way," She says quickly, hanging up the phone. For once, there was no sarcasm in her voice just totally serious. Blaine doesn't even have time to thank her. Blaine grabs both of their phones, stuffing them into his pocket before wrapping an arm around his waist.

  
"Shit," Blaine breathes. The kids cannot see Kurt like this. Especially the younger ones. "Rose!" He yells. It's a lot for a thirteen year old too, but they don't have time and she's the oldest. Within a few seconds, hearing the urgency in her father's voice, the girl is appearing in the doorway.

  
"Yeah? What's-Dad, what's wrong?" At the sight of Kurt curled under Blaine's arm, sobbing, made her heart sink.

  
"I need to take your dad to the hospital," Blaine explains. Rose doesn't ask questions for once and instead just nods. "Can you please get the other kids in the living room, try to keep them out. The twins and Elena can't see him like this. They'll freak out."

  
"Okay," She nods carefully, turning around and hurrying her steps down the stairs.

  
"Come on, Baby," Blaine says, helping Kurt back to his feet on shaking legs, and helping him down the stairs one at a time. He was unstable. They could both clearly see that, but they didn't know what else to do. So, Blaine helped him into his coat and into a pair of shoes, Kurt stifling his sobs so the kids couldn't see how broken he truly was.

 

  
The ride there was painful. Kurt had a total of two contractions and many, many tears. The entire way there, Kurt was babbling about how he lost the baby and it was fault, while Blaine just kept driving with tears in his eyes and shaking fingers, assuring him that it wasn't his fault and they didn't lost the baby and things were going to work out okay.

  
When they arrived and Blaine turned to look at his husband, he realized just how broken he looked. His hair was still damp, he was shaking like leaf, he looked paler than Blaine's ever seen him before, yet still sweating, and his face was plump and red from tears, his eyes bloodshot. He looked so small, younger than when they had their first child. Blaine goes to get out, but Kurt stopped him.

  
"Please don't leave me," He cries, gripping at his husband's sleeve.

  
"Honey, I need to go get help. I promise, I'll be back," He says softly.

  
"Blaine, please, don't leave me alone," He sobs. Blaine hesitates, but nods carefully. He presses a soft kiss to his forehead and gets out, much to Kurt's dismay, but he just comes around to the other side of the car, and helps him out. As soon as Kurt's feet are on the pavement, his knees buckle from a contraction. Luckily, Blaine catches him.

  
"Come on, Baby. Breathe for me," he whispers, before taking a deep breath himself and putting a hand under his knees, heaving him up so he can carry him. Thank God he never stopped going to the gym in the mornings. Kurt hides his face into Blaine's neck as he's carried into the hospital.

  
At the sight of Blaine carrying his husband, a couple of nurses gasp and are soon rushing over, one with a wheelchair. Blaine sets him down gently.

  
"He's twenty-seven weeks pregnant. He was having contractions and then he started bleeding. I-I don't know what to do," Blaine says, clearly at a loss for words. The nurses start rolling him down the hallway, just as Kurt is having another contraction, if the way he's scrunched up is anything to go by, and Blaine starts following, but one of the stopped him.

  
"Sir, please stay in the waiting room. We'll update you as soon as we know anything.

  
"What? No! That's my husband! You can't just leave me out here! I have to go with him!" Blaine practically yells, but she puts a firm hand on his chest.

  
"Sir, please."

  
Blaine swallows thickly, but he doesn't have time to respond, because soon she's spinning around and following Kurt through the doors, leaving Blaine alone.

  
He sits himself down on one of the waiting chairs, licking his lips nervously and wiping at his tears. He should call someone. He really should, but he doesn't know who to call.

At first.

  
He can't call Carole and Burt, they have enough on their plates. If he calls Rachel or Finn, they'll both just end up here, and then there will be three kids running around the waiting room, making Blaine even more nervous. If he calls Santana or Brittany, the kids will wonder what's going on. He knows who to call.

  
"Hello?" That's his first response, in his usual happy demeanor.

  
"Cooper, I really need you, man," Blaine says into his phone, his voice choked up with emotion.

  
"Hey, what's going on, Squirt?" His voice turns serious rather quickly. Something was wrong.

  
"Something's wrong with the baby," Blaine explains, trying to keep his breathing in check.

  
"What do you mean? Where are you?"

  
"I'm at the hospital, they just took Kurt back and I don't know what's going on. He was having contractions and then he was bleeding, Cooper. He was-was bleeding," he hiccups, the realization of how serious the situation was finally hitting him.

  
"Calm down, Blaine. Just take deep breaths. I'm sure everything is fine. He's in good hands," He promises his younger brother, to which Blaine shakes his head, even if Cooper can't see it.

  
"I can't lose him, either of them, Coop. I don't know what I'd do," He lets out a particularly loud sob.

  
"Hey, hey, hey. No one said you're losing anyone. I'm getting a flight out there as soon as I can, okay?"

  
"Cooper, you don't have to-"

  
"I want to. That's my nephew and you're my brother and so is Kurt, so I'm coming. I'm between filming, so I should be there by tomorrow morning, just stay positive. Keep me updated, alright?"

  
"Okay," Blaine breathes, trying not to have a panic attack right there in the waiting room.

  
"Breathe, stay strong for Kurt and your son, alright?" I'll see you soon. Love you guys."

  
"Love you too." Blaine waits until his brother hangs up before he does, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Calling his brother seemed to help, because he could finally breathe again. He could finally think about what was going on. He could think with as clear of a head as he could get.

  
That's when he starts to pace. He knows it's bothering other people waiting, but he can't help himself. He needs to do something other than sit there.

 

It's hours before anyone is coming to get him. Every time a doctor or a nurse came out from where they took Kurt, his head snapped up, only to be disappointed when it wasn't for him. Eventually, it was though. Eventually, a doctor dressed in blue scrubs and a lab coat was coming out and calling for his name.

  
"Party for Kurt Hummel-Anderson?"

  
Blaine snaps his head up.

  
"That's me. I'm his husband. What happened? Are they okay?"

  
"Your husband is fine, still recovering. He's asleep in his room now. We had to do an emergency c-section, so he'll be sore. I can take you back if you want and-"

  
"What about the baby? Is he okay too?" Blaine swallows thickly, nerves starting to get to him again.

  
"He's in the NICU. He's alive. Tiny, just under two pounds," The younger doctor explained. Blaine sobs out of relief, quickly snapping a hand over his mouth.

  
"Can I see him?" He finally asks, sniffling back the rest of his tears.

  
"Yes, you can. I'll take you back there," He offers, to which Blaine nods carefully, following him down the halls and into a larger room with six incubators, all holding tiny babies.

He's led all the way down to the last one on the left, where one of the smaller ones were, proving he was new to the clan, wearing a hat too big for him, a little diaper, and far too many tubes connected to him. Blaine has to cover his mouth, letting out a silent sob into his hand.

  
"He's lucky. You can't hold him or touch him yet, but he knows you're here," The doctor says, to which Blaine nods. "I'll get you a chair."

  
Blaine doesn't tear his eyes away, even after a chair is sat behind him. He just sits down and watches the small baby, only moving a little bit.

  
"Your husband is in room 724 when you wanna see him."

  
"Thank you. I still don't know your name," Blaine finally looks up at the man.

  
"Dr. Moore."

  
"Thank you, thank you so much."

  
"Just doing my job Mr. Hummel-Anderson," He smiles gently, before leaving the father and son by themselves. Blaine turns his attention back to his son, sniffling back his tears.

  
"Hey there, Dalton. You're already causing trouble, huh?" Blaine says softly, not wanting to disturb any of the other babies. He pauses, sucking in a deep breath. "You scared me so much, Dalton. So, so much, but you're here and I'm so happy you're here," He sniffles, watching their child wiggle a little, but other than that, remain still. "I love you. Daddy and I love you so very much. I hope you know that."

  
He takes his phone out from his pocket, making sure to take a couple of pictures, because he knows that Kurt will want to see him. He doesn't know if Kurt will be able to move from bed or anything, so he didn't want to miss an opportunity.

  
The father sits there for almost forty-five minutes, talking softly to his son, tears dripping down his cheeks, before he stands to go see his husband.

  
"I promise I'll be back soon, okay? I'm going to go check on your daddy, but I won't leave you alone for too long. I love you. So, so much." With that, he leaves with one final glance. He starts to pull himself together for his husband. Kurt couldn't panic. He was healing.

  
Blaine walks nervously through the halls, his hands sweating profusely. He didn't know what state Kurt was in. They just said he was healing after a c-section. That was it. He didn't know what was wrong and why this happened.

  
Eventually, he makes it through the halls right outside Kurt's hospital room. He looked peaceful. He was asleep, his arms at his side, dressed in a hospital gown. Of course, he was paler than normal, but that was to be expected.

  
Slowly, Blaine makes his way in, pulling up a chair beside his husband and taking his hand in his own, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

  
"It's okay, Baby," He whispers against his skin, his hot breath against the paleness of his husband.

  
"...aine?" His voice is groggy, hardly there at all. If Blaine wasn't so close to him, he wouldn't have heard him at all.

  
"Yeah, I'm right here, Honey," Blaine promises, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, cradling his one hand in the both of his.

  
"What happened?"

  
"You don't remember coming in?" Blaine asks, furrowing his brows together. Kurt scrunches his brows, going to shake his head before he starts to remember again.

  
"Oh God, the baby. Is he okay?" He puts a hand over his stomach and hisses back. It's flat, well as flat as it could be. "I lost him, didn't I? Blaine, no, no, no!" He's starting to cry, tears rushing down his cheeks quickly.

  
"Sh-sh-sh," Blaine tries, cupping his cheeks in his hand. "He's fine. He's tiny, but he's stable. So are you. Just take a deep breath." Blaine sucks in a few deeps breaths and Kurt follows. "See? You're okay. You had a c-section."

  
"He's okay though?" Kurt asks, relaxing against the pillows.

  
"Yes, he's okay. He's tiny. Absolutely tiny," Blaine replies, pulling his phone from his pocket, so he can show Kurt the pictures. Kurt waits nervously for Blaine to show him the pictures, but as soon as he does, he wishes he didn't.

  
"Blaine, there's no way he's okay. Look at him," Kurt swallows, looking at the pictures with tears falling down his face and his hand being brought to cover his mouth.

  
"I know, but he is. The doctors say he's stable, so I'll take it," Blaine smiles, squeezing his hand tightly. Kurt leans back against the pillows, his free hand going to rest of his forehead. "How are you feeling?" Blaine worries, sticking his phone back into his pocket and running his thumb across his knuckles.

  
"Sore, but I'll be fine. I wanna see him though. I wanna see my baby," He sniffles.

  
"I'll go ask, alright? Just please, stay here," He begs. Kurt nods slowly. Blaine smiles a little, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before getting to his feet and making his way down the hall to get to the nurse's station.

  
Kurt looks over his surroundings. A fresh, clean hospital room. There wasn't a lot to look at at, but he did see an IV going into his hand and a monitor on his right index finger. His incision hurt like crazy too. He's never had to have a c-section. He never even really had complications with any of the rest of his pregnancies and if he did, they were minor. Now, he has a preemie.

  
"Alright Mr. Hummel-Anderson. I imagine you want to see your baby," his doctor says, coming into the room, followed closely by Blaine.

  
"Yeah, I really, really do," Kurt says quickly. His doctor nods, going over to the clipboard at the end of the bed and looking it over before going over to the heart rate monitor and checking his vitals.

  
Blaine returns to his husband's side, lacing their fingers together.

  
"Lift your hospital gown for a minute. I just want to check the incision," he orders. Kurt obeys, shoving his sheets down and lifting his gown up. Dr. Moore takes out his stethoscope from around his neck and listens to when the incision was, probably waiting to hear for blood clots or something. Kurt didn't really know and he really didn't care. The only thing on his mind was his baby boy.

  
"Okay, everything sounds alright. Do you feel weak or tired or anything like that?" He asks, allowing Kurt to get comfortable again.

  
"No, I just wanna see my baby," Kurt says. Dr. Moore nods.

  
"Okay, we can do that. Let's get you a wheelchair and your husband can take you down to the NICU to see him," he says, patting Kurt's leg. Kurt's shoulders relax, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly.

  
"Thank you," Kurt smiles, to which Dr. Moore smiles and nods before leaving the couple alone again.

  
"Are you ready to meet our son?" Blaine asks, moving to cup Kurt's cheek. With tears falling down his cheeks, Kurt nods, putting his hand over his husband's, feeling the cool metal of Blaine's wedding ring rest over his cheek. Blaine smiles a little at his lover, unable to tear his eyes away from Kurt's ocean blue ones.

  
"Hi Kurt. Here is your wheelchair. I'll help you get in," A nurse from before the surgery says, pushing an empty wheelchair into the room and right next to his bed to make for an easy transportation. Kurt tosses his blankets off and carefully swings his legs over the side of the bed, scrunching his face up a bit at the feeling. Blaine is quickly at his side and his nurse is at his other side. Both of them help lift him up, Blaine taking most of the weight and help him sit gently into the wheelchair, only getting a few small hisses from the man.

  
"Okay, I'll send you guys on your way," the nurse smiles before leaving the couple once more. Blaine leans down to press a soft kiss to the top of Kurt's hair before pushing him out of the hospital room and back where he came from in the NICU.

  
The journey is silent, but Kurt puts one hand over his empty stomach that should be carrying their baby and the other over Blaine's where it rested on the handle of the wheelchair.

  
Blaine pushes him all the way there and into the NICU, knowing Kurt was impatient and he can't blame him one bit. He was just as anxious, so he quickened his pace a bit to get there.

  
Dalton look just like Blaine left him, too many wires and tubes attached, a hat too big for him on his tiny head, and a tiny diaper on as well. Kurt gasps at the sight of him, covering his mouth with his hand, letting out a tiny sob. Blaine can't help it. He feels a few tears fall down his cheeks as well as he kneels down beside his husband, putting one hand over his for support.

  
"Blaine," Kurt hiccups.

  
"I know, Baby," Blaine says softly, kissing Kurt's knuckles softly.

  
"Hey Dalton," Kurt sniffles, trying to remain okay, but he wasn't. Not one bit. Of course, Dalton doesn't say anything, but he does wiggle a bit, but not very much. Kurt puts his hand up to the plastic, itching to touch his child, but he knew he couldn't.

  
"He's okay, Sweetheart," Blaine comforts, massaging Kurt's pale, shaking hand lightly. Kurt shakes his head.

  
"He's so small," Kurt hiccups, squeezing his husband's hand tightly.

  
"I know, Baby. I know," Blaine tries to comfort.

  
"This is all my fault. I should have taken better care of him. I wasn't doing what I was supposed to. This is my fault," Kurt cries.

  
"No, no, no, no," Blaine says quickly. "Kurt, look at me." Kurt shakes his head, but Blaine takes his chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifts his chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips were trembling with tears.

  
"You did everything right. This is not your fault. Sometimes that's just the way the cookie crumbles, Honey, and you can't change that. Do not blame yourself. You did your job perfectly fine. You were eating right, you were taking your vitamins, you were resting when you knew it was too much, so this is not your fault, baby," Blaine says shaking his head. "Okay?" Kurt nods, not trusting his voice enough to speak a single word. Blaine gives him a quick kiss to the forehead before wrapping him in his arms, allowing his husband to cry into his shoulder.

  
They had a long road ahead of them, but they knew they were going to make it because Dalton Samuel Hummel-Anderson was a little bit of Blaine and a little bit of Kurt and neither of them ever gave up on anything. They were fighters and so was he.

 


End file.
